Princess Wolfram?
by juzzchocola
Summary: Four candidates have been selected for the future queen of Shin Makoku. One has left, one is dead, one quits, so remaining only one. Would Yuuri choose the last candidate or does he have someone else in his heart? Who is it?
1. Chapter 1

I have finished watching the whole episodes of KKM including the OVAs.

Anyways, this is my first fanfiction, my English is not good. Hope you guys will understand the story and enjoy it…

**SPOILER:** In this story, Yuuri has never met Wolfram in person before…. Wolfram was in Bielefeld territory when Yuuri was chosen to be the Maou. He was only told that Wolfram looked like Shinou, the Original King, only his eyes are emerald.

**Princess Wolfram?**

Chapter 1 – Candidates of the Future Queen

The young king could hardly sit still on his throne chair. A sweat was falling down from his forehead to his chin. His fingers were shaking and he tried to hide them from holding onto the both handles of the chair. He was mumbling something like "_Oh my god, what am I suppose to do… what to say… calm down, keep cool, act normal_".

A young handsome, brunette soldier who was standing beside him, watching at him with a smile on his face. "Heika, calm down, everything will be alright, just act like normal" said the brunette man, giving the king a handkerchief to wipe away his sweat.

"They are on the way, right? Oh Shinou, this is the first time I ever feel so nervous. What am I to do? I have never talked to a girl before in my life. The feeling is much worse compared to being interrogated by the ten nobles. How do I look, Conrad?"

"You look perfectly fine. Take a sip, Heika," answered Conrad, serving him a cold juice, which was already prepared on the side table, next to his throne chair. Conrad truly believed that the young king was very nervous as the king didn't' stop him from calling Heika. "And take a deep breathe, Heika" continued Conrad.

The young king followed exactly like the brunette soldier said. He took a sip of the juice and later, a very deep breathe. "It's Yuuri, Conrad. Please don't make me remind you of that," said the young king, returning a smile and the juice.

A few minutes later, a tall, dark grey hair and blue eyes soldier came into the throne room, walking to where Conrad was standing. He beckoned for Conrad to come and whispered something to his ear. "I'll let Heika knows. Thank you, Gwendal," said Conrad and the dark grey hair soldier went to stand at his position.

Conrad returned to Yuuri and informed him that the guests had already arrived and will be in the throne room in just a few minutes.

The door of the throne room was opened. Came in a beautiful lilac-coloured hair and violet eyes man which happened to be the king's advisor, Gunter von Kleist. Followed him there were four persons dressed in cloaks; yellow, blue, red and orange and their faces could not be seen as they were hidden in hoods But it was clear enough that all of them had slim figures with fair skin completion and they were just as tall as the king or maybe shorter.

They were asked to stand in front of the throne, where Yuuri was sitting. Gunter bowed at the king and said, "Good morning, Heika. It is my great honour to present you these four princesses who have been chosen as the candidates of the Future Queen."

"Thank you very much, Gunter. First of all, I wish to thank all of you for your coming to Shin Makoku. I am Shibuya Yuuri, the 27th Maou, and I have already prepared your room for your long stay here. I believe you are well aware of your reason here and of course you are tired due to the long journey so I will let you to have an early rest. This evening, we will be having a welcoming dinner but before that, I wish to know your names," said Yuuri in a shaky tone, slowly walking to the first candidate in an orange cloak.

The candidate curtsied and raised up her head, revealing her dark brown eyes. She put down her hood and fixed her red hair. Yuuri noticed her hair was long and wavy, maybe it reached until her waist . *_She is beautiful, a little looked like Anissina*,_ thought Yuuri.

"Heika, my name is Roxanne von Karbelnikoff. I am a Wind wielder, staying with my father, assisting him in his invention."

"Oh, Lady Roxanne. You are a Wind wielder. Same like Gunter. You are an inventor? I believe you and Anissina are cousin because both of you look alike. Hahaha…. It is very nice to meet you," said Yuuri ended with a goofy smile. A big sweat dropped again from his forehead down his chin. *_Anissina, inventor, scary*, _thought Yuuri.

"Yes, Heika. Anissina and I are cousin," replied Lady Roxanne with a beautiful smile.

Yuuri walked to the second candidate. She slowly curtsied and raised up her head. Her hair was light blue and Yuuri noticed her eyes are blue as well. Just like ocean. "Heika, my name is Lienette Connell. I am a human from Caloria. Our family runs food merchandise, including export and import. It is my pleasure to meet you."

"You are coming from Caloria? So you must know Lady Flurin. It is nice meeting you too," said Yuuri thinking it was good to know someone from Caloria besides Lady Flurin and it had been a long time since he visited that beautiful place.

Yuuri walked to the third candidate. She was dressed in yellow cloak. Yuuri could tell that her skin complexion was the fairest, almost pale. Just like the 2 first women, she curtsied and slowly raised up her head. Yuuri gaped when he stared at two very beautiful bright emerald eyes which he had never seen before. The woman gave him a very sweet smile and all of a sudden Yuuri felt something beating fast in his heart. The woman slowly put down her hood, revealing her beautiful golden sunshine wavy hair which tied in a short ponytail. Yuuri did not speak or move. He just stared at the woman. He was amazed of her beauty, thinking of a very beautiful angel descending from the heaven and now standing just in front of his eyes.

"WOLFRAM, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" shouted Gwendal, loud and clear enough to awake Yuuri returning back to conscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Princess Wolfram?**

Chapter 2 – Wolfram, the 3rd Candidate

"WOLFRAM, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" shouted Gwendal, loud and clear enough to awake Yuuri returning back to conscious.

"What! He is Wolfram!" shocked Yuuri, looking at the blond from head to toe. Still could not believe his eyes that the person standing in front of him was a boy, Gwendal and Conrad's baby brother and also the youngest son of the previous Maou, Cecilie von Spitzberg.

"I ask you, what are you doing here? Why are you here? Where is the third candidate?" shouted Gwendal, glaring at Wolfram demanding for an answer on the spot.

"Is this how you welcome your brother who has not been at home for such a long time?" said Wolfram, crossing his arms and let out a hmph….

This time Conrad asked, "Welcome home, Wolfram. Gwendal does not mean to speak to you in such tone. It is really surprised to see you here as we do not receive any news of your return. And now you are standing as one of the candidates chosen to be the future queen….."

Gwendal signalled Conrad to stop and took a deep breathe. He asked once again but this time in a less angry tone, "Alright, Wolfram. Where is the third candidate?"

Wolfram looked at everyone in the throne room. They looked at him too, waiting for a reply. Gwendal, a wrinkle was popped out on his forehead, thinking that he would have to do more knitting after the introduction ended. Conrad, trying to look calm, but this time he could hardly show a smile like always. Gunter, checked on the name list to find out who was the third candidate, his hands were shaking and his face was pale. Looked like he was going to faint anytime. The other candidates just stood still at their original place or maybe a little away from him because they were told that all the candidates were supposed to be women. Last but not least, the king. A very confused look showed in his very black eyes, wishing for someone who could explain to him what was going on.

Wolfram signed," Gunter, you do not have to search. I am the third candidate."

Gwendal and Conrad were very shocked to hear what Wolfram had just said.

"But, it is stated that the third candidate is Elizabeth, not you," replied Gunter.

"Uncle Waltorana has proposed me to be the candidate. He has already sent you the letter mentioning the changes two weeks ago. Did you not receive it?" explained Wolfram.

"A letter? What letter?" asked Gwendal, looking at Conrad, Gunter and then Yuuri hoping they had seen the letter before.

"A letter sealed in a dark blue coloured envelope with a Bielefeld logo. It should have arrived here four days ago," replied Wolfram, wondering where the letter has gone. "I will explain to you after the introduction ends. As we all can see there is one more candidate waiting to introduce herself," continued Wolfram.

The introduction went on. The last candidate introduced herself. She was Tania Marshall, a human princess from Cavandria, a beautiful woman with long brown hair and brown eyes. Once the introduction ended, Yuuri ordered Darkarcos to bring the three princesses to their rooms for a rest.

Being the protective brothers, Wolfram was ordered to be in the king's office after the introduction ceremony ended as Gwendal and Conrad eager to know what was going on. They had not seen Wolfram in such a long time, and they wanted to know why all of a sudden Wolfram has returned to Shin Makoku and also agreed to his uncle to be the candidate of the future queen.

Although Wolfram was allowed to sit on the couch due to his long trip from Bielefeld territory, he was still very unhappy for not being able to rest in his own room. Maybe he wished to have a bath as well.

Yuuri, as usual was sitting on his chair at his desk; the place where he signed the paper documents every day. Gwendal was sitting on the chair too but at his own desk next to Yuuri's in order to check on the king and ensure him to complete his daily task. Conrad was standing next to Yuuri and Gunter was standing near the door.

Everyone was looking at the blond trying to get comfortable on the couch. The blond was unable to sit up straight, due to his tiredness. Yuuri saw the blond was mumbling something and he could not hear it clearly but he saw anger on the blond's face. _*Where is that stupid letter gone? If I find out the person who lost the letter, I swear I will burn him into crisps for making me unable to have a good rest*_ cursed Wolfram.

Wolfram put a cushion on his behind supporting his back and another one on his laps. Then he looked at everyone in the room. All of them were waiting for him to start his explanation.

"Just like Gunter said, the third candidate supposed to be Elizabeth, Raven's niece. Uncle Stoffel wants her so badly to be the candidate of the future queen and he believes the king will be amazed by her beauty and skills."

"What makes him change his mind?" asked Gwendal. Everyone in the room was well aware that Stoffel von Spitzberg, the older brother of Lady Cecilie, would try to do anything just to regain his authority.

"I do not want to talk into very details. But I know, he lost a bet to Uncle Waltorana which costs him losing 2 lands and lots of money. Uncle Waltorana is very skilful when it comes to business trading and he knows many foreign people. I don't understand the reason Uncle Stoffel wanted to challenge him about this. In order to protect his lands and money, Uncle Stoffel gave up the candidate seat and Uncle Waltorana gladly accepted.

"But, Wolfram. You still haven't answered us why you agree to be the candidate. You are not the type of person who agreed to this kind of proposal. What makes you agreed to Waltorana?" this time Gunter asked. He knew the blond would never accept this kind of proposal. When he was coming of age, hundreds of proposals from kings, princes, princesses, nobles and human were sent to him but all were rejected. The blond wanted to be a brave, strong and skilful soldier just like his brothers and pledged to be loyal to Shin Makoku forever.

"Why not accepting the offer? Who doesn't want to be chosen as the future queen, well in my case the Prince Consort?" Wolfram replied and stood up from his couch, slowly walking towards Yuuri.

Wolfram stared at Yuuri. Bright emerald eyes staring at black eyes. Wolfram slowly touched Yuuri's left cheek and Yuuri's face slightly turned red. _*Beautiful. His hand is so soft. What am I talking about! He is a boy.* _thought Yuuri.

"And the king looked kind of cute too," said Wolfram with a smile and sending a wink at Yuuri.

Yuuri blushed. His face was as red as tomato. Yuuri understood in Shin Makoku, falling in love with the same gender was not a rare thing and he just received a direct display of affection from a boy. Not any ordinary boy. A bishonen. _*What a direct display of affection, from a boy. I believe he is truly Lady Cecilie's son. An exact copy of her look and also her attitude. Flirt….Free Love….*_ thought Yuuri.

Gwendal, Conrad and Gunter were shocked to see Wolfram showed his affection towards the king. They looked at each other. _*This is so not Wolfram. Wolfram will never say something like that*._

Gwendal let out a cough and said, "Come on Wolfram… we know you well. You are not the type of person who easily falls in love with someone. Besides, no one will force you doing something you do not like to do. Tell us why you agreed to be the candidate."

"Yes, Wolfram. Stop the joke. You scared Heika…" said Conrad, patting on Yuuri's shoulder hoping the king was alright.

Wolfram later laughed all of a sudden and said "Oh Shinou. You are blushing red. Don't tell me you are the type of a shy guy, Heika. Hahahahah…. "

"Wolfram, mind your manners. How can you speak of Heika in such a manner?" said Gunter.

Wolfram got hold of this stomach, tried to resist his laughter. Seeing his brothers' serious face especially Gwendal's, he had to stop laughing or else he would be reprimanded. "Alright, I tell you." He let out a sigh and said in a low tone, "I am very bored staying in Bielefeld territory these years. I wish to return to Shin Makoku but Uncle Waltorana said I am a Bielefeld, therefore I should remain in Bielefeld territory. He got a point, you see. Besides, he always throws parties and insisted me to attend them. He wants me to socialize with the nobles. He said it helps to strengthen the relationship and a way to expand our business. Of course I know the main objective behind this and I hate it! So, every day, I train my troops from morning till sunsets. At night, I attend parties."

"I still don't get the reason why you want to be the candidate," asked Gunter.

" Gunter, let him finish." said Gwendal. Conrad nodded, agreed with Gwendal that Wolfram had not go into the main point. Yuuri waited patiently. His face had already returned back to his normal complexion.

"A month ago, Uncle Waltorana asked me to pack my things and get ready to Shin Makoku. I asked him why and he told me that he has nominated me to be the candidate of the future queen. I admit I was very angry at that time because he didn't ask my consent but thinking that I will be able to return to Shin Makoku, I am very happy. I miss my family here. I miss all of you," explained Wolfram. He tried to smile at his brothers thinking that it had been such a long time since the last gathering before Wolfram was sent to Bielefeld territory.

Gwendal and Conrad understood that their baby brother was very lonely in all these years. They were ashamed of themselves for not visiting their baby brother in Bielefeld territory. They were too busy guiding and teaching Yuuri to be a good King. Both of them took turn to hug the blond. Gunter was touched to see the love bonded between the three brothers. Yuuri was happy and amazed that the three brothers shared such a strong relationship although they were not from the same father.

"And lastly, I am well aware that I will not be chosen as the Prince Consort of Shin Makoku," said Wolfram, looking at his brothers and then Yuuri. Gwendal and Conrad gave a confused look, wondering why Wolfram would say something like that. "I was told that the king only likes women. Am I correct, Heika? So, I am very happy to accept being only the candidate, able to stay in Shin Makoku with my family and without having to compete with the other candidates," continued Wolfram. "Besides, Heika, you are not my type," said Wolfram, letting out a smirk.

"WHAT?" shouted Yuuri. And it was true that Yuuri kept telling himself that he was only interested in women. But being rejected by the beautiful blond whom he met not even more than one day, he felt something sting in his heart.

Gwendal, Conrad and Gunter did not care of their king's sudden response. They had finally understood the real reason why Wolfram did not mad at his uncle and agreed to him to be the candidate.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late updates…Blame on the many beautiful and interesting stories of KKM published on the week… Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review! Thank you. _

**Princess Wolfram?**

Chapter 3 – Don't call me a wimp!

_In the dinner hall…_

"Heika will choose Lady Roxanne. She carries Lady Anissina's characters which is strong, daring and she is also an inventor," said Doria.

"No way. I think Heika will choose Lady Lienette. Who will choose someone like Lady Anissina and willing to be her guinea pig for the entire life?" said Sangria trying to imagine Heika running or hiding away from Lady Roxanne in the castle.

"Don't forget the failure of the inventions and also the explosions in the castle. Since both of them are cousin, they might have something in common. So, I agree with Sangria. Heika will never choose Lady Roxanne," said Lasagna.

Sangria nodded and continued, "Lady Lienette is different. She is beautiful, caring, gentle and she carries a sweet smile."

"How do you know Lady Lienette is caring and has a sweet smile?," asked Lasagna.

"I managed to chat a little with Lady Lienette just now. Besides, she is very knowledgeable too. She knows well of Shin Makoku's history and traditions," said Sangria.

Lasagna shook her head. "In my opinion, Heika will choose someone who is like Lord von Voltaire to run the country with him. So I bet on Lady Tania."

"Heika does not have to worry about being a guinea pig. Lord von Kleist will be happy to volunteer himself since he loves Heika so much. Actually we lack of someone strong like Lady Anissina. So I think Heika will choose Lady Roxanne to run the country," interrupted Doria.

"Well, if you said so, I feel one Lady Anissina is already enough. I still think Lady Tania is the best choice. I was informed that she helps her father to run the country as well."

"Nope. I still prefer Lady Lienette. Our country needs a queen who has a caring heart just like Heika. They will make a perfect couple."

"Let's put them into our Love Lottery. Whoever loses will have to obey the winner to do whatever she says in three months. What do you think? Deal?" suggested Lasagna.

"Deal" said Doria and Sangria in unison.

Lasagna took out the Love Lottery and went to the corner of the dinner table. Doria and Sangria followed and watched Lasagna writing their names next to their choices of candidates into the Love Lottery.

"Whoa… A love lottery!" exclaimed Murata, the Great Sage.

The three maids screamed! They were so shocked to see the Great Sage standing next to Lasagna, looking at the Love Lottery. They were so concentrating on the lottery and failed to notice the Great Sage was already in the dinner hall.

"Hello, ladies. Sorry to scare you. I have greeted you when I first entered the hall but you three ignored me. So I walked closer to look what makes you find so interesting," said Murata.

"Geika, good evening. You really scared us. We thought it is Lord von Kleist," said Doria.

"Good evening, Geika. Yes. Lord von Kleist will be coming later to check on us. He wants everything to be perfect during the welcoming dinner," said Lasagna.

"Lord von Kleist will not be angry with you. I see the table, chairs, cutlery and environment have been well-organized and look perfect decorated to me. You three must be doing a very good job," praised Murata. The three maid blushed, receiving such a good comment from the Great Sage.

"Are you coming here to visit Heika?" asked Sangria.

Murata shook his head. "Nope…actually I was running away from the maidens. They are cleaning up Shinou's castle now. Knowing them, they will come and beg for my help to do the tough chores. So, it is wise for me to hide here.."

The maids chuckled.

A moment later, Gunter entered the dinner hall, "I asked you to prepare the dinner hall but all I see is you three are so free chatting," Gunter then realized the Great Sage was also in the room. "Oh Geika, you are here. Good evening."

"Good evening, Lord von Kleist. You sure looked very busy. "

"Oh yes. I am a humble and loyal servant to Heika. I want everything to be perfect just for him," said Gunter, checking on the table and scanning the hall. "Would you mind if I ask, Geika. What makes you coming over here?" asked Gunter, showing a confused look. The Great Sage would have definitely known that the dinner was mainly for Heika and the candidates.

"Actually, I was just hoping to meet the beautiful candidates and chat with them. Of course the main thing is I am curious to know what kind of woman Shibuya will choose for his future queen. By the way, Lord von Kleist, did you manage to notice which candidate Shibuya seems to look more interested in?" asked Murata. Gunter looked at the Great Sage.

All the maids stopped. Their eyes looked at Gunter wishing the lilac-coloured hair mazoku would notice something and tell them on the spot. Maybe they could also find out who would be the winner for the Love Lottery as well.

"Of course…Geika. Heika will only interest in me! Hahahhaha… Heika will finally realize that the ladies are not suitable for him and he will come and confess to me…I will be the future Queen in Shin Makoku," said Gunter and he laughed and laughed…

Feeling disappointed, the maids resumed their work. The Great Sage was walking out of the dinner hall. *_Let's see how Shibuya handles the affairs…This will be interesting. I shall always drop by here and just watch*_

_Meanwhile, in the King's chamber…_

Yuuri was standing in front of the grand dressing mirror, combing his hair after wearing his usual black attire. He had just finished his bath, getting ready for the welcoming dinner.

"_Heika, I hate to say it but the dinner is mainly for you and the candidates for the future Queen. I know you will miss me for not being there by your side. Don't worry, Heika. I will make it up to you and add extra two hours in your History lesson tomorrow," said Gunter, crying and hugging a struggling-to-get off-Yuuri when the king hurried to the royal bathroom. _

Yuuri sighed, thinking back the "_extra two hours in your History lesson_" sentence. He had already tried his best to stay awake and focus on Gunter's every lesson. Gunter's continued adoration and guidance towards him in these years made him felt like a bad guy if he ignored his lessons. But the beautiful lilac-coloured hair mazoku advisor, could really drone out for hours especially in History, Yuuri's worst subject! Yuuri really disliked that subject and he only managed to get passed during his school time! He could not imagine what would happen to him, having the extra two hours with Gunter!

*_I must think of a way to hide from Gunter. I will perish if I stay an extra minute with him. Maybe Conrad can help_* thought Yuuri.

Yuuri went to his closet. He took out the dark purple scarf and returned to the mirror. He looked at it and draped the scarf on his shoulders. "Ok, how am I supposed to fix this?"

Yuuri started to fix the scarf. He then pinned it with a red ruby brooch. Seeing the scarf looked creased and messy, Yuuri unpinned the brooch, took off the scarf and draped it again on his shoulders.

He fixed the scarf and pinned it again for the second time. It still looked creased and messy. Yuuri looked at the sky, through the window near his double king-sized bed. The sun was setting.

Yuuri frustrated._*I will be late for the dinner. This is the first time I am having a dinner with the girls. I need to give good impression to them. Why Gunter insists me on wearing the scarf? Why can't I just wear my school uniform*_

Yuuri tried again for the third time, fourth...fifth…. He started to feel panicked.

"AARGH…. I GIVE UP!… I will wait for Conrad to help me with this stupid scarf. He will definitely come to check on me and escort me to the dinner hall."

Suddenly, a knock was heard on the door.

"Conrad, come in please and help me to wear this scarf," said Yuuri. Yuuri did not look at the person who knocked on the door. His eyes were at the mirror, checking again his appearance.

"Heika, it's me. I heard a yell and I thought something had happened." said Wolfram, still standing at the door.

"Oh, it's you, Wolfram. I thought you are Conrad. Come in," replied Yuuri.

Wolfram walked in. Yuuri saw that he wore a blue military uniform which was almost like Conrad's, only the colour was different. He wore a pair of black boots and his hair was tied into a ponytail. On that moment, Yuuri thought blue must be his favourite colour because it really matched his blond hair and emerald eyes and he looked so beautiful.

"I was actually on the way to the dinner hall. Heika, are you alright?" asked Wolfram, walking towards the king.

"I am fine. It's just that I am trying to wear the scarf but I can't get it right. Conrad always helps me with this but I guess he has something else to do right now. So…Ha ha ha…."

*_Oh Shinou… Why didn't Conrad just teach him? He must have pampered this king very much_* Wolfram rolled his eyes and said 'Wimp' softly to himself. "Heika, if you don't mind, allow me to help you."

"Sure. Thanks a lot," Yuuri handed over the scarf to Wolfram. He noticed that Wolfram was also wearing something on his chest. Jabot… and he looked regal, like a prince.

When Wolfram took the scarf from Yuuri, he stopped.

"What's wrong?" asked Yuuri.

Wolfram pointed at Yuuri's buttons. Yuuri looked at the mirror and realized he had misbuttoned the shirt! He was already 18 years old and still failed to button his shirt properly! How embarrassing!

"Oh, I am so sorry…." Yuuri unbuttoned his black top suddenly.

Wolfram shocked. The king was unbuttoning his top in front of him very fast, already exposed a little of his neck and chest. Wolfram turned around, blushed. _*Can't he see I am in the room too? What's wrong with this king anyway? He is truly a wimp.*_

Yuuri buttoned his shirt and this time correctly. "Thank you Wolfram, otherwise I will be embarrassing myself at the dinner. Guess I am nervous," Yuuri laughed.

Looking at Wolfram's back, Yuuri realized of his doing and let out a cough, "Wolfram, you can turn around now. Here is the scarf," said Yuuri trying to keep cool and pretend nothing went wrong.

Wolfram obeyed and faced Yuuri. Yuuri noticed his face was still slightly red. _*Cute*_ thought Yuuri.

Wolfram took the scarf, thought _*Now I understand why Big Brother and Conrad have not visited me for so long. This king is a total wimp who can't even button his shirt properly!*_ shaking his head slowly and said 'Wimp' softly again to himself.

Wolfram draped the scarf on Yuuri's shoulders.

"So, you are already on the way to the dinner hall? Did you manage to get some rest?," asked Yuuri, thinking that they just came out from the office two hours ago.

"Thank you for your concern, Heika. Yes, I managed to rest a little. By the way, I am a full-trained soldier. I don't think insufficient rest will kill me."

Yuuri chuckled. "Well, I forgot you are a soldier too," *_Whoa…this blond has a very sharp tongue. I better keep quiet*_

Yuuri then looked at the blond's hair and suddenly said, "You must be very hurry in your bath. Your hair is still dripping. Wait here." The king turned and walked to his bed. The dark purple scarf was dropped on the floor. Wolfram felt annoyed, picking up the scarf and dusting it. He was going to pin the scarf on the king's shoulders with the red ruby brooch and now the wimpy king ruined it.

Yuuri came back with a towel. He wiped Wolfram's ponytail. Wolfram was shocked and felt his face was turning red again, thinking _*What is he doing?*_

Yuuri saw Wolfram's face and realized his mistake again.

"Well…I just want to dry up your hair. Your hair is still wet. I don't mean to…you know…," explained Yuuri.

Wolfram stopped Yuuri's further explanation. "I understand. It is fine. Thank you, Heika." Wolfram accepted the towel. The towel was wet. _*Don't tell me, he has just used this towel and…*_ Wolfram thought while wiping his ponytail and later tossed the towel into the hamper.

He draped the scarf on the king's shoulders again. "Please do not move."

Yuuri stood still like a statue. Noticing a frown on the blond's beautiful face, he dared not even try to utter a word. He only watched the blond fixing the scarf on his shoulders.

The room was silence. Yuuri stared at the blond's beautiful emerald eyes. His eyes looked like gems and he was mesmerized by them. He noticed his eyelashes were very long too. Yuuri could feel Wolfram's soft hands touching his neck and shoulders. *_Hmm_..._He smells good... I wonder what kind of shampoo he used?_* He then saw his lips, soft and pink…. and his eyes slowly turned into slits…

"Heika?" called Wolfram suddenly, bringing Yuuri back to reality. His eyes had turned back into normal.

"What?"

"Are you nervous?" asked Wolfram.

"Why do you say so?"

"Because your heart is beating very fast," explained Wolfram.

Yuuri touched his heart. Yes. His heart was beating fast and he wondered why. "Well, I think so…"

"Huh? Why?"

"Maybe… I am thinking I will be late for the dinner. And I will be having a dinner with the candidates," explained Yuuri.

"You are the king. No one will dare to question you for being late. Besides, you have already attended many meetings and grand balls before. I don't see what reason makes you so nervous. It's only a dinner.

"It's true I have gone to meetings and balls many times… but not this kind of meeting"

Wolfram gave a confused look. "What is the difference?"

"Girls," answered Yuuri very softly, his head tilted down, hiding his embarrassment.

Wolfram heard the king, "So?" He touched Yuuri's chin and raised it up. Yuuri's eyes did not look at him.

*T_he king was indeed a wimp…Just having a dinner with the girls makes him so nervous. Oh Shinou, Shin Makoku has a wimpy king_* thought Wolfram.

"This is the first time, I am with the girls. ALONE."

Wolfram understood and chuckled. "Don't worry Heika. I am there too and remember I am not a girl. I can sit next to you if you want me to,"

"Of course, I know you are a boy…, it's just that I don't know what to do, what to say"

"You can do and say whatever you want. No one dare to laugh at you. If you still do not know what to say or do, just act cool. Talk less."

"But…but… I am afraid I can't even smile… I may do something embarrassing, drop something while eating, or something…

"Oh Shinou! You are the maou of Shin Makoku. Just prove yourself to be like one. Don't act like a WIMP!" Wolfram covered his mouth. *_Oh Shit! He just called the king a wimp._*

"I AM NOT A WIMP!" retorted Yuuri.

The scarf dropped. Wolfram stared at the king, silence. He knew he had just made the king very angry and he would definitely be punished.

Yuuri picked up the scarf. "I just seldom talk to a girl. I am not popular like you. You received many proposals when you were coming of age. You are beautiful. Men and women tend to get to know you. But I am the total opposite. I am just a normal school boy who loves baseball, that's all," and draped it on his shoulders. Wolfram still remained silence.

Yuuri looked at the blond and beckoned him. Pointing to the scarf at his shoulders, Wolfram understood and nodded.

"What do you feel when you received so many proposals?" Yuuri asked.

Realizing the king was waiting for a reply, Wolfram shook his head, "Nothing. I know they only fall in love with my looks. Mother is very happy, of course. She always says all the men could not resist my beauty. I bet they will have to think twice of the proposals once they found out my attitude."

Yuuri chuckled and said "Yes. Little Lord Brat."

Wolfram's eyes were opened wide. The king had just called his nickname! Wolfram let out a hmph… Yuuri chuckled again.

Wolfram relieved and smiled in return. Seeing the king was no longer angry, he asked, "So, you said you seldom to girls. What about boys?"

"Well, I am not very popular in my school. I only know some baseball friends. A classmate or two… So, I think Murata is my only close friend. But if you are referring to the romantic type, nope…I don't like boys because…"

Wolfram interrupted, "Because it is a taboo to fall in love with the same gender. Gunter will be very upset to hear this. This is the part where I do not understand. Love has no boundaries and everyone deserved to be together with the one they love."

"Well, some countries do accept this kind of relationship. Someone like you…who has emerald eyes and blond hair… will surely be surrounded by women in my world," explained Yuuri. *_And even maybe guys too_*

"Huh? Why? It is common to have blond hair and emerald eyes in Shin Makoku. Some are even have red hair, blue blue, brown hair…you just named it," said Wolfram while trying to recall the hair colour he had seen.

"But it is uncommon in my world! Besides, you have extraordinary look and you are really…really" Yuuri's face started to turn red.

"Beautiful"

Yuuri blushed and said, "Yes, beautiful…."

Wolfram stared at Yuuri.

"Well, what I mean.. Wolf…I don't mean" said Yuuri, shook his head.

Wolfram chuckled, looking at Yuuri's nervousness, "Heika, I am actually referring to your scarf. It is finally done and you look beautiful."

Yuuri looked at the mirror. "Whoa… Wolf. This is totally amazing. You did a great job, Wolf,"

"Wolf?"

"Well, your name is hard to pronounce. So, I think Wolf suits you. And I think we are almost the same age so I believe we can become good friends."

"Same age? Heika, you are only 18. I am 85"

Yuuri's eyes widen. _*This is unbelievable. He is almost 5 times older than me! But he looks just like 16*_

Wolfram smiled and said, "I am a full mazoku, Heika. What do you expect? Wimp." Wolfram covered his mouth again. He just called the king wimp again!

"Don't call me a wimp, Little Lord Brat!" Yuuri crossed his arms.

A few seconds later, both of them laughed.

"So, can I just call you Wolf? In return, I want you to call me Yuuri."

"As you command, heika…"

Yuuri stared at him…

"Ooops…. My apology, Yuuri"

A brunette soldier was standing outside the king's royal chamber, heard the whole conversation. He smiled and knocked on the door. "Heika, are you ready?"

Next chapter: Wolfram vs. Lady Roxanne


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, readers!

As promised, I hereby present you the chapter of Wolfram vs. Lady Roxanne.

I separate this chapter into two parts… so that I can publish the first part earlier. I am now working on the second part.

Please enjoy my new updated chapter and don't forget to review! Thank you.

**Princess Wolfram?**

Chapter 4 – Wolfram vs. Lady Roxanne! (Part 1)

Normal POV

_In the dinner hall…_

As per the king's command, the welcoming dinner was held in a decently decorated hall which spacious enough to cater not more than fifty people. Yuuri was sitting in the middle of the rectangular dining table as usual. Lady Roxanne was sitting beside him on his left, followed by Lady Tania. Meanwhile, Greta was sitting next to him on his right, followed by Wolfram and Lady Lienette. Doria, Sangria and Lasagna were standing next to the door, waiting to be called and served the king anytime. The three maids were so happy to be in the hall…_Why? I think the reason is very clear and I don't have to explain in details. Yes… you are smart! It has something to do with the Love Lottery!_

Initially, Gunter did not allow the princess to join the dinner. However, when the princess insisted and strictly emphasized that it was very important for her to know the candidates in order to get along well with her future mother… or father, the lilac haired mazoku gave up!

The occupants in the room were served chicken-fried steak, marsh potatoes and salads for dinner.

Only soft laughter and little chat were heard from the princesses while they enjoyed the meal. Wolfram had not started to eat his food yet. He was playing the salads with his spork, watching Yuuri who was busy cutting the steak into smaller pieces for his precious daughter.

Wolfram rolled his eyes. He knew that the king was only trying to keep himself busy to hide his nervousness. He scooped the first mouthful of salad into his mouth, thought, _*How is he going to get a girl if he still acts like this?*_ Wolfram kicked the king's, sent him eyes' signal, hoping the king would stop concentrating on his daughter, thinking of something to start a conversation with the princesses. But the king was totally a wimp who failed to understand his body language at all. Wolfram sighed and thought, *_Waiting for the wimp to start the conversation, Shinou would have already been reincarnated!*_

Wolfram interrupted into the princesses' little chat and asked them to introduce more about themselves since the morning introduction was rather short and simple. The princesses were very glad to comply and they took turns to describe further details about their countries, cultures and favorite past times. The blond helped the king and opened chances for him to join in the conversation too. Yuuri was really grateful to the blond. He was now very happy to know in depth about the princesses' background, hometown and interests... and the conversation went on and on…

Yuuri's POV

Lady Tania was a strategist and brave princess. Being the only daughter, she was already trained and exposed to handling and dealing in many political and military issues when she was twelve years old! I was truly amazed by her courageous when the human princess told us that she did not know how to wield a weapon! Sometimes, I wondered Lady Tania might have blood related to Gwendel. The brown hair princess seldom talked much! She only answered what was asked and most of the answers were very short and concise.

Lady Roxanne was strong and smart. The princess spent most of her time in the castle, helping her father in the inventions. She was also the only daughter! Actually, the red hair wind mazoku was not much different from Lady Anissina, the menace inventor! They were having the same red hair but different eye color. Besides, she did not need any mazokus to test out her inventions. Lady Roxanne loved travelling during her free time, not to write stories but to look for more ideas for her future inventions! But I could confirm the red hair mazoku was very bold too! She flirted with me under the table, brushing her leg against mine! Making me jerked all of a sudden and many pairs of confused eyes were looking at me! I could feel my face turned red and the room temperature had been double-increased! I smiled and apologized! What a shame! A few minutes later, she did it the second time! I lifted up my legs and sit cross-legged on the chair! Gunter always reminded me not to sit cross-legged but it really left me no choice! Greta was looking at me, wondering why. I only smiled at her. When Lady Tania was talking about her cultures, the red hair mazoku princess did it again! Hee…hee… she brushed her leg against Wolfram's which earned her a hard kick! She uttered a sudden cry of pain and this time all the confused eyes were looking at her! Greta looked under the table. I looked at the blond and expressed a 'thank you' smile but he called me a 'wimp' in return!*

Lady Lienette was a very gentle and affable princess. She carried a smile on her lips all the time and her calm appearance which was quite familiar to my godfather's, Conrad, brought comfort and soothe to everyone who approached her. She only had a younger brother and both of them helped the family to run the food merchandise business. The human princess hoped to expand her current business, looking for other opportunities, therefore she often attended social parties. She loved to read and bake! She would spend free time either in the library, reading all types of books or baking cookies, cakes and pastries in the kitchen. I began to like her and I thought she was ideal to be my wife and also the Queen of Shin Makoku!

Normal POV

"You are amazing, Lady Lienette. Being a human, you understand Shin Makoku's history and traditions perfectly. I have been attending Gunter's lessons all these years but I only manage to remember a few. I am still unable to read Shin Makoku writings well...and…and…" Yuuri sighed, thinking he still had a lot to learn about his country.

Lady Lienette blushed. "Heika, Shin Makoku has more than four thousand years of history and was run by so many Maous before. You may only need to spend more time to learn these from Lord von Kleist and I know you can do it," explained Lady Lienette, trying to persuade the black hair king to feel better.

"Yes, Heika. You were here not more than half a decade. Please do not blame yourself and don't give up," added Lady Roxanne.

"There are only two reasons behind this. Either Gunter is a bad teacher or you always dozed off during your lessons," said Wolfram, inserted the last piece of steak into his mouth. Wolfram looked at Yuuri. A word _'wimp'_ was displayed on the blond's lips.

Yuuri displayed _'I am not a wimp'_ on his lips in return.

Greta who was sitting between Yuuri and Wolfram, pretending to drink her juice while looking at the two adults exchanging their 'no sound' conversation.

The princesses too noticed the king and the blond. The two had been doing the 'no sound' conversation quite often during their introductions and they were very curious. _*Since when did Heika and Lord von Bielefeld become so close?*_ They also realized that the king always referred the blond, '_Wolf_' in a very friendly way.

Feeling jealous, Lady Roxanne asked, "Heika, it's your turn to tell us about yourself and your world."

Yuuri shocked and said, "Well, it should be Wolf's turn, right?" He looked at Wolfram.

Wolfram did not reply. He took a sip of his red wine. He then wiped his bottom lip with his index finger. He had been glaring at Lady Roxanne since the mazoku princess unintentionally brushed her leg against his! But the red hair mazoku refused to look at him.

Wolfram's POV

I knew that the red hair mazoku bitch flirted with the wimp under the table when Lady Tania explained about her cultures. I had already tried to ignore her but it was so obvious when the bitch's leg brushed against the wimp's, the wimp jerked all of a sudden! I saw the king's face turned red and I shook my head when the wimp only laughed sheepishly and apologized. Minutes later, the red hair bitch's leg intended to brush against the wimp's again, but she accidentally brushed against mine! I shot her a glare and gave her a very hard kick! She uttered a sudden cry of pain. Princess Greta hurriedly looked under the table to see what was happening. Hmmph… That bitch would surely in the utmost pain. I wore boots after all. I smirked at her _'Serve you right. Want to try again?' _The king looked at me with a 'thank you' smile on his face. Being a subject, I shall probably return a 'you're welcome' expression. Instead, I decided to call him a 'wimp'.

Normal POV

Lady Roxanne chuckled, "Heika, who does not recognize Lord von Bielefeld, the youngest son of the ex-Maou, Cecilie-sama? His uncles and Lord von Voltaire are coming from the noble families as well. Besides, Weller-kyo is the greatest swordsman in Shin Makoku, the lion of the Lutenberg, one of the survivors of the Battle of Lutenberg years ago. Am I right, Lord von Bielefeld?"

Yuuri turned to look at Wolfram and praised, "It's amazing, Wolf. I didn't even realize you are related to so many noble families. Come to think of it, it is indeed true." Yuuri started to count the noble families who were related to the blond.

Wolfram did not feel honored. He felt that he was only being teased. Holding his anger, he smiled and said, "Lady Roxanne, I am very honored that a 'high status' princess like you, would know so well about me."

"Why not? People say you are one of the most beautiful mazoku in Shin Makoku, the only son who inherited Cecilie-sama's emerald green eyes and blonde hair. Just an exact copy of her. Unfortunately, you inherited your selfishness, arrogant and prejudice against humans from your father. I wonder what changes you, a full pride Mazoku, to suddenly like humans? Is it because of Heika?" Lady Roxanne said with a smug smile.

Yuuri shocked when Lady Roxanne referred to Wolfram's attitude in such an impolite manner. It was true that Conrad told him before, the blond once hated humans very much and he also hated him for being a half-mazoku, but it was a very long time ago…The king just watched the blond hugged his half-mazoku brother in the office! The king wondered why the conversation would suddenly turn out to be…some sort like a argument?

Wolfram was still glaring at the red hair mazoku. "I apologize for disappointing you, Lady Roxanne. I change for no one and that includes Heika." replied Wolfram in a very stern tone.

Wolfram looked at Yuuri, "Please forgive me, Heika. I would like to excuse myself for a while."

The blond stood up, gave a slight bow and walked towards the door.

Yuuri stood up too and asked worriedly, "Where are you going, Wolf?"

The blond did not reply.

Everyone was looking at the blond walking out of the hall.

_*He must be angry__… or upset*_ thought Yuuri. Greta pulled his sleeve and asked, "Will Lord von Bielefeld be alright?"

Yuuri nodded. "Yes, I am sure he will." The king sat down and turned to look at Lady Roxanne, "Actually, there is nothing special to talk about myself. Well, let's have some desserts and I tell you a little."

Yuuri called Doria, Sangria and Lasagna to clean up the table and serve them the desserts. It was strawberry trifle with some slices of kiwi and cream as toppings. Two large strawberries were placed next to the dessert as a décor. Yuuri picked up the spork, scooped a little and inserted the dessert into his mouth. "Well… I was actually born in Boston, USA and grew up in Saitama, Japan. I love to play baseball very much and my mother always cooks curry for me every time I return home. I have an elder brother, Shori who is also the Maou of Earth..." The princesses listened attentively. Yuuri told them the difference between Shin Makoku and his world; transports, and electrical appliances when suddenly…

The door was burst opened and an extremely stunning and attractive blond hair woman in a long black dress, showing her perfect body figure, slowly walked into the hall!

"Surprise… everyone! I am home!" greeted the blond hair woman.

"Cheri-sama, no…please… you are not allowed to come here," cried Gunter, trying to chase after the blond hair woman from behind. When Gunter finally reached the blond hair woman, he tried to pull her out of the hall.

"Why Gunter, why am I not allowed to be here?" asked Lady Cecilie, refused to go. She looked at the occupants in the room and saw a little girl sitting besides Yuuri, waving happily at her. "Look, Greta is here! Why is she allowed to be here while you keep saying that the dinner is mainly for Heika and the candidates?"

Gunter did not reply. He looked at Yuuri, hoping the king could answer the ex-Maou since it was the king's precious daughter who insisted to join the dinner.

"Well, Greta is my daughter?" answered Yuuri, showing his goofy smile, hoping the ex-Maou would accept his reason.

"Well if that is your answer, Heika, don't you think I have the right to stay here too?"

Yuuri frowned. Seeing the king's confused expression, Lady Cecilie explained, "I am the ex-maou of Shin Makoku and I may also …" Lady Cecilie giggled girlishly and suddenly gave Yuuri her famous ample bosom embrace, "I may also become your future mother-in-law!"

Yuuri tried to get out of Lady Cecilie's big embrace. Greta chuckled when she saw Gunter helping his beloved king to get out of the ex-Maou's embrace. Lady Lienette and Lady Tania gave a little chuckle. Lady Roxanne's face twisted in a grimace of jealousy, understood the meaning of 'future mother-in-law'.

Yuuri thought while struggling to get away from Lady Cecilie's hug _*How come Cheri-sama suddenly become my future mother-in-law?* _Yuuri finally understood._ *No way… Don't tell me… Oh Shinou, Wolfram and I are only friends*_

Lady Cecilie released the king. Yuuri breathed vigorously. The ex-Maou's famous embrace could really suffocate him! "Geika assigned me an important role for the sake of Shin Makoku and told me to return from my free love quest as soonest."

Seeing the king needed more time to breathe back to normal, Lady Cecilie looked at the red hair woman and smiled, "You must be Lady Roxanne. You looked just like Lady Anissina. Are you an inventor too?"

"It's my pleasure to meet you, Cecilie-sama. Yes, I am an inventor," greeted Lady Roxanne.

"Just call me Cheri."

"Yes, Cheri-sama."

The ex-maou looked at the two women and asked, "You are Lady Lienette and you are Lady Tania, am I right?"

The two women nodded and greeted the ex-maou at the same time. Lady Lienette asked, "How do you know of us?"

Lady Cecilie winked, "It's a secret."

The ex-maou went to grab a seat. She chose the one opposite Yuuri's. Doria served her the strawberry trifle. "Strawberries? My Wolfe's favourite. Talking about Wolfe, where is he?" Lady Cecilie looked around and later noticed an empty seat next to Lady Lienette's. "That seat must be belongs to my baby. Where is Wolfe?"

"Mother?"

The occupants in the room turned to look at the sound. Lady Cecilie saw her youngest son, standing at the door, agape. "Wolfe, my Wolfe, where have you been? Oh Shinou, you still look like me...Come to me, my Honey-chan. You have become more and more beautiful. I bet the men are all over you!" The ex-Maou stood up and ran towards Wolfram. It was the blond's turn to receive the famous ample bosom embrace!

Wolfram got out of his mother's embrace. "Mother, I am not a little kid anymore. And I am not pleased with being embraced in a place like this! Why did you return so early? Big Brother told me that you will be back in two more days."

"Of course to meet you as soonest, Wolfe. I have not seen you for so long! Geika told me that you are here having dinner with Heika." Lady Cecilie eyed at the king and trying to whisper to his youngest son, "And I can't believe you agreed to the proposal. Is it because you find our Heika is a handsome young man?"

Wolfram looked at his mother. The ex-Maou did not realize that her whisper was loud and it could be heard by the occupants in the hall. Yuuri blushed. He grabbed his glass of water and gulped down the content. Greta smiled. A strong grimace of jealousy was shown on Lady Roxanne's and the red hair mazoku gripped her spork hard.

Seeing the red hair mazoku in sulk, Wolfram smirked and said, "Of course, Mother. I have taken a liking to Yuuri! He is indeed very handsome."

Yuuri choked! Greta scrubbed her father's back. Gunter wailed out loud. The blond brat had just confessed to his beloved king. Lady Cecilie was giggling happily. Lady Lienette and Lady Tania were shocked to see Wolfram showing a great display of affection towards the king and the blond had just called the king his name! Lady Roxanne was very angry that she could almost bend her spork!

"But…but…you said I am not your type!" shouted Yuuri. His face turned into deep crimson.

"Well, I changed my mind. You have an amazing black orbs and beautiful shining black hair! You are a good king and people in Shin Makoku and the world like you!"

"But I am not what you think… I am not perfect! What do you actually like in me?"

Wolfram frustrated. _*This wimp is so dense. I just want to anger that red hair bitch! Why can't he back me up? Why can't he just pretend to accept my affection?*_

Wolfram tried to think what he liked in Yuuri. He just arrived in the castle. He only had a little chat with the king in the royal chamber and he didn't really know him well. He thought and thought…"I like you because you are a wimp!" shouted Wolfram.

All the occupants in the room were shocked! The blond had just called the king a wimp and he liked him because of it! Yuuri gaped! He stared at the blond with opened mouth!

Wolfram ignored him and turned to look at his mother who was grinning, "By the way, mother, what are you doing here? Gunter said this dinner is only for Heika and…"

Lady Roxanne stood up and interrupted, "Heika, I am very interested when you said something like a box receiving and sending pictures with sounds…and the one showing us the day and night… what are they again?". The red hair mazoku did not wish to hear the child-parent's conversation or the blond's confession. "I wish to invent something like that. I think they are very useful and important to our world. What do you think, Heika?"

Yuuri did not hear Lady Roxanne. His mind was completely focused on the blond's confession!

Wolfram frowned. _*That bitch has just interrupted me! How dare is she!* _Wolfram crossed his arms. "Terrific. An explosion will happen anytime in Shin Makoku. The country is no longer safe."

Lady Roxanne understood that Wolfram was actually referring to her cousin who always used his brother, Gwendal and Gunter to test out her inventions and most of her inventions would end up explosions!

Lady Roxanne smiled. "For your information, Lord von Bielefeld, I have been in this field for more than fifty years. People in my country always praise our inventions, besides I am different from Anissina. I don't create explosions!"

Yuuri returned to his consciousness and asked, "You were in this field for more than fifty years? Whoa…" Yuuri started to count his fingers…"You must be around eighty years old right? Or maybe ninety?"

Lady Roxanne asked, "Well, I am eighty-seven years old, Heika. I have been helping my father in his inventions when I am thirty-two."

"It is hard to guess Mazoku's age. They are aging very slowly compared to half-mazoku and human," said Lady Tania. Yuuri nodded.

Wolfram exclaimed, "Whoa... I can't believe you are older than me!"

Feeling embarrassed, Lady Roxanne uttered "Well, so what? I am still youthful and beautiful."

"Yes. You are indeed young and beautiful, Lady Roxanne. But that's not what I mean. I can't believe there is someone older than me in the list."

Lady Lienette chuckled and asked, "How old are you, may I ask Lord von Bielefeld?"

Yuuri told her Wolfram's age which earned him a sharp glare. Yuuri gulped. Lady Cecilie was happy that the king knew her son so well.

"I am only two years older than Lord von Bielefeld, right Heika?" asked Lady Roxanne, looking at the king, hoping the king would not mind her age.

"Well, older means older. We can already call you Big Sister, you know,"

Lady Roxanne felt annoyed, "This shows that I am two years more experienced than you!"

Wolfram raised one of his brows, "In what? Sword skills? Battling? Horse riding? Inventions?" Wolfram thought for a while, looking for something in common between the red hair mazoku and himself.

Yuuri and the two princesses tried to ask them to stop arguing. Lady Cecilie looked at his son and the red hair mazoku, with a smile. She was holding a glass of red wine. Gunter was pacing back and forth, praying for the dinner to go smoothly without a fight. Greta just sat on her chair, looking at the adults while enjoying her dessert.

Wolfram snapped his finger, "Oh yes, you are a Wind mazoku. Don't tell me you are referring to your majutsu."

Lady Roxanne stood up and said, "Of course I am a great Wind majutsu user! I can prove that I am more capable than you in controlling and summoning majutsu! I dare to challenge you anytime!"

"Are you kidding? Don't make me laugh."

Yuuri too stood up suddenly. "CHERI-SAMA, GEIKA ASSIGNED YOU AN IMPORTANT ROLE, RIGHT? WHAT IS IT?" shouted Yuuri, trying to stop their quarrel.

"Role?" Wolfram raised one of his brows.

"Oh, Wolfe. You were not around when I told Heika about this," said Lady Cecilie winked again at Yuuri.

Yuuri thought the ex-Maou was going to repeat **'**_**I am the ex-maou of Shin Makoku and I may also become your future mother-in-law!'**_

"And what might that be?" asked Wolfram, crossing his arms. He already had a very uneasy feeling about the role especially it was assigned by the perverted Great Sage!

Yuuri sat down. He grabbed his glass of refilled water and slowly swallowed the content. Greta eager to know what was Lady Cecilie's important role. Lady Roxanne was still standing at her position. Lady Lienette and Lady Tania looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders and eyed back to the ex-maou.

"Be a private consultant and give advice to the Maou of Shin Makoku to choose his right mate!"

SPURTSSSSS! Yuuri spilt the content from his mouth.

"Eeuuuwww!" Greta hurried gave a serviette to Yuuri.

Seeing the king's reaction, Wolfram uttered softly 'Wimp' and asked his mother," What extra privilege or special relation of you to the king?"

Lady Cecilie started to count, "First, I have been married for three times. Second, I am an expert in love relationship and third, I always hunt for men on my 'free and easy quest for love'.

Getting no response from her youngest son, Lady Cecilie continued, "I always treat Heika as one of my sons. Besides, Heika always claimed Conrad as his godfather. Since his mother is not from this world, I have the full right to advice him in this matter. Are you happy with my explanation, Wolfe?" Lady Cecilie stood up and ran towards the king. The ex-Maou gave him another famous ample bosom embrace. Gunter tried to save his beloved king from the ex-Maou's embrace.

_*Since when I have a__ brother?* _asked Wolfram to himself. His eyebrows furrowed.

*_What relation is he to me when Conrad is also his godfather? Am I his godfather as well? Or godbrother? What a complicated relationship*_ Wolfram sighed.

- CLANG! –

The occupants in the hall were all shocked to see the cutlery on the table was discarded on the floor!

Lady Roxanne stared at Wolfram and said, "Lord von Wolfram, I challenge you for a duel!"

Wolfram raised one of his brows again, _*What's wrong with this bitch all of a sudden?*_

Lady Cecilie clapped her hands and nudged the king. "Excellent! A duel between my Wolfe and Lady Roxanne to prove their love for Heika. That's sounds great!"

"You must be kidding," replied Yuuri in shock and looked at Wolfram and then Lady Roxanne.

Wolfram stared at the cutlery on the floor. He thought deeply. _*This duel will cause all sorts of rumors. If I won, rumors will spread around Shin Makoku saying I fight for Heika's love which is totally untrue! If I lost, I will be a laughing stock for my entire life… and I definitely won't let it happen! What should I do now? Why did I annoy that red hair bitch? I am getting myself into shit now!"_

"Why? You scared, Little Lord Brat?" smirked Lady Roxanne, crossing her arms.

Wolfram glared at the red hair mazoku and said, "Of course not. Why should I be afraid?" and slowly picked up the knife. "I'll turn you into crisps!"

The lilac haired mazoku fainted! His dream to give his beloved king a perfect and wonderful dinner was eventually ruined!

The maids were so happy to add Wolfram von Bielefeld into their Love Lottery!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, readers!

Glad that I've finished this chapter of Wolfram vs. Lady Roxanne (part 2)

I find difficulties when I write about the duel between Wolfram and Lady Roxanne. I'm no good in expressing how they battle against each other. I hope I don't disappoint you in this chapter.

Anyway, please enjoy my new updated chapter and don't forget to review! Thank you.

**Princess Wolfram?**

Chapter 5 – Wolfram vs. Lady Roxanne (Part 2)

Flashback

_The night after the __welcoming dinner…_

Gunter scurried to Conrad's room, banging on the door with his fist, hoping to wake him up. When the brunette soldier opened the door, Gunter requested for his immediate presence in Gwendal's room for an urgent meeting. Judging Gunter's serious expression, he nodded and quickly dressed up in his usual military uniform.

It was almost midnight when Gunter and Conrad were in Gwendal's room. The grey haired mazoku had just changed into his dark green sleeping attire and was getting ready for bed when Gunter banged on his door.

When the grey haired mazoku opened the door, Gunter just barged in and said, "Oh Gwendal, they are dueling tomorrow! Your precious baby brother and Lady Roxanne are dueling tomorrow!"

The grey haired mazoku rubbed his temples. Hearing Gunter's voice was a torture to his ears. He slowly closed the door after Conrad entered his room. He was very tired after a long day work, so he chose to sit on his bed. He looked up at the lilac haired mazoku and expecting a further explanation from him. But Gunter was pacing back and forth in his room, kept murmuring _'They are dueling tomorrow'_ and _'Oh Shinou, what have I done to deserve this'_. The grey haired mazoku gave up and turned to look at his brother who might know what had happened. He beckoned his brother to get a seat but Conrad gently shook his head.

Gunter had told the brunette soldier when they were on the way to Gwendal's room and it was Conrad's turn to retell the incident to his elder brother but in a softer way.

"Lady Roxanne and Wolfram are trying to prove whose maryoku is stronger," explained Conrad. He then noticed some knitting tools next to Gwendal's bed. _*He is going to do some knitting again. Did anything trouble him? What is it he going to knit this time?* _Conrad smiled.

Gwendal just listened to his brother and nodded in response. He knew his youngest brother had extremely high pride in his maryoku. The grey haired mazoku did not feel surprised if the duel was caused because of it!

Conrad looked at Gunter who was still murmuring and pacing back and forth restlessly. He then looked at his brother. Seeing no further response from the grey haired mazoku, he continued, "Mother said Lady Roxanne and Wolfram are dueling to prove their love for Heika."

"It's impossible. Wolfram just announced that Heika is not his type in the office this afternoon. Remember?" Gwendal replied. He started to yawn.

"Yes. But Gunter heard Wolfram confessed his feelings towards Heika during the dinner," answered Conrad.

Gwendal shocked. His eyes opened wide! Gunter wailed out loud when Conrad reminded him about the brat prince's confession to his beloved king.

"Wolfram liked Heika because he has an amazing black orbs and beautiful shining black hair. He is handsome and he is …he is …a wimp," added Conrad. The brunette soldier knew people in Shin Makoku loved Yuuri very much because he was a caring and good king. There were still some who loved the king because of his status and power! However, it was Conrad's first time to hear that someone had fallen for the king because he was a…wimp and that person happened to be his hot-tempered baby brother?That would be a big joke! Conrad let out a chuckle.

Gunter wailed again. "Tomorrow afternoon, they will be dueling against majutsu!"

Gwendal said nothing but groaned. _*Wolfram likes Heika because he is a wimp? This is nonsense!*_ He finally understood his baby brother was just to anger Lady Roxanne. _*Wolfram, what have you done? Why do you love to create trouble?*_

The grey haired mazoku rubbed his temple. Conrad smiled when he noticed a few wrinkles were already popped up on his brother's forehead! _*Taking care of Heika's problems has already given me so much headache! Now I have to take care of Wolfram's? Oh Shinou, since when I had become a babysitter?*_

End of Flashback

Normal POV

_In the __spar field…_

The day was hot. The sun was too bright and it hurt to look at it. Yuuri, Gwendal, Conrad, Gunter, Murata, Lady Cecilie, Lady Lienette, Lady Tania, Lady Anissina, Lady Gissela and some Wolfram's personal guards were already in the spar field which was located not far away from the Blood Pledge Castle. The spar field was very spacious and it was used by Gwendal to train his troops who possessed Earth maryoku.

Yuuri was sitting between Murata and Lady Cecilie. Conrad and Gwendal were standing next to their mother while Lady Anissina was sitting beside the Great Sage followed by Lady Gissela, Lady Lienette and Lady Tania. Wolfram's personal guards chose to sit not far away from them. They wanted to watch closer and cheer for their captain.

Wolfram was wearing his usual blue military uniform and a pair of black boots. His short ponytail was tied neatly with a blue ribbon. The only difference was, he did not have his scabbard by his side. Since Lady Roxanne did not know how to wield a sword and the duel was only based on majutsu, Wolfram left his sword under Conrad's care!

Lady Roxanne was wearing a dark red qipao, with a pair of white combat boots and a pair of brown pantyhose. Her long, red wavy hair was tied in a braid.

They were standing still in the field, facing each other. Emerald eyes against brown eyes.

"I'm glad I didn't miss this! A fire mazoku versus a wind mazoku. Great!" said Murata, showing a very satisfied smile.

"What do you mean 'great'? You like to watch them fighting against each other? How could you, Murata?" asked Yuuri. He was disappointed to hear that his close friend was so happy about the duel.

"Don't worry, Shibuya. It's only a spar," said Murata, tapping lightly on Yuuri's shoulder and turned to look at the two opponents.

"But a spar can also cause injuries, right? I do not want any of them to get injured. I do not want anyone to get hurt," said Yuuri, miserably.

"Shibuya, they are fighting for you."

"What are you talking about, Murata?"

"Don't you remember they are the candidates for the future Queen. Well, in Lord von Bielefeld's case, the future Prince Consort. They are just trying to prove their love for you. That's what causes the duel."

"This is ridiculous, Murata. We only get to know each other yesterday."

"Well, what do you think of Lady Roxanne?" asked Murata. He was trying to stretch his legs while waiting for the black haired king's reply.

Yuuri thought deeply. "Hmm…Lady Roxanne is a beautiful, strong and smart woman who loves to invent just like Lady Anissina. She loves to travel too during her free time."

Murata nodded. "Sounds like you really quite like her."

Yuuri retorted, "No. She is so daring that she…that she… flirted with me under the table!"

Murata burst into laughter! Yuuri glared at his friend. Looking at his friend's angry face, Murata stopped laughing and pretended to cough a little. "What about Lord von Bielefeld?"

"Of course no, Murata. You know that I don't like boys. Wolf and I can only become friends. And I believe we can become very good friends. Besides, Wolf said I am not his type." answered Yuuri.

_*He just called him Wolf? Twice?* _thought Murata. "But from what I gathered, Lord von Bielefeld confessed to you during the dinner."

Yuuri gaped. He could not believe his friend knew about the blond's confession. "Who told you that?" shouted Yuuri.

"Doria. I happened to bump into her this morning and she told me everything!" Murata smirked.

"WHAT!"

Yuuri silenced. He tilted down his head to hide his embarrassment. _*Doria? She was in the dinner hall with Sangria and Lasagna! Oh Shinou, the three of them sure spread gossips fast! Everyone in the Blood Pledge Castle must already know about this!*_

Murata nudged his friend. "So, do you prefer Lady Roxanne or Lord von Bielefeld to stay?"

Yuuri looked at his friend. He did not understand his bespectacled friend's question.

"Don't you understand? The loser of the duel will leave Blood Pledge Castle. So, who do you prefer to stay?"

"Shut up, Murata! I do not what to talk to you about this!"

Murata laughed again at Yuuri when he saw his friend blushed. He then returned to look at the blond opponent. _*Shinou, I know you are watching. Your Chosen One has the tendency to attract trouble and now, your Descendent has the tendency to create trouble. What a great pair.* _thought Murata.

Conrad looked at his godson being teased by the Great Sage. He smiled. The Great Sage always loved to make fun of Yuuri. He turned to look at his elder brother. "Gwendal, may I ask why are you here? Aren't you having piles of paperwork to be completed by today? And I thought this kind of duel does not interest you," whispered Conrad to Gwendal.

Gwendal looked at his brother. He understood the meaning of _'this kind of duel'_ which was referred by his brother. It was true that Gwendal had no interest in love affairs and this duel was caused mainly to prove the love for Heika. Gwendal let out a cough and explained, "We both know well that this duel is not because of Heika. Besides, Heika wants me to create an invisible barrier within two kilometers of Wolfram and Lady Roxanne."

Conrad nodded. He understood. The two opponents were battling using _**MAJUTSU**_, something he did not possess due to being a half-mazoku. A strong and powerful mazoku would be able to summon powerful majutsu which might cause unexpected and serious damages during the duel. It would be safer and wiser if the damages caused were only within the barrier. Gwendal was a powerful Earth mazoku and also capable to cast huge and long-lasting barriers. He knew the king had chosen the right person for the job. He smiled, "Heika is really a good king. He always thinks the best of his people. What will happen to Shin Makoku without him?"

Gwendal nodded. "But he still has plenty to learn."

Conrad chuckled. "I hate to admit that Heika is a slow learner but he really improves a lot these years, right?"

Gwendal did not reply. He later sighed and said, "I still have another reason of being here."

"I know."

"You knew?"

"Of course. I am your brother after all and we knew each other for almost a century. You have been knitting the whole night, didn't you? After we told you about today's duel. I saw a new knitted doll on your bed. Is that a raccoon?"

Gwendal grimaced. "It's a cat."

Conrad chuckled. His brother had been indulged in his hobby of knitting for so many decades but his knitting creatures looked nothing liked what they're supposed to. _*Is it because Lady Anissina is a bad teacher or his brother is a bad student?* _"Well, what is it?" asked Conrad.

Gwendal knew Conrad was referring to the earlier question. He replied, "It's about Heika. I will tell you once the duel ended. But still it has to depend on the result."

Conrad raised one of his brows. "What do you mean by 'it has to depend on the result'? Something to do with the duel's result?"

Gwendal nodded. He looked at his brother with a smile. He then turned to look at his baby brother.

Conrad thought, _*I better stop asking. I seldom see Gwendal smiled and I admit it is indeed scary. Something to do with Heika? I wonder what is it?* _and he too turned to look at his baby brother.

Gunter walked towards Wolfram and Lady Roxanne, standing between them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Today is the duel against Wolfram von Bielefeld, the youngest son of the ex-Maou, Lady Cecilie von Spitzberg and Lady Roxanne von Karbelnikoff, a princess from territory of Karbelnikoff!" announced Gunter in a loud voice.

"Fighting for the love of Heika, Wolfe. Do your best!" cheered Lady Cecilie. Yuuri blushed.

"Do your best, Roxanne," cheered Lady Anissina.

Wolfram's personal guards were cheering for their captain.

"You are only allowed to use majutsu during the duel! No weapons are allowed! As per Heika's command, you will be dueling within this two kilometers invisible barrier to prevent outside damages and the duel will only take one hour. Whoever surrenders earlier, will be considered defeat! The duel will commence once the barrier is casted. Do I make myself clear?" Gunter explained the rules.

Wolfram and Lady Roxanne nodded. The lilac haired mazoku returned to his position next to Conrad's.

A gently breeze of wind blew and touched the two mazokus' face and hair.

Lady Roxanne gave a smirk, "Don't worry, Lord von Bielefeld. This is not my doing. My majutsu is not this gentle."

Wolfram did not response. He just glared at the red haired mazoku.

Lady Roxanne looked at Wolfram's personal guards. "Lord von Bielefeld, why did you bring along your personal guards here? Are you going to embarrass yourself in front of them?"

"Of course not. You are actually taking my training time. I have no choice but to bring them along. By the way, all my personal guards are fire mazokus and it is a rare opportunity for them to learn and watch me how to defeat you!"

"Don't worry. I will give you plenty of chances to taste my majutsu."

Wolfram looked at Gwendal who was chanting. Seconds later, a huge and invisible barrier had been created!

Wolfram returned his look at the red haired mazoku. "I could hardly wait. Come and show me what you got, you arrogant bitch!"

Lady Roxanne gritted her teeth. The brat had just called her bitch!

Lady Roxanne raised up her right hand and summoned a _**Whirl Wind**_. The _**Whirl Wind **_was spinning very fast at him and engulfed him in complete. The wind was blowing very strong. Wolfram was taken aback a few steps. He covered his face and eyes, trying to resist the strong wind.

Lady Roxanne smirked. The audiences were amazed by the red haired mazoku who could easily summon a powerful _**Whirl Wind**_, a type of wind majutsu that created strong wind and blowed in a circle like a tornado! The audiences were waiting anxiously to see how the blond defeated the majutsu.

Wolfram was still covering his eyes and face. He then summoned his _**Flame Spin**_! Flames emitted from the blond's body and combined with the _**Whirl Wind**_, created a **FIRE WHIRL**! The audiences were shocked to see the whirl wind soon turned into fire whirl.

_* This is just a child's play!*_thought Wolfram_._ The blond increased the temperature of his _**Flame Spin**_! The **FIRE WHIRL** became very hot in a second and emitted hot steam!

"Lord von Bielefeld is indeed one of the best fire mazoku in Shin Makoku," praised Murata.

"Wolfram is an exceptionally gifted fire mazoku who possesses large maryoku. He already has the ability to make a pact with his element when he was five years old," explained Gwendal.

"I agree. The brat prince is really talented in summoning and controlling his fire element. I need to give him credits for he is '_extremely good_' in controlling his fiery attitude too," said Gunter sarcastically. Initially, the lilac haired mazoku was actually Wolfram's personal mazoku trainer but there was once the blond intentionally burned his beautiful lilac hair which made Gunter quitted at once!

Conrad laughed. He knew Gunter was referring to that incident when Wolfram was only ten years old. Most of the residents in the Blood Pledge Castle knew about it too. Gunter was a very experienced trainer in swords and elements. He was also Conrad's personal trainer. The lilac haired mazoku was assigned to train 'the very bratty and stubborn' Wolfram in summoning his element. However, the blond disliked Gunter for being too strict and disciplined especially when the lilac haired mazoku often asked him to practice for extra hours! So the blond burned his beautiful lilac hair! Wolfram received punishment from Gwendal and Gunter started to call the blond 'brat prince'. From that day, Conrad taught Wolfram swordsmanship and Gwendal was FORCED to train his baby brother in his majutsu!

Yuuri did not hear their conversation. He was too concentrated on the **FIRE WHIRL**. Although he could not feel the intense heat and steam, thanks to Gwendal's barrier, he worried that the two opponents would suffocate in the barrier. He asked, "Conrad, will they be alright?"

"I believe Wolfram will be fine. He can resist a very high temperature and heat compared to a normal fire mazoku. On the other hand, Lady Roxanne…I don't think she will be able to overcome it," answered Conrad.

Wolfram saw the red haired mazoku suffocated in the heat! He snapped his finger and his _**Flame Spin**_ engulfed the _**Whirl Wind**_ completely and dissipated into thin air!

Gwendal, Conrad, Gunter and Murata were smiling. Lady Cecilie and the other women were clapping their hands. Yuuri was relieved to see the two opponents were alright. Wolfram's personal guards were shouting and cheering for their captain for the first winning. Yuuri looked at them. _*Wolf's personal guards? Their uniforms are like his*_

Murata whispered to the king, "All Lord von Bielefeld's personal guards have a crush on their captain. You won't have any chance."

Yuuri hit his friend with his elbow, "What are you talking about? Shut up and just watch the duel, Great Sage."

Lady Roxanne gasped for breathe. She was soaked in sweat. Wolfram smirked, "Do you still want to play with me? This is only the beginning." A fire ball was created on Wolfram's right palm. "Now it's my turn to show you my majutsu." He threw a fire ball directly at Lady Roxanne. The red haired mazoku dodged.

Wolfram threw another fire ball directly at her. The red haired mazoku dodged.

Wolfram threw three fire balls directly at Lady Roxanne. The red haired mazoku dodged the first two but the last one, she vanished them!

Wolfram was shocked! The audiences were shocked! The red haired mazoku just vanished his fire ball!

Wolfram was angry. He threw three fire balls directly at Lady Roxanne again. And the red haired mazoku vanished his fire balls again!

"Did you see that? Lady Roxanne just vanished Captain's fire ball," said one of Wolfram's personal guards. The others nodded. They were all surprised to see the fire balls just disappeared in front of their eyes.

Wolfram could not believe his eyes. He noticed the red haired mazoku just raised up her right hand and his fire balls were just vanished! Wolfram stopped.

"What? No more fire balls? Don't tell me you are giving up?" Lady Roxanne laughed.

"Don't underestimate me!" shouted Wolfram.

Wolfram summoned a _**Flamethrower**_ at the red haired Mazoku. Lady Roxanne was surprised to see the new fire majutsu. She used her secret vanished majutsu again! She took a longer time to vanish the _**Flamethrower**_ because it was long and hot. Wolfram noticed that his _**Flamethrower**_ was actually slashed by the red haired mazoku before it dissipated by itself.

Wolfram summoned another _**Flamethrower**_. It was longer and hotter! Lady Roxanne was already prepared with her majutsu and she slashed it again. She only took a longer time on the second _**Flamethrower**_ compared to the first one.

Wolfram wanted to summon his _**Flamethrower **_again! But he knew summoning the _**Flamethrower**_ would consume a large amount of maryoku. He had no choice. He needed to know the secret majutsu she was using! He needed to know its weakness. He wanted to defeat it but…Wolfram then looked at his shadow. _*The duel is going to end soon*_

The audiences were amazed by Lady Roxanne secret majutsu!

Gunter said, "Windblades."

Gwendal and Conrad looked at the lilac haired mazoku.

Gunter repeated, "Lady Roxanne is using Windblades! It's a type of wind majutsu which launched blasts of wind that act as blades! It can attack and defense at the same time."

Gwendal and Conrad nodded. They had known the secret majutsu.

Wolfram tried again! He summoned his _**Flamethrower**_ for the third time and aimed it directly at Lady Roxanne.

"Lord von Bielefeld, you are just wasting your maryoku. Your _**Flamethrower **_could not defeat me!" said Lady Roxanne while getting ready to slash the _**Flamethrower**_.

Gwendal shook his head. He knew his baby brother was hot-tempered and impetuous. Initially, he thought his baby brother had already grown up after staying in the Bielefeld territory for so many years. _*Wolfram, if you still insist to use Flamethrower, your maryoku would definitely be exhausted! You need to find another way to defeat her. I think I expect too much from you. You are not ready for this assignment yet.* _thought Gwendal.

Conrad gripped the grey haired mazoku's shoulder and said, "Please don't give up on Wolfram. Our brother is very strong. Have faith in him."

Gwendal nodded and both of them turned to look at their brother. They were shocked and curious to see their precious baby brother showed a smug smile.

"You are too naïve, Lady Roxanne!" Wolfram suddenly maneuvered his _**Flamethrower**_ to the red haired mazoku's left.

Lady Roxanne was shocked!_ *What! He can do that?*_ She dodged and tried to slash the _**Flamethrower**_ which was already maneuvered to her left. But Wolfram maneuvered again his _**Flamethrower **_to her right. The red haired mazoku dodged again and slashed the _**Flamethrower**_! She was too concentrated on slashing the _**Flamethrower**_, she didn't notice a small fire ball throwing at her. The fire ball hit her and she got a slight burn on her left arm. She glared at Wolfram!

The audiences silenced all of a sudden. They were shocked to see the red haired mazoku, holding her left arm, grimaced in pain.

Wolfram smirked, "Lady Roxanne, you're too proud in using your secret majutsu against me, and you thought you can defeat me but you're wrong! I use my element just like I'm one of them and I can do anything with it as I like! I hate to admit your secret majutsu is really impressive. It can be used as an attack and defense at the same time. I have no idea what is it and initially I am really eager to find it out. I want to defeat it! But I changed my mind as our duel has time limit."

Wolfram started to pant. He had almost reached his limit when he summoned the third _**Flamethrower**_.__and he even maneuvered it! He started to gasp a few breathe. He then looked at the red haired mazoku's left arm, "I can actually throw a bigger fire ball at you but I choose not to. You have lost in this duel. So, just admit defeat, Lady Roxanne."

The audiences agreed that Wolfram could actually summon his fire majutsu which might ended up burning the princess into ashes easily. Gwendal and Conrad glad that their brother didn't do it. They smiled. Their baby brother really had grown up!

Gunter announced, "Time's up!"

Yuuri, Murata, Lady Cecilie and the other audiences stood up and gave the two opponents a very big applause! Although Wolfram was the winner, they were all impressed by the two strong mazokus's performance and techniques in summoning their majutsu! Wolfram's personal guards broke into cheers and shouts for their captain! Wolfram waved at them, happily!

Lady Roxanne held her arms in pain. The burn on her left arm hurt her deeply. "I have not lost! You… How dare you…" She glared at Wolfram.

The red haired mazoku started to summon her secret majutsu, _**Windblades**_!

Gunter saw the red haired mazoku raised her both hands. He shouted at Wolfram, "Run away, Wolfram. RUN!"

The audiences stopped cheering and clapping! They were shocked to hear the sudden shout from Gunter. Wolfram turned to look at Gunter and then Lady Roxanne. He saw hundreds of blades aiming at him! He hurriedly summoned his _**Flame Spin**_ to act as a barrier to protect himself. Wolfram's maryoku was already at a limit! His _**Flame Spin**_ was not powerful enough to protect himself. Most of the blades pierced through his barrier. He received cuts on his both arms and legs and some on his face!

The audiences were startled when they watched Wolfram was '_ambushed_' by Lady Roxanne. They saw Wolfram's blood dripping on the ground! Lady Cecilie screamed at his precious son's name '_Wolfe_'!

Yuuri shouted, "Wolfram needs help. Gissela go and save him! Gwendal, remove the barrier right now!"

Gwendal protested, "No, Heika. Don't do anything yet. Conrad, protect Heika."

Conrad nodded and held the king tightly. Yuuri struggled, begging his godfather to let him go. Murata ignored his friend. He just looked at the blond. Lady Cecilie was teary-eyed. She was worried of her precious youngest son. The other women and Wolfram's personal guards just kept quiet. All of them were looking at Wolfram, who was already badly injured but still trying to force himself to stand. His blood was still dripping on the ground.

Wolfram glared at the red haired mazoku. His emerald eyes were filled with anger. He clenched his fists. He felt something burning and flowing within him. Something which was very hot! Conrad stared at his baby brother while holding the king tightly. The brunette soldier said, "Oh Shinou, what have you done, Lady Roxanne?"

Yuuri stopped struggling. He asked, "What is it, Conrad?"

"There are things Wolfram hates and despises the most in his entire life."

Yuuri had an uneasy feeling. He asked again, "What are those?"

It was Gwendal's turn to answer, "I can say one of them is practicing unfair duel!" Seconds later, Gwendal saw Wolfram mumbling to himself! "Look!" Gwendal pointed his index finger at Wolfram.

Yuuri looked and stared at the blond. Yuuri's eyes widen. He saw Wolfram's maryoku emerged from his body.

"_All the being that make up the element of fire. Obey this brave mazoku that summons you!"_ Wolfram was chanting. He summoned his majutsu!

Lady Roxanne was shocked. Wolfram had summoned an enormous fire lion and it was hanging in the air, above his owner! Lady Roxanne noticed the fire lion was very angry and she knew it was getting ready to pounce on her anytime! And it was true! The fire lion ran towards her and …..

Conrad shouted, "Dodge, Lady Roxanne!"

Lady Roxanne complied.

Wolfram smirked, "Great. You dodge it well. Then, how about this?" Wolfram summoned another three enormous fire lions at the same time.

Conrad shouted, "No, Wolfram. You will kill Lady Roxanne! Gwendal, hurry and stop Wolfram!"

Gwendal shouted, "Wolfram, enough! Stop it! I demand you to stop! STOP!"

Wolfram did not obey. Three fire lion were ready to pounce on Lady Roxanne and the red haired woman knew she would be burned into ashes for real this time! The red haired mazoku was surrounded. She had no way to run. The fire lions started to attack! She was panicked. She was in fear! The fire lions were getting to engulf her…

"Aaaarrgghhhh!" screamed Lady Roxanne.

"NNNOOOOO…" shouted Yuuri.

Suddenly, a great crash of thunder was erupted, followed by a flash of lightning! The hot, bright sky turned into dark stormy night and a heavy downpour started to fall.

Yuuri's short black hair had grown long till it reached his shoulders. His lithe body had grown into quite muscular. His cute round black orbs had turned into slits!

Lady Lienette, Lady Tania and Wolfram's personal guards saw the king's transformation! Wolfram saw the wimp's transformation! It was their first time to see the 27th king of Shin Makoku transformed into MAOU!

Murata smiled, "Well, Maou is here now. Maou saves the day!"

The Maou summoned three gigantic water dragons. The water dragons pierced into Gwendal's barrier and fought against the fire lions. Water versus Fire! The fire lions were easily defeated and dissipated into thin air! Lady Lienette and Lady Tania were amazed by the Maou's power. Wolfram suddenly felt a great awe for the Maou.

The Maou looked at the two opponents with his angry slit eyes. He spoke in a manly tone, "Is this what you called a duel? Without admitting defeat, you almost killed each other. Do you crave for victory that much?"

The two opponents did not say anything. They did not even move a muscle. They just stood still under the heavy downpour and looked at the Maou. A loud thunder was heard.

"I do not intend to shed blood, but I have no choice…"

The Maou turned to look at Wolfram. The blond was still bleeding. His uniform was already soaked in blood. He closed his slit eyes and felt something stinging in his heart. He opened them again and stretched his both arms. "I will crush both of you! **PUNISHMENT**!"

The Maou summoned two large water dragons. The water dragons emerged from his both arms coiled around Lady Roxanne and Wolfram! The audiences watched the mazokus hanging up in the air, received the Maou's punishment!

"Let me go, Maou-Heika. I apologize for the wrong doing. I promise not to do again! Please let me go!" begged Lady Roxanne.

The Maou looked up and pointed at Lady Roxanne who was begging for mercy. "The one named Roxanne von Karbelnikoff. You rampage and break royal rules! You have lost in the duel and now you shall REPENT FOR YOUR SINS!" The water dragon which was coiling around Lady Roxanne, started to crush her. Lady Roxanne cried in pain.

"Please let me go, Maou-Heika. I am sorry. Please forgive me," begged Lady Roxanne again.

The water dragon which coiled around her dissipated into thin air suddenly. Lady Roxanne fell from the sky but was safely caught by Gunter!

The Maou turned to look at Wolfram. He stared at the blond… He knew the blond was already badly injured. He knew the blond was already in pain. He did not command his water dragon to crush the blond. But what he saw in return made him heart-broken! The blond glared at him with his angry emerald eyes and his lips were mumbling something. The Maou knew what he was mumbling about, before he slowly fainted.

The Maou closed his eyes and transformed back into normal. The dark stormy sky turned back into bright day and the downpour stopped. Yuuri collapsed and he was caught by Conrad.

The water dragon which coiled around Wolfram dissipated into thin air too. Wolfram fell from the sky but was safely caught by Gwendal. Lady Gissela commanded the grey haired mazoku to bring Wolfram to her infirmary at once. She asked his adopted father, Gunter to get her two personal assistants to help in the infirmary. The green haired healer promised to rush over there after tending Lady Roxanne's arm.

Gwendal carried his baby brother in bridal style and rushed to the infirmary followed by Murata and Lady Cecilie. Gunter ran to search for her adopted daughter's personal assistants.

"Heika, are you alright?" asked Conrad.

Yuuri nodded. He rubbed his eyes. "Yes, I am fine." The king tried to stand steadily with Conrad's help. "Where is Wolf?"

"Gwendal has carried him to the infirmary," answered Conrad. He was glad that the king had returned to his consciousness so fast. _*Yuuri has become stronger*_

Yuuri saw Lady Anissina, Lady Lienette and Lady Tania watching Lady Gissela tending Lady Roxanne's arm with her healing maryoku. The red haired mazoku was still shivering in fear.

"Conrad, let's go to the infirmary," said Yuuri. Conrad nodded and both of them left the spar field.

_In the infirmary…_

Yuuri and Conrad saw the others standing a few feet away from the four-poster bed. They were watching silently at Lady Gissela and her personal assistants tending Wolfram's injuries with their healing maryokus.

Lady Cecilie was trying to hold her tears. She was trembling in fear and worry. Conrad went to embrace his mother, giving her warm and comfort.

Murata leaned into Yuuri, trying to give his friend strength. He knew his friend disliked this kind of moody feelings.

Gunter looked at her adopted daughter, concentrating on her maryoku to heal the blond. He saw beads of sweats appeared on his adopted daughter's forehead.

Lady Gissela stopped. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. She looked at the occupants in the room and walked towards them.

Lady Cecilie asked, "How is my Wolfe?"

Lady Gissela answered, "Cheri-sama, we have successfully stopped the bleeding. We have also managed to completely heal Lord von Bielefeld's minor injuries on his arms and legs. There are still some visible gashes and they will be healed after a month or two."

Lady Cecilie nodded.

Conrad asked, "When is he going to wake up?"

The green haired healer answered, "He may either wake up after two or three days. Actually Lord von Bielefeld's running a slight fever. It was caused by the injuries. His fever aggravates when he caught a cold under the rain."

All the occupants in the room turned to look at the black haired king.

Yuuri's face turned into crimson. Many pairs of eyes were suddenly staring at him gave him a strong feeling of shame and guilt. _* This is not my fault. I have no control of my other self, right?*_

Murata tapped lightly on Yuuri's shoulders. "Shibuya, don't feel guilty. We understand it's not your fault."

Lady Gissela added, "Lord von Bielefeld's fever has already decreased. Heika, please do not worry." The green haired healer tried to smile at the king.

Gwendal saw Lady Gissela's expression. He asked, "What is it? What have you not informed us?"

Lady Gissela looked at the grey haired mazoku. She sighed. "The injuries on Lord von Bielefeld's face. A gash on his left cheek…is quite deep."

Conrad asked worriedly, "So?"

Lady Gissela turned to look at Conrad, "Weller-kyo, the skin on our face is very soft and sensitive. So…so…Lord von Bielefeld may end up having a scar on his face."

The occupants in the room were shocked!

Lady Cecilie cried, "NNNOOOOO!" The ex-Maou ran to the bed and hugged her precious son.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello readers,

*Phew…* I'm glad I've finished this chapter. I've been writing and changing, changing and writing to refurnish the content, trying to connect the story with my upcoming episodes…

Please feel free to review… because your comments and feedback are important to motivate me to work harder and write better…

Next chapter, coming soon – HEARTBREAK!

**Princess Wolfram?**

Chapter 6 – Yuuri's One Day Trip, Back To Earth

… _Shin Makoku, in the dining hall…_

Greta looked at every occupant in the room. Lady Lienette and Lady Tania were watching the three maids serving _spatzle_. Gunter had just pulled Gwendal away from the table, asking for his immediate presence in the office. Yuuri occasionally looked at the opened entrance, hoping to see Conrad and Cheri-sama walking into the room. His godfather had gone quite some time ago to call for his mother to join for the dinner. Tonight's dinner was very quiet and the little princess knew the exact reason. She was walking happily to the kitchen, wishing to help the maids preparing for the dinner as usual when she unintentionally eavesdropping the conversation between Lady Gissela's two personal assistants in a garden about Lord von Bielefeld's injury.

Greta tilted her head down and thought, _* I really had a lot of fun during the last dinner especially when he teased Lady Roxanne! It's really hilarious and I tried so hard to resist my laughter.* _The little princess looked at her father for a second and tilted her head down again._ *I need to behave well-mannered in front of daddy Yuuri, right? I'm getting to like him. Lord von Bielefeld is beautiful, feisty, energetic and I envy him for he really dares to speak out. Now I'm worried about his condition. Does he really have to carry a scar in his entire life? Will he be alright, back to normal, back to his old self?*_

Yuuri tapped Greta's shoulder lightly. The little princess cocked her head. "Greta, the dinner is already served. Let's eat."

Greta held her spork. She stared at her food.

"What's wrong, Greta? Why haven't you eaten? Spatzle is your favourite, right?" asked Yuuri, noticing his adopted daughter had not touched her food yet.

Greta pretended to ask, "Is Lord von Bielefeld not feeling well?"

Yuuri bluffed, "Why, of course he's fine. Why do you ask?"

Greta gripped her spork. She asked again, "Why didn't he join us for dinner?"

Yuuri paused. He started to stammer, "Wolfram has…something to do. He won't be having dinner with us today." He hoped he would be able to bluff his adopted daughter.

Greta tilted her head down again. She gripped her spork harder. _*Daddy Yuuri, you're a bad liar.*_ A grimace of anger was shown on her face. She hated to be treated like a little child. Yuuri noticed his adopted daughter's body was trembling, he got worried. "Greta, are you cold? You were shivering."

The brown curly haired little princess shook her head. Her head still titled down, looking down at her knees. She mumbled, "Why do you lie to me?"

Yuuri asked, "Greta, what is it? I can't hear you."

The little princess slowly cocked her head and looked at her father. Yuuri and the occupants were shocked to see her red, teary eyes! The little princess was actually trying to hold her tears! "Daddy Yuuri, why do you still lie to me? I've already known the truth. Lord von Bielefeld is badly injured, right? He….he will….." She could not hold her tears any longer. "He'll have a scar on his face, right?" and burst into cries.

Yuuri thought, _*How did she know about this?* _The king hugged his precious adopted daughter, comforting her, "Of course, he'll be alright. Stop crying, Greta."

Conrad entered the hall. The brunette soldier saw the king embracing the little princess, murmuring _'Don't worry, he'll be alright'_. Yuuri beckoned him to sit on an empty seat, beside him. He just nodded and complied. _*Greta knew about Wolfram's injury too?*_

Sangria served Conrad his spatzle.

Conrad looked at the king again, "Heika, Wolfram has been sent to his room. And Mother has no appetite for dinner. She wants to take care of Wolfram."

Yuuri slowly nodded. The little princess had stopped crying but her eyes still in tears. Everyone had started to eat except Conrad who was still staring at his food, recalling the conversation with his brother, _*The plan has something to do with Wolfram? What is it?*_

Flashback

"Lord von Bielefeld needs to rest. It's not a good idea that many of you stay here. Please leave the room," said Lady Gissela.

"I'll stay. I want to take care of my Wolfe," said Lady Cecilie, sitting beside the bed, gently running her fingers through her precious youngest son's soft, shoulder-length, blond hair. Wolfram's arms and legs were already bandaged. A plaster was on his left cheek.

Yuuri and the rest slowly walked out of the infirmary. Lady Gissela closed the door. She looked at the king, "Heika, I need to go now. I'll come back and check on Lord von Bielefeld later." The green haired healer gave a slight bow and walked away with her personal assistants.

Murata tapped his friend's shoulder, "Don't worry, Shibuya. Lord von Bielefeld will be alright. I've to return to the Shinou's Temple now. Don't forget we need to go back to earth this evening."

Yuuri puzzled.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten. Today is mama-san's birthday and she demanded that we've to go home and celebrate," reminded Murata.

Yuuri gaped. "Oh my, I've totally forgotten. But I still have two stacks of paperwork to be completed! How am I supposed to finish them? Mom will surely kill me if I didn't return! I did not even prepare her any gift!" Yuuri started to panic.

"Shibuya, calm down. Mama-san will not mad at you for that. She only wishes you to return," said Murata.

"Yes, you're right. Right now complete the paperwork is the most crucial thing. I got to start my work. Bye, everyone!" shouted Yuuri and ran to his office.

"See you later, Shibuya," shouted Murata. The Great Sage waved goodbye at the others.

"Gunter, ask the maids to prepare some light snack and tea for Heika. Bring them to the office," asked Gwendal.

"Where are you going?"

"To assist Heika. I'm sure he won't be able to complete the paperwork on time," said Gwendal.

The lilac haired mazoku nodded and headed to the kitchen.

Gwendal saw his brunette brother smiling, "What?"

"Nothing. Heika always got confused with the time in Shin Makoku and Earth."

Gwendal sighed. "This is nothing weird. He's always got confused with other stuffs too. What else?"

"You always nag at Heika but inside your heart, you do care for him as well," added Conrad.

Gwendal cleared his throat. "Heika is a careless type of person. I know he's a good king but I can't allow the image of our country to be ruined just because the 'good king' made silly mistakes in the paperwork. Besides, Miko-san asked me personally to take care of her son when they came to visit Shin Makoku last year."

Conrad chuckled. "Yes. I remembered she gave you a plush toy too."

Gwendal blushed, "Anything else?"

Conrad nodded, "Yes. There's one more. The duel has ended. Is your plan about Heika still going on?"

Gwendal replied, "I'll decide again once Wolfram wakes up."

Conrad raised an eyebrow, "The plan has something to do with Wolfram?"

"Exactly." Gwendal quickly stopped Conrad from asking further. "I need to help Heika with the paperwork. We'll talk about this again once Wolfram wakes up and fully recovers."

End of Flashback

"Weller-kyo, Weller-kyo?"

Conrad did not hear his name being called. He was too deeply in thought. Yuuri nudged his godfather. Conrad looked at the king, "My apology, Heika. You call me?"

Yuuri shook his head, "Lady Lienette is the one calling you."

The brunette soldier turned to look at the blue haired human princess.

"How is Lord von Bielefeld?" asked Lady Lienette.

Conrad paused. He thought it would be wiser not to explain in details. He replied, "His bleeding has already stopped. Lady Gissela said he will recover soon." The blue haired human princess smiled in relief.

Lady Tania asked, "Is he really will …." slowly touched her face. She did not wish to ask directly for fearing to make the little princess crying again.

Conrad slowly nodded. The two princesses gasped. He then called one of the maids. "Sangria, please prepare some food for my mother. She's in Wolfram's room."

Sangria asked, "Yes, Weller-kyo. But may I confirm which room is Lord von Bielefeld staying now?"

"The one in the East Wing." Sangria nodded. She walked out of the hall.

Yuuri scooped some spatzle into his mouth. The king asked, "What does Sangria mean _'which room is Wolf staying now?'_ Is Wolf having more than one room in this castle?"

Conrad answered, "Heika, Wolfram used to stay here before he moved to Bielefeld territory. He's also a soldier like us. His old room is just next to mine."

Yuuri nodded. He took his juice and slowly swallowed the content. "Then, why is he staying in the East Wing now?" Yuuri scooped another spatzle into his mouth.

Conrad chuckled, "He's one of the candidates for the future Queen. Just like Lady Lienette's and Lady Tania's, his room will be somewhere near Heika's in the East Wing."

Yuuri nodded in understanding. He then saw two red haired women slowly entering the room. Lady Anissina was holding Lady Roxanne's right arm.

"Roxanne's leaving tomorrow and she wishes to say goodbye," said Lady Anissina.

"Sorry for interrupting your dinner. I know that Heika will be returning to his world later so I'm afraid I don't have any chance to say goodbye and thank you for the hospitality." Lady Roxanne gave a slight bow to the king.

Yuuri stood up, "What, you're leaving? But, you don't have to leave so soon…you can still stay…"

Lady Roxanne gently shook her head. She smiled, "Thank you, Heika. I've just talked to Lord von Kleist about my departure. I've also sent a letter to inform my family about this."

Yuuri thought, _*That's the reason __Gunter asked Gwendal's presence in the office just now?*_

The red haired mazoku continued, "I'm sorry for Lord von Bielefeld's injuries. I went to visit him just now and I can't believe… I've caused him so much wounds and his face… " She tried to hold her tears. "I know I don't deserve any forgiveness…. But still I've to say I'm sorry, Heika. I'm truly sorry."

Yuuri scratched his back head, "Well, I can't accept your apology. I think you owe the apologies to Gwendal and Conrad. Wolf is their brother after all."

Lady Roxanne nodded and slowly turned to Conrad. Her eyes were in tears. "Weller-kyo, I'm really sorry for what I've done to Lord von Bielefeld. I understand no matter how much I try to repent for my sins, I'll never make it up to his sufferings. But still, I've to say I'm sorry." The red haired mazoku gave a bow.

Conrad clenched his fist, trying to control his anger. He replied, "Lady Roxanne, I could hardly accept your apology even though you've received punishment from Heika."

Yuuri thought, _*Maou Heika's punishment? What kind of punishment did Maou Heika give to Lady Roxanne?*_

Conrad continued, "You practiced unfair duel and the wounds you've caused Wolfram are too much! Wolfram's not only my baby brother, he's my life, he's my everything!"

"In conclusion, we won't forgive any unscrupulous people who has hurt Wolfram and that includes the king!" shouted Gwendal, standing at the entrance.

Yuuri trembled in fear, _*Did Maou Heika punish Wolf too? I hope he did not!*_

…_Shin Makoku, in the royal bath tub…_

"Conrad, please take good care of Wolf."

Conrad nodded. "I will. Heika, when are you returning?"

"It's Yuuri, Conrad. How many times do I have to remind you?" Conrad smiled. Yuuri started to count his fingers. "I'll be back after nine or ten days." Yuuri looked at his bespectacled friend, "Murata, are you ready?"

"Sure. Just count one, two, three and we jump," replied Murata. Yuuri nodded in agreement. The two double blacks walked to the bath tub when a sudden loud wailing cry was heard.

Yuuri stunned. "Oh Shinou, it's Gunter. Murata, just jump. JUMP!" The two double blacks quickly dived into the water.

Conrad chuckled, looking at the lilac haired mazoku wailing and running towards royal bath tub.

"Heika, why are you leaving without saying goodbye to your humble and loyal servant?"

…_On earth, Shibuya's home – bathroom…_

"Here we are, emerged in your 'small' bath tub as usual," said Murata sarcastically, slowly climbed out of the tub. Yuuri was still in the tub, coughed up a little water.

"Don't compare the royal bath tub with this one! You should be glad that I bring you back here, safe and sound," said Yuuri. He climbed out of the tub and took two dry towels from the cabinet.

Murata chuckled.

"I guess no one is at home," said Yuuri, drying up his hair with the towel.

"Guess you're right. Usually, mama will just barge in and say _'Welcome home, Yuu-chan, Ken-chan. It's great that you two are back. We'll have curry for today's dinner' _"said Murata trying to mimic Miko.

Yuuri tossed his towel at Murata. "Shut up. You're just making my mom looks bad." Yuuri walked out of the bathroom. He went into his bedroom and grabbed his clothes. Murata later entered the room, took out a small green bag under Yuuri's bed.

"I'm glad that I keep some clothes in your room," said Murata, unzipped the bag.

"Go to the bathroom and change. I'll change here."

"Don't be shy, Shibuya. Let's change here together," teased Murata, knowing his friend was a conservative type.

"Stop playing and get out of my room now!" Yuuri pushed Murata out of his room and quickly shut the door. He locked it. A wicked laughter was heard outside of his room_.*Perverted Murata!*_

…_Shibuya's home – dining room (downstairs)…_

"Honey, I think you've bought too many groceries. These bags are really heavy," said Shoma. The black haired mazoku placed the two large, heavy grocery bags on the round dining table. He then took the handkerchief out from his pocket and wiped his sweat.

"You're really hopeless, Shoma. Shori didn't even utter any complain when he carried these bags all the way from the grocery store to the car park." The brown haired woman carried the grocery bags into the kitchen. "These bags are lighter compared to when I was pregnant Sho-chan and Yuu-chan. Just imagine, I've to carry them inside my belly for nine months and I did not whine at all!"

"Honey, you can't compare your sons with these bags..."

Miko walked out of the kitchen, "What did you say again?" The woman looked at her husband, crossing her arms.

Shoma paused. _*Today's your birthday. It's better not to ruin your mood.*_ He shook his head and quickly changed the subject, "Honey, where is Sho-chan going?"

"He has gone to pick up Sawako. I ask her to join us for dinner," replied Miko.

"Dad, mom, is that you? Where have you been?" shouted Yuuri from upstairs followed by a sound of closing door. The black haired boy closed his bedroom door and walked down the stairs.

"Oh, Yuu-chan. You're already back and it's mama. We've just gone out shopping." Miko walked to her youngest son and gave him a hug. "Why are you returning so late?"

"I'd to finish some paperwork before I can come back," answered Yuuri. "Mom, happy birth…"

Miko interrupted, "Let mama look at you. Hmm… you've grown taller than me." The brown haired woman then gripped her son's arms.

"Yuu-chan is already taller than you a year ago," Shoma whispered to himself.

"And stronger too but you're still my cute little Yuu-chan," said Miko, gave a slight pinch on Yuuri's left cheek.

"Happy birth…." Yuuri wished but again, it was interrupted by his mother.

"Where is Ken-chan? Isn't he returning with you?" asked Miko.

"Hi mama-san, I'm here. Happy birthday. Wishing you a wonderful moment every single day, beautiful and cheerful as always." said Murata, walking towards Miko and gave her a hug. "Good evening, Shoma-kun," and the full mazoku greeted in return.

"Thank you, Ken-chan." Miko looked at her youngest son. "Yuu-chan, what kind of a son is you. Ken-chan has just wished me but I didn't hear any from you."

Yuuri protested, "Is there a chance for me to say it? You keep talking and asking since just now!"

Miko smiled, "Oh, Yuu-chan, I'm sorry, then. Come to mama."

Yuuri hugged his mother, "Happy birthday, mom. I'm sorry I do not prepare any gift for you."

Miko smiled again. "It's alright without a present. I'm content that you've returned home safely."

"But…" Yuuri looked at his mother.

"Well, if you insist, just call me mama. That would be the biggest present in my life."

Yuuri let out a sigh. He knew his mother was very eager to hear the word 'mama' from her sons. Yuuri thought to himself, _*It won't kill to call her that, right? Well, mom has been waiting this moment for eighteen years.*_

Yuuri inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. He looked at his mother's eyes. He opened his mouth and tried to say out the word but he felt his throat dry. He coughed a little and cleared his throat. He looked at his mother again and opened his mouth, "I think I better get you a present, mom."

A total disappointed look was clearly shown on the brown haired woman.

"Actually Shibuya has already forgotten your birthday, mama-san!" exclaimed Murata.

"MURATA!" shouted Yuuri, looking at his friend angrily. He wanted to strangle the 'traitor'.

Murata ran and hid behind Shoma. "But Shibuya has no intention to forget your birthday. He has a very thrilling reason behind. I'm sure mama-san can't wait to hear about it," explained Murata.

Miko's disappointed face turned into bright and cheerful. "Oh really, Ken-chan, what is it? Tell me."

Shoma was on the way to the stairs, said "Honey, I hate to interrupt but do you know what time is it now? You need to prepare for the dinner."

Miko looked at the wall clock, "Oh my, it's already late. Ken-chan, tell me everything during the dinner, ok? I'm going to cook my specialty now," said Miko, scurrying happily to the kitchen.

Murata smirked at his friend, "See, I've save you."

Yuuri scowled at Murata and then stuck out his tongue, "Do I look like I need help? Besides, who needs traitor's help?"

"MAMA-san, LET ME HELP YOU," offered Murata.

Yuuri pulled Murata's shirt and whispered, "Don't say anything irrelevant, traitor." warned Yuuri.

"Thank you. It's really kind of you to help, Ken-chan. Hurry up and come in. Help me to wash the vegetables," shouted Miko from the kitchen.

Yuuri slowly let go of Murata's shirt. The bespectacled boy nodded mischievously and walked into the kitchen. Yuuri rolled his eyes. He could not comprehend how his friend able to communicate well with his mother. He walked to the living room. Yuuri grabbed the remote control and turned on the television. He looked at the wall clock _*It's almost time*_ and pressed the button to change the channel. An advertisement on health food product was showing and he sat on the couch.

"Hey, Shibuya. Mama-san asked me to give this to you. Be careful, it's still hot," said Murata, putting a glass of hot green tea on the coffee table.

Yuuri reminded his friend again, "Don't say anything irrelevant." The bespectacled boy smiled and then returned to the kitchen.

Next was an advertisement on an international perfume product. Yuuri watched many males were fascinated by the beautiful female model when she applied the perfume. Yuuri thought, *t_his is how they persuade the public to purchase the product?*_ Yuuri started to yawn. He rubbed his left eye. He was getting tired and sleepy. He slouched back on the couch. He looked at the transparent glass. He did not touch the tea yet. Smoke emitted from the tea, indicating it was still hot.

The black haired boy stared at the glass. The colour of the tea reminded him of something. Yes, the green colour of the tea reminded him of someone's eyes. _*Wolfram*_ Yuuri suddenly thought of his blond friend who was still lying on the bed. _*I wonder is he alright? Has he already awakened?* _Questions started to play in Yuuri's mind._ *What will he feel when he finds out that he has a scar…on his face? Is it my fault for causing him this? They were fighting because of me after all, right? What am I supposed to do now? Will he mad at me? Will he still treat me as a friend? How I'm going to face him? Will he…suicide?*_

Suddenly…

"HEY, DAMN IT! You hurt me! What the hell…" shouted Yuuri, rubbing his shoulder. He turned to look at the person who shook him vigorously. It was his brother, Shori.

"I've been calling you numerous times, but you did not answer. I try to tap your shoulder yet you still no response. You terrified me, so I've no choice but to shake you!" explained Shori. "What are you thinking about so deeply?"

"I'm fine, really," said Yuuri and slowly stood up.

"It's time for dinner," said Shori. Yuuri nodded and walked to the dining room. Shori looked at the television. _*He's not watching the baseball news? This is weird.* _He turned off the television and joined his family who was already in the dining room.

Shori sat next to Sawako. He noticed Murata was holding a pair of chopsticks. He asked, "What are you doing here, friend of my brother?" Sawako chuckled. She knew both of them always teased each other.

"Well, I help mama-san making her famous curry and in return she invites me for the dinner," replied Murata.

"Yes. Ken-chan is really helpful and he's really good in cooking," said Miko. She was scooping some curry on her husband's rice.

"Well, I was a chef in one of my past lives," explained Murata. He looked at Sawako. "I think Bob has already told you everything about me, right?"

The Japanese young woman nodded. She was not only Shori's fiancée but also Bob's grandniece. She was a mixed Japanese American. She inherited her father Japanese look where she had black hair and dark grey eyes. Sawako and Shori had already known each other when she was transferred to study in Japan. Both of them later pursued their studies in the same university. Sawako just currently knew Shori's real identity. Bob revealed everything to her when the ex-Maou of Earth realized they were already engaged.

"Just for your information, brother of my friend, I will be staying here for the night too," added Murata, scooping a few spoons of curry onto his plate.

"WHAT? WHY? Who allows you to stay here?" retorted Shori, glaring at Murata.

"The great mother of the Maou of Shin Makoku and Earth," smirked Murata. He scooped some curry rice into his mouth.

"And also the birthday _'mama'. _Hooray!" exclaimed Miko with joy. The occupants in the room laughed except Shori.

"Shori, how is your new bungalow's renovation?" asked Shoma.

Shori swallowed the first content. He replied, "It will be completed in a month."

"When are you going to move to your bungalow, Sho-chan?" asked Miko.

"Well, once the renovation is complete, we will fix a perfect date to move…" Shori looked at his fiancée who was smiling shyly, "and we will also…"

Looking at the couple's face expression, Murata said, "Brother of my friend, you've something good to tell mama-san, right?"

Miko asked curiously, "What is it?" The brown haired woman was very eager to know. She clasped her hands and looked at her eldest son.

Shori wiped his mouth with a tissue. He looked at his parents. "Dad, mom, Sawako and I are getting married. We've planned to throw a wedding party on the day we move to the bungalow."

"Really, Sho-chan? Oh my, congratulations!" Miko stood up. She ran happily to the couple and gave them a big embrace.

Shoma, Yuuri and Murata were clapping and congratulating the couple. Shoma asked Miko to take out the red wine which they had just bought. Miko came out of the kitchen with the bottle of red wine and a few wine glasses. They toasted the couple with _'three cheers'_!

Yuuri sipped the wine and grimaced. _*The taste is awful* _He had been learning to drink some alcohol in Shin Makoku but he still not used to the taste.

Shori teased his brother, "Yuu-chan, can you really take alcohol? You're still a little boy and you're not supposed to drink."

Yuuri did not reply. The strong taste of the wine was still lingering in his mouth and he tried to swallow it with his saliva.

Shori added, "Did you take alcohol each time you attend balls and meetings? Did the brunette protect you in the event you're drunk?"

"Brother of my friend, allow me to answer your questions. First, Shibuya is already considered an adult in Shin Makoku and he has the full right to drink alcohol. Second, he's the Maou and he occasionally has to drink a little to entertain other kings or nobles. Third, Weller-kyo will never allow Shibuya to get drunk, so please do not worry." Murata grinned, _*You're such a brother-complex*_

"Lastly, don't forget the brunette you're referring to is my godfather and his name is Conrad. He always treats me as his first priority and protects me," added Yuuri in a serious tone. He took a sip again and grimaced.

Shoma and Miko nodded in relief. The room was silenced for a moment.

Sawako noticed Shori was a little annoyed and disappointed. Her fiancé always got jealous when Yuuri praised his godfather in front of him. Sawako smiled, "Well Yuuri, I want to congratulate you too." She raised up her wine glass.

Yuuri raised one of his brows, "Huh, why?"

Shori nudged his fiancée and asked, "Sawako, why did you congratulate Yuu-chan?"

Sawako replied, "Well, aren't Yuuri going to marry too? A relative in Shin Makoku told Uncle Bob that there are four princesses selected for Yuuri to choose as his queen and Uncle Bob asked me to congratulate him."

Another silence took place in the dining room. Sawako then noticed everyone was gaping at her! Yuuri was stunned when he realized that his secret had just been exposed! Shoma, Miko and Shori were stunned to find out that Yuuri was going to marry… a princess? Murata was surprised. He nudged at his friend and smiled, "Whoa…your news surely spreads like wildfire and it even reaches Earth." He then sipped his wine.

The young Japanese woman finally realized, "Ooopps…Looks like you've not informed your family about it yet."

Miko suddenly exclaimed in happiness and hugged her youngest son, "Oh my, Yuu-chan, is it true? Are you really going to marry a princess? Tell mama, Yuu-chan."

Yuuri was still in shock to answer his mother. Shori stood up abruptly and demanded his brother for an explanation. Sawako asked her fiancé to calm down. Initially, the black haired boy did not plan to inform his family about the princesses. He never thought at the first place the news would reach Earth too. Yuuri started to panic. He did not know how to explain to his family.

Still hugging her son, Miko asked, "Has it something to do with the four guests who came and visit you in your castle, Yuu-chan? Ken-chan told me just now about them in the kitchen."

Yuuri turned to Murata, retorted, "No way. You've already told mom about them in the kitchen?" Murata scratched his head, "I only reveal a little to mama-san."

Shori stood up again, "What, mom already knew about this! Yuu-chan, I demand you to tell us everything. Who are they? Are they really princesses? You never said anything about marriage. Why is this all of a sudden? Why did you tell mom and not me? Are you trying to keep this secret from us?" Sawako pulled him to sit and calm him down again. Shoma scolded Shori for his rude action that might scare his brother.

Yuuri stammered, "Well, it's nothing special actually. Gunter said they're selected to be the future queen. They've just arrived two days ago and now they'll stay in the castle so that we can get to know each other better…but I may not have to choose one of them and marry. Gunter said I've the right to reject."

Miko let go of Yuuri, "Yes. Yuu-chan, makes friends first is good. But Ken-chan said one of them has a very sharp-tongue and ended up in a duel with another guest, right? What caused the duel and what happened next?" added Miko.

Yuuri gaped. "Murata, you told mom about the duel too?" Yuuri turned to Murata but his friend was no longer on his seat. The bespectacled boy had run to the restroom. Yuuri shouted, "MURATA! I HATE YOU!"

Shoma asked politely, "What duel? Yuu-chan, tell us what happen in your castle."

Yuuri bit his bottom lip. Murata shouted from the restroom, "SHIBUYA, I CAN HELP YOU TO EXPLAIN IF YOU WANT ME TO!"

"SHUT UP, Murata! You've talked too much!"

Yuuri looked at his family, "Well, when we're having dinner, Lady Roxanne, a mazoku princess flirted with me under the table!" The family gasped. "So, Wolf helped me to teach her a lesson. In return, Lady Roxanne teased Wolf's attitudes in an impolite manner. You see, Wolf is a full pride mazoku who was once very prejudice against human. The princess questioned him for the reason he agreed to be selected for the future queen…well in his case, the Prince Consort, because the king is a half-mazoku and Wolf replied…"

Shori interrupted, "Whoa..whoa..whoa…Wait a minute. Did you say _'Prince Consort'_? You mean Wolf is a _'he'_?"

Yuuri understood his brother's hidden meaning. He nodded.

Shori was shocked, "A guy in the candidate list? That's ridiculous. Don't they know Yuu-chan is not a gay?"

Yuuri blushed. He did not say anything.

"Shin Makoku is a beautiful world where falling in love with the same gender is not something uncommon. Everyone deserves to choose and live with the one they love without caring the person's age, background and gender. Shibuya is not excluded as well," explained Murata coming out from the restroom and joined the family.

Sawako clapped her hands, "Yes, I agree with Ken! We cannot prejudice someone's love of the same gender. In this case, Wolf may have fallen for Yuuri, Shori. We cannot despise him for loving your brother. Shin Makoku is really a nice world. I would like to visit it someday." Yuuri and Shori were surprised to hear from Sawako's confession.

Miko cheered and clapped her hands, "Great, Sawako! Great explanation, Ken-chan! I totally agree with both of you!" Shoma only nodded in agreement.

Miko asked, "What happened then?" She leaned nearer at her youngest son.

Yuuri exhaled a little, "Well, slowly the dinner turned out to be some sort like an argument."

Murata added, "It became worse when Cheri-sama joined in the dinner. Finally, Lady Roxanne challenged Lord von Bielefeld for a duel. Cheri-sama was so happy and she declared the challenge was to prove their love for… "

Yuuri quickly covered Murata's mouth, "They had a duel yesterday afternoon and the winner was Wolf."

Miko asked, "Did both of them get injured?"

Yuuri bluffed, "They both only received minor injuries. Lady Gissela had healed them. That's what happening when I returned here." The black haired boy slowly tilted his head down.

The occupants in the room nodded in understanding. They were silenced for a moment.

Miko asked, "How do they look like?"

Yuuri scratched his temple, "Well, one of the princesses called Lady Tania Marshall. She's a brave human princess from Cavandria. She has long brown hair and brown eyes. She has been trained and exposed in many political and military issues! She doesn't know how to wield a weapon and she's a very quiet type of person." Yuuri sipped some water and continued, "Lady Roxanne is strong and smart. She's actually Lady Anissina's cousin. She looks like her, having the same red hair but her eyes are brown. She's an inventor too and loves travelling. The third one is Lady Lienette Connell. She's a very sweet, gentle and affable human princess who always smiles. Her family runs the food merchandise business. She loves to read and bake! Her hair and eyes are blue just like ocean."

Miko smiled and asked, 'So, Yuu-chan. Who do you prefer? I think you'll choose the beautiful blue haired princess, right? She's sweet, gentle and friendly. Just like you."

Yuuri blushed. He did not say a word. He just titled down his head to hide his embarrassment.

Shoma said, "Well, Lady Tania's not bad too. She's good in dealing many political and military issues. She can help Yuu-chan administering the country."

Shori exclaimed, "Don't you ever choose Lady Roxanne! She's not suitable for you at all!"

Murata laughed, "Brother of my friend, don't you worry. Lady Roxanne has left. She felt embarrassed for losing to Lord von Bielefeld." Shori glared at Murata.

Miko nodded, "So, only two princesses left. So, Yuu-chan, who do you prefer?" Yuuri still blushed, shrugged his shoulders.

Sawako asked, "What about the boy called Wolf? How does he look like?"

Shori was shocked to hear from his fiancée. "Don't tell me you're serious, Sawako. He's a boy. Yuu-chan will never fall in love with him." Sawako ignored her fiancé and asked Yuuri again.

Yuuri answered, "Actually Wolf's real name is Wolfram von Bielefeld. He's Cheri-sama's youngest son and also brother of Gwendal and Conrad."

The occupants gasped except Murata, "Cheri-sama's youngest son?"

Sawako smiled, "Uncle Bob said Cheri-sama is considered the most beautiful female mazoku in Shin Makoku so I believe her son must look like her."

Shori shook his head, "Sawako, you're wrong. Cheri-sama's sons do not look like her. They look more like their fathers. I bet the youngest one is the same." Murata chuckled. Shori glared at him again, "What are you laughing at, friend of my brother?" Murata quickly shook his head.

Miko asked, "So, Yuu-chan, does Wolf-chan look handsome like your godfather or look cool like Mr. Cool Ponytail? We didn't meet him when we were in your castle."

Yuuri scratched his head. "Well, Wolf was in his territory when you came to my world. He doesn't look like his brothers at all. But you can say he's handsome like Conrad and also say he's cool like Gwendal."

Sawako and Miko frowned. Miko asked, "Yuu-chan, what are you talking about? I don't understand. How does he look like exactly?"

Murata replied, "Mama-san, Lord von Bielefeld is the only son who inherited Cheri-sama's beautiful blond hair and green emerald eyes. Since Cheri-sama is one of the most beautiful female mazoku in Shin Makoku, then I can say he's one of the most beautiful male mazoku. He's an exact replica of his mother and he looks just like about our age."

Miko was amazed by Murata's description, "An exact replica of Cheri-sama? Really?"

"See, I've told you," Sawako said to her fiancé with a smug smile.

Miko exclaimed, "I want to meet him in person! Since Yuu-chan is Conrad's godson, I want Wolf-chan to be my godson as well!"

"WHAT!" Yuuri suddenly went pale.

Shoma stood up and raised his glass. "Let's toast for Sho-chan's and Yuu-chan's marriage."

Yuuri protested, "What, wait, I never said I will marry one of them. I haven't decided yet." But no one listened to him. Everyone raised their glasses and cheered. Shori stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Miko hugged his son, "Oh my, I can't believe our Yuu-chan has grown up so fast, Shoma. Our son's going to marry." Miko kissed her son again.

Shoma sipped his wine, "Yes. We've just visited Shin Makoku and now Yuu-chan said he'll have to marry a princess." Shoma tried to recall his son, transporting all of them to Shinou's temple with the help of Murata and Ulrike.

"Yuuri, you're lucky to have beautiful princesses and a beautiful boy as the candidates." The young Japanese woman gave him a wink.

Shoma coughed, "Yuu-chan, please bring your soul partner back to earth once you have made the choice."

Shori brought out a cake, "No, we need to scrutinize and get to know them in details before Yuu-chan make a choice. Yuu-chan, I follow you when you return to Shin Makoku and that's final," and placed it on the table. The family started to sing a birthday song to Miko. The brown haired woman made a wish and blew the candles.

…_On earth, Shibuya's home – living room…_

It was already past midnight and the occupants in the house were already sleeping soundly. The living room was quite dark and a silhouette was sitting alone on a couch, staring at the wall clock's second hand. His slits eyes focused on the constantly ticking hand, trying to erase the vivid memory which he wished to forget. The Maou closed his eyes. _*Why do you hate me? Is it because of the punishment? Please Shinou, answer me.*_

"Yuu-chan?"

The Maou did not move. His slits eyes slowly returned back to normal. He turned around and saw his mother standing at the stairs. "Mother?"

Miko switched on the lights. "Yuu-chan, why are you sitting here? Can't sleep?" asked Miko. The woman walked towards her son and sat beside him.

_*Why am I here?*_ Yuuri gently shook his head. "No. I just…." He saw an empty glass on the coffee table and grabbed it, "I was thirsty." He gave his mother a smile. "Well, I'm going to sleep." Yuuri walked to the stairs.

"Yuu-chan?"

Yuuri stopped, "Yes, mom."

"Your glass."

Yuuri realized his right hand was still holding the glass. He smiled at his silliness, "I forgot to bring it to the kitchen." He turned to the kitchen's direction.

"Yuu-chan, are you worrying of Wolf-chan?"

Yuuri stopped again. He did not look at his mother. He asked, "Did Murata tell you something about him?"

Miko stood up and walked to her son. She tapped his shoulder. "Yes, Ken-chan told me everything about Wolf-chan's injury including the scar on his face when you were in the room. Don't blame him. He only worries about you." Yuuri nodded.

Miko asked again, "Yuu-chan, are you blaming yourself for causing him this?" Yuuri nodded again.

Miko hugged her son. "Please don't. Everyone doesn't wish this to happen. Please, mama doesn't want you to be like this."

Yuuri looked at his mother, "Mom, I wish to return tomorrow… I'm worried of him…I'm afraid he may commit suicide…"

Miko nodded. "Yes, I understand. Return tomorrow after breakfast."

"Really? Can I?" asked Yuuri.

"Yes, just go and come back for Sho-chan's wedding party."

Yuuri smiled in relief, "Thank you, mom."

"Take care of Wolf-chan," Yuuri nodded. "Well, if you care for him 'more' as a friend, I think he surely recovers faster," teased Miko.

"What, mom. Are you kidding? I don't like guys. I'm straight, you know that." Yuuri just remembered that his mother was a huge fan of yaoi anime and manga. She had 'millions' of copies of the yaoi anime and mange in her room.

"I didn't mean that. What I mean is best friend or a very close friend, Yuu-chan. Where did you get the idea from?" Miko knocked her son's head and laughed. "Go to sleep. You need to go back early tomorrow morning."

Yuuri nodded and hugged his mother again. _*Thanks mom, you're the best!* _


	7. Chapter 7

**Princess Wolfram?**

Chapter 7 – HEART BREAK!

…_Shibuya's home – dining room (downstairs)…_

Yuuri and Murata were having breakfast in the dining room. The black haired bespectacled boy occasionally shook his head and stifled a yawn, thanks to his '_roommate_' who woke him up so damn early. He watched his friend smiling while spreading some butter on the bread and then inserted it into his mouth. His friend was really enjoying his breakfast. Murata started yawning again. He refilled his cup with some coffee. _*It's rare to see Shibuya so eager to return to Shin Makoku. I'm positive it has nothing to do with the paperwork.*_ Murata stared at his friend, sipping his coffee. _*Could it be…?*_

Flashback

"Murata, wake up." Yuuri shook his friend who was sleeping on the floor mattress beside his single bed.

"Huh, Shibuya. What's wrong?" Murata rubbed his eyes and then grabbed his glasses. He tried to open his sleepy eyes to look at his friend.

"We'll return to Shin Makoku after breakfast!" replied Yuuri, walking to his closet and grabbed a towel and some clothes.

"Why so sudden?" The boy stretched his arms and yawned. He watched his friend, slowly opening the door.

"Don't ask. Just get prepared. See you at downstairs for breakfast. And remember don't wake up Shori," answered Yuuri in a low voice and gently shut the door.

Murata looked at the dark sky outside the window. _*What time is it now? The sun hasn't risen yet.*_ He got up and looked at the alarm clock on Yuuri's desk. "What, it's only 6:30!"

End of Flashback

Miko took out a waterproof bag. "Mom, why do you take out the bag?" asked Yuuri. The boy saw his mother putting some beautifully wrapped boxes into the bag. Yuuri walked towards Miko and asked again, "What are those?" Murata later got up from his dining chair and joined the two in the living room.

Miko smiled. "Yuu-chan, these are the presents I bought for Greta-chan, Cheri-sama, your godfather and people in your castle. I've written their names on the boxes. Just look at the names before you distribute them, understand?"

"Mom, how am I supposed to bring it back? I can't let Shori know about my sudden return. He'll follow me back to Shin Makoku to look at the princesses." Murata chuckled.

"Don't worry. Today's a rest day. Sho-chan won't get up this early."

Yuuri tried to protest again but his mother insisted him to return along with the bag. Yuuri asked Murata to fill up the bath tub and he quickly carried the bag into his bedroom. Murata hugged Miko, wishing the brown haired woman a goodbye. He then walked up the stairs and entered the bathroom. Murata was going to turn on the tap when suddenly Shori walked in.

Shori shocked, "HOLY SHIT! WHY DIDN'T YOU LOCK THE DOOR?"

Murata replied calmly, "Why should I when I'm only refilling the tub. Don't worry, brother of my friend. I'll definitely lock the door when I'm bathing. I won't let anyone especially you to see me naked. By the way, today's a rest day. Why do you wake up early?"

Shori replied furiously, "IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" and slammed the door.

Murata was sitting near the bath tub, watching the water almost filled up the tub. Yuuri came in with the bag. "Phew, that was close! Thank you, Murata. You're really an expert to drive him away without any suspicious!"

Murata smiled. "Did you manage to avoid your brother?"

Yuuri shook his head. "He knocked on my door to check whether I'm already awake. I asked him why he got up early and he said he got some plan with Sawako. Is the tub ready?"

"Yes. But what makes you return so suddenly?"

Yuuri carried the waterproof bag. "It's none of your business!" Murata rolled his eyes, _*Brothers.*_ "Let's go," said Yuuri and the two boys jumped into the tub.

…_Shin Makoku, in the royal fountain…_

"Where are we?" asked Yuuri, slowly climbed out of the fountain, followed by Murata. He took off his waterproof bag and gently put it on the floor.

"In the royal fountain of Blood Pledge Castle," answered Murata. A familiar wailing sound was soon heard.

"Heika, heika, you've returned earlier than expected," wailed Gunter, running towards the two double-blacks with some dry towels. The lilac haired mazoku quickly handed the towels to them. "I know for sure you've returned early because you missed me."

Yuuri was drying up his hair, stammered, "Gunter, actually I return early because…" He knew his bespectacled friend was already laughing quietly at him, he replied, "…MURATA MISSES SHINOU-HEIKA."

Murata cleared his throat. "Yes. I need to ensure 'the big baby' does not play a prank on his descendants."

Yuuri asked, "Is everything in the castle alright? How many days have passed since the day we went back to Earth?"

Gunter answered, "Four days, Heika and everything in the castle is perfectly under control."

"Where are the rest?" asked Yuuri, draping the towel on his shoulders.

"Princess Greta is playing with Lady Lienette and Lady Tania in the royal garden. Gwendal is in his office and Conrad…there he is." Gunter pointed at the brunette soldier who was walking towards them.

The brunette soldier always carried a gentle smile on his face. "Good morning, Heika. Good morning, Geika. Welcome home to Shin Makoku," greeted Conrad.

"Conrad, it's Yuuri," retorted the king.

Conrad smiled. "Yes, Yuuri. You said you'll be back after eight or ten days. What makes you return so soon?"

Gunter hugged the black haired king. "Heika misses me, of course." The king looked at his godfather, shaking his head. Conrad and Murata chuckled.

Conrad asked again, "Have you and Geika taken breakfast?" The two double-blacks nodded.

"What Heika needs the most right now is to change into dry clothes. Otherwise, he'll catch a cold and of course being the most humble and loyal servant will never allow the king to get sick. Hurry Heika, you need to get changed. Please allow me to escort you to the royal chamber," Gunter urged the king to move when he noticed a bag on the floor, "What is that, Heika?"

Yuuri picked up the bag, "Some presents from my mom. Gunter, I agree you're the most humble and loyal servant." The king smiled at the lilac haired mazoku whose face slowly grew into bright red. "Please help me to put it at my office. Be careful, the contents inside are fragile." Gunter received the bag with utmost care and nodded. He quickly performed the job assigned by his beloved king. Yuuri gave a relief. He had successfully driven Gunter away. He looked at Murata, "Do you want to change here? I can lend you my clothes."

Murata shook his head. "No, thanks. I think I better return to Shinou's Temple." He waved goodbye after Conrad commanded a soldier to escort him back to the temple.

Yuuri and Conrad walked to the royal chamber. "Conrad, how's Wolf? Has he awakened?"

"Yes, Yuuri. Wolfram woke up two days ago."

Yuuri watched with relief as Conrad nodded smilingly. He asked again, "How are his injuries? Do his arms and legs still hurt? Is the scar on his face still hurt?"

"Yes, they still hurt. Lady Gissela often drops by and checks on him to tend his injuries."

Yuuri replied, "That's means his wounds will be healed very soon." But the king confused when he noticed Conrad's expression slowly turned into sorrow. "What's wrong?"

The brunette soldier stopped. He looked at the floor. Conrad explained, "However, Wolfram's injuries are so damn serious, the process of healing them required a lot of maryoku. Lady Gissela has to be careful not to overspend her maryoku, therefore she can't heal them much in a day." Yuuri nodded in sympathetically, thinking Conrad only worried of his baby brother's injuries needed a very long period to be completely healed. But the king was wrong!

Conrad turned to look at Yuuri, continued, "The process of healing the gashes is very painful. Lady Gissela has to transfer her healing maryoku into the injuries to slowly weave the open gashes back into place and you've no idea how unbearable the pain is." Yuuri's eyes shot open in shock! "I admit Wolfram's a strong soldier and I know he used to endure pain..." Conrad clenched his fists. "But I hate to see him groaning each time Lady Gissela heals him. I don't know how long he'll have to suffer just to wait for his injuries to be completely healed."

Yuuri gripped Conrad's shoulder. He asked, "Conrad, I want to see him. Maybe after I get changed, I want to pay him a visit."

Conrad paused for a moment. He turned to look at the king. "I don't think it's a good idea, Yuuri. You see, Lady Gissela said his body's still weak and he needs a lot of rest. It's better you visit him once he's getting much better."

Yuuri protested. "But I haven't seen him since the day he was in the infirmary! Conrad, I promise I only see him for a while. I won't disturb him for long. Please."

Conrad shook his head. "Yuuri, trust me. Now it's not the right time to visit him."

"Why?" The king's black orbs looked at his godfather waiting for his reply. "Is it because of the scar? He afraid I'll despise him because he carries a scar, right? Conrad, you know me. I won't despise him for that." Conrad shook his head again. "Then why can't I see him? Alright, then. What if I visit him when he's asleep? Can I see him when he's sleeping, Conrad?" The brunette soldier shook his head again. Yuuri became impatient. "Come on, Conrad. Why can't you allow me to see him? I want to see my friend. I'm worried of him. Are you actually hiding something from me?"

The brunette soldier looked at the king. He thought, _*Should I tell him the truth?* _

The king's eyes suddenly widened. He gasped, "I know. You just try to cheat me. Wolfram's injuries are not getting better but in fact they're getting worse." Yuuri slowly moved a step backward. "Don't tell me he's dying?" and felt his heart pounding rapidly against his chest. He felt tears were started to well in his eyes.

Conrad slapped his forehead. _*What? Where did he get the idea from? He's cursing Wolfram.*_ "Heika, I mean Yuuri. Calm down. First of all, I'll never cheat you and Wolfram's not dying!"

Yuuri slowly calmed down and wiped his tears. "Then why don't you allow me to see him?"

Conrad sighed. The brunette soldier explained, "Wolfram wants to seek revenge on Lady Roxanne for conducting unfair duel causing him to suffer all these pains."

Yuuri gaped. "No way! He can't seek revenge on Lady Roxanne! A war between Bielefelds and Karbelnikoffs will be declared! We need to stop him!"

"Yes, you're right, Yuuri. Gwendal and I have been talking to him about this. We've also advised him not to inform his uncle. Lord Waltorana cares Wolfram very much. He will definitely fight against Karbelnikoffs if he finds out." The king nodded in agreement. "But Wolfram is an arrogant, fiery tempered and stubborn type of mazoku. He won't easily listen and accept people's advice. Besides, it hurt his pride not to take revenge on Lady Roxanne for conducting one of the things he despises the most. Don't worry. Gwendal and I will talk to him again once he's getting better."

"Then, let me talk to him. I may…," offered Yuuri.

Conrad protested, "No, you can't." Yuuri puzzled. "He doesn't want to see you. He… hates you too."

"What? Why does he hate me?"

Conrad was reluctant to answer. He knew there was a Maou; a strong and powerful one, who had been living inside his godson's body was listening directly to him. However, another cute and innocent Maou who was completely clueless, stared at him and waiting for his answer. The brunette soldier sighed again. He was in dilemma. "Maou Heika appears when Lady Roxanne was almost killed by Wolfram's fire lion. When Maou Heika punished Lady Roxanne for conducting unfair duel and breaking royal rules, he punished Wolfram too," explained Conrad.

"WHAT! Why did Maou Heika do that? And I don't relate to this! I don't know what's going on each time Maou Heika appears! Conrad, you need to tell him that!" Yuuri grabbed Conrad's uniform.

"Yes. Gwendal and I have been explaining about this to him too. Don't worry, Wolfram's just throwing tantrum as he's in the bad mood, suffering a lot of pain. I believe he'll understand one day. But please listen to me, you can't visit him right now. Wolfram said he'll turn you into crisps whenever he sees you."

…_Shin Makoku, in the royal chamber…_

_*So Maou Heika did punish Wolf too, huh. But why?*_ Yuuri fixed his appearance after changing into dry clothes. _*Will Conrad angry at me for punishing his brother?*_ He remembered his godfather said Wolfram was not only his baby brother but his everything. _*I'm so worried of his condition and eager to come back sooner to visit him. I really want to see him but he's mad at me now. I don't want to be turned into crisps.*_ Yuuri looked at the grand mirror. "YOU!" He's pointing angrily at his reflection from the mirror. "It's your entire fault! I don't remember anything each time you appear! This time Wolfram hates me because of your doing!" Yuuri heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

Conrad entered the room, "Yuuri, are you ready? Gwendal wants you to be at the office now. There is some paperwork need to be signed."

The king nodded. He walked to the brunette soldier and looked at him. "Conrad, will you mad at me or Maou Heika for punishing Wolf? You said Wolf is not only your baby brother but he's also your everything, right?"

Conrad smiled and gently shook his head. "Of course not. Why did you think like that?"

_*We're talking about the person who has hurt your baby brother and that person is just standing in front of you. How can you answer so casually with the gentle face of yours?*_ "What about Gwendal? He said before that he won't forgive anyone who hurt his baby brother and that person includes the king, right?"

Conrad smiled again. "Remember you said that you'll protect everyone and bring peace to this world." Yuuri nodded. "I think Wolfram is also included, right?" Yuuri nodded again. "Therefore, we will never blame you and Maou Heika because both of you did the right thing to stop Wolfram from committing a sin and also prevent a declaration of war."

Yuuri gave a relief. "Thank you, Conrad. I'm glad to hear that. Let's go." Yuuri and Conrad were walking to the office. On the way, they saw Cheri-sama talking to someone in the room before she closed the door. The blond ex-Maou did not notice them. She turned to the opposite direction and headed to the kitchen. Yuuri and Conrad walked past the room.

"We have just passed Wolfram's room," said Conrad.

Yuuri's head turned to look at the room behind._*So, that is Wolf's room. It's really quite near mine.* _

… _Shin Makoku, in the king's office…_

The king had been sitting at his desk, signing the piles of paperwork for more than two hours after the tea break. He stood up and started to stretch his fingers, arms and body to relax the muscle. Gwendal slammed on the king's desk all of a sudden! "Don't try to take any rest. You have to complete the paperwork before dinner."

"But I've been signing these for more than two hours. You see, Gwendal, I've just come back from Earth and I'm tired. I've also shortened my stay there so that I won't trouble you too much to handle my paperwork and run the kingdom for me. I think I deserve a short break," Yuuri protested.

Gwendal glared at the king. Yuuri gulped. "You're strong enough to transport back and forth. I doubt that you've shortened your stay on Earth is because of me but anyway I appreciate it. I'm glad too that you've returned sooner otherwise your paperwork will be double compared to this! You've already rested enough during lunch and tea time. Don't forget Princess Greta has also asked my permission to extend your lunch time and tea time so that you could have a nice, long chat with Lady Lienette and Lady Tania. Therefore, no more rest for you till dinner."

Yuuri stammered, "But what I need is a short break maybe five or ten minutes… "

Gwendal interrupted, "I said one last time, no rest till dinner!"

"Gwendal please, I can become crazy if I stay here for too long," pleaded Yuuri with a cute pout. Gwendal looked at the king. Beads of sweat soon appeared on his forehead. Yuuri then noticed his waterproof bag beside his desk, "Oh yes, mom asked me to give you this." Yuuri crouched and searched inside his bag. He took out the blue wrapped paper box and handed it to the grey haired mazoku, "Open and see what mom gave you." Gwendal took it and opened. It was a teddy bear keychain. "Oh my, it's so cute. Mom sure knows your favourites." Gwendal stared at the key chain, slowly his face turned into pink.

"Don't you try to distract me! Do your work now! And again NO REST till dinner!" Gwendal walked to his desk and sat down. "Please thank Miko-san for me."

Yuuri's head lay on the table. He groaned in disappointment while signing the paperwork. Someone knocked on the door and Conrad slowly walked in. "Heika, what's wrong? You look miserable and tired." Yuuri looked at his godfather, waved at him and continue with his work.

Gwendal said, "Where is Lord von Kleist? Didn't I ask you to call him? I need to discuss with him about the ten nobles' meeting tomorrow afternoon."

Conrad replied, "Well, I can say he's quite 'busy' at the moment." Gwendal puzzled. "Lady Anissina is using him to test on a new invention."

The grey haired mazoku put down his quill. "He's must be under torture right now in the lab."

The brunette soldier nodded and added, "When I found him, he's already at his limit and I heard Lady Anissina said she needs stronger maryoku! So, good luck."

Gwendal's face went pale. He stood up and quickly walked to the door. "Conrad, ensure the king finishes his paperwork before dinner and reminds him about the nobles' meeting tomorrow afternoon. In any case, don't tell anybody you saw me here."

"Where are you going, Gwendal? Will you be back…?" Yuuri did not manage to finish his second question as the grey haired mazoku already walked out of the room. "Conrad, what's wrong with Gwendal? He's usually calm."

"Well, let's say he's protecting himself and try to avoid someone misuse his maryoku for some scary inventions," Conrad explained. Yuuri finally understood.

"GWENDAL, WHERE ARE YOU?" shouted Lady Anissina and barged into the office. "Heika, my apology. Have you seen Gwendal? I'm looking for him to contribute to my new invention. That Gunter is really hopeless. His maryoku is not strong enough to boost up my Show-Me-Your-Power-kun."

"Well, he was here just now but…" Yuuri paused when he remembered he was just warned not to tell anyone seeing him in the office. He too realized he did not even know the grey haired mazoku's whereabouts. He looked at the brunette soldier.

"If you try to hide him from me, I'll make sure my next invention will be using you guys as my guinea pigs," The red haired inventor let out a smirk.

The king quickly answered, "Gwendal said he got some assignments for his personal assistant. I guess he has gone to see Michael!"

"Thank you very much, Heika." Lady Anissina ran out of the room. "GWENDAL, I'M COMING FOR YOU!"

"Phew, that was close!" said Yuuri, slouching back in his chair.

"I can't believe a good king like you tell lies too, Heika," said Conrad.

Yuuri wiped his sweat. "Well, sometimes I need to learn a little to protect myself, right? And who says a good king doesn't tell lies."

Conrad was escorting Yuuri to the royal chamber after dinner. The king was already very sleepy and exhausted. He requested to rest early. The brunette soldier opened the door. "Conrad, I don't think I can wake up early tomorrow. Can I cancel the morning jog?"

"Sure, Heika. Then I won't give you an early wake up call. Rest early and have a nice dream. Oh yes, Heika. Remember you'll have to attend the ten nobles' meeting tomorrow in the afternoon."

Yuuri yawned. "It's Yuuri, Conrad and good night." Conrad closed the door once the king entered the room. Yuuri opened the closet and took out his usual blue pyjamas. He quickly got changed and staggered to his extra double king-sized bed. He soon fell asleep.

Yuuri squirmed uncomfortably on the bed. He opened his eyes and smelt something sweet. He sat up and looked at his surroundings. He then noticed a vase of flowers on his bedside table. _*Beautiful Wolframs?* _He smiled. _*The smell must be coming from those flowers. I didn't realize its smell is so strong.*_ The king ignored the sweet scent and looked at his watch on his left wrist. _*It's only 11:40p.m. Oh my, I only slept for two hours?*_ The king got down from the bed and walked to the window. He looked at the big, bright moon. _*Conrad said you don't want to see me. But I'm really worried of you. It's already late, I think you've fallen asleep.*_

Yuuri walked out of his chamber, heading towards Wolfram's room. He stood outside the room and stared at the door knob. _*I promise I won't stay long. I just want to see you.*_ He tried to open the door and it was unlocked! He slowly entered the room. Despite the room was quite dark and the moon was the only light, shining through the window, Yuuri could still see someone sitting on the couch. Even though the person was dressed in a dark cloak with a hood covered his head, the black haired king knew it must be his blond friend, Wolfram! Yuuri walked nearer to the couch, slowly crouched over his friend. Wolfram's head was tilting down and his shoulder-length, blond hair was not tied up like usual, covering most of his face. His eyes were already shut. He had indeed fallen asleep. Yuuri gently brushed over some of the blond hair, revealed a deep gash on the left cheek. The blond's face twisted in a grimace of pain. _*You don't sleep well. They still hurt you, right?*_ Yuuri then looked at the blond's hands. Gashes were still clearly visible on his both hands, holding a very thick, red book. He wanted to touch them but he afraid he might have hurt him. _*You've suffered a lot.*_

Wolfram groaned softly and slowly opened his eyes. The pain hurt him again. He realized it was already night. The blond thought, _*I have drifted off again while reading?*_ He put down the book and tried to get up to return to his bed. But he was shocked to see a pair of black orbs staring at him. He turned furious. "It's you! Who gave you the permission to enter my room?" He tried to stand up.

"Wolf, I'm worried of you. I just want to see you. Please sit down, you're hurt."

The blond insisted to stand up, "I don't care whether you or the Maou punished me! I hate both of you! Get out of my room this instant!" and staggered a few steps forward. But he was too weak to walk further, he fell. Fortunately, Yuuri caught him. _*He's light! His waist is so small!*_

"DON'T TOUCH ME! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Wolfram's shout awakened Yuuri from his thought. The king ignored him. He still held and supported his blond friend but unintentionally brushed against his wounds. "OUCH, YOU WIMP! LET GO! YOU'RE HURTING ME!"

Yuuri was shocked and let go the blond. Wolfram fell down and hit the floor. He cried in pain and cursed the black haired king. Yuuri stammered, "Sorry, Wolf. I don't mean to drop you. I accidentally touch your wound… and you're hurt. I'm sorry….Sorry." Yuuri kept apologizing and tried to help his blond friend again.

"Go away, leave me alone! You're trying to kill me! Twice!" Wolfram muttered angrily. His arms hurt when they hit on the floor. Yuuri helped the blond to get up and sit back on the couch. He saw the blond biting his bottom lips and his emerald eyes were already in tears, trying to endure the pain.

Yuuri knelt beside his friend. "No…I won't leave you here. I'll call for Lady Gissela." Yuuri got up and ran to the door but was stopped by Wolfram.

"No. Don't call her." Wolfram protested.

"Why?" Yuuri did not understand.

"She's already very tired. She has been healing me all day. She needs to rest." Wolfram slowly explained. "Besides, the only thing she can do now is only reduces my pain."

"Yes, you're in pain now and I've to call her."

"I said don't call her!" shouted Wolfram. "She has almost consumed all of her maryoku and she needs to rest. I don't want her to overspend her maryoku and ended up like… my teacher." Wolfram's voice grew softly. Yuuri knew his teacher was Lady Susannah who overspent her maryoku just to heal the people during the war more than twenty years ago which resulted in her death. The king gripped his blue pendant on his chest. He knew he's the reincarnation of Wolfram's teacher! He walked to his friend and sat on the floor, next to the couch. "What are you doing here? I don't want to see your face. Get out before I'll turn you into crisps."

Yuuri looked up at the blond. "Try it. You're hurt. I bet you can't even summon a fireball."

Wolfram glared at him and a spark of fire on his right palm. Yuuri was shocked and he quickly grabbed the blond's wrist. The blond uttered in pain again and Yuuri quickly let go of him. "Sorry to hurt you again." Wolfram bit his bottom lips again and a tear was flowing onto his cheek. "Whoa… you're dangerous. You're seriously hurt and yet you can still summon your majutsu." Yuuri wiped his friend's tear. Wolfram blushed. "You really hate me that much, don't you?" Wolfram sulked. "Well, you see, I don't remember anything after the duel…"

Wolfram did not look at the king. He interrupted, "You don't have to explain. Brother Gwendal and Conrad have told me everything about you and Maou Heika."

"And still you want to hate me?"

"Yes. All this happened because of you. I help you to kick that bitch because you're too wimp to reject her flirting under the table! I used you to make her angry and again you're too wimp to understand my intention. You didn't back me up and that bitch challenged me for that stupid duel because she thought I really like you! She's the one conducting unfair duel but you punished me as well, hanging me up in the air with the water dragon of yours!"

Yuuri laughed. Wolfram raised his brow. He glared at the black haired king. "What are you laughing at? You still have the guts to laugh at me?"

Yuuri pretended to cough, trying to resist his laughter. "Sorry. I was told that Maou Heika usually conducts punishments by crushing people with his water dragons or burying them with mud. This is the first time I've heard you received a different punishment. What did you say? Maou Heika hung you up in the air with his water dragon? That's sound cool and fun. You must be enjoying a very great view from the sky."

"You mocked me? You're an insane wimp!" Wolfram wanted to pummel Yuuri so badly but he changed his mind.

Yuuri stood up. "Hey, I'm not a wimp and I'm not insane! I didn't ask your help to teach her a lesson! Don't ever use me for making other people angry and don't forget it's your arrogant, bratty attitude that makes Lady Roxanne challenging you!" Wolfram covered his ears and let out a humph…

Yuuri got outraged when he looked at the blond's bratty attitude. "I haven't seen someone as bratty as you and you deserved to be punished by Maou Heika. I know you hate people conducting unfair duel and it's a matter of pride that you've to kill Lady Roxanne in order to protect your pride. But you'll be punished for committing murder!"

"I'm a soldier. It's fine that I'll be punished. I don't even care if I'll be executed as long as I kill that bitch…"

"What about Conrad, Gwendal and Cheri-sama? What do your family feel when they find out that you'll be sentenced to death?"

"They'll understand."

"You're selfish! Have you ever thought if you really got Lady Roxanne killed, we may also end up declaring a war and many people will die and suffer just like the war twenty years ago!" Wolfram silenced. Yuuri continued, "I don't want this to happen just because my friend cares too much of his pride! Is that clear?"

Emerald eyes stared at black eyes. "Friend? You really treat me as your friend?"

Yuuri breathed heavily. He nodded and slowly knelt beside his friend again. "I always treat you as my friend from the beginning. I meant what I've said during the conversation in my chamber before the welcoming dinner." Wolfram looked at the floor. Yuuri added, "I've been in this world for three years and people around me keep saying I'm perfect, I'm good, compliment me even though I've made mistakes." The king chuckled. "Of course Gwendal is an exception. But in fact I'm not perfect. There are still plenty of things I need to learn. And you, you're just like Gwendal. Well, maybe not. At least Gwendal won't call me a wimp. You dare to speak out what you feels is right and you're a straightforward person." Wolfram's face slowly grew pink and hid his face with the hood. Yuuri coughed a little. His throat was a little dry. "Guess I've talked too much. Anyway I really appreciate having you as my friend. I believe we can become good friends."

Yuuri looked at the moon. "You know, it's getting cold and it's not good for you to sit here. I can help you to return to bed if you want to." Wolfram slowly nodded. Yuuri helped and supported his friend to get up. He still hurt his friend sometimes and the blond called him a weak wimp. Yuuri retorted, 'I'm not a wimp and I'm not weak. I just try not to hurt you, that's all."

"You're just giving excuses. I'm a soldier and I can endure pain like this."

"Well, if you said so, let's try this way." The black haired king carried his blond friend in bridal style. Wolfram let out a small gasp of shock. Yuuri asked, "Did I hurt you?" The blond shook his head. "Oh Shinou, are you really that light or have I grown stronger after three years of training with Conrad?"

"Of course I'm light. Brother Gwendal and Conrad always ask me to eat a lot and ensure me not to skip my meal." Wolfram's face grew red. The blond just stared at the black haired king. His heart was beating fast. Yuuri then walked to the bed and gently put down his blond friend. Wolfram watched the black haired king, helping him to sit comfortably and then covered him with the blanket. Yuuri looked at his friend's hands and thought, _*Yes, he's indeed light. His waist is small and his wrists are like female's* _

"What are you staring at?" asked Wolfram, awakened Yuuri from his thought. Yuuri shook his head and grabbed a chair. "You're not returning to your chamber? You're not tired?"

The king sat down. "I've already slept a while just now. I'm happy to chat with you. Am I disturbing you to rest?"

"No. I've rested all day and I'm glad too you can accompany me." The two boys smiled at each other. They chatted throughout the night. Yuuri told the blond about his world and his favourite baseball. The conversation continued until they talked about Lady Susannah and Maou Heika.

Wolfram looked at the blue pendant on Yuuri's chest. "You're just as kind as my teacher. She has made the right choice accepting her fate to be reincarnated as you." Yuuri nodded. The blond asked, "So you and Maou Heika are two different souls, sharing the same body?" Yuuri nodded again. "How does this happen? I could hardly believe when Brother Gwendal and Conrad told me about this."

Yuuri shrugged. "I don't really know either. But Murata said it's has something to do with the Maou Heika's regret more than four hundred years ago. Maou Heika entrusted his soul to Shinou Heika and pledged to serve Shin Makoku."

Wolfram raised his brow. "Since Maou Heika had entrusted his soul four hundred years ago, why the former kings unable to summon majutsu in human territories and couldn't transform like you?"

Yuuri smiled sheepishly. "I don't really remember about the former kings although Gunter had told me about their powers and histories." Wolfram rolled his eyes. "But I remember Lady Susannah was gifted a very strong healing maryoku. Erm….why can't they transform and summon majutsu in human territories?" Yuuri furrowed for a while. He snapped his finger. "Murata said I have something like a 'special pact' with Maou Heika. Therefore I can change into Maou mode. Well, if you still want to know for more, ask Murata. He's the reincarnation of the Great Sage after all." Yuuri whispered, "and also the 'babysitter' of Shinou Heika." Wolfram chuckled. "So, do you still hate me?"

Wolfram exhaled. "I can't hate you for having no understanding or knowledge of something after being used by someone else who shares the same body. Well, what to do? You're not only a weak wimp but a clueless one too."

Yuuri shouted, "I'm not a wimp. Not a weak wimp and also not a clueless one. What about Maou Heika?"

Wolfram changed the subject. "So, Maou Heika watches and listens through you. He knows what you're doing but each time he appears you don't know what he has done," Wolfram tried to confirm once again. Yuuri nodded smilingly. "THAT'S DANGEROUS!" Wolfram exclaimed all of a sudden.

Yuuri was shocked. "What? Why dangerous?"

The blond rolled his eyes. "He may have used your body to commit crimes."

Yuuri laughed and replied, "Come on. We're talking about the most powerful and high sense of justice Maou Heika. He's just like me and he'll never do that."

"Well, he may have flirted with many beautiful men and women when you're unconscious. Since you're a Soukoku, they could hardly resist Maou Heika's amazing black slit orbs and beautiful shining hair."

Yuuri laughed again. He replied, "Maou Heika's not a playboy. He's not a pervert too. He won't simply flirt anyone like Murata. Trust me and don't try to critic Maou Heika."

"What happen if the people are the one who flirt with him? People always flirt with me because of my beauty. I bet you'll face the same situation like me too." Yuuri started to believe his blond friend. "Have you ever kissed someone before?" Yuuri blushed, shaking his head. "I think Maou Heika kisses many people and you've already lost your first kiss three years ago when he appears." Wolfram noticed Yuuri's lips started trembling. The blond smiled. He had fun teasing the wimp. He leaned closer and continued, "Are you still a virgin by the way?" Yuuri's eyes turned into as big as saucers. The black haired king understood the hidden meaning of his friend. "Maou Heika may also have sexual intercourse with somebody and it may have happened more than once."

Yuuri's face turned crimson. He shouted, "Maou Heika will never do that!"

"How do you know? You're unconscious when he appears!"

Yuuri gripped Wolfram's arms and shook hard. He kept shouting 'Never…Never…Never… Maou Heika will never do that! He'll never do that with my body." Wolfram cried in pain and Yuuri quickly let go of him. "Sorry, Wolf. I'm truly sorry,"

Wolfram muttered, "I'm only teasing you for fun. I can't believe you take it so seriously. Oh Shinou, you're really trying to kill me." Yuuri panicked. He saw blood oozing out of the gashes. Wolfram's face slowly went pale and soon his head draped on the king's shoulder. Yuuri shouted his friend's name and noticed his surroundings went black. A water dragon appeared, gently carried the blond above the bed. The Maou summoned the water dragon to place the blond on the bed once the bed was set comfortably. The Maou watched the fainted blond, brushing his soft, blond fringe and hair. "I'm glad you only tease my other self. But don't scare him like that again because I'll never cheat on you." Light green glow emerged from his hand, "I'm so sorry for unable to be with you these days. You've suffered a lot of pain and it's already enough." and the Maou touched the gashes on the blond's both hands gently. He then slowly swept across the gashes and the wound healed completely, revealing soft, flawless and fair-completion skin. The Maou then healed the blond's scar on the face, revealing a beautiful angelic face. _* I'm already content that you and my other self become good friends.* _He ran his fingers through the soft, blond hair. *_I don't care whom my other self wants to share his first kiss with, but deep in my heart the person will always be you. * _He then caressed the soft, pink cheek. _*You're right. Since my other self doesn't remember what happen each time I appear, let's keep this as a secret.*_ He touched the soft, pink lips and slowly planted a kiss on them. He deepened the kiss and stayed for a while. *_I'll wait for you again in the next reincarnation.*_ A tear was flowing down his cheek.

A masked silhouette silently climbed outside the wall and peeked into the royal chamber through the window. It hissed furiously, "Where has the king gone in the middle of the night?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Princess Wolfram?**

Chapter 8 – Wolfram's Assignment

… _Shin Makoku, in the royal chamber …_

"Heika, please don't touch it anymore. You'll remove the make-up!"

The king sighed in depressed. "Conrad, the bruise is still very obvious even though Cheri-sama has covered it with foundation! What am I to do?"

"Lady Gissela said your bruise needs at least an hour to be completely healed."

"That's what makes me anxious! How am I supposed to meet up with the nobles?" The king touched his nose again. "Who could have thought someone as light as he able to strike a strong blow?"

Conrad felt extremely guilty. He explained, "I understand Wolfram hit too hard. He has been trained in swordsmanship for decades, of course he's strong and I'm truly sorry hei…" the brunette soldier suddenly paused. He heard most people commented his baby brother beautiful and strong. It was the first time someone referred him **strong and light?** He asked, "I wonder how you know he's light?"

Yuuri gulped. He stammered, "Well, just look at his size. He's so thin and he's SHORTER than me AT LEAST TWO INCHES!" The king purposely emphasized the blond's height to convince his godfather. He quickly turned back to the mirror, pretending to examine his nose. He saw Conrad's reflection and was relieved to see him nodding slowly. _*Phew, that was close! Conrad is very protective of Wolf. I can't tell him that I carried his baby brother to the bed last night! This will create more misunderstandings! What will happen if he thinks I may have taken Wolf's advantage too? He surely kills me!*_

Flashback

… _Shin Makoku, Wolfram's chamber …_

"Wolfe, have you awakened yet? Mother brought you breakfast," greeted Lady Cecilie happily once she opened the door. "Lady Gissela will soon come and check on you. Wake up now, my precious boy." The ex-Maou beckoned Sangria to put the tray of breakfast on the desk. She walked to the bed and noticed a black haired boy slouching on the chair next to her son's bed with his back head facing at her. "Heika?"

Lady Cecilie walked nearer to the king. She saw the king's eyes were shut and a soft snore was heard. She then looked at the person on the bed, who was covered under the blanket from head to toe. The ex-Maou confirmed it must be her youngest son as some blond hair was revealed. She thought, _*Oh Shinou, they were together since last night?*_

Conrad entered the room and noticed Sangria motionless staring at the bed. He wondered but chose to ignore the maid and walked to his mother. "Good morning, mother. Has Wolfram…" The brunette soldier was curious to see his mother giggling girlishly and looked at the bed, shocked to find the king in his baby brother's room! _*Heika? What is he doing here?*_ He realized and understood what the maid was staring at just now. He quickly turned and glared at her. Sangria hurriedly walked out of the room. Conrad thought, _*There will be a new gossip again.*_

Lady Cecilie said with a giggle. "Oh Conrad, they were together since last night. I wonder what they did."

Conrad ignored his mother. He shook the king lightly. Yuuri slowly opened his eyes and saw the brunette soldier. He started to yawn and rubbed his sleepy eyes. "Conrad, why are you here? Didn't I ask you not to wake me up for the morning jog?" Yuuri stretched his arms and massaged his neck. "Oh, what happen to me? I felt my bones are about to break." The king stood up and slowly stretched his body.

"Heika, you were not sleeping on your bed but on a chair the whole night. Of course you aren't feeling good." Yuuri looked sceptical at his godfather. Conrad helped to massage the king's shoulders and continued, "You're not in your room. You're now in Wolfram's room. What are you doing here, Heika? Haven't I told you not to come here as Wolfram is not happy to see you?"

_*Wolfram?* _Yuuri yelled all of a sudden. He suddenly remembered his blond friend was bleeding and then fainted before he himself became unconscious. He rushed to the bed, yelling the blond's name repeatedly and pulled away the blanket. He froze.

"Heika, don't disturb Wolfram when he's …" Conrad too froze and so did Cheri-sama. The three looked completely stunned, staring at the sleeping person with open mouths and widened eyes!

Wolfram squirmed. He muttered angrily, "Shut up! Get out of my room, Conrad!" and covered his face again with the blanket.

"Did you see that?" Conrad managed to start the first question.

Yuuri slowly nodded. "Is he really Wolf?"

Lady Cecilie shrugged. "His injuries just disappeared in a night?"

The three looked at each other. Hundreds of questions were playing in their heads. Lady Cecilie turned to the black haired king. "Heika, you were with my Wolfe last night, right? Could it be…?"

Conrad asked, "Did you transform into Maou mode last night?"

Yuuri scratched his temple. "I'm not sure but there is a time I suddenly saw everything black when Wolf…"

Lady Cecilie screamed in delight, "You healed my Wolfe, Heika! Thank you! Thank you very much!" Happy tears were unexpectedly falling onto her cheeks. The ex-Maou gave the king her famous ample bosom embrace and a few kisses on the cheek. However the king did not appreciate them. He felt being 'crushed' and his bones were about to break anytime for his body was already sore due to the incorrect sleeping posture! Failing to get free from the embrace, the king just uttered in pain!

The blond yelled angrily under the blanket, "IF YOU STILL MAKE NOISE, I'LL TOAST YOU! GET OUT OF MY ROOM THIS INSTANT!" Lady Cecilie released the king who soon collapsed on the chair, gasping some breathe. The ex-Maou silently wiped her happy tears and grinned happily at her second son.

Conrad bowed to the king. "I don't know what to say, Heika. I'm so grateful and extremely thankful for saving Wolfram. Thank you very much!" The brunette soldier bowed once again. "Our family owe you too much! If possible, I'll sacrifice my life in order to assist you to become a greater king and rule the kingdom!" He quickly massaged the king's aching body to relax his muscles, still repeating the word 'thank you'.

Yuuri replied with a faint smile. "You don't have to sacrifice your life for me, Conrad. And please don't thank me. I didn't do anything. The credits all belong to Maou-Heika. He's the one who saved Wolf after all."

A knock was heard on the door and Lady Gissela entered the room, holding a tray of medicines. She greeted the ex-Maou with a cheerful smile and was surprised to see Conrad massaging the black haired king. "Good morning, Heika. You're here too? Father is looking everywhere for you." The king just groaned in response. Feeling concerned, the green haired healer asked, "Heika, what's wrong? You look absolutely exhausted. Are you feeling alright?" The king nodded. She turned to look at the ex-Maou._*Is Cheri-sama crying? __But the tears she shed were__tears of joy. What exactly has happened?__* _She frowned in confusion."Can anyone tell me what's going on here?"

Conrad escorted the king out of the room and left the door ajar. He explained, "Wolfram doesn't like to be disturbed when he's sleeping. He'll in a bad mood and sulk all day when he doesn't have sufficient sleep."

Yuuri crossed his arms. "Sounds to me like he doesn't have enough sleep every day." Conrad chuckled. Yuuri peeked into the room. "Aren't they going to disturb him sleeping?" The brunette soldier smiled. Cheers and shouts of happiness were soon heard inside the room and Conrad pushed the door opened wide. _'GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!'_ The two ladies rushed out of the room and Conrad quickly shut the door.

"That was close!" said Lady Gissela, panting.

Lady Cecilie nodded. "Yes. Wolfe threw me a fireball and I was almost toasted!"

Yuuri's eyes widened in shock. "He really did that?"

Lady Cecilie nodded again. "Just imagine what will happen if his fireball really hits me!"

"Your hair will be curlier?" answered Yuuri. The two ladies burst into laughter and slowly walked away. The king was confused. "What? Why are they still laughing?"

Conrad spoke, "Just ignore them, Heika. Let's return to royal chamber. You need to prepare for the meeting. Take a bath and have…" the brunette soldier paused when a familiar sound of wail was heard and they saw Gunter standing two meters in front of them.

"Heika, heika, I'm glad I found you. Please don't hide again from your loyal and humble servant." The lilac haired mazoku ran towards the king with his wide opened arms.

Yuuri saw the coming embrace and he knew he would be 'crushed' again! He quickly hid behind the brunette soldier. "CONRAD, STOP HIM! DON'T LET HIM COME NEAR ME!" Conrad nodded and blocked the lilac haired mazoku from reaching the king.

"Heika, please don't run away from me!" wailed Gunter, trying to get through the brunette soldier.

"Leave me alone, Gunter!"

"Gunter, calm down. You're scaring Heika." But with surprising agility, Gunter managed to escape from the brunette soldier. Yuuri had nowhere to hide; he quickly burst into Wolfram's room!

Gunter followed the king and entered the room. "My beloved Heika!"

Conrad shouted, "Heika, that's Wolfram's room!" and too entered his baby brother's room.

"Go away, Gunter!" yelled Yuuri, running to the bed.

"Heika, why are you running away from me?" wailed Gunter.

Yuuri hopped onto the bed to escape from the lilac haired mazoku. "Heika, no! Get back here!" said Conrad. But the king accidentally slipped on the blanket and…P-O-N-K!

"Ouch!" yelled Yuuri, rubbing his forehead. He opened his eyes and saw a pair of extremely furious emerald eyes staring at him. He gulped. _*Oh Shinou, the noise has brought him wide awake! He must be in a very bad mood today.* _He then noticed the blond's forehead was a little swollen. _*Shit, I knocked on him, I'll be doomed!*_ Yuuri started trembling in fear. He smiled sheepishly, "Good morning, Wolf. Sorry, if I've hurt you…" But before the king managed to finish his sentence, he received a punch straight on the nose and was then kicked out of the bed!

End of Flashback

Yuuri puzzled. "Punishment? Why should I punish him? It's not his fault anyway."

Conrad explained, "All subjects of Shin Makoku have pledged to remain faithful to their king and country to the last. Anyone who hurts or betrays the king and the country has to be punished; depends on the severity of the offence. The worst one is summary execution!"

Yuuri was deeply in shock. "But, it's not his fault! Come to think of it, Gunter is the one who caused all this!"

Conrad shook his head. "Heika, Wolfram's the one who punched you. Therefore he must be punished for hurting the king. Of course you can punish Gunter as well if you wish. And in this case, the punishment will be decided by you." Conrad bowed to the king. "Please decide the punishment, Heika otherwise Gwendal will…"

"I understand, Conrad. Gwendal is very strict especially cases like this!" Yuuri cupped his face in his hands. "So I decide the punishment, huh?" The brunette soldier nodded. "I can decide any punishment?" Conrad nodded again. "Well, Wolf is a captain, right? What will happen if I demote him?" The brunette soldier's face soon turned pale. "Good. From now onwards, you've to call me Yuuri. If you still call me Heika, I'll demote your baby brother. Is that clear?"

"What?" the brunette soldier frowned in confusion. "But Heika this isn't right. You supposed to punish Wolfram."

"But you said I can impose any punishment!"

"Yes, I said that but not like this… Heika?"

"Conrad, I've decided the punishment. And now you say I'm not right?" Conrad quickly shook his head. "Conrad, you're my godfather. You supposed to call my name and you're the one who named me after all. But I always have to remind you about this. If you care for Wolf, please obey what I said! Oh yes, I remember you've just call me Heika. Twice! I can already demote him into recruit!"

"No, please, Hei… Yuuri." Yuuri smirked. Conrad smiled in defeat. "Very well, Yuuri and thank you."

"You're welcome, Conrad. Let's go for the meeting."

Conrad opened the door and saw Lady Anissina walked by. "Weller-kyo? Heika?" The red haired inventor snapped her fingers and smiled at the king. "Heika, have you seen Gunter? I want him to…"

Conrad interrupted, "My apology, Lady Anissina. Yuuri has to go for the meeting. Please give way." But the red haired inventor refused to comply and still blocked the door.

The king gulped. "Yes, Lady Anissina. May I know what can I help you?"

"Gwendal is not feeling well. He spent almost all of his maryoku in my Show-Me-Your-Power-kun!" Lady Anissina replied in disappointment.

Yuuri was shocked. "You really managed to find Gwendal yesterday?"

The red haired inventor brushed her hair. "Certainly, didn't you tell me that he has gone to look for his personal assistant? He was trying to run away when he noticed I found him talking with Michael."

Yuuri gaped_. *But I thought it was just a lie. I'm sorry, Gwendal.* _The kinglooked at his godfather. "Will Gwendal be in the meeting?" Conrad shrugged.

Lady Anissina smirked. "Now I'm looking for Gunter to test out my new invention."

Yuuri stammered, "But Lady Anissina, Gunter needs to be at the meeting too."

"Don't worry, Heika. This experience is very fast and easy. It only takes fifteen minutes. Besides, the meeting hasn't commenced yet as my brother and Lord Waltorana hasn't arrived." Lady Anissina crossed her arms. "So, Heika, do you know where is Gunter? Like I said earlier, I'll make sure my next invention will be using you guys as my guinea pigs if you try to hide him away from me!" Her voice sounded threatening.

Yuuri was panicked and blurted, "Gunter said he'll be in the library doing some research and preparing for my lesson tomorrow!"

Lady Anissina smirked, "Thank you, Heika. You're the best king ever!" and the red haired inventor soon ran away. "GUNTER, I'M COMING FOR YOU!"

Conrad whispered to the king's ear. "I hope you don't lie this time."

… _Shin Makoku, in the king's office …_

Yuuri went to his office once the meeting ended. He wanted to finish his work as soonest for he had promised to accompany Greta for the rest of the day. The king had not seen his precious adopted daughter since he returned from Earth.

"Yes, all done!" The king stretched his arms and body. He looked at his watch. _*Fifteen minutes before teatime. I wonder what kind of cake Greta will bring this time.*_ Yuuri stood up and piled the paperwork. He was lifting the heavy papers when someone knocked on the door. "Come in," he said.

"Brother Gwendal, you're looking for me?" said Wolfram once he opened the door. His emerald eyes widened in shock to see the king looking back at him while carrying the stack of paper on his both arms. The king smiled and he suddenly felt his cheeks were hot and his heart was pounding. He quickly shook his head and glanced around the room. Realizing the king was alone in the office, the blond spoke, "My apology, Heika. Brother Gwendal asked for my presence. Since he's not here, I'll excuse myself."

"Wait, Wolf!" shouted Yuuri. The king moved a step forward but he tripped over his own foot and fell. The papers he was carrying were all flying in the room. "Ow, man! Is this a joke or what?" huffed Yuuri irritably, kneeling on the floor and watching the papers scattered everywhere.

Wolfram crossed his arms. "I can't believe you can't even walk properly with those papers. And you never admit you're a wimp!"

"I'm not a wimp!" retorted Yuuri. He sighed in depressed and slowly picked up the papers around him.

Wolfram walked towards the king and asked, "Pain?" The king looked up at him and seemed puzzled about what the question meant. Wolfram rolled his eyes. _*A wimp who can't understand a simple question.*_ He asked again but in a more comprehensible way, "Are you alright? Are your feet hurt? Or maybe your knees? Legs? Are they hurt?"

Yuuri finally understood Wolfram was asking his condition after the fall. He rubbed his knees, pressed his calves and twisted his feet. He managed a faint smile. "I'm fine." When he twisted his right foot again, Wolfram noticed his expression grimaced in pain and quickly knelt down in front of the king. "What the…" Yuuri was shocked when the blond snatched the papers away from him. The king was curious when he was asked to sit properly and his right leg was placed on the blond's lap. "What are you doing, Wolf?" Without any hint, Wolfram took off his shoe. The king was horrified and yelled "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"DON'T MOVE!" Wolfram yelled and glared at him in return. Yuuri gulped. The blond then explained in a softer tone. "I'm afraid you've sprained your ankle." The king sighed in relief when he realized the blond was just checking his foot for any fracture and slowly nodded. "Next time, just leave the papers on your desk and Brother Gwendal will collect by himself." The king nodded again. Wolfram continued, "You're the king. Please learn to take good care of yourself. The people in Shin Makoku depend on you. You can't get injured." The king smiled and nodded again. "You're lucky. It's just a minor sprain. It'll be fine after a few more massages."

Yuuri sat silently, watching the blond not only massaging his foot but his leg and calf as well. "Thanks Wolf." The king then closed his eyes. The massage was very comfortable and he really enjoyed it. "Whoa…Wolf, I can't believe you're so good at this." Wolfram blushed at the king's compliment. Yuuri felt the soft hands touching and pressing his callous skin. _*Is he really a soldier? He has been wielding a sword for decades but how come his hands are still so soft?*_ Yuuri slowly opened his eyes and watched the blond who was concentrating on his job. _*Phew, I'm glad he's not in a bad mood. Come to think of it, he's not that selfish little brat prince.*_ He asked, "Wolf, since you're so good at this, can you do me a favour?" Wolfram's brows furrowed, looking at the smiling king. "Can you massage my shoulders too? I was sleeping on the chair the whole night in your room and I feel very uncomfortable." Wolfram returned him a smile. Once he confirmed the king's foot was okay, he pressed very hard on the king's calf! Yuuri uttered in pain and quickly retreat his leg. "Hey, what's wrong with you?" He looked confusedly at the blond who was slowly standing up and brushing his uniform.

Wolfram crossed his arms, glaring at the king. "You thought I'm a masseur?" He then walked to the door. "Thank you very much for healing me and sorry for what I've caused you."

"Huh, did you say something? What is it?" Yuuri stood up and brushed his clothes for unseen dust. "Can you say it again?"

_*What? He didn't hear it? And he wants me to repeat?*_ Wolfram was a little annoyed for he seldom thanked and apologized to anyone other than his family.He frowned and bit his lip. _*What to do? He's the king who has saved me after all and he even imposed me a slight punishment for the punch!*_ He inhaled and exhaled slowly. He said again, "Thank you very much for healing me and sorry for what I've done to you… this morning."

"What is it, Wolf? Can you please speak louder? I can't hear you," said Yuuri. Wolfram was getting furious. He clenched his fists. He turned and stared at the king with his furious emerald eyes. Yuuri raised his brow in confusion. "Are you trying to make fun of me? You think it's funny that I'm apologizing and thanking at the same time and you even pretend you can't hear it when I've said it twice?" Yuuri shook his head. "You're happy to hear from someone like me to say these words a few times, isn't it?"

Yuuri shook his head again. "No, please don't get mad. I didn't mean that. I really can't hear you. Trust me." Wolfram let out a humph. The king smiled. "Firstly I'm glad that Maou Heika healed you. It's fine if you didn't thank me at all, I'm just happy to see you're alright. About the punch, yes, I admit it was very painful. But don't worry, see I'm okay. I always have balls hit on my face when I first learnt baseball. So it's no big deal." Wolfram blushed in embarrassment for his rude manner. The king looked at the papers. He felt depressed at the thought of picking and collecting all of them by himself. _*If Gwendal sees this, he'll have another wrinkle popped on his forehead. I must be hurry.* _He started picking up the papers on the floor and noticed someone collecting the papers too. "Wolf?"

"Hurry up before Brother Gwendal returns. If he sees this, he'll have another wrinkle popped on his forehead." Yuuri smiled. "What are you still looking at, wimp? Help me now!"

"I'm not a wimp!" retorted the king. "Thank you very much."

"Sorry I'm late. Daddy Yuuri, I brought you cheesecakes!" Greta greeted her father once she opened the door. Lasagna helped her to bring in the tray of food and tea. Greta was shocked to see the room was a mess. "Oh… what just happened here?"

Yuuri and Wolfram pointed at each other, spoke in unison, "It's his entire fault!"

Yuuri invited Wolfram to join for the teatime while waiting for Gwendal's return. "This is for you, my precious daughter. Your favourite chocolate flavoured cake." Greta exclaimed with joy and replied 'thank you'. The king then picked the strawberry cheesecake and handed it to the blond. "I remembered Cheri-sama said strawberry is your favourite." Wolfram blushed and replied 'thank you'. There were two cakes left; espresso and lemon.

Wolfram saw the king choosing espresso. He asked, "You prefer food with strong taste?" The king shrugged. "Then why do you choose espresso?"

Yuuri scooped a small bite into his mouth. "You can say I've nothing particular when it comes to food!" Wolfram nodded. "As long as the food is safe to be eaten and delicious, that's fine with me. What about you?"

"Lord von Bielefeld likes sweet things," answered Greta who suddenly hugged the blond's arm. "Am I right?" Wolfram blinked in surprise at the little princess. Yuuri nodded and sipped some tea. Greta continued, "Cheri-sama told me that. Lord von Bielefeld, please call me Greta from now on. Do you know you're my idol?" Yuuri almost choked.

Seeing the king's reaction, Wolfram asked, "What is an idol?"

Greta smiled. "It's a term from Daddy Yuuri's world. It means someone or something that you love or admire very much."

Yuuri rubbed his chest. He asked, "What? You admire him? In what?" Wolfram glared at the king.

Greta started to count her fingers. "Lord von Bielefeld is beautiful, feisty, energetic, honest, straightforward, strong…" and the list went on. She then scratched her head, "and… and… in conclusion I like Lord von Bielefeld very much." She hugged Wolfram who was rubbing his temple. The blond felt a little headache, hearing the little princess's list of admiration about him. "I'm glad you're alright and your scar is gone! Thanks daddy Yuuri for healing him."

"Greta, I agree and understand when you said you admire him for he's strong and beautiful. But you admire him because he's fiery tempered and other negative attitudes as well? That sounds ridiculous!" Greta let out a humph. "See, you're even mimicking him too?"

Greta ignored her father and looked at the blond. "Lord von Bielefeld, just call me Greta. Okay?"

Wolfram sighed. _*Kids._* He replied with a smile. "Okay! In return, call me Wolfram."

Greta presented a 'Beautiful Wolfram' to the blond which reminded Yuuri of the flowers in his room. The king spoke, "_Beautiful Wolframs _smells sweet and strong." The other two were looking back at him in puzzlement. "What?"

Greta asked. "Daddy Yuuri, _Beautiful Wolfram_ emits pleasant and soothing smell. That's the main reason Cheri-sama loves to decorate halls with them." She handed the flower to her father. Yuuri sniffed it. _*Hmm… this is weird.*_

Wolfram spoke, "I extremely dislike when people say 'that flower' which named after me smells pleasant. But when you said it smells sweet… this is disastrous! There's definite something wrong with your nose, wimp!"

Yuuri retorted, "Hey, don't call me a Wimp, Brat! I'm telling you the truth! The _Beautiful Wolfram_ in my room smells sweet!"

The door suddenly opened and came in Gwendal, Gunter, Conrad and Murata. Gwendal saw his baby brother, standing up. "You're here already?" Wolfram nodded. The grey haired mazoku looked at the king. "There's something we need to discuss, Heika."

Yuuri sighed. "Greta, I promise to read you bedtime story later. Okay?" The brown haired princess gave her father with a wry smile. She walked out of the room after waving at all the occupants in the room. Yuuri returned to his own desk. Murata followed and stood beside him. "Why are you here?"

"I was told you've saved Cheri-sama's youngest son! Congrats!" answered Murata. Yuuri shook his head, thought _*You must have bumped into one of the maids… again* _The king remembered Sangria was in the room this morning, bringing in the breakfast. The bespectacled boy then whispered to the king's ear. "Don't tell me you healed him because you really want to bring him back to Earth and show him to mama-san."

Yuuri blushed. He shouted, "Shut up, Murata!"

Gwendal cleared his throat and there was a brief silence. The grey haired mazoku looked at every occupant in the room. Wolfram, Conrad and Gunter were standing in front of the king and him. He spoke, "During the meeting, the nobles questioned Heika closely about his ability to rule the kingdom. They are very insecure of Heika's instability power."

Murata who noticed a frown in Wolfram's expression, explained, "Shibuya is still unable to control his power. To do that, Shibuya has to learn to control his feelings because he easily gets caught up in his emotions when he sees unfair or unhappy situation. The Maou will only appear when Shibuya loses control of himself, for instance; when he's extremely angry or miserable. This happens because Shibuya and the Maou are two different souls sharing the same body!"

Wolfram nodded. He smirked at the king. "But it seems to me Maou Heika only appears when his 'weaker' self needs help." Yuuri glared at him in return. Wolfram then asked, "Why can't they just merge?"

"Good question, Lord von Bielefeld." The Great Sage smiled, pointing his thumb up. "However, Shibuya is not strong enough to merge with his other self. He needs to be trained."

Gwendal spoke, "We just had a little discussion and we've decided to assign someone to personally train the king. We've also chosen the person and we've even seen his capability during the duel a few days ago. We believe with his 'natural attitudes', I'm sure he'll be able to train Heika to become strong."

Yuuri interrupted, "Wait a minute… Duel?" He gazed at the blond.

Gwendal nodded. "Yes, Heika. The person we're talking about to train you is Wolfram!"

Wolfram yelled, "WHAT!" Everyone in the room looked at the surprised blond soldier.

Gwendal said, "Lady Gissela confirmed your injuries are completely healed! Therefore, I want you to accept this assignment!"

Gunter protested, "Gwendal, like I said earlier, I won't allow my beloved king to be trained by that violent brat!"

Wolfram retorted, "Don't call me a brat!"

Gunter ignored and continued, "Have you forgotten that he hurt Heika this morning? Believe me, with his hot tempered attitude, he will never able to train Heika perfectly!"

Wolfram grimaced in anger. "Hey you, I never say I agreed to this assignment yet!"

Gwendal heard his baby brother. He asked, "May I know the reason? If you can't give any acceptable reason, you've no choice but to agree."

Wolfram was shocked, "What! Wait a minute! You must be joking! Of course I can't take this assignment!"

Gwendal stood up. "Do I look like I'm joking? Give me a reason why you can't accept this job now!"

Wolfram answered, "I don't have time and I need to train my own troop."

Gwendal sat down again. He replied, "That's shouldn't be a problem. Conrad and Gunter have agreed to train your troop in swordsmanship and majutsu." Conrad nodded but Gunter groaned a little in protest.

Wolfram asked, "Well, why can't you choose them to train the king? Conrad is the best swordsman in this kingdom and…" the blond glared at the lilac haired mazoku, "he is **quite** skilful at swordsmanship and majutsu."

Gunter shook his head. "You should say, I'm **very** skilful in swordsmanship and majutsu, brat!" Wolfram stuck out his tongue.

Gwendal explained, "They have been training Heika for three years and I don't see any improvement."

Wolfram scowled at the grey haired mazoku. "That's it? That's the reason?" Gwendal nodded. "Maybe the king is too wimp to cope with their trainings and he needs longer time."

Yuuri stood up. "Don't call me a wimp! Brat!"

Murata comforted his friend to sit down. The Great Sage spoke, "Allow me to explain why you're chosen, Lord von Bielefeld. Besides, I'm the one who fully support you for this assignment when Lord von Voltaire suggested you." Yuuri and Wolfram gaped. "I believe you know very well about Weller-kyo. Shibuya is his godson and of course he cares for him very much." Yuuri blushed. "He always protects Shibuya and will never allow him to be trained the hard ways like he trained you. How will Shibuya learn to be strong if this continues?" Murata looked at the brunette soldier who was nodding in agreement.

Conrad smiled at the king. "I will still accompany you jogging every morning." He then whispered to his baby brother's ear. "Remember, Wolfram, this is all for the sake of Heika. Please accept this job."

Wolfram whispered in return. "This is only for your sake! You can't train the king and you throw the 'shit' to me!" The blond asked again, "What about Brother Gwendal? He's strict and tough!"

Murata chuckled. "Everyone knows Lord von Voltaire can't resist cute things and he always consider Shibuya's cute. The king always got away from his paperwork after pleading and begging Lord von Voltaire with his cute, innocent look." Yuuri's face turned redder in embarrassment. Murata smiled at the blond, "Of course we believe you'll never fall into this trap!" and slowly turned to the blushed grey haired mazoku. "Am I right, Lord von Voltaire?" The grey haired mazoku nodded in agreement.

Wolfram scowled. He pointed at the lilac haired mazoku. "What about him?"

Murata sighed. "The reason is very simple. Shibuya always skips his lessons and Lord von Kleist has to search all over the castle for the king!"

"Hey Murata, I don't do that!" interrupted Yuuri. The king felt a strong feeling of guilt and shame when he looked at his advisor wailing.

Murata ignored his friend's interruption. He continued, "As you can see, Lord von Kleist is also Lady Anissina's 2nd guinea pig. He will be very busy hiding from her. Since you're very familiar of Shin Makoku's cultures and history, you can assist Shibuya if Lord von Kleist is 'busy' again." Murata smiled.

Gwendal spoke, "The Great Sage has explained the reason very clearly. I hope you'll accept this assignment with no further protest!"

Wolfram slowly walked to the grey haired mazoku's desk and slammed it! "NEVER! I'll never accept this assignment!" He glared at his eldest brother.

Gwendal returned the glare. "What is your reason now? You always want people of Shin Makoku to acknowledge your skills and prove your loyalty to the kingdom. Now it's the opportunity. Why you didn't want to accept the job?" Wolfram stared at the floor, biting his lip.

Murata spoke, "Lord von Bielefeld, I understand about your predicament. I believe we all heard about the rumours since you've won the duel."

Yuuri asked, "What rumours?"

Conrad replied, "They said Wolfram fights for your love. He wishes to be the Prince Consort and defeats all the competitors in the list! Lady Roxanne has lost! The next will be Lady Tania!" The king gaped in shock.

The Great Sage continued, "We know the rumours are not true and you always ignore what other people think! You always said to yourself that you're not interested to be the Prince Consort. Lord von Bielefeld, you're a loyal subject and you always follow Lord von Voltaire's instructions. But, I don't understand why you insist not to accept this job? Does it have something to do with Shibuya?" Murata noticed the blond's face turned pale. He smirked. "So the rumour is true? You've fallen for Shibuya?" Wolfram's eyes widened. He could felt his cheeks hot and heart started to race. Yuuri and the other occupants were stunned silence.

"NONSENSE! How will the rumours become true? How will I fall in love with that wimp? I was told he can't even ride a horse properly and I've said earlier he's not my type!"

The king stood up again, retorted. "Hey, I've told you not to call me a wimp! Brat!"

"Just admit you're a wimp for you failed to merge with your other self and still needs someone to train you!"

"Hey you, brat! I never know about this plan from the beginning. If I knew it, I'll totally disagree with them! I don't wish to be trained by an ARROGANT, BRATTY, STUBBORN, SPOILED, SNOBBISH attitude ex-prince mazoku who loves to call the king a wimp!"

"Everyone, did you hear that? The king doesn't happy with me to train him. Brother Gwendal, please get someone else to do the job!"

Gwendal yelled, "SILENCE! ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE!" There was a complete silence as the occupants felt a sudden shaking in the room. They looked at the furious grey haired mazoku standing up. Gwendal spoke, "Wolfram, you've no choice but to accept this assignment! Otherwise, just return to Bielefeld territory!"

Everyone gaped. Wolfram asked, "You threatened me?" He slowly glanced at every occupant in the room and slowly moved a few steps backward. "Alright, I'll return to the Bielefeld territory then." He turned and quickly walked out of the room.

Conrad shouted, "Wolfram, wait!" He looked at his elder brother. "Why did you say that? Have you forgotten his actual reason of becoming a candidate? He misses his family here." The brunette soldier ran out of the room, chasing his baby brother.

Yuuri covered his face with both hands. He suddenly felt an enormous sense of guilt when he thought about how he yelled the blond. _*There's something stinging in my heart and I don't feel good. Why?*_

Murata looked at his friend who was covering his face with both hands. "Shibuya, are you serious when you said you don't agree Lord von Bielefeld to be your personal trainer?"

Yuuri shook his head. "I don't mind if he trains me." He looked at his bespectacled friend. "Am I too harsh on him? If he is truly leaving, is this my fault? I didn't mean to shout at him. Will he still treat me as his friend?"

Murata shrugged. "Shibuya, remember to merge with the Maou, you've to control your feelings." The king nodded. "You need to think, act and feel like Him." The king nodded again. The Great Sage sighed, deeply in thought, _*How are you going to success when you and the Maou have different feelings towards Lord von Bielefeld?*_

… _Shin Makoku, Wolfram's chamber…_

Wolfram was lying on the bed, staring at the full moon. _*His eyes are as black as the dark sky and the hair is so soft to touch... He looks so handsome and fine-looking… and my heart is pounding so fast when he carried me to bed.*_

He then slowly closed his eyes._ *He's so nice to talk to and it's felt so natural… even though there are times we always bicker over small issues but it's so hilarious. It's so sweet that he remembered Mother told him that I like strawberries.* _and a smile was shown on his lips when he remembered the king handed him the strawberry cheesecake. The blond suddenly let out a chuckle._ *I punched him this morning but he didn't really impose any punishment on me. Even though his other self saved me, he didn't ask for anything in return. Now I understand why the people in this castle and Shin Makoku respect him so much for he's truly a caring and nice king!*_

He opened his eyes and revealed his emeralds._ *He believes we'll become good friends." _But the blond's smile slowly faded. _*Friends?* _

Wolfram bit his lips. _*I think I'm falling in love with that wimp. My heart's pounding so fast each time I see him.* _and draped his right hand on his chest._ *But I can't… everyone heard when I said he's not my type.* _Theblond then cursed himself for his pride._ *I can't believe I've accepted that red haired bitch's challenge and won it. Why, why, why do I have to anger her? Again with all these stupid rumours!*_ The blond hit his forehead several times._ *Shinou, are you playing a prank on me?*_

Wolfram slowly got up from the bed and sighed in exasperation. _*I'm afraid my love will grow deeper if I really accept this job. Besides, this is unrequited love. He'll never love me in return for I'm a guy… and I don't want to get hurt in the end.* _The blond walked to his desk, slowly dragged out the chair and sat down. Holding a quill on his right hand, he started to write something on the paper_. *Yes, I write an official letter to the king and Brother Gwendal. I'll return to Bielefeld territory. I believe this is the best choice!*_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – The Maous' Decisions

Yuuri was yawning again. He requested Conrad to accompany him for a stroll at the royal courtyard after the breakfast to ease his sleepiness, however it failed to work. Watching the black haired king rubbing his sleepy eyes, the brunette soldier asked, "Yuuri, you look exhausted and sleepy. Are you sure you can do the paperwork and attend Gunter's lesson later?" The king groaned a little before he gave a simple nod. Conrad continued, "I understand you didn't spent much time on Princess Greta last few days, but you shouldn't read her stories till late midnight! Yuuri, sleeping late isn't good for your health."

The king looked at the brunette soldier. A broad smile was slowly appeared on his face. "I'm glad you didn't call me Heika anymore. Looks like I've made the right punishment." Yuuri let out another yawn. "It was so much fun reading and chatting with Greta last night till I forgot to keep track of the time."

"Yes and you ended up sleeping in her chamber as well," said Conrad, returning the smile. Yuuri blushed. "Yuuri, you've not been sleeping in your chamber for two nights. Everyone is worried seeing the royal bed untouched, especially Gunter. He's searching for you everywhere, thinking something bad might've happen to you."

The king let out a big yawn and wiped off his tears. "He's just worried too much. I'm not a little kid anymore. I can take care of myself."

Conrad explained, "Of course Gunter will be worried. Yuuri, you're the king. Everyone and everything is depending on you. Even I'm worried about you too. I went to find you at Wolfram's chamber, thinking you were there again. Seeing you weren't, I have no idea where else to look till the maids found you sleeping in Princess Greta's bed."

"Yes, I understand. But Conrad, the way you concerned is totally different from Gunter! At least you don't wail! Gunter's wail is creepy and when you hear it, is a real torture to my ears," said Yuuri, the sudden thought of the lilac haired mazoku shivered him.

"Yuuri, please," said Conrad.

The king stopped and raised his hand in salute. "Yes, Weller-kyo. I promise to be a good boy and sleep early tonight. Tomorrow please go to my chamber to wake me up for the morning jog." The king smiled. "Okay?"

Conrad exhaled. "Do not give empty promises" and they continued their stroll.

Yuuri frowned as he was thinking of something. _*Why does it sound so familiar? Where did I hear it from? Oh yes, Wolf said it before. A king is not supposed to get injured as his people are depending on him. They're indeed brothers, saying the same thing. Speaking of Wolf, where is he?* _Yuuri looked up at the sky _*It's still early, I guess he's still sleeping…*_

"Conrad? Is Wolf still sleeping?" Before the brunette soldier answered the king, they heard screams and shouts approaching.

"That's Wolfram!" replied Conrad.

"Yosak, stop right there! Don't you dare running away from me!" shouted Wolfram, throwing his fireball at the orange haired spy, however he missed his target. Another fireball was soon summoned on his right palm, ready to throw it anytime.

Yosak rushed out of the castle, running down the stairway to the royal courtyard. He shouted in return, "If you stop tossing your fireballs like a mad man, then I may consider stop running!" He saw the king gaping at him and his captain showing his usual smile. He greeted hastily, "Good morning, Heika, Captain. Got to go!" and just ran past them.

"What! How dare you call me mad!" yelled Wolfram, throwing the fireball and missing his target again. Conrad asked the king to stand back. The blond was too busy chasing after the spy, ran past the king and his second half brother without greeting them at all.

Yuuri who watched the scene wanting to interfere however, his arm was grabbed by the brunette soldier. "It's dangerous! Conrad, we need to stop Wolf before Yosak gets hurt!"

Conrad shook his head. "It's no use stopping Wolfram when he's in a temper. Don't worry. Yosak will be fine."

"Are you sure?" asked Yuuri in concern. Watching the spy running towards the South Wing where all the soldiers' rooms and training fields located, he asked again, "Why Wolf is chasing after Yosak? What made him so mad? By the way, when did Yosak return?" Conrad did not answer any of the questions, making the king looked like a fool talking to himself. "Is Yosak disturbing Wolf sleeping? It must be… he needs sufficient sleep every day. But I've never seen Wolf lose his temper like that and it really terrifies me!" Still getting no response, Yuuri looked at the brunette soldier staring into space as the two had already disappeared from their view. "Conrad?"

"Yes?" Conrad turned as the king tapped him on the arm, awakened him from his deep thought. "Sorry Yuuri, what did you say again?"

"I said, is Yosak disturbing Wolf sleeping?"

Conrad let out a chuckle. He shook his head. "Well, you see, Yuuri. Wolfram tried to escape the castle last night."

The king was shocked, "He what? Why?" Remembered he had scolded the blond, the king asked, "Is it because of me?"

"Well, I'm not sure about this but, I don't think it has anything to do with you," replied Conrad, trying to comfort the king. "Anyway don't worry. Gwendal and I will never allow him to return to Bielefeld just like that."

The king shook his head. "No, it was me. I shouldn't raise my voice against him. I've no rights to call him snobbish, arrogant and spoiled. He was scolded by Gwendal because of me and he wished to go back to his uncle because of me." Yuuri covered his face, feeling guilty. "Come to think of it again, I still owe him an apology."

Conrad smiled. _*Yuuri, you're a king. You don't need to apologize for what you've done and said. You're so nice and that's why we love you.*_ He then spoke, "Yuuri, it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself. Let's walk over there and I'll tell you what happened last night." The king nodded. "Gwendal and I know Wolfram will leave the castle due to yesterday's incident. He'll definitely choose to leave at dawn before we wake up! Yosak suddenly returned from his mission in the middle of the night and saw me walking out of the stable, holding _Shadowless_…"

Yuuri interrupted, "Wait… wait a minute. Who's _Shadowless_?"

"It's Wolfram's precious, loyal white steed."

"Ooohhh…. He has a horse?"

"Yes. It's a special breed. A present for his 41st birthday from Gwendal and I for passing the riding test." Seeing the king counting the fingers, Conrad added, "which means he is around eight years old."

Yuuri smiled sheepishly. "Both of you really love Wolf very much. Please go on. What happened next?"

"I told Yosak about the quarrel. He volunteered to keep an eye at the stable and I took _Shadowless_ away to prevent Wolfram from escaping the castle."

"You mean Yosak slept in the stable the whole night?" Conrad nodded. "But it's freezing outside!"

"Don't worry. He's strong and able to adapt to every climate perfectly." Yuuri gave a skeptical look. Conrad continued, "Well, as I predicted, Wolfram did appear in the stable… at the crack of dawn, searching for his steed. He and Yosak, both ended up in a fight. Yosak left no choice but to knock Wolfram unconscious. Now he has already awake… and I guess you already know the rest."

Yuuri understood everything. "I'm really pity on Yosak. He's just returned from the mission, sleeping in the stable under the cold weather waiting for Wolf to appear, had a fight with him and now he got chased. He must be very exhausted. I wish him good luck!" Conrad chuckled.

"Weller-kyo! Weller-kyo! It's a disaster!" Yuuri and Conrad turned to the incoming voice. Darkarcos was running towards them, panting hard, "Lord von Bielefeld and… and… Yosak… are battling swords at the training field!"

"WHAT!" Yuuri and Conrad dashed to the training field and saw Yosak charging towards Wolfram.

–_CLANG!-_

Wolfram blocked the blow. The orange haired spy quickly backed off a little then charged towards the blond and sent him another blow.

–_CLANG!- _

Wolfram managed to block the blow for the second time. However, the blow was stronger than the first one and he had to steady himself with a heel pressing firmly on the ground. _*Damn it! He's strong!* _Wolfram jumped back to regain his posture but the spy continued to attack.

Conrad jumped into the fight. He shouted, "STOP, BOTH OF YOU! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" The two stopped and backed off a step.

Yuuri ran towards them and stood next to his godfather. "Why are you two fighting?"

The spy looked at his captain, pointing the blond with the tip of his sword. "YOUR BABY BROTHER BURNT MY DRESS!"

Yuuri and Conrad raised their brows in surprise. "What?"

"If you stop running away from me, then I may consider not burning it!" explained Wolfram. "And I still haven't deal with you about the punch on my head! You should be glad that I only burn that pink damn dress."

"I didn't punch your head, brat! That's nape!" corrected Yosak.

Wolfram blushed in embarrassment. "It makes no difference! You hurt me, you'll pay!" He then stuck out his tongue.

"If I knew you're going to burn the dress, I RATHER STAND STILL FOR YOU TO TOAST ME! You're the worst mazoku I've ever seen! BRAT!" shouted Yosak, pointing his sword at the blond again.

_-CLANG!-_

Wolfram swung his sword against Yosak's which earned him a loud yell from Conrad. "WOLFRAM, STOP! IT'S DANGEROUS! HEIKA IS HERE! KEEP YOUR SWORD RIGHT NOW! BOTH OF YOU!" Watching the two glaring at each other while keeping their swords back into the scabbards, the brunette soldier spoke in a commander tone, "Yosak, you shouldn't start a fight with Wolfram just because of this!" The spy wished to protest but Conrad went on, "What will the other soldiers and recruits think about this? Have you ever thought of that?" Yosak apologized and Conrad turned to his baby brother. "Wolfram, you need to understand. Yosak only follows orders! He stopped you from returning to Bielefeld because I asked him to." Wolfram let out a humph ignoring his brother's explanation. "You shouldn't burn his dress. It's very important to his mission! He needs to disguise."

"Well, I only burned one! I believe he still has plenty of them or you can replace it with a new one," murmured Wolfram.

"What did you say?" asked Conrad.

The blond repeated, "I say Yosak has many dresses and YOU CAN BUY HIM A NEW ONE! Don't think that you can hide this from me! He cares so much for that damn dress because you're the one who bought it years ago."

Yuuri yelled in shock, "WHAT!" He gaped, noticing a deep red blush on Conrad's cheeks. "CONRAD, YOU BOUGHT YOSAK A DRESS?"

Wolfram smirked, "Don't tell me you didn't notice about this! It's obvious they have feelings towards each other. You're so dense, wimp."

Yuuri retorted, "Hey, don't call me a wimp and I'm not stupid!" The king whispered to his godfather, "Conrad, why don't you tell me about this? I thought you're straight." Conrad's face was still red. "Since when you and Yosak…?"

The blond glared at Conrad. "And don't ever touch my _Shadowless!_"

Yosak spoke to defend his captain, "Hey, brat! I'm the one hiding your precious steed! Blame it on me!"

Wolfram crossed his arms over his chest. "You think I'm a fool? My _Shadowless_ only follow three persons' orders and certainly you're not in the list!"

Wolfram and Yosak started to shout at each other when suddenly the ground shook uncontrollably. Yuuri held the brunette soldier's arm to steady himself. Everyone silenced looking at the grey haired earth mazoku walking furiously towards them. A deep furrow appeared between his brows_._ Glaring sharp at the blond and the spy, he commanded, "WOLFRAM! YOSAK! COME TO MY OFFICE RIGHT NOW!"

… _Shin Makoku, in the royal library …_

"Wolf?" greeted Yuuri once he opened the door. The blond tilted up his head, looking at the king who was holding two large, thick books on his hands, entering the room and gently closed the door. The blond greeted in return, and tilted down his head again. Seeing there were three large stacks of papers on the desk, the king asked, "What are you doing?"

"Writing," replied Wolfram.

Being curious, Yuuri approached the desk and placed the two books. He then looked at the papers. Despite staying in Shin Makoku for three years, he still couldn't read much of its language. However he noticed the words in every sentence was the same and he read the sentence to himself, "_**I'll escape Blood Pledge Castle again?**_ WHAT!" The blond was startled when Yuuri yelled all of a sudden. "Wolf, you want to run away from the castle again? Why?"

Yuuri watched the blond rolling his emerald eyes. Pointing at the sentence the king had just read, Wolfram enunciated, "_**I'll never try to escape Blood Pledge Castle again**_…_**"**_ The blond purposely stressed the words, '_**NEVER TRY TO'**_ when he corrected the king. He muttered softly, "Wimp!"

The king heard him. "It's Yuuri, Wolf. Not a wimp! Why do you write all these?"

"Brother Gwendal asked me to."

"Why? Is this some sort of a punishment?" Hearing the soft groan from the blond, the king apologized. "Well, I noticed the words are same in every sentence…"

"A king doesn't apologize to his subject," interrupted the blond.

"I've told you, you're not my subject… you're my friend."

"A king doesn't apologize to anyone… even to his friends."

Yuuri was getting infuriated. Feeling pointless to argue with the stubborn mazoku, he went straight to the point. "Why did you escape the castle? Is it because of me?"

"No," answered the blond, short and concise. His eyes were on the papers, concentrated in his writings.

"Then what is the reason?"

"My apology, Heika… if you don't mind, please do not disturb me. I need to hand these to Brother Gwendal before tea time."

"Fine, if you do not wish to tell the reason." The king huffed irritably before he grabbed a seat, opposite Wolfram's. Flipping the pages, one of the large books, the king asked again, How many did he ask you to write?"

Wolfram's face grimaced. The king really annoyed him, asking many questions. "Altogether 5000 thousands."

"WHAT! 5000! Isn't the punishment too harsh? How can he treat you like that?" Yuuri looked confused when the blond sniggering. "What?"

"At least he didn't stop me from training my troops or walking out of the castle. Besides, 5000 is not much compared to last time."

"Sounds like this is not the first time you got punished."

Wolfram smirked. "You've no idea…"

The king paused for a moment, thinking. "You just said 5000 is not much compared to last time. How come the punishment is getting lighter?"

Wolfram's smirk slowly turned into a sinister smile. "Do you really want to know? I can tell you but I'm afraid once you discover the truth, you'll be fainted on the spot."

The king gulped in fear. He quickly shook his head. "No, thanks. Keep the secret to yourself." Being curious, Yuuri looked at the second stack of papers, reading the sentence. "_**I'll never fight against own people!**_" A soft smile slowly appeared on his face.

Wolfram noticed the smile, grimaced in anger. "What are you smiling at? You think that sentence is funny?"

"I'm not laughing at you, Wolf. I'm… I'm…" the king stammered, trying to explain. "I'm glad that I able to read these words. You know, Gunter must be very disappointed if he found out that I still can't read after he taught me for three years."

The blond let out a humph. "Like I said, either he's not a good teacher or you're too wimp to cope with his teachings."

Yuuri retorted. "I'm not a wimp! So, stop calling me that!"

Wolfram looked at the books. "What are these for? Where is Gunter? Aren't you supposed to attend his lesson at this hour?"

The king replied, "Since Gwendal has something to discuss with Conrad, Gunter was taken away by Lady Anissina for testing her new invention." The blond thought, _*Brother Gwendal and Conrad have something to discuss without the king's presence? Is there anything they hide from him?*_ The king continued, "So Gunter left me some works and I need to finish them before dinner." Watching the blond nodded and resumed his work again, the king watched the way he held the quill elegantly and wrote every word on the piece of paper. _*He's fast and his writing is beautiful!* _Being curious again, he read the last stack of papers, "_**I promise to change my brat**_….." when the blond's palm suddenly slammed on the papers and gave him a hostile glare. Yuuri shivered in fear. He gulped, "I'm sorry. Err…your writing is very beautiful" and quickly started his work.

_Two hours later…_

Yuuri sighed in exasperation. He didn't know how to do his work. He was unable to read the language and the main problem was he didn't remember Gunter's teachings at all. _*I'm doomed*_. A soft snore was heard and he turned to look at the blond who was already falling asleep. _*He must be very tired. He tried to escape the castle at dawn…. Oh my, I forgot to apologize.*_ The king watched at the sleeping blond. _*He really looks like Cheri-sama… Where a guy can look as beautiful as an angel… He's far prettier than my girl classmates… His eyelashes are so long… His eyes are like emerald gems… An exotic bishonen…*_ His innocent, round black orbs slowly turned into slits… gazing at the blond beauty, sleeping so peacefully.

The Maou slowly got up from the seat, approaching the blond. Trying not to wake his sleeping beauty, he gently brushed the soft, sun-kissed hair before caressing the cheek. _*I'm glad they stopped you from leaving the castle. Don't run away from me again…* _He went closer to inhale the blond's scent and he felt so good, so nice. _*How I wish the rumors are true that you've a feeling towards my other self.*_ He smiled while slowly drew his lips towards the blond's when he heard soft groan. Wolfram's eyes slowly opened. Yuuri blinked his round, black eyes in shock looking at his friend, rubbing his eyes. _*Why am I so close to Wolf? What happened to me just now?* _Beads of sweat appeared on his forehead and he quickly walked back to his seat. _*Did Maou appear just now?*_

Wolfram let out a soft yawn. "You're here since just now?" The king nodded. He piled up all the papers and got up from his chair. "I'm going to send these to Brother Gwendal. Have you finished your work?" Looking at the wimpy king smiling sheepishly, Wolfram looked at the king's book. "Why most of the questions are blank? What are you doing these hours?"

"I don't understand how the people in this world express their feelings of affection. I don't know what they do to propose, what to prepare… and the main problem is I can't read most of the questions."

Wolfram crossed his arms over his chest. "What are you doing when Gunter taught you these?"

"Sleeping?"

Looking at the king's sheepish grin, Wolfram shook his head. "I should've known. What a fool I am to ask a silly question. Why don't you ask me?"

"You're sleeping?"

Wolfram blinked a few times before he shouted, "WHY YOU, YOU CAN WAKE ME UP!"

Yuuri shook his head. "Who dares to wake you up. You'll get very furious if someone disturbs your sleep. I didn't want to be toasted like what you did to Cheri-sama yesterday."

Wolfram blushed, clearly remembering the scene. "But you know I'll never do that to you! I won't hurt you because… because…"

"Because of what?" asked Yuuri.

The blond's cheeks were getting red when he looked at the king's innocent black orbs, waiting for his answer impatiently. "Because you're a wimpy king!"

"Hey, I'm not a wimp!" retorted Yuuri.

"Yes, you are! Otherwise you won't be spending so much time on this simple task and not asking for help!" The blond snatched the book from the king, "Hurry, don't waste time! I'll help you!" and started to explain every question to the wimpy king.

_An hour later… _

The king finally closed the books in relief. "Thanks, Wolf." Watching Wolfram carrying the papers on his both hands, Yuuri thanked again. "The way you explain is much clearer than Gunter. I'll think I'll know what to do and I'll tell her as soonest."

Wolfram's eyes were widened in surprise. "You mean you're already seeing someone?" He felt his breath suddenly stopped. "You already like someone?" Watching the king nodded shyly, Wolfram unintentionally dropped all the papers. Watching the papers scattered everywhere in the room, the blond knelt down to pick them.

The king too helped picking up the papers. "So who's the wimp now?" Seeing the blond did not answer him, Yuuri was worried. "Wolf, what's wrong with you? Are you alright?"

Wolfram just replied with a slight nod. He felt his chest in pain. He tried to take a few deep breathe, before he asked, "Is it one of the princesses?" The king nodded again. "So, you haven't confessed to her yet?" The king shook. "Why?"

"Well, I'm afraid I'll mess up everything. You know, the culture in this world is very different from my world."

Wolfram cursed himself while collecting the papers. _*He already found someone he loved and I taught him how to confess to her? Fool! I'm a fool!*_. He asked again, "Well, when are you going to confess to her?"

"I'm waiting for the right time. If possible, I want to bring her out of the castle, having a romantic, candlelight dinner with her. But I'm a king. I'll be surrounded by guards and probably there won't be an opportunity for me to have the dinner with her alone outside the castle."

Wolfram managed a faint smile. "That's simple. Just talk to Conrad about your intention. He'll know what to do." Looking at the confused king, the blond tried to fight back tears as he explained further details. "Just tell him that you wish to confess to your… loved one… and you intend to bring her out to castle for a romantic dinner… alone. Conrad will know what to do. He'll take care of everything for you."

"Really?" Wolfram nodded. Yuuri noticed the blond's eyes were red. "Wolf? Your eyes…"

"Nothing, I'm fine…don't worry." He quickly carried the papers and headed towards the door. "And don't forget to give her a present to express your feelings towards her."

Yuuri smiled. "Okay, I will. Any present will do, right? Can I give her beauty accessories?"

Wolfram nodded again, "I'm sure that's the perfect present for a princess." He wished to get out of the room as soonest as he seemed fail to control his tear.

"Wolfram?" called the king, looking at the backside of the blond. "Thank you very much. You're really a good friend and I appreciate all of your help."

"You're welcome, Yuuri."

A soft knock was heard on the door and Conrad walked in. "Wolfram?" He was shocked to see a tear rolling down his baby brother's cheek. "What happen…"

"Conrad? You've finished your discussion with Brother Gwendal?" interrupted his baby brother. He silenced his brother, gently shaking his head. The brunette soldier nodded in understanding. "I'm going to give these to Brother Gwendal. See you later. Wish you luck, Yuuri."

The door was closed. Standing outside the room, Wolfram could hear the king's excited voice talking to his second half brother about his intention to bring his loved one to go out for a romantic dinner this evening. _*He's already wanting to confess so soon?* _Another tear was flowing down his cheek again and he gently wiped it off. *_Why should I be miserable? I should've known this is happening. Like he said earlier, we're good friends. Yes, only good friends.* _He then walked away, heading to the king's office. _*Goodbye, Yuuri.*_

The sky was getting dark as the sun was disappearing into the horizon. Yuuri and Lady Lienette were walking together along the hallway to their chambers, holding hands, laughing and joking. The blue haired human princess was holding a bouquet of yellow flowers.

Yuuri laughed. "I can't believe Conrad reserved the whole restaurant and disguised as a waiter to serve us! He looks so good in the uniform."

"Yes, but don't forget about Yosak-kun too! He's really the best spy in Shin Makoku! He's so good at making cocktails and they taste awesome! He too performed some magic tricks! I'm really impressed by his skills!" said Lady Lienette.

The king agreed with the princess. "Yes. I see you've taken quite many glasses of them. You're great, you don't look like a bit drunk!" asked Yuuri. "I think I prefer the fruit cocktail the most since I'm no good in taking alcohol. The taste is much sweeter. You know in my world, I'm still considered as an underage boy who isn't legal to drink alcohol."

"Speaking of the world of yours is really fascinating! I wish to visit it someday."

Walking past Lady Tania's room, the king spoke, "Erm… since I've finished most of the paperwork, I'll talk to Gwendal tomorrow to let us back to Earth for a few days… to visit my family. You'll love my mom very much. She's very nice and friendly."

Lady Lienette blushed shyly. "Really?" The king nodded and the princess hugged him joyously with her both arms. "That's great! Thank you, Yuuri" and Yuuri's face turned scarlet. They walked until they reached the princess's room. "Thanks for the romantic dinner, Yuuri and…this," pointing the diamond heart-shaped necklace, draping beautifully on her neck. "It's very beautiful. I love it very much."

"You're welcome, Lienette. I'm glad you like it," and slowly their distance was getting closer. Yuuri stared at the beautiful soft, red lips and he felt his heart pounding very fast as he was going to share his first kiss with someone he loved. Their lips were getting closer…closer… and closer… when something suddenly ran inside the king's memory. The blue haired princess noticed the king looking at her with a sudden blank expression. Feeling a little disappointed, she leaned forward, just gave a peck on the king's right cheek which awakened Yuuri from his thought and wished him good night.

Yuuri watched the princess entering her room. He then looked at his both hands. _*This is weird. I felt like I've touched someone's hair before… I've touched someone's cheek before... and I've kissed someone before*_ Hundreds of questions running inside his head. _*Did I really kiss someone before?*_

"Yuuri, are you alright?" asked Conrad in concern who had been following them from behind. "You look tired. Allow me to escort you to the royal chamber." Yuuri nodded. Conrad added, "I hope I didn't disappoint you about the arrangement in the restaurant, Yuuri."

"No, of course not. You and Yosak did great. Everything went very smoothly and both of you were like professionals." The king blushed. "And I'm glad I've confessed to her and gave her a present. Thanks for everything." Once they past Wolfram's chamber, Yuuri asked, "How do you know about this?"

Conrad smiled. "Sometimes, Wolfram 'was forced' to attend dinners with certain royal families from other countries so Yosak and I disguised as a protection to prevent these nobles from taking his advantages."

Yuuri nodded. "If Yosak wasn't around, who is going to protect Wolf? It can't be you alone, right?"

"It'll be Gwendal and Gunter!" Yuuri blanched. Conrad chuckled. "Don't worry, most of the time it will be Yosak and I."

Once the king entered the room, he walked happily to the closet, getting ready for bed. This was the first time he showed a display of affection towards a girl after living for eighteenth years. After getting change, he hopped onto the bed and soon fell asleep.

It was in the middle of the night and the castle was dark and silent. The shape of the moon was only half of it showing and it was the only source of light, shining the surrounding area. The window of the royal chamber slowly opened and a masked silhouette clad in black carefully crept into the room. The silhouette walked towards the royal bed, looking at the person who was covered under the blanket revealing soft black hair, slowly raising up its dagger. Soft groan was heard and the silhouette was getting ready to stab when person on the bed suddenly rose up, greeted, "Gotcha!"

The silhouette was startled to see it was Yosak wearing a black wig, disguising as the Maou. Realizing it was a trap, the silhouette tried to escape however Conrad barged into the room with a sword on his right hand. Yosak too pulled out his sword, sending his first blow towards the silhouette. The silhouette able to dodge and fought back. Their weapons clashed with each other for a few times, making loud noises! Judging by its figure, Conrad knew it was a female and the way she wields her weapon was indescribable. _*She is good. Is she an assassin?*_ Another dagger was suddenly appeared from her other hand and before the spy could react, the female intruder had already slashed his arm.

"YOSAK!" shouted Conrad, jumping into the fight to assist his friend.

The female intruder backed off and spoke, "Your friend got poisoned! If you don't tend him soon, he'll die shortly!"

Conrad was shocked. He looked at his friend whose face started to look pale. But the spy shook his head. "Don't mind me! Capture her!" Conrad nodded and charged towards the female intruder. He could feel her strength and power each time she struck and the way she wielded her weapons in both hands was great. With surprising agility, the intruder dashed out of the room and saw Gwendal running towards her followed by a troop of soldiers.

The grey haired mazoku summoned his earth majustu. The ground was shaking uncontrollably and the intruder could hardly steady herself. Gwendal shouted, "Intruder! Surrender now!" Ignoring his demand, the intruder forced herself to the balcony and leapt over without wasting another useless breath.

Conrad reached the balcony, watching the intruder falling from third floor. He was shocked to see her able to break the fall and safely landed on her her running away again, he shouted. "She's escaping! Get her now!"

Wolfram was sitting at a bench in the royal garden. He could hardly sleep therefore he decided to take a stroll. Hearing loud screams and shouts coming from the East Wing, he talked to himself, "What's the big commotion?" Seeing someone dressed in black ran past him, he summoned his infamous _**Flamethrower**_ to block the exit before he threw a fireball which successfully hit the target! The intruder yelled in pain and fell on her knees. Wolfram pulled out his sword and ran towards the intruder. He managed to take off the mask and it was... "LADY TANIA?"

Soldiers arrived and the brown haired princess quickly held her dagger over Wolfram's neck as a hostage. "Move away or I kill him!" Gwendal and Conrad were surprised to realize the intruder's identity. "I say go away or I kill him! I swear!" warned the princess. She stared at the brunette soldier. "Your friend got poisoned because I slashed him with this dagger. Stay back if you don't wish your baby brother having the same consequence with the friend of yours!"

"Alright, Lady Tania! Don't hurt him!" said Conrad. He commanded the soldiers to retreat a few steps.

Wolfram shouted, "No. Don't listen to the bitch! Just get her, Conrad! Don't mind me! You bitch! If you want to kill me, just go ahead! Slash! Don't talk so much!"

"Silence, Wolfram!" shouted Gwendal. "We won't let you getting injured again!" The grey haired mazoku spoke, "What do you want, Lady Tania?"

"Maou… I want the Maou. Call him out now!" shouted Lady Tania.

"Why do you want Yuuri so badly? You want to kill him?" asked Conrad.

"You don't need to know. Call him out now or else…" she pressed the dagger onto Wolfram's neck.

"Alright! Alright! We go and get him! Don't hurt Wolfram!" said Conrad, who then turned to whisper to his eldest brother. "What should we do? We can't surrender Heika!"

"Yes, we won't!" whispered Gwendal in return.

"But how are we going to save Wolfram?" replied Conrad.

Wolfram watched his brothers whispering to each other. He noticed them were in a difficult situation and he knew the main reason they were reluctant to attack was because of him. His brothers were only concerned of him. Therefore, the only way to solve the problem was…

Wolfram spoke, "Bitch! I just want to let you know that I hate being threatened and held as a hostage! It makes me look weak!" The blond looked at his second half brother. "Conrad, no matter what happen to me, don't let the bitch get away!"

Conrad realized what his baby brother meant. He shouted, "No, Wolfram. Stop!" Watching his baby brother gripped the princess's hand and slashed his own collarbone, Conrad and Gwendal were shocked.

"WOLFRAM!" shouted Yuuri, standing not far away from them with Gunter, watching his blond friend slashing himself in front of his very own eyes. "NNNOOOOOOO…."

Lady Tania was stunned to see the ex-prince slashing himself with her deadly poison dagger! Then Wolfram used his elbow and hit her stomach as hard as he could before he collapsed onto the ground. Gwendal shouted his soldiers to capture the princess who was trying to defend and fight. Conrad picked Wolfram up and held him protectively, shouting his name. "Find Lady Gissela! Right now!"

Suddenly, the sky soon changed into thunders, followed by a flash of lightning! Lady Tania was coiled around by a very gigantic water dragon, struggling in the air! The soldiers turned to look at their king who had already transformed into Maou mode, walking towards them with blue coloured maryoku emitting from his body.

"How dare you hurt him?" Starring at the brown haired princess with his angry slit eyes, the Maou clenched his fists, crushing the princess with his water dragon.

Conrad covered the gash trying to stop his baby brother's blood, shouted, "Where is Lady Gissela? Find her right now!" Watching the blood slowly turned into green, he shouted again, "Geika, geika, where are you? Oh Shinou, Wolfram, hang on! Geika! Potion! Potion!"

"I'm here!" shouted Murata, running towards them as fast as he could. "Here it is! Ulrike just completed it!"

Conrad snatched the purple bottle and flipped it open. He slowly placed it onto the blond's mouth, feeding him the content little by little. "Please Wolfram, drink this and you'll be safe!"

Gwendal asked, "Has anyone found Lady Gissela yet?"

"Lady Gissela is tending Yosak! He got poisoned too." answered Murata.

"I do not intend to shed blood, but I have no choice… Now you shall repent for your sin!" the Maou spoke.

"Sin?" Lady Tania laughed. "If you want me to repent for my sin, I think you deserve it more than I do!" The Maou looked confused at the princess who was still laughing. "Don't tell me you've forgotten that you alone had killed thousands of innocent people four hundred years ago!" Everyone was shocked to hear the princess's confession. Murata saw a dagger on the ground and slowly picked it up. His eyes widened in shock. "She is…"

The Maou smirked. "I remember it now. So, you're the only survivor left and you came to revenge for your country? Good, since you're here, I can eradicate you now!" The water dragon soon engulfed Lady Tania completely, making her suffocating in the water to death.

Gwendal yelled, "Stop! Maou Heika, you'll kill her!"

Watching the brown haired princess fighting for breath, the Great Sage ran to the Maou trying to convince him. However the Maou did not listen to any of his advice. "She deserves to die!" He could feel her lungs were going to burst anytime!

Murata shouted, "Maou Heika, if Shibuya found out that Lady Tania was killed in his own hands, he'll regret for the rest of his life! He'll choose to commit suicide and that time you'll never see Lord von Bielefeld ever again! Don't forget the oath you made to Shinou Heika when you sold your soul!" The water dragon dissipated, making Lady Tania fell from the sky. She was breathing hard, gasping for air when Gwendal's soldiers captured her.

Suddenly Conrad shouted, "Wolfram! No… don't die!" The Maou dashed towards him, pushing everyone who blocked his way. "He could hardly breathe… He didn't drink the potion at all!" explained Conrad to the Maou, trying to hold his tears. The Maou snatched the purple bottle from the brunette soldier and poured the content into his mouth. "Heika, what are you…" before Conrad managed to finish, the Maou placed his lips onto the blond's, transferring the content to him. Everyone's eyes were bulging with surprise watching the scene. While pressing the lips onto the blond, light green glow touched the wounded collarbone, healing the gash completely.

Everyone was smiling in relief to see the blond's breathing back to normal. The Maou too relieved, gently caressing the blond's cheek with a broad smile appeared on his face. The Great Sage turned to the right and saw a blue haired woman and a brown haired little girl standing still with eyes widened in shock. "Lady Lienette? Princess Greta?"

Everyone turned to look at them including the Maou. Judging by their expression, the Maou believed they had already watched everything. Hugging his precious blond protectively in his arms, the Maou spoke, "I know my other self has already confessed to you. But I'll never agree to it as…my heart only belongs to Wolfram von Bielefeld."

Lady Lienette's face went pale. She finally realized that Shibuya Yuuri and the Maou were different souls sharing the same body.


	10. Chapter 10

**Princess Wolfram?**

Chapter 10 – The Truth Revealed

Conrad noticed the king's face twisted in a grimace of fear. Realizing he must be having a nightmare, the brunette soldier shook him, trying to wake him up, however he failed. When Yuuri started to mumble something incoherently like 'Wolfram, don't die! Not again! Not this time!' Conrad shook the king vigorously until he finally woke up! The brunette soldier quickly comforted the king who was still trembling, convinced him that he was just having a bad dream.

"W… Wolf?"

"Wolfram is in his chamber." Watching the king got off from the bed, Conrad added, "Don't worry, Yuuri. Lady Gissela has examined him and confirmed he is fine." However the king insisted to visit the blond. He was getting frustrated when he couldn't find his shoes. Grabbing the home slippers, he staggered towards the door, almost tripped on his own foot. Conrad supported the king back to the bed. "Calm down, Yuuri. You've turned into Maou Heika and healed him. Wolfram is now in perfect health."

Breathing heavily, the king asked, "Really?"

"Yes, he was having some snacks when I visited him a moment ago."

Yuuri sighed in relief. Sitting on the double king-sized bed, he rubbed his temples. "What about Lady Tania? How is she? Where did you guys take her to?" He started to suffer from dizzy spells. Not receiving any reply, the king forced himself to look up at the brunette soldier.

Conrad noticed the king's face turned into a little pale. "Yuuri, are you alright? You look pale."

"My head hurts."

"It must be you didn't have enough sleep these days. There were many things happened since you returned from earth and you didn't have sufficient rest." Conrad walked to the closet, taking out a towel and some clothes. "And you even transformed into Maou Heika last night. You must be extremely exhausted." He placed the garments next to the king.

"You said I'm already strong enough to maintain my consciousness when I transformed into Maou mode. Aarrgh… I feel like my head is going to burst." Conrad thought _*I agree. But do you know you were in Maou mode the whole night, staying beside Wolfram and refused to return to your normal self until fainted due to exhaustion?* _Not receiving any reply again, Yuuri looked up at the brunette soldier who stared him with a blank expression. "Conrad?"

Awakened from his thought, Conrad lied, "Well… I guess you've used too much maryoku."

"Maybe you're right."

"Need I to call Lady Gissela?" The king shook his head. "Need to take more rest?" The king shook his head again. "Very well, Yuuri. Feeling hungry?"

"A little."

"The lunch is already served. Do you want to have it here?"

"No. I'll be joining all of you in the dining room. Wait for me." Yuuri grabbed the clothes and walked towards his private bathroom. Feeling something amiss, he looked at the hot, sunny sky through the window. "Oh my, it's already that late? Why don't you wake me up? I still have tons of paperwork on my desk. Gwendal will definitely kill me for sure!" He quickly entered the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Conrad stood outside the bathroom door. "Yuuri, take your time. Gwendal allows you not to sign the paperwork today."

"Huh really? That's rare! He gave me a day off?"

"Well, not really."

"Then why?"

_*Should I tell him now?* _Conrad thought.

The king was in the bathroom for a few minutes before he yelled, "Aaarrgh, I didn't attend Gunter's lesson yesterday! Don't tell me he wants me to attend his lesson the whole day?"

"Nothing to do with Gunter."

Yuuri let out a relief sigh before he yelled again. "A sudden ten nobles meeting or something?"

"No, well… yes, a meeting but it is only between us. An urgent matter that we need to discuss."

"An internal discussion?" There was a brief pause before Yuuri spoke, "What is it about? How long will it take?"

"I'm not sure but it may take the whole day. Why? You need to go somewhere?"

"I plan to go back to earth and I wish Gwendal will give me a week off."

A minute passed before Conrad quickly returned to the bathroom door. "My apology Yuuri, what did you say?" He watched the king walking out of the bathroom, already dressed in his usual attire.

Yuuri blushed. "I intend to bring Lienette to see my parents today." Conrad was astonished. "Therefore I wish Gwendal will give me a week off. But with his stern attitude, I bet 100% he will reject my request. Looking at his grumpy face, make me feel creepy. I wonder does he have any girlfriend or…"

AHEM!

Yuuri turned to Conrad. "Did you just cough?"

"Erm… It's not from me."

Yuuri soon realized someone was standing at the door and noticed it was Gwendal! He whispered to his godfather, "When did he arrive?"

"When you were in the bathroom?"

The king gasped. "So he heard everything?"

"Your voice is pretty loud and clear."

"Good mor… afternoon, Gwendal," greeted Yuuri sheepishly when the mazoku approaching him.

"I apologize that my grumpy face scares you, Heika. I will wear a mask next time."

"Oh no, not at all. But if you insists, pick a cute one then," Yuuri joked which earned a deadly glare from the grey haired mazoku. "Sorry, just kidding."

"Very funny." He turned to Conrad who let out a little chuckle. "I assume you haven't told Heika anything yet."

"He just woke up from a nightmare. Gwendal, can we inform him later? Maybe after lunch. I'm afraid he might not take it well."

"I totally disagree with you. He just made a nice joke. Conrad, you must remember. He's the king. You shouldn't pamper him too much. Being here for three years, he should be able to handle everything by now."

Conrad tried to protest when the king spoke, "Hey, what are you two whispering at? Don't try to hide anything from me coz I don't like it."

Gwendal turned to the king with a very serious expression. "Very well, Heika." Yuuri gulped in fear. "Lady Tania was found dead in the dungeon! She commits suicide!"

Yuuri visibly blanched. _*Oh no!*_

… _Shin Makoku, in the king's office …_

Yuuri, as usual was sitting on his chair at his desk. Despite he felt sorrow at the news of Lady Tania's death and was asked to take some rest, the king protested and insisted to know everything! Conrad could see that the king was close to tears. Trembling, trying to hold his tears, Yuuri listened attentively to the spy's information.

"I disguised as a maid in the castle of Cavandria and found out the king actually doesn't have a daughter or even adopted daughter. The worst thing is, the king himself didn't have any clue about Shin Makoku's candidates at all. Therefore I sent an urgent pigeon messenger to inform Lord von Voltaire about this."

"So Lady Tania is not from Cavandria? Who is she? Where is she coming from?" asked Yuuri. Conrad placed a wrapped item on his desk. "What is this?" He opened it and was surprised to see it was a dagger.

"Geika picked it. It belongs to Lady Tania! She might come from the country of Elmoldova."

"Elmoldova?" Yuuri repeated. "How can you be so sure?" Gunter then placed a thick, blue-leathered book on his desk and pointed the picture of a dagger. It was an exact similar with Lady Tania's dagger.

Gunter cupped his chin. "It's stated only the royal family of Elmoldova owns this dagger."

"Is that means Lady Tania is a princess?" asked Yuuri.

Gunter shook. "It can't be. According to the book, the royal family was all already killed four hundred years ago…"

"Well, she could have survived!" interrupted Yuuri. He noticed Gunter and Conrad were completely stunned, Gwendal rubbed his temples and Yosak tried to resist his laughter. "What?"

Conrad answered, "Yuuri, the whole castle was burnt down to the ground which means no one could have survived." The king's mouth formed an O. "And the tragedy happened four centuries ago. People of Elmoldova are pure human, they won't live that long like half mazokus or maz…"

"Even a full blooded mazoku may not live that long, kiddo," said Yosak. "If they do, they are very, very old."

"Did you study the history? What has Gunter taught you these years?" Gwendal groaned a little.

"I haven't taught Heika about the human countries yet," replied Gunter, defending his beloved king.

"Are you telling me that the king only learnt about our country all these years?" said Gwendal. Receiving a firm nod from the lilac haired mazoku, Gwendal shouted, "What!"

Yuuri begged, "Please don't get angry, Gwendal. I promise I will work hard. Can we get back to the topic? If Lady Tania is really from Elmoldova, we can bury her body there and let her rest in peace."

Gunter spoke, "We intend to interrogate her this morning but she has committed suicide. So, we failed to find out much detail. Therefore we can only conclude that her ancestor may be either a relative or a friend of the royal family."

"Erm… is it stated on the book?" asked Yuuri.

"No."

"Then how could you just jump into such conclusion?"

"The people of Elmoldova are well known of making good weapons and they sold weapons to other nearby countries."

Yuuri's mouth formed an 'O' again. "What other information did you find, Gunter?"

"Well, in the point of fact, I just found out this book in the morning and I haven't really gone through it yet."

"Why don't you read it now?"

"B… but there are at least fifty pages overall... "

"Do we have other choice?" asked Yuuri. "We can't miss any source to find out about Lady Tania's background."

"It's not a bad idea after all. Let's treat this opportunity as your first lesson to learn about human countries," Conrad smiled to the king before turning to his brother who gave a nod. He then heard a soft groan from the spy and punched him on the stomach.

Yosak uttered in pain. The spy muttered, "I don't mind listening, in fact I love histories very much. The problem is can we not choose the whimsical story teller?"

Gunter started to read...

_Three__ hours later…_

"The end," said Gunter and finally closed the book.

Yosak stretched his body. "What a waste of time. The book did not say much about why and how the royal family was murdered."

"Well, at least they did clearly state where the country is." Conrad walked to face the enormous map hanging on the wall. "Elmoldova, erm… the country is quite near to Francia. Yosak, we're going there tomorrow as soon as the sun rises."

"Yosh, captain," said Yosak in salute. "Only you and me?"

Before Conrad replied, the king spoke, "Did you just say Elmoldova is near to Francia? May I join you? I want to visit Antoine and Laila… " the king paused and scurried to the grey haired mazoku's desk. "Gwendal, please allow me to go…" Yuuri tried several cute begging methods until there were sweats appeared on Gwendal's forehead.

"Permission is granted!" shouted Gwendal. The king cheered joyously. "But under one condition!"

"Huh? What condition?" asked Yuuri in confusion.

"When you return, I'm going to test you on swordsmanship, majutsu and studies. If you failed one of them, you'll be grounded for doing all the paperwork by yourself. I will never help you sorting and signing partial of them. Deal?" Gwendal was really surprised when the king agreed without hesitation. _*This king agrees to anything as long as he can go out and play.*_

"Heika is going, I'm going too," said Gunter.

"Fine, you go with us, Gunter. You can train me on the way to Elmoldova," said Yuuri. Gunter immediately hugged the king in happiness who did not struggle this time. The king just smiled contently, thinking _*Lady Tania, this is the only thing I can do for you*_

Some knocks on the door were later heard and the maids brought in some cakes and tea. _*Great! It's tea time!*_ Yuuri remembered he only managed to eat a little during lunch for not having the appetite. He grabbed a slice of cake and inserted it into his mouth. _*Yummy!* _Gunter poured the hot tea into the cups and offered one to the king. Yuuri gladly received it and sipped the tea. "Now that settles. How do you know about Lady Tania's intention? Gunter told me something about setting up a trap."

"Conrad found something in your room," said Gwendal. He beckoned his brother to pass the transparent plastic bag to the king. The king stared at the exotic orange flower buds with purple petals in awe.

"They are beautiful," Yuuri praised. "What are these?"

"Those are Violet Osagee, a poisonous plant which emits sweet smell," answered Gunter.

"What?" Yuuri was shocked and dropped the plastic bag. The lilac haired mazoku wished to continue, however they heard some knocks again on the door. "Come in," said the king. Everyone turned and looked at the Great Sage slowly entering the room.

"Hello, Shibuya." Surprised to see many people in the room, he asked, "Hello, everyone. Is this some sort of a gathering or what? Am I disturbing you guys?"

Yuuri replied, "Yes. We are in the middle of a very important discussion. What do you want?"

"Am I not allowed visiting my old friend?"

"Isn't your old friend staying in the Shinou's temple?"

"Oh Shibuya, that hurts."

"I don't have time for this, Murata. If you want to stay, 'sshhhuuu'… keep quiet." Murata silenced himself by eating a cake and chose to sit on the couch. "Where were we?"

"Oh yes, the Violet Osagee. It's a poisonous plant which emits sweet smell," continued Gunter.

"Sweet? Now I remember. The first night I came back from earth, I smelt something sweet in my room. Initially I thought it's coming from Beautiful Wolfram. The smell is suffocating." Yuuri gasped. "Oh my, does that mean I got poisoned?"

"Calm down, Yuuri. We have mixed some potion in your meal when you're unaware. You're alright," said Conrad. "Besides, you're not in your room most of the time and you're sleeping in Wolfram's chamber on the night you returned from Earth, remember?"

"Oh, yes. Whew, I'm so relieved." Yuuri then noticed his bespectacled friend sent him a sinister smile. "I know what's in your mind, Murata. Don't get any wrong idea, you pervert Sage! He was sleeping in his own bed, and I was sleeping on the chair!" He turned to the grey haired mazoku and noticed his grumpy face. "Believe me, there's nothing happened between us! Conrad can be my witness!"

"Why are you so tense? I didn't say anything, Shibuya," teased Murata. "I only knew Lord von Bielefeld was fully healed the next day."

Yuuri's face was red in embarrassment. "Shut up and get lost!"

"But you told me earlier that as long as I keep quiet, I can stay!"

Yuuri sulked. "Well, eat your cake!" He then focused on the plant again. "So, how did you find these, Conrad?"

"Remember I was looking for you in your room yesterday morning? Seeing you weren't there, I allowed the maids to clean your room. Lasagna accidentally knocked on a vase; the one which was placed on the bedside table."

"Where were you, Heika? I was looking for you everywhere during that time. Do you know how worry I am to see the bed untouched," cried Gunter.

"I was reading bed time story to Greta and ended up sleeping in her room. That's all." Looking at his bespectacled friend's weird smile again, "Hey you, what is so funny?"

"I just realized you don't really like to sleep in the royal bed and I wonder…" teased Murata again.

"SHUT UP, MURATA!" shouted Yuuri. "Eat your cake!"

"I'm not eating, I'm enjoying tea now." Murata slurped his tea.

Yuuri sulked. "THEN ENJOY YOUR TEA! Continue, Conrad."

"Gunter started to do some research on the cure with the help from Geika and Ulrike while we tried to look for any suspicious people in the castle. When we received Yosak's message, we have confirmed the culprit and discussed to set up a trap. We did all this when you were in the library."

"Now I understand. Gunter purposely gave me those tough questions to spend hours in the library while you all discussed how to catch Lady Tania! That's unfair!"

"Well, we did not wish to startle you. However during the discussion, Lady Anissina pulled Lord von Kleist away to test her new invention. What a pity," said Yosak. "So it ended up only Lord von Voltaire, Conrad and me in the discussion."

Yuuri huffed annoyingly. "Fortunately, Wolf is there to help me out. Who knows, I might be punished for handing up blank paper!"

Gunter shook his head. "How could I punish you, Heika for I love you too much. If Lord von Voltaire intends to do so, I'll try my very best to stop him!" Gwendal glared at the lilac haired mazoku.

"Speaking of Wolf, the way he explained those questions were so much comprehensible. I understand how the people in this world express their feelings of affection and it's truly interesting!" Despite the king was praising the blond, Conrad felt miserable when he recalled his baby brother's red teary eyes.

Gunter wailed in miserable. "There is no way the brat is teaching better than me!"

_*Great, time for revenge* _Gwendal thought. "This means your teaching is boring. That's why Heika always skips your lesson." He turned to the king. "Too bad Wolfram can't be your personal trainer, Heika." Getting annoyed to hear the wail again, he shouted, "Shut up!"

Yuuri tried to hide his guilt with his goofy smile. "I'll talk to Wolf about this one day, okay? What happened next?"

Conrad continued, "After the dinner with Lady Lienette, I walked you back to the royal chamber. When you were asleep, we shifted you to another room and Yosak disguised as you."

"Well, I'm not that bad sleeper... how come I don't feel someone moved me?" asked Yuuri.

Yosak answered, "Kiddo, remember the fruit cocktail?" Yuuri nodded. "We have mixed some sleeping herb into that drink!"

"No wonder you insisted me to drink it!" The king crossed his arms. "How do you know when she will attack?"

"Conrad saw a shadow disappearing into darkness the night he led Wolfram's steed away," said Gwendal. "Since then, we have started to prepare."

"Why did she want to kill me?" asked Yuuri.

Gunter blurted out, "Lady Tania said Maou Heika had killed thousands of people four hundred years ago! She is back for revenge!"

"What? Why?" Yuuri was shocked. "What has it to do with Maou Heika? Lady Tania is from Elmoldova, right?" He noticed every occupant carried plenty of unanswered questions in their expressions except the smirked Great Sage. "Murata, you knew about this?" and the smirk grew wider. "Why you…" and everyone started to curse the Great Sage when a maid announced the dinner was already served.

Murata stood up brushing his attire. "Dinner time. Oh man, I'm starving. Everyone, I suggest we have dinner now and rest for a while. If you want to know the real truth about Lady Tania's revenge, meet here again after two hours. I'm going to tell you a real life story." The Great Sage opened the door and walked out of the room.

_T__wo hours later, Shin Makoku, somewhere in the East Wing… _

"Wolfram?"

The blond was walking to the office when he heard someone called his name. He turned and saw his second half brother slowly approaching him. "Conrad? You're alone? Where is Heika?"

"He's with Princess Greta and Lady Lienette. He wants to tell them that he'll be going to Elmodolva tomorrow too," replied Conrad. Wolfram nodded. "Didn't Yuuri ask you to call him by his name?"

"Yes but I think I should show him respect for he's the king. You were also used to call him Heika countless times until he imposed that silly punishment on me." Wolfram blushed when the brunette soldier smiled. He quickly turned away, hiding his embarrassment. "Oh, so he'll be going too." Conrad nodded. "How long will you be away?"

"Twenty days or more. Yuuri wants to visit the king of Francia as the countries are quite near." Wolfram was taken by surprise when Conrad suddenly held his hands. "Your hands are all bruised. I was told you were training very hard since morning."

Wolfram retrieved his hands, hiding them behind his back. "Well, Martin and the others were suddenly getting serious into practice and requested me to give them harsh trainings. I heard they said something like wishing to be as powerful as Maou Heika?" The blond chuckled. "I wonder what changes them all of a sudden."

Conrad thought, _*Your personal guards really love you, don't they? For they dare to compete the most powerful Maou. Wolfram, you're unconscious when Maou Heika confessed to you. I think every occupant in this castle knew about this except you and… Yuuri.*_

Wolfram noticed his brother staring into space. He called and called until the brunette soldier looked at him. "Geika asked for my presence. Got to go."

"Wait, Wolfram."

"What?"

"Aren't you going to tell Yuuri?"

"About what?"

"You love him, don't you?"

Wolfram was astonished. "W… what are you talking about?"

"Don't deny it. I know you well, Wolfram. You can't lie to me." The blond bit his lips. "You do not intend to tell him. Why? I understand Yuuri will have a little shock at first but he…"

"He's a wimp. He'll faint on the spot and once he awakes, he will start to avoid me!" Wolfram's lips started to tremble. "Besides, why do I still need to tell him? He has already made his choice. He has confessed and given a present to Lady Lienette. Remember?"

"Yes, Wolfram but…"

Wolfram covered his ears, refused to listen anymore. "It's an unrequited love, Conrad. You know it. He'll never love me in return for I'm a guy and I don't want to get hurt in the end. I'll ask him to take me out from the list and…"

"And you'll return to Bielefeld." Seeing his baby brother nodded, Conrad added, "You don't have to leave. Do you know Maou Heika lov…" Conrad almost blurted out when they heard some strong footsteps approaching.

"Brother Gwendal?"

"Wolfram, it's a good choice. Don't give yourself false hope," said Gwendal. "If you wish to return to Bielefeld to forget the feeling towards Yuuri Heika, I grant you."

"Gwendal? Why you…" Conrad was speechless when he heard the grey haired mazoku.

"Everyone loves the king, uh?" said Gwendal, looking at his baby brother whose head tilted down, blushed. "Didn't Geika ask for your presence? He's already in the office. Go now. I've something to talk to Conrad." The blond nodded and walked away. Gwendal turned to Conrad. "You wish to tell him about Maou Heika's confession, didn't you?"

"Yes. I couldn't let him thinking it's an unrequited love and… I don't want him to leave Blood Pledge Castle."

"Conrad, you're just complicating the issue. I've just warned everyone in the castle including Princess Greta and Lady Lienette not to disclose about this and now you wish to tell him?"

"What? Why?"

"Yuuri Heika loves Lady Lienette! Are you going to tell him that his other self loves somebody else and that happens to be a male?"

"I understand Yuuri has a little prejudice about male to male relationship but didn't you notice he treats Wolfram a little different? The way he looks at him… the way he talks to him… Yuuri cares Wolfram very much."

"I only know they love to bicker over small matters. Conrad, he only cares Wolfram as a mere friend because they're almost the same age. That's all."

"Gwendal, once Wolfram stepped out of this castle, he will never come back! He won't come back. Understand?"

"Yes. But this is the best choice for him."

"You might have angered Maou Heika."

"I believe Maou Heika will understand if he truly loves Wolfram." Gwendal sighed. "Right now, let's go to the office. Everyone is waiting. Where is the king?"

The two tall men were walking towards the office, when someone slowly came out of his hiding place. He was squatting down behind a pillar, covering his mouth with both hands, had unintentionally overheard the two brothers' conversation. _*Wolfram loves me? Maou Heika loves him?*_

Yuuri was standing still outside the office, staring at the doorknob. He froze; listening to familiar shouts and screams inside the room. They were from Wolfram, Yosak and Lady Cecilie. _*Cheri-sama? When did she return?*_ The king thought until someone opened the door.

"Yuuri, where have you been?" asked Conrad in concern.

"Greta asked me to accompany her for a walk until I forgot to keep track of the time." The king lied and then entered the room. He was shocked to see Wolfram strangling the orange haired spy. "What's going on?" Lady Cecilie giggled girlishly, running towards him and gave him the famous ample bosom embrace. "Cheri-sama, when did you return?"

"Just a few hours ago. I'm so damn worried thinking my precious Wolfe is dying. I've cancelled all my love trips to return as soonest. Seeing him in perfect health, I'm relieved!" Yuuri was trying to get out of the embrace when the ex-Maou continued, "I love you, Heika! Thanks so much for saving my son in such a _**romantic**_ way!" said the blond woman cheerfully while planting some kisses on the king's face.

Yuuri's face was as red as a tomato when the beautiful blond woman kissed him in public. Gunter cried and pulled the ex-Maou away from his beloved king. "Cheri-sama, you're welcome. But did you just say romantic? Why did you suddenly say so?"

Lady Cecilie asked in disbelief, "You don't know yet?"

"Mother!" shouted Gwendal. "Don't utter a word!" The grey haired mazoku failed to talk to his mother for he just found out about her return. Ignoring her eldest son's warning, Lady Cecilie blurted out everything.

"WHAT!" yelled Yuuri. Everyone covered their ears. "K…Ki….Kis…Kissss…..?" He blanched. _*Didn't he just confess to Wolf last night? He too sacrificed my first kiss?*_

Yosak whispered to Conrad who was smiling, looking at his mother's immature attitude. "I'm impressed that Cheri-sama has just returned home and she managed to know so much!"

"Calm down, Shibuya," said Murata. "It's only a kiss. It's not a big deal."

Conrad comforted the king to sit on the couch. "Yuuri, Maou Heika has no intention. He just wanted to save Wolfram."

"Have you not had your first kiss yet, kiddo?" asked Yosak, which earned him a scold from Conrad. The king did not answer anything as his mind went blank.

Lady Cecilie clapped her hands. "Wonderful! Maou Heika saved you twice. He kissed you and even confessed to you. Oh Wolfe, no man will resist your beauty not even Maou Heika." She walked up to his precious son and hugged him lovingly.

Everyone noticed the king murmuring. Murata approached him to listen. "Think positive, Shibuya. It's not that bad. He's beautiful. It's worth to lose the first kiss to him…"

Wolfram felt deeply hurt and upset, watching the king who was still in shock. He then bowed. "I'm sorry for giving you so much trouble. Thanks for saving me, Heika." He turned to the Great Sage. "I'm sorry, Geika. I think I better excuse myself."

"Lord von Bielefeld, I'm going to start the story soon and I really wish you could join us!" said Murata. Wolfram was about to protest when Murata started to ask everyone sitting on the couches. The Great Sage was sitting between Gunter and his mother. Gwendal was sitting on the single couch. Yosak and Conrad were sitting together on the twin couch.

Looking at his baby brother still standing, Gwendal spoke, "Wolfram, Geika asked you to join. He must have the reason behind."

Wolfram hesitated for a moment and then said 'very well'. He looked for an empty seat but he could see the only empty seat was beside the king and he would never choose it. "Yosak, move!"

"No way, I want to sit with _my_ Conrad," said Yosak, grabbing the brunette soldier's arm lovingly. Lady Cecilie chuckled. Conrad punched him on the head. "Ouch!"

Wolfram was going to get a chair when suddenly Yuuri slowly stood up. "I'm sorry, Wolf. I was just too carried away. Forgive me and it's Yuuri. Don't make me remind you like Conrad." The king was going to hold the blond's hand but Wolfram recoiled from his touch. "I know your hands are hurt." Wolfram was surprised when the king gently held his right hand and began summoning healing maryoku.

Conrad and Gwendal looked at each other. The brunette soldier smiled. _*See, I told you. Yuuri treats Wolfram differently*_ He then watched the king concentrating his healing maryoku onto his baby brother's injuries. _*When did he know about Wolfram's injuries?*_

Lady Cecilie spoke, "Poor Wolfe. He was practicing fencing since morning till his hands were all bruised."

"You've just recovered and you're pushing yourself too much!" said Yuuri, taking the left hand and healed it.

"I haven't practiced much since I came here. So I need to catch up a little," said Wolfram. He did not wish to speak about his personal guards' sudden changed behavior.

Lady Cecilie smiled. "I had been explaining the same thing to him but he didn't listen. Please advise my stubborn Wolfe, Heika."

"Done. Take care, Wolf," said Yuuri and the blond replied a 'thank you'.

There was a brief silence until Gwendal coughed a little. "It's already late. Geika still has a story to tell."

"Oh, don't mind me. I can start it anytime. Besides, I'm sleeping here tonight," said Murata.

Yuuri groaned. "I'm going to Elmoldova as soon as the sun rises. I need to get up early." He sat down, inviting the blond to sit beside him.

"I bet you won't sleep well after hearing the story," teased Murata.

"What do you mean?" He glared at his bespectacled friend.

Murata sipped some water. "It's all started with Alice Wincott, a direct descendant of Erhard Wincott. Despite she's a Wincott, Alice disliked inventing. She preferred travelling to explore new things. She eventually met her true love during one of her travels however due to he was merely a human chef, her family strongly protested the marriage. Therefore, they chose to elope to Elmoldova and a year after Howard, their son was born. As his father was not a Mazoku noble, Howard did not have "von" in his name and due to his mixed heritage of mazoku and human, he did not possess any maryoku."

Yuuri whispered to Conrad, "Sounds like you," and the brunette soldier just smiled.

"Howard Nigel was a very hardworking and obedient boy. When he was thirty-six, his father had passed away due to sickness and he helped his mother to run the tavern. It was their family business. Fifty years later his mother too passed away and Howard ran the tavern all by himself."

This time, Yosak was the one whispered to Conrad, "An independent, hardworking type of guy. I like it."

"He eventually met his true love, a peasant girl. She is pretty, feisty and has a pair of beautiful emerald eyes."

"Sounds like me," said Lady Cecilie. Wolfram stifled a yawn, starting to feel sleepy as he always slept early.

"Howard proposed to Rachel and since then, they worked together to run the tavern. They were very happy and planning to marry when one evening, the Prince of Elmoldova stopped at their tavern for a rest after his horse riding practice. Prince Enrique took a liking towards Rachel and since that day, he often came to drop by for a visit."

Murata stopped a while for a drink. Watching his bespectacled friend pouring down the content into his throat, the king urged, "Hurry up, Murata!"

Murata wiped his mouth. "One day, Howard went out to town to replenish his supplies. When he returned, he found out the tavern was in a mess! He searched for Rachel in every room until he finally found her crying in the bathroom. She was cleaning herself… as she was already raped by that bastard prince!" All the occupants' eyes were bulging in shock!

Murata was going to continue when he noticed his friend suddenly had difficulties in breathing. "Shibuya, are you alright?" Conrad helped to rub the king's back. Everyone turned to look at the king in concern.

"Wimp, it's just a story," said Wolfram.

Taking some deep breaths, the king retorted, "I'm not a wimp, brat!"

"What happened next, Geika?" asked Gunter.

"Of course Howard looked for Prince Enrique for revenge! But he was beaten almost to death and was locked up in the dungeon. After two weeks, he was released and he returned to the tavern. He failed to search for Rachel until a loyal customer of his told him that she was taken away by Prince Enrique. He ran back to look for Prince Enrique asking him to return his beloved fiancé. But he later found out the reason he was released because Rachel offered herself to be one of Prince Enrique's concubines!" Murata continued, ignoring their surprises. "Howard was a mere half mazoku, he couldn't do anything to rescue his beloved fiancé. He cursed himself for being weak. Suddenly he remembered his mother, Alice told him about the legendary Shinou Heika and he went to Shinou's Temple, hoping the Great One would grant him power. Yes, Howard was granted enormous maryoku and he successfully killed Prince Enrique."

Yosak shouted, "Way to go! Cool! That bastard is killed!"

Murata smiled. "Unfortunately, Howard was a just half mazoku. The maryoku Shinou Heika granted was too much for him to handle, therefore he went berserk. After he killed Prince Enrique, he killed the soldiers, maids, everyone in the castle. He burnt down the castle which means he burnt his beloved Rachel alive as well."

"He burnt Rachel?" asked Yosak.

"That's pathetic, she was burnt dead," added Gunter.

"When he back to consciousness, Howard realized he killed his fiancé with his own hands. He couldn't face the fact, he cried and screamed in agony. The night sky turned into thunderstorm and imagines what will happen when the storm broke and lightning struck in Elmoldolva?"

"Many people die?" asked Yuuri.

Murata nodded. "Thousands people of Elmoldova were killed on the spot during that tragedy!"

"Thousands people?" Conrad gasped. "So Howard Nigel was Maou Heika?"

"Exactly!" said Murata. Everyone gasped in shock.

"What? Maou Heika is the one who killed all the innocent people of Elmoldova?" asked Yuuri, standing up all of a sudden. "Are you telling me the one living inside my body is a murderer and that's the reason Lady Tania came to revenge?" Wolfram looked at the angry wimp, speechless.

"Shibuya, calm down," said Murata. "This happened four hundred years ago. Maou Heika only did that because he loved Rachel too much."

"How am I supposed to calm down? The one living inside my body is the murderer to thousands of innocent people!"

Conrad comforted the king. "Yuuri, he went berserk! He didn't wish to kill them."

"I DON'T CARE! TO ME, HE'S STILL THE MURDERER!" shouted Yuuri. Everyone noticed blue aura emanating from the king's body.

"Y… Yuuri?" Wolfram stammered.

"YES, YOU'RE RIGHT! HE'S THE MURDERER! SO WHAT!" Everyone silenced to see the Great Sage yelled at the king. There was a brief pause before Murata spoke, "He dared to return to Shinou's Temple and asked for punishment. He entrusted his soul to Shinou Heika and pledged to serve Shin Makoku for eternity to repent his sin." Despite breathing heavily, Murata still continued, "Shibuya, Maou Heika received harsh punishment just like how the murderers in our world were served life or death sentences." Yuuri slowly sat down, covering his face in guilt. The blue aura was gone. Wolfram bit his lip, not knowing how to comfort the wimp.

"So, is Howard's soul, I mean Maou Heika's soul really merged with the Maou who ruled Shin Makoku?" asked Gwendal.

Murata shook. "Shinou Heika had no intention to merge his soul with anyone. He just kept it in a black crystal ball. But he sensed Soushu would eventually be released to conquer the world. Therefore, he came up with a plan. Four hundred years later, when Lady Susanna Julia is born, Shinou Heika merged her pure soul with Maou Heika's in order to eradicate Soushu.

"Lady Julia? That explains the reason why her healing maryoku was much stronger compared to her ancestor!" said Gunter.

"Unfortunately, Lady Julia overspent her magic, which resulted in her death and Shinou Heika had to search for a suitable person who is eligible to carry these two souls until he found you," said Murata looking at his friend. "For he believes Shibuya is strong enough to defeat Soushu and yes, he predicted correctly!" Everyone nodded smilingly. "About Lady Tania? Well, we can only conclude that her ancestor might know the royal family very well. A relative, a friend, whatever and she came to revenge. As usual, please ensure the king's safety and protect him all the times."

Some occupants in the room were starting to move their muscles for they thought the Great Sage had finished his story. Yosak stood up stretching his body!

"I've not finished yet," said Murata.

"Aren't you have finished?" asked Yosak. Murata shook. "What else?"

"Well, Shinou Heika finds Rachel was an interesting girl. She's unique." said the Great Sage.

"Uh-huh?" said Gunter.

"Shinou Heika allowed her to be reincarnated. She has been reincarnated several times when Maou Heika's soul was released."

"Oh really? Where is she now?" asked Gunter. The occupants returned to their seats.

Murata smirked. "Hmm… _He_ is now as one of Lady Susanna's students."

"A healer? Could she be Lady Gissela?" teased Yosak. Everyone turned to the spy in surprise except Gwendal.

"Didn't you hear clearly that Geika mention the word '_He_'?" Gwendal groaned. Murata chuckled.

"Who is he?" asked Yosak, impatiently.

Murata cupped his chin looking at the beautiful person who was sitting beside his best friend. Everyone followed his gaze until Yuuri realized all the occupants staring at Wolfram. He then too looked at the blond. Wolfram was surprised by the king's remark and quickly looked away when he noticed everyone was looking at him in gape. Murata joyously announcement, "Yes, it's Lord von Bielefeld!"

"WHAT!" all the occupants yelled. Some even collapsed onto the ground, unconscious.

_The next morning__, Shin Makoku, in the royal courtyard…_

"What happened to you, my beloved Heika? You looked extremely exhausted and sleepy. Didn't you sleep well?" asked Gunter. He had been repeating the same thing when Conrad carried his beloved king on the back and walked out of the royal chamber until they finally reached the royal courtyard. "It's entire Geika's fault. Why did he tell you that the brat was the reincarnation of Rachel?"

Even though the king was half asleep, he was mumbling and Conrad who heard him, chuckled. "Yes, we go Elmoldova together. We won't leave you behind." The brunette soldier looked at Gunter. "Don't worry. He can sleep on the way to the port."

Yosak approached them. "I've asked Darkoscos to arrange a carriage." He looked at the sleeping king and noticed there were dark circles around his eyes. "Yo kiddo, what have you done last night? You got shocked by Geika's story till you could hardly sleep a wink?" Yuuri was shocked by the sudden yell and opened his eyes for a second before shutting them again. The spy sniffed some unpleasant smell emitting from the king. He then whispered, "Ow man, he stinks. Is he wearing the same old uniform?"

"Mind your manners, Yosak! He's the king," scolded Gunter. "You have no right to say the king stinks!"

"Sorry!" Even though the spy apologized but his tone was mocking.

"He didn't change into sleeping attire when I woke him and he was sleeping on a chair," said Conrad.

Yosak gaped. "He really doesn't like sleeping in the royal bed?"

"Stop talking nonsense. The carriage has arrived. Yosak, open the door," demanded Gwendal.

Yosak quickly complied and watched Conrad placing the king slowly on the seat. He then supported his head with a soft pillow. "I'm so jealous. You never treat me like this before."

"Are you saying I'm not treating you good enough?" Yosak shook his head and quickly walked away to pat the horses. _*Maou Heika appears again, right?* _Conrad looked at the sleeping king and then noticed his second button from the top was missing. _*Is Maou Heika presenting him with the button?* _He smiled. He said goodbye to Gwendal and noticed someone standing at one of the pillars. He stared at the pillar for some time until Gunter entered the carriage.

"Bye, everyone. See you after twenty days," waved Yosak and led the horses' reins.

There was indeed someone standing at the pillar. He was surprised when Conrad noticed him and quickly hid behind the pillar. When the carriage was heading towards the exit, he came out of his hiding place. He tilted down his head looking at something he gripped. Yes, it was indeed the king's button!

_Extra Information__ about Gakuran (Yuuri's black attire)_

_Gakuran is one of Japanese school uniform__s. It is said, t__he second button from the top of a male's uniform is often given away to a female he is in love with, and is considered a way of confession. The second button is the one closest to the heart and is said to contain the emotions from all three years attendance at the school._

_Source : __.org__/wiki/__Gakuran_


	11. Chapter 11

Hello readers,

Finally, I'm back with Chapter 11. Sorry for the late update as I'm away from my laptop for a weeks.

Well, please enjoy this chapter and don't forget the review button. Thank you.

**Princess Wolfram?**

Chapter 11 – The Crabby 'Old' Trainer

_Two__ weeks after Yuuri returned from Elmoldova…_

… _Shin Makoku, in the king's office …_

"You're looking for me?"

"Yes," answered Yuuri, looked up from his papers with a faint smile before tilted down his head again to continue signing them.

Wolfram was taken by surprise when the king greeted him in return. The wimp looked horrible! Not only his hair tousled, there were dark circles around his baggy eyes and the blond too noticed some hair on his face!_ *Oh Shinou, the wimp looked as if he hadn't bathed and shaved for days! He sure changes a lot in only two weeks!* _

"Give me a minute, Wolf. I'm finishing this very soon. There are only a few more to sign, then we'll talk. Have a seat first."

"Talk?" Seeing Yuuri busy completing his job, Wolfram chose not to ask any further. After shutting the door behind him, the blond leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest, a leg over his other leg, waiting patiently. He turned to look at the couch and saw untouched cakes and tea on the table. _*Is he really working since lunch without any break? Well, I'm impressed.*_

"Ooohhh, finally I've finished." Wolfram was startled a little when the king suddenly sighed in exhaustion. Yuuri put down the quill with a content smile and wiped away the sweat on his forehead. He piled the papers and placed them at the corner of his desk before slouching on the chair. "Whew, I'm so tired..."

Wolfram approached the king whose eyes were closed. "What do you want to talk about, Heika?"

The king wagged his finger 'no' before slowly opened his eyes. "It's Yuuri. Call my name. I don't like honorifics."

"Fine, what is it, Yuuri?"

The king smiled. For a second, Wolfram thought he saw a 'black haired panda' in front of his very own eyes! He almost burst into laughter but Yuuri who was as oblivious as always did not realize his blond friend tried to resist the temptation to laugh. "From now onwards, I demand you not to call me Heika ever again. You're my friend. Okay? Please don't make me remind you like Conrad…"

Wolfram let out a few cough before nodded his head. "Fine, I promise. We're friends, right?" The king showed his infamous goofy smile again and Wolfram had to clench his fists hard, resisting not to laugh. "So, what is it?"

Yuuri ruffled his tousled hair. "Well, before I'm going to the talk, I want to know something. Are you really that busy? I've been asking for your presence numerous times but Gwendal said you're not in the castle. Where were you?"

_*Trying to avoid your other self, of course!*_Wolfram sulked. "I'm bringing my troop to somewhere in Shin Makoku for training. Sometimes, I help to run a little errand for Brother Gwendal and Conrad. So I stayed overnight these days at the tavern."

"I see. Initially, I thought you're upset because I've not seen you since that day." There was a brief silence before the king smiled foolishly. "It was silly of me thinking you'll be upset for that!"

Wolfram looked away. "Why should I? I'm the one who request you to take my name out from the candidate list after all. Besides, I'm not a weakling!" Yuuri tilted down his head, blushed. "I still got something else to do. What is the talk about?"

"I guess you've already known that I failed the tests, right?"

"Sure, your news spreads very fast." Wolfram cupped his chin. "You failed to summon a water dragon and you did not get good result in the history test. You flew your Morgif away during the spar with a recruit and it almost ended up hitting Brother Gwendal's head!" The blond sniggered. "I can't believe you failed to pass either one of the tests! You're indeed a wimp!"

"I'm not a wimp!" retorted Yuuri. "I'm not ready and I was just panicked on that time! You know, it's kind of creepy to see Gwendal's scary face."

"Whatever! So, this is what you want to talk to me about?"

"Yes… No, of course not. You see, since I failed the tests, Gwendal insisted me to do all these mountains of paperwork alone! You know, I've been spending for days, sorting out tax reports, permission letters to build bridges, houses, stables and I just finished signing them."

"I don't see any problem with it. A good and responsible king should actually do the paperwork all by himself. Besides, you deserve it. You're supposed to train with that lilac haired guy when you're in Francia! Not playing with King Antoine and Queen Laila's new born son."

"Hey, I can't help it. Andrew is cute, okay? I bet anyone who sees him will love to spend time playing with him too."

Wolfram rolled his eyes, chose not to argue. "Yuuri, where is this going? I got something else to do. Besides, the sun is setting. I don't have much time. If you wish to complain about the paperwork, please talk to Brother Gwendal. I'm leaving." The blond turned on his heels when suddenly the king yelled.

"Wait, stop!" Yuuri quickly ran to the door, spreading his arms to block the exit. "Okay, the reason I'm asking you here is to…" He bit his lips for a moment, recalling the conversation he overheard between the blond and Conrad. _*Well, it's kind of creepy to ask a guy who loves you to train you for the tests! But, I've no choice! He's good or maybe too good and I need him to pass the damn tests!* _

"Yuuri?"

Yuuri stared at the beautiful pair of emerald eyes… _*I really have no other choice!*_ He gulped. "I want you to be my trainer."

"What!"

"I want you to be my personal trainer!"

"I heard that, wimp but what! Why?"

"Wolf, you know I can't perfectly read Shin Makoku's language till today. I can't handle that 'Merugibu'…

"It's Morgif!" interrupted Wolfram.

"Okay and I failed to control my maryoku. Those are the reasons I failed the tests," explained Yuuri.

"I'm well aware of your weaknesses, wimp! But what is that anything to do with me?"

"Gwendal said he'll give me another chance. He will test me again when I'm fully ready. If I pass, he'll come back and help me with those!" explained Yuuri, pointing at another six piles of paperwork on the floor. "Conrad promised to train me harder in swordsmanship. About the history lessons and maryoku, I choose you over Gunter because I know you're good!"

"You got to be kidding! There's no way I will accept it!" Wolfram walked away from the king, crossing his arms, huffed furiously. _*I've been keeping myself busy, trying to avoid your other self and now you asked me to be your personal trainer? What a joke! Besides, I'm leaving here soon.*_

"Please, Wolf." Yuuri grabbed the blond's both arms, "You got to help me! Please!" and started shaking him. "Do you know I've been working like hell in this room, spending days to complete those paperwork alone! I need to pass the tests!"

"It's none of my business. Let me go!" Despite he successfully freed himself from the king's firm grip, he felt his sleeves being pulled. "Hey, stop pulling them! You wimp!"

"Wolf, help me! You got to help me, please!" begged Yuuri, pulling the sleeves.

Wolfram struggled again to free himself. "Hey, stop it! It's tearing! I don't have much uniform left here! You're the king, wimp! Don't behave like a little child!"

"I don't care. I'm only a teenager after all. I'm only eighteen years old. Why do I have to suffer like this? I never asked or wanted to become the king. I'm not happy! I'm going crazy." The king started to wail. "Please help me, Wolf. You're my friend! I can't find anyone else to help me!"

"YUURI!" Yuuri was shocked when the blond screamed his name. Wolfram looked at the king's teary eyes, breathing heavily. "I can't help you! I'll be leaving here soon!" Yuuri's jaw dropped in astonishment. "I've talked to Brother Gwendal and Conrad about my intention to leave that day. Uncle too already knew about this and he welcomes for my return."

_*What? __Gwendal and Conrad hid this from me? But… you don't like staying with your uncle!*_ Yuuri looked at his blond friend. "Wolf, you don't have to force yourself going back. You can stay here as long as you like."

Wolfram shook his head. "Yuuri, I'm here for the candidates' thing. Since my name has been taken out from the list, there's no reason for me to stay here anymore!"

"If that's the case, it's not a major problem. I can talk to Gwendal to arrange you working here. Besides, your family is all here and Cheri-sama misses you so much…"

"No, Yuuri. Thank you. It's alright."

_*You're lying! You told us the first day we met, that you don't like staying__ with your uncle! You told me that you miss your family so much. If I knew earlier, I won't take your name out from the list! Why am I so stupid? I'm losing a good friend.* _Yuuri turned away, frowned in anger and hurt until he realized something. _*You chose to leave because of me! You… you love me. And Maou Heika loves you!* _

"Yuuri?" Wolfram had been calling the king for a few times. Still receiving no reply, he apologized. "I'm sorry. If you didn't have anything else, I excuse myself then." He bowed a little before walking to the door.

"Will you change your mind if I ask you to stay?"

The blond paused, stunned. He was already touching the doorknob when he heard the familiar deep, husky voice. He slowly turned behind and surprised to see the wimp's short hair slowly growing until it reached his shoulders. _*Maou Heika?*_

"You really intend to leave?" Wolfram saw the innocent, round, black pair of eyes turned into slit when the Maou approached him. "Am I really that annoying to you?" The blond bit his lips, not daring to reply. There was complete silence until he spoke again. "Very well. Why don't we make a deal?"

"Deal?" asked Wolfram in confusion.

"I want you to prepare my other self for the tests until he passes. Then, I'll personally grant you the permission to leave Blood Pledge Castle." Wolfram hesitated for a moment. "You're not willing?" The blond still kept silent. "And I swear I won't bother you ever again."

_*There's no way I could disobey__ the powerful Maou.*_ Wolfram sighed in defeat. "Fine. I'll accept it, Maou Heika."

The powerful king smiled. "Good. So, see you tomorrow at the training field." The blond nodded, watching the king returned to the desk. Wolfram noticed the Maou sending him another smile, however this time was a miserable one before closing his eyes, returned to his normal self. He suddenly felt a deep sense of guilt and shame.

"I'll be your trainer!"

"Huh?" Yuuri gave him a confused look. _*Did I fall into unconscious again?*_

Ignoring the king's confused look, the blond continued. "I'm going to check on your skill before we start the training." Wolfram opened the door. "My training won't be as easy as Conrad's. I'll toast you if you make even a minor mistake!" Yuuri gulped in fear, feeling a little regret for asking the blond's help. "See you tomorrow and don't forget to shave!" Before the king could take back his word, the blond already walked out of the room.

_Three__ months later…_

… _S__hinou's Temple, at a nearby lake …_

Yuuri was swimming in the lake. The king, who had been enjoying the cool water for Shinou knows how long, began to feel tired and slowly he swam to shore. He walked to the tree where his bag was placed and took out a towel, drying up his hair and body. Looking at the beautiful rainforest sunsets against the lake while listening to the pure sounds of nature, the king smiled, thanking to his fiery, hot-tempered blond friend who brought him to this amazing place.

After changing into dry clothes, the king lay onto the ground. He was looking at the orange blue sky when he recalled the first day of his training with the blond…

Flashback

"Water flows by instinct and it seems to have a mind of its own. A mazoku who possesses water maryoku is often influenced by emotions in decision making. Similarly to a wimp like you, who always judge people based on instincts and emotions!"

"I'm not a wimp! Brat!"

"SILENCE!" yelled Wolfram, a fireball on his palm.

"No, no fireballs! I promise I won't interrupt you. I'll be good." Wolfram glared at the king before dissipated his fireball. The king sighed in relief. _*I didn't wish to be toasted on the first day of training.*_

"Feeling regret choosing me to be your personal trainer?" Yuuri shook his head. "I'm explaining the personality trait to you so you can understand better about your maryoku and able to control it!" The king nodded. "Water mazokus are very intellectual by nature and that's why I bring you here!" Wolfram walked to a tree and dropped the bag. "Wimp, leave your bag and we'll start the training!"

"I'm not a wimp!" Yuuri quickly covered his mouth when the blond snapped his fingers, creating a spark.

End of Flashback

Yuuri chuckled. Since that day, Wolfram had started calling him 'wimp' countless times, like his new pet name! *Wimp, huh?* Yuuri chuckled again to himself. He got up, looking around. Seeing no one, the king walked towards the lake. He pointed the water with his index finger and soon a water dragon slowly emerged in a second. _*I'm finally able to control and summon majutsu. Despite I'm not as powerful as Maou Heika, able to summon nine gigantic water dragons at the same time or create monsters from the mud, I'm glad I can summon my majutsu anytime I wish.*_ He waved his hand and the dragon vanished into the lake. He smiled in content. _*Wolf, you're indeed good* _He returned to the tree, taking out a bottle from his bag. He was drinking some water when he heard someone screamed his name all of a sudden and almost got himself choked.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri was so shocked that he felt his chest going to burst anytime. "When did you arrive?"

"Why do you care?" Yuuri gulped in fear when the blond stared at him in suspicious. "Why are you trembling? Did you hide anything from me?" Yuuri shook his head. Wolfram looked at the bottle in his hand. "You should be training, not resting and drinking!"

"I'm just taking a short break!" Yuuri lied.

"A short break, huh? I doubt that!" Wolfram ransacked the king's bag and took out his wet clothes. "You're swimming in the lake again!"

"Wolf, I'm tired! I'm hot and the water is so inviting!" Yuuri pointed at the lake. "You can't blame me! After all, you're the one who brought me to this beautiful place!"

"I brought you here for training! Not on holiday, you wimp! I've been training you for months and you failed to summon even a tiny worm with your maryoku! How dare you to take a rest and blame everything on me?"

Yuuri saw a fireball emerging on the blond's palm and he began to run. "No, no more fireballs! This week, it will be the eleventh time being chased by your fireball, Wolf!" screamed the king.

"This is a punishment for you to remember never blame your trainer! Take this!" shouted Wolfram, throwing his fireball at the king. Yuuri ran into the lake. He did not even bother about his clothes, soaking in wet again. He quickly bent down, scooped a large amount of water with his hands and splashed it onto the blond behind him.

"AAARRRRGGHHH!" Wolfram yelled. "Look what you've done, wimp! I'm all wet!"

"Rescuing myself, of course!" Looking at the blond's wet face, the king laughed. "Ow, come on. The water won't hurt you! Who's the wimp now, huh?" He continued to splash the cold water onto the blond until his whole body was wet. "Have fun!" Wolfram glared at the king. "Hey, don't think to summon any fireballs here. You'll make the water boils!" warned Yuuri, started to feel panic.

"Getting pretty scared, huh? I was only away for a few hours and you're swimming? Take this!" shouted Wolfram who too joined him in the lake, splashed the water on the king's face. Yuuri laughed and the two were splashing about at each other in the lake until they were both tired.

Wolfram was muttering while drying up his hair. "I'm a Bielefeld. I can't believe that I need more than three months to train that wimp! People will start questioning my capability and I'll lose my pride. Aaarrghh…" The blond took out his dry clothes and threw the wet towel into the bag. "Uncle kept asking for my return. I can't tell him that the king is still unable to control his maryoku after months of training? Uncle will definitely despise on him!"

Yuuri who heard the blond, suddenly sensed a strong feeling of guilt. _"Wolf, I'm sorry. I just found out that I'm able to control my maryoku a week ago but I don't understand why I didn't wish to tell you!* _Watching the blond's back, Yuuri took off his wet clothes. _"Why didn't I wish to take the maryoku test yet?* _He was putting on his black school uniform when suddenly he heard a voice…

"_You didn't want him to leave like me."_

"What?" Wolfram turned to the king in surprise and Yuuri looked at the blond in return. "Wolf, did you hear anything just now?"

"No." He then noticed the king was changing, blushed and quickly turned away. _*He's changing behind my back?*_

"But I heard a voice… are you sure you didn't hear anything?" asked Yuuri, buttoning up his shirt. Not receiving any reply from the blond, Yuuri called his name again.

"I say no."

"It's weird. I've been hearing it lately."

"Then you must be crazy!" Wolfram walked to a tree with his dry clothes. "Don't peek!"

"Ow, come on. You've nothing special to see despite you look like a girl!" shouted Yuuri. He screamed, jumping up when a fireball nearly hit his foot. "Hey! Watch out!"

"I dare you to say it again!" The king smiled apologetically. Wolfram hid behind the tree, started to get changed.

_*A crabby 'old' fellow. Grumpy, hot-tempered and always easily get annoyed. Fire suits you well!* _Yuuri picked up his bag and walked to his Ao. He was tying the bag to his beautiful black steed when he heard a horse came galloping towards them. "Martin!"

"Heika!" greeted the soldier. "Where is Captain?" Yuuri was pointing at the tree and the blue haired soldier saw Wolfram walking out, adjusting his jabot. "Captain!" Wolfram saw his personal assistant waving at him. Noticing his captain's hair still wet, he asked, "You're swimming in the lake?"

"Do you think I'm really that free? The wimp splashed water on me!" said Wolfram, sending glares at the king.

"I'm just defending myself. Your captain chased me with fireballs!" said Yuuri, already mounted on the steed.

Martin smiled, hiding his jealousy. "Lord von Voltaire said there's a letter from Caloria. It says Lady Flurin is organizing a competition and she's inviting Heika for the event!"

"Really? We're returning to the castle now." Yuuri looked at his blond friend, mounting on the white steed. "Wolf, want to have a race?"

"Are you sure a wimp like you can ride faster than me? I don't wish you to get injured before going to Caloria."

"I believe in Ao. He won't drop me." Yuuri said proudly before sticking out his tongue to the blond. "You can't catch me! Brat!" and reined his steed away.

"What! Wait till I catch you!" shouted Wolfram, chasing after the wimpy king, followed by his personal assistant.

… _Shin Makoku, in the king's office …_

Yuuri read the letter. "Great, an archery competition!"

"Yuuri, will you take me along with you? I'm missing my family and Lady Flurin," said Lady Lienette.

"Certainly," said Yuuri with a smile. The blue haired princess was very happy that she hugged the king whose face turned into scarlet. "Lienette, they're watching." The princess quickly let go of the king and stood aside.

Conrad smiled. Wolfram looked away. Gunter pouted in jealousy. Gwendal let out a few coughs before he spoke, "The letter also stated that Lady Flurin wishes us to send two competitors for the competition as well. So I'll suggest you to choose Conrad so he can be your bodyguard and the other competitor is... erm…" The grey haired mazoku looked at his youngest brother, then the lilac haired mazoku.

"I choose Wolf," said Yuuri.

"What? Why?" asked the blond.

"No particular reason. I just want to bring you along because you're my personal trainer. You can train me during the trip. Besides, archery is just a basic skill and all soldiers of Shin Makoku are already well trained before they are allowed to serve the country. Since you're a captain, you must know that skill very well."

"But, no way! I'm not going there because…" Wolfram tried to decline. "Because… because…" He looked at his brothers, hoping they could help him with an excuse.

"You're not good?" asked Yuuri.

"What? Are you kidding? Of course I'm good."

"If you're good, why don't you go? Don't tell me you still hate human countries, do you?"

Gunter raised up his hand. "Heika, if the brat is not going, allow me to take his place."

"Shut up! Don't call me brat!" Wolfram retorted. "Are you looking for a fight now?" The blond looked at his brothers, hinted strongly that he didn't wish to join the trip. _*Brother Gwendal, Conrad, say something!*_

Yuuri held the quill, started to write something on a piece of paper. He then folded the paper and sealed it with a string. "Gwendal, I've replied the letter saying I'll be there with Conrad and Wolf, joining the competition. Murata, Greta and Lienette will be going too. That's final! Please send this letter right now. Oh yes, get someone to inform Murata about this!" The king got up from his desk. "We'll be leaving tomorrow morning. Lienette, let's go and inform Greta. After that, we need to start packing!"

The king ignored the shouts from the blond, walking out of the room with the blue haired princess. Wolfram slammed on the grey haired mazoku's desk. "Brother Gwendal, you know I can't go there!"

"It's the king's command. You've to obey." Gwendal tied the small note onto a pigeon's leg. He walked to the window and let the bird flew away. "By the way, may I ask? How did you train the king to be so good in making final decision? I sense he has a very strong confident and authority personality in him." He tapped softly on his youngest brother's shoulder. "Great job!"

_The next morning…_

… _Shin Makoku, in the royal garden …_

"So you've already packed?"

"Yes," said Lady Lienette, walking hand in hand with the king in the royal garden. "Thanks, Yuuri. Thank you for bringing me along to this trip. I'm very happy to return to my hometown for a few days at least."

"You should thank Lady Flurin for organizing such a meaningful event and invites us there." The king blushed. "Where is Greta? Is she still sleeping?"

The blue haired princess shook. "She's not in her room. I tried to find her everywhere in the castle but failed until I found you walking here alone."

Yuuri stopped. "Isn't she always following you around?" Lady Lienette shrugged. "Frankly speaking, Lienette. Is there anything happened between you and Greta? I realize she prefers spending time with Wolf since I've returned. I understand she likes Wolf for he is her idol but isn't it weird when she follows Wolf in the castle most of the time?"

"Who told you that?"

"Wolf. He too told me that Greta even sneaked into his room."

"You sure Greta didn't fall for Lord von Bielefeld?"

Yuuri burst into laughter. "You must be joking, come on." But the blue haired princess did not feel funny. The king suddenly felt uneasy and something stung in his chest. "No, it can't be. Greta won't have that kind of feeling towards Wolf."

"What about you? What do you feel about Lord von Bielefeld?" asked Lady Lienette. "Do you like him?"

"Of course I like him." Lady Lienette gaped. "He's my friend. A very close one too!"

Lady Lienette sighed in exasperation. "That's not what I meant! I mean, do you love him in a romantic way?"

Yuuri was surprised. "What the… what are you talking about, Lienette? Of course not, we're guys!"

"Would that mean you'll love him if he's a girl?" Yuuri was stunned. There was a brief pause before the princess added, "Yuuri, I can see how intimate you two when you were studying in the library. And I heard you two were splashing water at each other in the lake yesterday." Lady Lienette pouted. "He's really important to you, huh?"

"Lienette, wait. Listen. He's only my friend. Okay? You know I love you, right?"

"Prove it." Yuuri caressed her cheek and slowly closed the distance when Darkoscos appeared.

"Heika, I found Princess Greta." The bald soldier quickly looked away, blushed. "Sorry for the interruption."

"Where is she?"

"She wants to wake Lord von Bielefeld to get prepared for the trip to Caloria. I bet she's on the way to his room now."

"Oh, she's there." Yuuri was relieved when he felt something amiss. "WHAT! SHE'S GOING TO WAKE WOLF UP?" The king dashed into the castle towards the blond's room in order to rescue his precious adopted daughter.

… _Shin Makoku, Wolfram's chamber …_

The blond muttered angrily under his silky, soft blanket when he felt someone tapping him. Everyone knew he hated being disturbed especially in his sleep and no one even dared to approach him. But this stubborn person still tapped him despite several deadly warnings had been given and Wolfram groaned in annoyance. He cursed and squirmed and still the taps continued until… he got up all of a sudden, screaming at the person with a fireball on his palm.

"Gahhh!"

A very high pitch of a cute, little voice screamed in the room. "Greta?" Wolfram was surprised to see it was the little princess and he quickly dissipated his fireball. Looking at the little princess still shivering in fear, the blond apologized. "I'm sorry. I thought it was one of the maids!"

Greta gulped. "You terrified me, Wolfram. You look really scary with the fireball of yours. It's so dangerous." She was breathing heavily when she realized something amiss. She let out another scream and quickly turned away.

"What is it this time?" shouted Wolfram, his emerald eyes glared at the princess. In a second, someone barged into his room.

"GRETA!" shouted Yuuri, running towards the princess and hugged her protectively. "Are you alright?" The king glared at the blond. "Did you hurt her? Why did you hurt her? She just wishes to wake you up!"

"Daddy Yuuri! I'm fine!"

"Really, then why were you shouting?"

"W… Wolfram's naked!" said Greta in embarrassment.

Wolfram who was covering himself with the blanket, replied furiously, "So what if I'm naked! I didn't remember giving you permission to enter my room! And I didn't force you to see me like this! So, if you would excuse me, I need some privacy."

Yuuri apologized. He grabbed Greta's hand and pulled her along towards the door before he noticed a few big bags at a corner. "Whoa, Wolf. You sure bring a lot of things!"

"The two big ones belong to you! The two green bags are mine and the contents inside, they're none of your business!"

"Fine. May I ask those big bags which belong to me, what did you put? They look heavy."

"It's for the training. Don't think you're on holiday, wimp! You need to train your muscles. Morgif is a very heavy sword."

"Will you train Daddy Yuuri until he has huge biceps like Yosak?" asked Greta in concern.

"I don't know, but maybe… because he's weak after all. That's why I call him wimp!" Wolfram smirked.

"I'm not a wimp and I don't wish to have huge biceps like Yosak!"

"In my opinion, someone who can't handle a demon sword is a wimp! Someone who can't read Shin Makoku's language well is a wimp! Someone who can't summon maryoku is a wimp! You match the descriptions perfectly and you still can't do these after three months of trainings which makes you wimpier!"

Suddenly a female voice was heard. "I don't think it's very nice to call our beloved king that kind of name. Don't you agree, Lord von Bielefeld? Even though Yuuri allowed you to be his personal trainer, that doesn't give you the right to call him like that?" Everyone turned to the blue haired princess, entering the room. "I'm sorry. I was actually following Yuuri from behind when he's looking for Greta. I didn't mean to overhear your conversation but the door is left ajar…"

Before the blond retorted, Greta spoke, "They are only bickering over small issues. Something like a love couple will usually do. Don't tell me you're jealous, Lady Lienette." All the occupants in the room were gaped in surprise.

Yuuri whispered to his daughter, "Greta, what are you talking about? We're not lovers, okay?"

"But Daddy Yuuri, I saw you coming out from Wolfram's room before dawn! It was the day before you left for Elmoldova!"

"WHAT!" Yuuri's face went pale. _*Why didn't I have any memory of this*_ He turned to look at the blond whose face already deep red in embarrassment. _*Maou Heika and Wolf? What were they doing?*_

"That day, I can't sleep because you're leaving. So I walked out of the room and saw you…" Greta smiled. "Daddy Yuuri, are we leaving now? If that's so, Wolfram needs to change. Let's go out and wait for him. Bye, Wolfram. See you at the main entrance." The little princess dragged the stunned Yuuri out of the room, ignoring the blue haired princess behind.

Once the door closed, Wolfram got down from the bed. _*Greta saw it too? Damn!*_ After getting changed, he combed his hair. He opened the drawer to take out the blue ribbon and saw the velvet box. _*Maou Heika's button?*_

Flashback

The Maou cupped the blond's chin. "Since we both feel the same, then there's no problem!" and before Wolfram could utter a word, the powerful demon king claimed his lips in a long, searing kiss.

_*Yuuri is kissing me!* _Wolfram was initially enjoying the kiss with pleasure when suddenly something awakened him. _*No, you're not Yuuri!* _The blond pushed the king away. "Don't! Stop it!"

"Why? You've fallen for my other self which means you love me as well."

"That's ridiculous! I don't love you… and I don't love Yuuri."

"Call it whatever you wish. You're mine after all." The king claimed his lips once again and Wolfram who was struggling, starting to relax in the powerful king's arms.

_*He's a good kisser!*_ He opened his mouth to allow the Maou's tongue exploring inside his mouth. He then felt the king started caressing his back in an intimate, perverted way. He was a little frightened. The king seemed so hungry for this and he pushed the king away again. "Stop! I'm not Rachel, Heika. I'm not your fiancé!"

The king slowly shook his head in miserable. He cupped his beloved's chin and gently caressed his soft cheek. "No, you're still her. You still have her emerald eyes, blond hair and fiery temper! My love, you're mine only and my heart belongs only to you." The king then pulled out a button from his shirt and gave it to him. "This is my gift of confession."

Wolfram tried to return the gift but the king pushed it back to him. "I won't take back my words. I'll come and see you as often as I can." He gave a peck on the cheek before walking out of his room.

End of Flashback

Wolfram slammed the drawer shut. Since that night, the 'perverted' Maou visited him frequently until he's too afraid to stay in the castle. He had no choice but to stay overnight at a dirty tavern just to avoid him before it's time he left for Bielefeld! _*Damn you, wimp! You're giving me nothing but trouble since we've met! Your other self is worse!* _He then went to pick up his two green bags, cursing again the wimpy king for bringing him along for the trip while checking the contents inside. The bags were full of different kinds of herbs given by Lady Gissela to prevent his weakness! Looking at the bottles and packets, Wolfram thought._ *If I'm still feeling nausea during the trip, I'll kill you with my own bare hands!* _

… _At the port …_

"ALL ABOARD!" shouted the captain. Yuuri and the others were already on the deck, looking at the blue ocean, enjoying the beautiful day and breeze blowing onto their faces. Everyone was excited for the trip except one; the youngest son of the previous Maou, Wolfram von Bielefeld who was nowhere to be found.

Greta managed to get a seat, looking around for her idol. "Has anyone seen Wolfram?" Yuuri too looked around and asked his godfather.

"He said he's still very tired. He needs some rest. I believe he has fallen asleep. Let him be, Yuuri." The brunette soldier lied.

Yuuri shrugged. "He's a little difficult sometimes. I wonder why he did last night." The king watched at the clouds. "It's a beautiful day. What a waste he doesn't come out and see." Conrad chuckled.

In the meantime, Wolfram who was already half asleep after taking some herbs given by the green haired healer, suddenly sneezed three times in a row. "What the hell…" he grumbled sourly and felt a feeling of nausea suddenly came over him. "Oh Shinou, please help me."


	12. Chapter 12

Yes! Yes! Yes!

Finally I'm able to publish this chapter by the end of this month.

Sorry readers to keep you waiting for so long! Enjoy this chapter and hopefully you won't get confused with the story line.

Don't forget to review too, bye!

**Princess Wolfram?**

Chapter 12 – The Merging

… _In the ship …_

"Conrad, I see you're here, huh?" The brunette soldier turned to look at the king entering the room, followed by Lady Lienette. Yuuri noticed his adopted daughter was too in the room, sitting on the bed, waving at him. "Greta, you're here too? I've been searching for all of you. What are you guys doing in Wolf's room?" The king looked around. "Speaking of Wolf, where is he? I've not really seen him today." Yuuri softly whispered to his precious daughter. "I'm glad that I bring him along. At least he won't train me during travels like Gunter. You know, Gunter will usually say, _'You must properly complete your studies during your travels. As the Maou, you still have plenty to learn.'" _Yuuri grinned widely when Greta chuckled to see him mimicking the lilac haired mazoku. "Greta, the chef cooked your favorite spatzle! Murata is waiting for us at the dining room now. He says he'll finish it if we don't go there soon."

"Don't mention food in front of me."

Greta heard the blond groaning under the blanket. Yuuri who was holding her little wrist, was taken by a surprise when she suddenly recoiled from his touch. "What's wrong, Greta?"

The little princess was going to reply to her father when she saw Lady Lienette grimaced, covered her nose. "What's the weird smell?"

Yuuri sniffed, "You're right" and sniffed again. "Erm…It smells like herbs." He then saw someone under a blanket in the bed. Seeing some blond hair was revealed, the king knew it must be his blond friend. "Wolf? You're sleeping? It's time for dinner. Quick, get up!" He was going to touch the blond but was stopped by his godfather. "Conrad?"

"Wolfram's not feeling well."

"What?" Looking again at the figure, the king asked in concern, "Wolf, you don't feel well? Where? Why don't you tell me? When do you fall sick? Oh my, Lady Gissela is not travelling with us! Where are we supposed to find a healer?"

"Shut up, wimp! It's really annoying when you asked too much!" Wolfram muttered inside the blanket.

"Hey, I'm asking because I'm concerned!" Yuuri frowned, thought. _*What the hell is wrong with him? He doesn't know how to appreciate someone's kindness*_

"It's nothing serious, Yuuri. Wolfram hasn't travelled by sea for quite some time. He just got a minor headache and has taken some herbs," explained Conrad. He ignored when Greta gave him a 'why-don't-you-tell-him-the-truth' look. "Sorry for the unpleasant smell, Lady Lienette." The brunette soldier got up. "Wolfram needs to rest. Come everyone, let's go out and have dinner."

Conrad was escorting the king and the two princesses when Yuuri asked, "What about him? Doesn't he need to eat? I can ask the chef to prepare something. Wolf, what would you like to have?"

"Don't mention that 'word' again in front of me!" Wolfram squirmed uncomfortably and started to grumble unreasonably. "Get out of my room!"

Conrad gently pulled the king towards him. "He doesn't have the appetite, Yuuri. Don't worry, he'll eat once we arrive in Caloria. Let's go. Geika is waiting for us."

"What?" Yuuri stopped when the brunette soldier walked him to the door. "He almost starves to death by that time."

"No, he won't," replied Conrad.

"Of course he will. What if he gets hungry later or maybe in the middle of the night? What about tomorrow? Don't forget that we'll only reach Caloria in three days!"

"I'll take care of it."

"B… But," Yuuri hesitated to move. He tried to look at the blond over his shoulder when the brunette soldier urged him towards the exit. The king was almost reaching the door when he suddenly shouted, "Wolf, I insist to bring you something! Something which is easy to swallow like porridge or soup, okay? YOU NEED TO EAT!" The king gasped in shock to see Wolfram woke up all of a sudden and rushed to a nearby gigantic bowl. "Wolf?" The king watched his blond friend throwing up. _*He pukes? This couldn't be a minor headache.*_ Confused and worried, he turned to his godfather, expecting for an explanation. Conrad replied him a weak smile.

"Shut up, wimp! How dare you keep repeating about food in front of me! You…you…" Before Wolfram finish cursing the wimp, he began to feel sick again. "Oh my, I don't feel good…"

"Pull yourself together, Wolfram," said Conrad, approaching his baby brother and rubbed his back.

"It's not like I'm puking because I want to."

Judging by his pale look and condition, the king soon realized. "You got seasick?"

"Lord von Bielefeld is not feeling well because of seasick? Oh my, I never thought he can be so weak on ships despite his strong appearance," said Lady Lienette while playing with her hair. Greta sent her a 'you-shut-up' glare but the blue haired princess chose to ignore. She brushed her hair over the shoulder before continued, "Is there anything to prevent his seasickness before we reach Caloria?"

Conrad sighed in defeat. "Well, Lady Gissela has prepared him some herbs." He pointed at the two green bags. "But the dose is not strong enough as Wolfram's seasickness seemed to have worsened compared to the last trip."

"Why don't you tell me that you got seasick in the first place? I will definitely not bringing you along!" said Yuuri.

"If you were me, will you reveal your major weakness to everyone?" Wolfram muttered.

Yuuri shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't mind telling the whole world about it. It's nothing to be ashamed of." The king's innocent reply astonished the blond soldier. "Not like you, I don't really care about my pride."

"Fine, have it your way, wimp! But I care and I've been giving hints that I didn't wish to go!"

"Your hints are not obvious enough and I'm not a wimp!"

"You're just too clueless! It's a waste of time to argue with a clueless wimp like you." Wolfram groaned, feeling his stomach churned. "In the conclusion, it's your fault for dragging me into this stupid trip!"

"Lord von Bielefeld, I see you're trying to push all the blames on Yuuri. Don't forget that it was you who kept the little 'secret' when Yuuri replied to Lady Flurin. If you had told him the exact reason, you'll not have to be here, suffering," said Lady Lienette. "You're such a prideful mazoku. Honestly speaking, I've never seen someone as prideful as you before and I'm really impressed."

"It's not like what you think!" shouted Greta. Yuuri was surprised to see his daughter raised up her voice for the first time. "Wolfram has no intention to keep this from us. He just doesn't want to let us know for he's afraid that we may despise him." Greta looked at the blond. "Wolfram, are you okay?" The little princess helped when Wolfram returned to his bed. Conrad too offered a helping hand.

Suddenly, Wolfram felt like puking. Yuuri quickly grabbed the bowl to his friend however the blond snatched it away and returned back to its original place. "Wolf, I'm trying to help here!"

"I don't need your help!"

"I know you're mad at me for bringing you along into this trip. Okay, I'm sorry but please, I'm trying to be nice here!"

Conrad shook his head to see his stubborn baby brother grunted at the king. "Enough, Wolfram. Stop acting like this. You shouldn't behave rude to the king." The blond huffed and covered himself under the blanket.

"Wolf, why are you always being so difficult?" Yuuri asked. "We've known each other for months but I still could hardly understand you!" The king sighed deeply. "How I wish to be the 'worm' inside your body! I guess I'll understand you better, right?" The king heard loud gasps in the room. He was puzzled by the reactions to his remark. "What?" He raised his brows in confusion when Lady Lienette glared at him, feeling upset. "What's wrong, Lienette?" The blue haired princess heard soft chuckles from behind. It was from Greta. She turned on her heel and stomped out of the room, furiously. "Lienette! Where are you going?" Still confused, he turned to his godfather. "She seems angry. Why? Did I say something wrong?"

Conrad smiled weakly and nodded. "Yes, when you said, you wish to be the 'worm' inside Wolfram's body."

"So, what's wrong with the sentence?"

Conrad leaned over to the king's ear, softly whispered, "In this world, the 'worm' refers to the 'seed'."

"Seed? What seed? A plant's seed?" Yuuri asked, looking puzzled.

Conrad shook his head. "A man's seed." The king scratched his temple with a still confusion expression on his face. The brunette soldier smiled and lowered his gaze at the king's lower part. Yuuri gaped in understanding and felt a blush warmed his cheeks. "You just indirectly said you wish to fill inside of Wolfram's with your seeds."

Yuuri visibly blanched. The king grabbed the brunette soldier's lapels, a feeling of sheer panic. "No, Conrad, that's not what I meant! You know, Wolf's mood is always changing and I can't get him sometimes. So, I wish I'm like the 'worm' inside his body, knowing the personality of his." Yuuri shivered in fear and shame. "It's not what you think, okay? Please believe me." The king looked at the figure under the blanket for a moment. "I'll never think of doing such thing with your baby brother!"

Conrad nodded his head in understanding. He smiled while giving some soft taps on the king's shoulder. "Yuuri, calm down. I understand it since I've been to your world. Just remember not to use that word when Gwendal or Gunter is around."

Yuuri nodded. Now, he wished to get out of the room to chase the blue haired princess but was pulled back by his daughter. "What is it, Greta?"

"Why don't you wish to think of doing such thing with Wolfram?" Greta asked, innocently. The king seemed puzzled about what the question really meant. "I want Wolfram to be my other father and I can have little siblings to play with." Yuuri and Conrad including Wolfram even though the blond was in the blanket froze in shock when the little princess blurted out blatantly.

"Greta, where did you get the idea about this thing?" Yuuri asked, kneeling down. He thought. _*You shouldn't know anything about this kind of stuff. You're far too young.*_

"Yosak told me about this."

"What!" Yuuri screamed. _*Why did he tell you this kind of stuff? Damn Yosak, you're so dead!*_ He turned to Conrad. Despite the brunette soldier was staring at the floor, Yuuri could see he was furious enough as his both hands were already clenched in fists. "Well, Greta. About your question, it's simple. Wolfram is my friend and I won't do anything sorry to Lienette."

"But I don't like her, she's no good."

"Why did you say that?" asked Yuuri but the little princess bit her lips, silent. "Greta, I need to have a word with you in private later. Oh yes, before that, please avoid Yosak!"

"Why?"

"He loves to talk nonsense! I don't want my good girl to be influenced by him. Listen to me, okay?" Greta nodded. Yuuri got up, holding the little princess's wrist. "Wolf needs to rest. Come, let's go!"

…

_*Am I sleepwalking again?*_ Yuuri asked, looking around. He knew he was in a room and despite the surrounding was quite dark, he recognized who the room was belonged to. _*What am I doing in Wolf's room?* _He noticed there was a bowl of untouched porridge on the table. _*He didn't touch it at all?*_ Slowly approaching the bed, Yuuri looked at the sleeping figure. He kneeled down and stared at his blond friend's face twisted in a grimace of pain. _*Because you care too much of your pride, you suffer.*_

Yuuri smiled, watching the sleeping face for some time. _*Why are you always look so damn beautiful even though you're sick?*_ The king blinked for a few times. _*Shit, what am I talking about? No one uses 'beautiful' to describe a good looking boy.* _The king stared at the angelic face once again. _*But there's no other word to describe him, right? Charming? Erm, no. Maybe the word 'enchanting' suits him better.*_

Yuuri felt his hand started to move by its own. _*Hey, what's wrong with my hand?*_ His eyes widened in shock when his right hand, gently brushed over some of the blond fringe before it caressed the cheek. He blushed. _*So soft... Wait a minute. Is this a dream? Am I in a dream? Why am I able to feel him like real?* _Yuuri wished to pinch himself to convince he was dreaming but he failed to control his hand. _*There's no way his skin is still soft despite he's over 80s? This is totally unbelievable.* _Suddenly he remembered that the blond once massaged his leg before to check for any fracture. He smiled. _*So, it's true. His skin is really that soft. Ow man, this dream is so real.* _

Yuuri frowned in confusion when light green glow emerged from his hand and it gently touched the blond's forehead. "You're still the same. Strong and prideful but when it comes to ships, you're weak." The king gasped in shock to hear a male, husky voice chuckled; the very same voice which appeared in his head recently. "Let me ease your suffering, love. Sleep and have a nice dream." The glow soon vanished, immersed onto the forehead. Before he could react, his body approached the blond in a very close proximity and planted a soft kiss onto the parted lips. Yuuri screamed in his mind when his lips touched the blond's. He could still feel his heart beating fast when he got up slowly, retreated to the door. Walking passed a mirror, he saw a young man with shoulder length hair from the reflection and realized he was in Maou mode!

Yuuri awoke in sweat! He panted heavily, shaking in fear. _*Was that a dream? Was I really transformed into Maou Heika and sneaked into Wolf's room last night?* _He looked around the surrounding. _*This is my room. Yes, it must be dreaming. What a nightmare!*_

Conrad knocked on the door. "Yuuri, are you awake?" The king did not reply. After a few more knocks, the brunette soldier asked for the permission to enter. He saw the king was sitting on the bed, "I see you're already awake!" and noticed the solemn expression when he approached the king. "Yuuri, are you alright? You don't look good. Not sleeping well?" The king tilted up his head before replied him with a weak smile. "It's time for breakfast. Everyone is at the dining room waiting for you."

"Everyone?"

"Yes, that includes Wolfram."

"Wolfram? What about his seasickness?"

"Oh, he looks great. I went to check on him and was surprised to see him already changed into his military uniform. You know, it's rare to see him wake up early in the morning and… and he doesn't feel like puking!"

"Huh? You sure?" the king asked again and Conrad replied him with a firm nod. _*That's weird. So, the dream is real. Well, at least I'm glad, he's no longer seasick.*_ Yuuri cupped his chin, thinking deeply about the dream when his godfather tapped him on the shoulder, awakened him from his deep thought. "Erm, is there anything different about him beside that?"

Conrad grinned. "Just to remind you that Wolfram's a lot grumpier and hot-headed in human territory as he can't summon his fireball. So, please be extra careful." Yuuri gulped in fear. Conrad took out the black uniform and draped them on the chair. "You need to get ready now. Wolfram said he wants to continue the History lesson with you after the breakfast. He's going to complete all the history about 17th Maou and 18th Maou before we reach Caloria."

"What?" Yuuri screamed. His face soon turned pale. _*I still have to study during travel and worst yet, to complete 85 pages in such a short period of time! He's even worse than Gunter! Why does he need to hurry when we still have plenty of time?* _Yuuri rubbed his temple._ *I've no intention to curse him but how I wish that he isn't recovering from seasick so that I can be free from studies during the travel.* _The king looked at his godfather with pleading eyes. "Conrad, can you ask Wolf to take some rest?"

"I've talked to him about this but he refused. He's a hardworking, discipline, responsible and determined person when it comes to a special assignment."

"Are you trying to say I'm the other way round?" Yuuri muttered to himself.

Conrad did not hear the king, continued, "Since you're the one who personally assigned him to be your personal trainer, he has the every responsibility to teach you and accomplish his job."

"What about telling him to give me some rest? Just give a simple excuse saying I need to spend some time with Greta and I don't feel like studying during travel."

Conrad stared at his godson for a while before he nodded. "Certainly Yuuri, you're the king. As per your request, I'll pass the message to him." He was going to turn the doorknob when he spoke again, "Yuuri, I know it's because you're not ready to face him yet since Princess Greta has said something embarrassing last night. Don't worry. I can tell Wolfram understands that it's just a joke." However deep in the brunette soldier's heart, he wished that the king would actually return his baby brother's feeling. "See you in the dining room."

Yuuri groomed himself in front of the mirror after getting changed when the dream suddenly played in his mind again. _*How can I see and feel thru Maou Heika when he appears? Are we merging? But Murata said we need to share the same feelings and I failed to control it yet. Should I talk to him about this?* _The scene about how the king touched his blond friend's soft skin and lips popped up his mind. His cheeks soon grew hot, blushed. *_What if he suddenly asked what did I see? How am I to answer?* _He shook his head, ruffling his hair when he had the sudden thought of wanting to touch his friend again. _*No, it can't be! I would never like to do it to a boy! Never! Never! Never! Better hurry up and get out of here!*_ He looked at his reflection and astonished to see a messy boy with tousled, black hair.

… Caloria, in the arena …

"What a relief! It looks like the preparation for the competition is coming along nicely! Great job, Lady Flynn," said Yuuri joyously, looking around the arena. "If we consider both spectators and competitors, there will be a definite huge number of people watching the competition! It must be a lot of fun. Oh, I can't wait for that day!"

The ex-ruler of Caloria smiled weakly, "Actually, we only sent invitations to the ally countries. So, there will not be more than two hundred people on that day."

"Huh? Why?"

Conrad spoke, "Huge numbers of suspicious people will be able to get in! If any kind of incident occurs, it will compromise Caloria and also its friendship with the country." Yuuri nodded in understanding.

"Thank you for the explanation, Weller-kyo. Our motive for this competition is to strengthen the relationship between two countries and of course we're really happy to think that we're able to enjoy the peace, all thanks to Shin Makoku and you, Yuuri Heika. As the representative of Caloria, I give you my thanks!" said Lady Flynn.

"No, Lady Flynn. The success of Caloria is through you and your people's hardwork. I didn't do anything." Yuuri blushed, scratching as the back of his head as usual.

"You're being modest again, Yuuri Heika and that's why everyone loves you. Oh yes, Lord Leonardo has arranged a welcoming dinner for you this evening. He'll be here to meet you in person."

"Father?" asked Lady Lienette. "He's back?"

"Yes. He knows you're here too and he wants to see you so much. He misses you. You know what, he'll be staying until the competition day."

Yuuri smiled to see the princess cheered joyously. He then stretched his arms and pummeled his shoulders. Conrad asked, "Are you hurt somewhere, Yuuri?"

The king shook. "I haven't travelled for quite a long time since the training starts. So, I feel a little tired after a few days in a ship." It was then Lady Lienette massaged his shoulders. "It's okay, Lienette. I'm fine. I know you're tired too."

"Lord von Kleist is indeed a hardworking trainer," Lady Flynn praised. "You must have improved a lot, Yuuri Heika."

"It was not Lord von Kleist who trains Yuuri." Lady Lienette continued when the ex-ruler blinked in surprise. "Yuuri's new trainer is Lord von Bielefeld, Weller-kyo's youngest brother. He's in charge to train Yuuri maryoku and study meanwhile Weller-kyo trains Yuuri swordsmanship!"

Yuuri smiled sheepishly. "It's a long story. I'll tell you when there is a chance. But right now, what I really need is…"

Lady Flynn exclaimed, "Hot springs!"

Yuuri showed a wide grin. "That's right. Thanks for the last time you invited me to your resort. I can still remember the sheep bath and it's so comfortable that I slept through it!"

Lady Flynn chuckled. "Yes, I remember and you almost got yourself drowned. Fortunately Weller-kyo was there with you. Okay, I've already prepared a carriage to bring you over there and I'm glad to welcome you again as my VIP guest."

"Oh, I can grab this opportunity to moisturize my skin!" Lady Lienette gripped the king's arm. "Yuuri, shall we go now?"

Yuuri hesitated to move. "Someone needs to inform Greta and the others. My mischief little daughter saw something interesting and she asked Wolf to accompany her."

"What about Geika then?" asked Lady Flynn.

"He follows them along but I know he's taking the opportunity to flirt around. What a pervert Great Sage!" replied Yuuri.

"Okay, I'll send someone to inform them," said Lady Flynn. Yuuri smiled and they followed the ex-ruler to the carriage, heading towards her hot spring resort.

… Caloria, in the dining room …

The occupants in the dining table were enjoying steaks and red wine for the dinner. Everyone was chatting happily followed by soft laughter when the door opened and a young blue haired man walked into the room.

"Lorans?" Lady Lienette stood up, recognizing the person. "Oh my. Oh my. You're back! I can't believe it." She ran to her younger brother and gave him a huge hug. "But Father just told me that you're too busy for expanding the business in Morcas and you won't be coming home for the competition! What makes you change your mind? It can't because of me, right?" The blue haired princess teased.

The young man smiled. "You haven't changed at all! I'm totally amazed when you're able to speak so much in one breath! Well, I've two reasons to be here. Of course one of them is you. Another one is…." His pair of blue eyes was looking at the dining table and soon his expression dropped. He quickly changed the subject and smiled to hide his disappointment look. "So, care to introduce my future brother-in-law?"

Lady Lienette blushed. "What nonsense are you talking about?" She quickly turned to look at the king and noticed the king was talking to his little daughter. The blue haired princess whispered, "Don't talk nonsense! He hasn't proposed to me yet. Come, let me introduce you to him." She pulled her brother towards the king. "Yuuri, this is Lorans, my younger brother."

"Hello, nice to meet you, Yuuri Heika," said Lord Lorans, offering a hand shake. Yuuri had a sudden feeling of uneasiness when he faced the prince however he managed a faint smile when he greeted him in return. Despite the two siblings were having the same hair and eye colour, Lord Lorans was indeed a good looking young man with regular strong features. The young prince grabbed the empty seat beside his sister's. The maid was going to serve him the food but he gently declined. "Oh, I'm full. Just give me a glass of red wine, please." He turned and looked at everyone in the table. "You must be Weller-kyo, the lion of the Lutenberg and you must be the legendary Great Sage." He then looked at a little princess, "You're Princess Greta, right?"

"How do you know all of us?" asked Greta.

"Why not? You're all heroes, legends and gods for bringing peace to this world! You're so famous and dare enough to go against Big Shimaron to defend the forbidden boxes and protect the human rights!" replied Lord Lorans. "We owe a big thanks to you otherwise who knows, the people are still suffering now. Especially you, Yuuri Heika for defeating Soushu!"

Yuuri smiled, "You're over exaggerating, Lord Lorans. We're nothing but just normal human beings." Murata noticed his friend's voice was a little different. It was kind of low and serious.

"I'm sorry on the behalf of my son. He's very talkative when it comes to a topic that interests him such as heroes. Frankly speaking, he has been wanting to meet you guys in person and finally his wish comes true," said Lord Leonardo.

"That's your second reason to come back?" asked Lady Lienette.

The prince nodded. "Yes, I really want to meet all of them. I'm happy to hear that Yuuri Heika and Geika are invited as guest of honor, Princess Greta is here too and Weller-kyo is participating in the competition. I'm sure the event will turn out great! Well, where is Lord von Bielefeld?" Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"How do you know Wolfram is here too?" Greta asked.

"I was told he's one of the competitors and I thought he would be here for dinner," Lord Lorans explained. "So, may I ask where he is?"

"I'm starting to doubt that you're actually wishing to meet us. I bet you'll be happier to meet Lord von Bielefeld but sorry to disappoint you, he's helping Lady Flynn running the resort because he unintentionally attracted many customers when he was having a hot spring bath." Murata saw his best friend's hands were already clenched in fists. He then picked up the glass of wine.

"Lorans, is Geika telling the truth?" asked Lady Lienette. The Great Sage smirked to see the young prince blushed. The princess too noticed and gaped, "You wish to meet Lord von Bielefeld?" The prince started to play his fingers before gave a nod. "Why? Is he really that attractive? Why everyone admires him so much?"

"Sis, I like him not because of his beauty! He's a brave, loyal and strong soldier. Despite he's short tempered and proud for being a fire mazoku," explained Lord Lorans and his face grew red in embarrassment, "he has another side which is caring, nice and gentle. I found out that he's participating for the competition so I hurried home to meet him again."

"Again? You mean this is not the first time you meet my brother?" asked Conrad in surprise.

"I've seen him four times and the last time I saw him was in a ball a year ago." Lord Lorans emptied the wine in gulp. "Thanks Geika for telling me where he is. Everyone, I would like excuse myself now! Bye, see you tomorrow!"

The young prince was rushing towards the door when the black haired king spoke angrily all of a sudden, "You're not permitted to see him!" Everyone gasped in shock except Murata who was calm as usual, holding the glass of wine on his right hand. The Great Sage was wondering what the powerful Maou would do to the rival. However, he felt the most interesting part was what his friend would react once he regained his consciousness.

"Excuse me?" asked Lord Lorans. "Why?" Everyone looked at each other before turning to the king.

"He's mine!" The black haired king's confession caused Murata almost got himself choke when he sipped the wine! _*What a straightforward answer!*_ Greta frantically grabbed a handkerchief and passed it to the Great Sage. "Do you think I'll allow you to flirt with my love!" The Maou stood up, approaching the young prince with angry slitted eyes. "I'm proposing his hand in marriage soon! Don't you dare to interrupt us!"

Yuuri blinked for several times to see Lord Lorans, staring directly at him, speechless. He turned to the dining table and too realized everyone was staring at him. He was actually aware of what his other self had said but he pretended to ask her little daughter innocently, "Maou Heika appears again?" Greta nodded. There was a brief awkward silence before the king apologized.

"Don't worry, Yuuri. I'll explain to my family later," said Lady Lienette and Yuuri smiled weakly without uttering a word. Seeing her family carried a very confused expression, the blue haired princess sighed. _*Today is a very long day. How to explain to them? Where should I start?*_

Feeling embarrassing after watching how he, practically it was not the real he at the moment, confessed to the blond in front of everyone, Yuuri excused himself for that day. Despite the brunette soldier offered to escort him, the king refused and immediately walked out of the room.

Watching his friend disappearing from his view, the Great Sage thought, _*Why am I having the sudden feeling that Shibuya knew what Maou Heika is doing? He supposed to be unconscious. Are they started to merge? * _

… Caloria, in the room …

"What the hell is wrong with you? You promised me that you won't switch as you like! Why did you suddenly come out without my consent and… and you proposed to Wolf in front of everyone?" Yuuri tried to control his tone when he scolded at his other self. "What will Lord Leonardo think about me? Will he understand about my predicament and accept after Lienette explain to him? Oh my, I look like a two-timing person!"

_*Not a bad idea. Two-timing is good since our merging is still incomplete. You can have that blue haired princess in the day and I've my Wolfram at night! A brilliant idea, don't you think?* _A self-satisfied smirk on the Maou's face.

"What?" Yuuri screamed.

_*Keep your voice down or else, outside people might think you're crazy!* _

Yuuri covered his mouth. "You're unbelievable! What would happen if someone sees me sneaking into Wolf's room in the castle at night? You know especially the maids! They will have plenty of gossips the next morning! I would've never thought you could've come out with such a suggestion!"

_*Like I care.* _The king was astonished to receive such a reply. _*It's normal to do that to your love especially the one you've been waiting for centuries.*_

Yuuri shook his head in defeat. "Murata told me in order to merge with you, I've to act, think and feel the same like you do! But he didn't mention that Wolf is the key! Fine, assume he is the key but how do we share the same feelings and merge eventually? I treat him as a friend and you treat him as a lo…" He quickly skipped the 'lover' word for feeling embarrassed to utter it. "That sounds ridiculous!"

_*You'll understand your true feelings one day.*_

Yuuri paced back and forth. Everyone thought Wolfram would stand a chance to win against Lady Lienette, even Doria and Lasagna bet high on the blond since they had lost on Lady Roxanne and Lady Tania until the blond requested to take his name out of the list. "Initially what I see, you'll see. What I say, you'll hear. But now, I'm aware of what you did and said especially when you do all the sweet talk to Wolf! I can't believe all the disgusting words are coming out from my mouth!" the king blushed.

_*Well I can feel you're aroused when I do that! Don't deny it because I'm you!*_

The king's face turned redder. "No, I'm not!"

"_You're attracted to him and you like it when I touched him.*_

"You're insane! I don't like boys! I'm straight!"

_*Keep telling yourself that!* _

Yuuri felt his body moved by its own. "Hey, where are you going?"

_*To my love's room, of course. He has been working hard at the hot spring resort today and he deserves to have a goodnight kiss.*_

"Oh no, you don't! Stop! Don't go! I've warned you not to use my body into this kind of stuff again!" Yuuri felt his legs walking by itself towards the door.

_*Come on, tomorrow is the competition. I need to give full support to my love. I want him to do his best.*_

"You don't have to! Wolf is already very good and he doesn't need your so-called support! No, don't go! I said don't!" Yuuri's voice started to become unclear until…the powerful Maou heard his scream inside his head, _*Stop taking advantages of him! Maou Heika!* _

"Don't worry. I won't take long. I promise I will be on my best behavior!" The Maou grinned evilly and walked out of the room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Princess Wolfram?**

Chapter 13 – Mixed Feelings

_*Err, Maou Heika. I hate to interrupt but can we go now? We are here for quite some time. You know, I need to attend many people tomorrow and I don't want to look like a panda. I need to have enough rest.* _

The more powerful demon king of Shin Makoku softly chuckled. "Oh I see. If that's the case, we can switch if you want to. Can you imagine how delighted and energetic I will be to have the chance to directly cheer for my love from the very front row seat…"

Before the Maou could finish, Yuuri interrupted,_ *Hey, you promised me not to come out without my consent! Are you going to break your promise again?* _Seeing his other self shrugged nonchalantly, Yuuri recalled what had happened during the dinner and he feared the same would happen during the competition. Therefore, he gave up. _*Fine, take your sweet time… err… err… watching him sleeping…*_

"Who's him? I don't call my love as him. He's my angel or you can also refer him as my babe," the Maou gave a wink and then running his fingers through the blond's soft hair.

Yuuri was astonished by the Maou's blatant confession, again. He rolled his eyes in disbelief. Staring at the angelic face, yes the king admitted his friend was indeed beautiful. He deserved to be called angel. He even remembered the first time they met when Wolfram walked in as a candidate; he was totally mesmerized by the pair of bright emeralds eyes and sunshine-coloured blond hair, thinking of a very beautiful angel descending from the heaven. The king started to feel a blush warmed his cheeks until the word 'babe' suddenly came into his mind. No way! Yuuri quickly shook his head back to his consciousness. There's no way he would refer the blond, his friend as a b… babe? Ow come on, he's a boy! That would sound crazy! Eventually he had no choice but to sigh in defeat.

_*Very well, Maou Heika. Take your sweet time watching y… your beloved angel, sleeping. I'll be as quiet as a mouse.*_ Yuuri groaned when the Maou smirked in victory. He grumbled, *_D__on't break your promise!*_

_._

_._

_._

_*Where am I? Didn't I return to my room already?* Yuuri thought. He found himself sitting beside a bed and Wolfram was lying on it. Hundreds of questions were playing in his head and the king was looking around the room for an explanation until… he gasped. *Wait a minute, isn't this Wolf's room in Shin Makoku? B…but how?* _

"_I'm glad you only tease my other self. But don't scare him like that again because I'll never cheat on you." _

_*Maou Heika's voice?* The king stared at the sleeping figure. His face soon turned pale when he noticed something was on the blond's cheek. *A scar?* A light green glow was then emerged from his hand. *Don't tell me… No way, it can't be happening.*_

"_I'm so sorry for unable to be with you these days. You've suffered a lot of pain and it's already enough." The hand was moving on its own, touching the blond's injuries, healing them completely. _

_Yuuri blinked for a few times before his mouth opened wide. *So, this is how Wolf's injuries completely gone in that night?*_

"_I'm already content that you and my other self become good friends. I don't care whom my other self wants to share his first kiss with, but deep in my heart the person will always be you. You're right. Since my other self doesn't remember what happen each time I appear, let's keep this as a secret. I'll wait for you again in the next reincarnation." _

_*What?* Before Yuuri could react, his lips were already pressed against the blond's. _

.

.

.

… Caloria, in the training arena …

The legendary Great Sage was looking around, watching tons of human entering the arena and some were looking for empty seats. He was enjoying looking at these people, mainly females, hoping to pick a beautiful young lady to be his 'one-day girlfriend'. However his mood was ruined when he heard his best friend, the innocent, nice and gentle demon king, yawning for countless times, maybe more than a hundred. Being concerned, the Great Sage had already asked a while ago, however the king only replied saying he did not sleep well. Murata turned to his left and again, Yuuri covered his mouth and yawned. "Shibuya, I bet a fly will enter into your mouth anytime if you keep opening it!"

Yuuri was lazy to retort as he knew it was just a joke until Murata approached him and sniffed. He yelled in surprise, "What are you doing?"

"Have you really taken a bath? Because you're still stink!" Murata teased again, bursting into laughter.

"Shut up! Aren't you looking for a girlfriend? Have you finally picked one? If you do, go and approach her. Don't bother me!"

"Well, actually I'm seeing two and I would to hear your comment." Both of them turned behind at the full crowds. Murata whispered, "What do you think of that blonde haired girl with silver eyes, wearing a pink dress?"

"Which one?"

"The one who is sitting at two rows from the left and talking with a bearded guy? Look, she's laughing now. Can you see?"

"You mean, the one with a short pony tail?" Yuuri asked. Murata nodded. "Oh, that one, well… erm…"

"What do you think of her? Is she beautiful?"

"Yes but if her eyes are green in colour, that would be much better!" Yuuri smiled. "Where is the other girl?" Murata pointed another blonde haired girl but this one, her eyes were blue. "Whoa, you're really interested in blonde and this one looks more beautiful. Judging by her height and age, she suits you better." Yuuri cupped his chin. "However I still think someone with blonde hair is suited with green eyes. I don't know why but these colours are a perfect match!"

Murata gave a questioned look. "Since when you're so interested in blonde hair and green eyes? I wonder why you picked Lady Lienette when she's not under that description!"

"She's different!" Yuuri snapped.

"Oh, really. Well, talking about blonde hair and green eyes, shall I pursue Cheri-sama then?" Murata asked.

"You must be kidding. She's older than you more than two centuries!"

"You're right! Despite she's beautiful, I've already got one 'old baby' in the temple to be taken care of and I don't want to have another one. Perhaps, I can find a younger version of Cheri-sama?" There was a brief silence before Murata snapped his fingers. "I know one!"

Yuuri gulped. "Are you referring to Wolf?"

"Why yes, sounds like you got a problem with that."

"Of course it is, and the problem is so damn obvious!"

"What is it?"

"He's a boy!"

"What's wrong with that! Don't forget I'm the reincarnation of the Great Sage! I'm fine with it, okay? Besides, we're not talking about any ordinary boy but a very gorgeous and beautiful one. Everyone will be jealous of me!" Murata showed a smug smile.

"Yes, I admit he's better looking than anyone we've met, includes girls of course but frankly speaking, you must be joking, right? Wolf is hard to approach. He's bad tempered, easy to get jealous, stubborn, wild, crabby, snobbish…" Yuuri pointed out all the blond's bad attitudes. "He's a brat! You could get a headache being together with him, trust me! Do you know how terrified I am to be chased by his fireballs each time during the majutsu training? Thinking of it again shivers me!"

"It's because you're a wimp!"

"Hey, I'm not a wimp!"

"Fine, you're not. But I don't agree with you. Lord von Bielefeld can be very manly and reliable. He is one of the most loyal soldiers in Shin Makoku. By the way, did you hear from the maids about how he treats your daughter when you're in Elmoldova?" Yuuri shook his head. "I can't believe to hear that someone who is so selfish and arrogant can turn into a compassionate one, teaching Princess Greta riding his 'Shadowless'."

"I don't care how nice of a person he is. In conclusion, he's not your cup of tea!" Yuuri protested.

"Why are you saying that?"

"I'm just telling the truth!"

"Why are you keep protesting?"

"I'm not!"

"You seem like you don't want me to have a special relationship with him! Why?"

"Nothing."

"Are you jealous?" asked Murata. He leaned forward with a sly smile when Yuuri's face turned pink. "Oh, so you're jealous. Why? You have fallen for Lord von Bielefeld?"

"Nonsense!"

"Shibuya, you can be straightforward with me. Just tell me that you want Lord von Bielefeld all by yourself! I'll understand."

"What the hell are you talking about, Murata?"

"Don't think that no one knows about your 'late night activity' when you have been doing so frequently at nights." His smirk got wider when Yuuri's face turned scarlet.

"I don't understand what you're saying." Yuuri turned away to hide his red face.

"Maou Heika has been sneaking into Lord von Bielefeld's room and something tells me that you're also aware of it. Don't deny as I noticed your expression when the Maou declared to propose Lord von Bielefeld during the last dinner." Murata smiled in delight. "Even though the merging is still incomplete, anyway congratulations, Shibuya! Congratulations, that finally you realized your feelings towards Lord von Bielefeld. I knew you and your other self will be united as one and the time is soon to come. Once the process becomes a success, Shin Makoku will become a strong and powerful country. Dai Shinmaron will have to think twice before he wishes to send an army."

"Unite with Maou Heika as one?" Yuuri whispered to himself, smiled proudly. "Yes, I just saw one of his memories and I'm aware of what he's doing. I'm success!" He recalled the memory until the part when he kissed the blond, he slapped his forehead back to the consciousness. _*Damn, I kissed Wolf! How many times have I actually touched his lips?* _Yuuri then heard someone chuckling.

*_Countless times, my other self!* _

Yuuri frowned in anger as he realized it was the Maou! _*How dare you!__ I won't let you use my body to do such inappropriate stuff without my knowledge ever again!*_

_*Need no worry, my other self. I will never have the chance to do that.* _Yuuri raised his brow in confusion, seemed puzzled about what the sentence meant.The Maou simply shook his head. _*Because you can now see and feel what I'm doing, fool!*_

_*Why you!* _Yuuri stood up abruptly which surprised Murata and everyone sitting nearby. The king quickly apologized and sat down. _*I can now see and feel what he's doing. But as far as I know, I only treat Wolf as a friend. Could it really be that I have some 'special feelings' towards Wolf? Damn, I'm straight! There's no way I will ever fall for a guy? Never!*_

Murata noticed the king was confused. The Great Sage understood that his friend must be worried when the merging process came to completion. Yuuri Shibuya was initially just a normal, baseball boy who had been taught from the first day he was born, that being together with the same gender was a taboo. Now, in order to merge with his other self, he had to love a boy! He wished to console the poor king however when he realized that his friend was frowning like Gwendal, he changed his mind as it was interesting to watch. Unfortunately, fun time was over when he saw a familiar beautiful, blue haired lady approaching. "Shibuya, Lady Lienette is coming."

"Yuuri! I bought your favourite drink!" Lady Lienette exclaimed excitedly while walking towards them. "Yuuri?" The princess noticed the king staring into space and turned to look at the Great Sage in wonder.

"Don't worry. I know what to do." Murata smiled. His hand moved to the king's thigh… "Shibuya, dream time is over!"

"Aaarrrgghh!" Yuuri screamed out loud when he felt someone pinched his thigh. "What the hell!" He rubbed it, to ease the pain. "Murata, what is that for? It hurts, you know!"

"I'm glad it does. I understand you're worried right now but please stop thinking about it for the time being. See, you failed to notice Lady Lienette who is already standing in front of you for quite some time!" Yuuri turned to the blue haired princess, gulped in guilt to see the princess staring at him in concern. He apologized and patted an empty seat, beckoning her to sit.

"Is something wrong?" asked Lady Lienette in concern. "Please tell me if there is. I know I may not help you but at least I can be your listener."

Yuuri shook his head, receiving the drink from the princess with both hands. "I'm fine. I was just thinking about… the people in Blood Pledge Castle. I wonder what invention Lady Anissina is creating and will she end up burning the whole castle?" Yuuri knew it was a lousy excuse but the blue haired princess seemed to buy it. "And I'm kind of worried about Gwendal and Gunter. You know, she loves to treat them as guinea pigs?"

Lady Lienette smiled. "Yes, I miss them too since we're already here for a few days. But we're going back there tomorrow and everything will be fine."

Yuuri nodded. Looking around, he asked, "Well, where's Greta?"

"She's still with Lord von Bielefeld. She wants to stay with him a little longer until the competition starts."

"What? And you left her alone? What happen if she got lost when she walks back here?"

"Erm, she is with Lady Flynn and of course Lady Flynn will bring her back here. So I don't see there is a safety problem…."

"Why aren't you accompanying her?" The blue haired princess was surprised when she felt there was some anger in the king's tone.

Clenching her dress, she softly replied, "Greta said Lady Flynn alone, can walk her back here."

Yuuri gaped. His precious daughter's words suddenly rang in his ears. _*I don't like her, she's no good.*_ He encircled his arm around the princess's waist, whispered, "I'm sorry, Lienette. I'm just worried about Greta too much. Since Lady Flynn is with her, of course she'll be fine. Thanks for the drink. I like it." Lady Lienette smiled and draped her head onto the king's shoulder. He was recalling his precious daughter's words again and decided to ask, "Lienette, what do you think of Greta?"

"She's cute. I like her very much."

"Really, that's great!" Yuuri managed a faint smile. He recalled the conversation between himself and his daughter on the journey to Caloria, in the ship.

Flashback

"_I don't like her, daddy Yuuri. She's no good."_

"_Why did you say that, Greta? What happened? Tell me." _

"_When you left for Elmodova, I was very bored. As usual, I looked for Lady Lienette for accompany. I asked her to play with me, teach me baking or read to me but she said she's busy. Each time when I asked her, she said she's busy. However, I found out that she was happily chatting with the people in the castle; soldiers, maids… or went out to town, shopping. She's been ignoring me all the time until you've returned… then she started to show concern to me. I feel that…"_

"_What, Greta? Go on…"_

"_I feel that she's pretending to like me only when you're around…"_

End of Flashback

"Yuuri?"

"Huh?" Yuuri looked at the blue haired princess.

"What's the matter with you? You've been staring into space again."

"I'm fine. Really." Yuuri slowly stood up. "I think I need to go to the restroom."

"But the competition is going to start."

"I'll return very soon. Just tell Greta to wait me here, okay?" He immediately walked away after Lady Lienette gave a slight nod. The blue haired princess looked at the bespectacled Great Sage, hoping to get some explanation however Murata too excused himself, saying he would like to approach the blonde haired girl with blue eyes.

.

.

.

Yuuri walked out of the restroom. "Maybe Maou Heika confused of his feelings towards Wolf. Maybe he only treats Wolf like a friend. Just like me. That's why I can see his memory." Yuuri was talking to himself, hoping to deny the 'special feelings' towards the blond when he heard the Maou promptly replied, '_Never, fool!' _and sighed in disappointment.

Yuuri headed towards the arena, walking past a few doors where every country's representatives was given a room to rest before the competition started until he saw Shin Makoku's tag on the door. _*So this is Conrad's and Wolf's room.* _He thought. _*Will Greta and Lady Flynn still in there?*_ The king was standing in front of the door for a moment until he heard something shattering followed by a familiar male's voice screaming inside the room. Being worried, the king just barged into the room without permission and saw there were some broken glasses on the floor. However, what he saw next really shocked him completely; Wolfram was on the top of Lord Lorans in a very awkward position and the blue haired prince's arms wrapped around the blond's body protectively!

Clenching the fists in anger, Yuuri screamed, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!" Wolfram was stunned a little when he saw the king was so furious for the first time. He was trying to get off from the prince when he felt some great force pulling him up, away from the embrace. He then felt a big, warm palm, holding his hand hard, "COME OUT WITH ME NOW!" and without a chance to protest, he was dragged out of the room like a rag doll, passing anyone in the walkway who carried questionable and suspicious expressions on their faces.

… Caloria, in the ball room …

The ball was held last night and it was organized by Lord Leonardo in order to celebrate the success of the event, to congratulate the winner and also a way to meet new people. As the ruler of Caloria was taking the opportunity to introduce every important noble to the 27th demon king of Shin Makoku, the girls in the ball were having no chance to approach their beloved Maou. Eventually they gave up and walked away to find another 'target'. Yuuri sent a relieved smile to his godfather who was standing behind for he did not have to entertain the girls dancing! The king knew he was a lousy dancer and his dancing partner would definitely suffer feet injuries! However, the meeting with the nobles was no better! Initially the innocent demon king was very delighted being able to meet new friends but when he found out that most of them were already married and their soul mates happened to be of the same gender, he wished he could excuse himself, in order to avoid being 'infected' by the 'love of the same gender virus'!

Besides talking about peace treaty and how to strengthen the relationship among allies' countries, the nobles too talked about the Mazokus' special powers and unique abilities. Everyone was amazed how Conrad and Wolfram performed in the competition. However, Yuuri felt a strong feeling of guilt and shame when he remembered how he unintentionally distracted the blond's concentration which ended up Conrad as the champion!

"Yuuri Heika, may I ask? Why makes you yell at the bunch of guys all of a sudden?" asked a nobleman in dark green suit.

Yuuri raised his brows at the nobleman in surprise. He thought, _*You asked me why? Don't tell me that you didn't hear it when they said perverted words about Wolf?* _He heard his other self chuckling. _*Shut up!*_

"Yes, Yuuri Heika. If you didn't scream all of a sudden, Lord von Bielefeld wouldn't have missed the final shot and the competition might end up in a draw!" said another nobleman in blue and the demon king gaped at him. "What a waste!"

"Care to explain, Yuuri Heika, what happened?" said another noble.

Yuuri looked at the nobles. They seemed like they didn't hear the bunch of guys and they're very unhappy with the competition's result. They demanded him for an explanation for causing Wolfram losing the competition! Turning to his godfather, the king hoped the brunette soldier could help him to explain however Conrad merely showed a slight shrug with a knowing smile. _*Why don't you feel a little upset? These people seem like they prefer Wolf to be the winner, not you.*_

Yuuri took a deep breath, explained, "Well, the guys behind my back were saying something 'impolite' about Wolf, so I shouted at them. I've no intention to interrupt the competition, really, but these guys are just too much."

The nobles finally understood when the demon king mentioned the 'impolite' word. Lord Michael chuckled, "Well, this is nothing unusual when it happens to an exquisite beauty like Lord von Bielefeld."

"So, you heard it?" asked Yuuri. The noble nodded. "And you're not mad with them?" The noble shrugged.

"Are you saying you agreed with those guys?" asked Lord William.

"No, well yes, a little maybe," replied Lord Michael. Yuuri gaped to see there were pink shades on the noble's cheeks. "I'm impressed by his beauty and courage."

"So, you're also captivated by him, huh?" said Lord William.

"Yes. I admit that Lord von Bielefeld's beauty is so influential and of course, I want him to be mine!" Yuuri almost got himself choked to hear such a blatant confession.

"Hey, that's my line, Lord Michael!" said Lord Maxwell. Yuuri turned in surprise at the noble in a dark, green suit. "He's mine! I saw him first."

"Eh, aren't you already having a husband and a concubine? Didn't they satisfy you enough, Lord Maxwell?" said Lord Alexander, another noble who wore a blue suit.

_*What? C… Con… Concubine?* _Yuuri's eyes bulged in shock. _*What the… hell? These people do not appreciate their marriages at all.* _Yuuri felt his head spinning. Conrad noticed the king's hands clenched in fists. _*How can they do that to their spouses? Now I understand why they are so mad at me for distracting Wolf's concentration! They like Wolf and they want him to be the winner!* _

"Yuuri?" Conrad called when he noticed the king was very quiet. "Are you alright? Do you want to return back to your room early?" The king shook his head. He stared at the brunette soldier and finally realized why he smiled. Guess, his godfather had already known that this would happen to everyone who laid their eyes on his baby brother.

"Whoa, then all of you are my son's rival." The nobles silenced when they heard the ruler of Caloria. "My son is also falling for Lord von Bielefeld. He's trying hard to court him before someone is proposing his hand in marriage soon." Lord Leonardo sent a wink and Yuuri knew the ruler was actually referring to his other self.

"What? Is this true? Do you have any idea who it is, Lord Leonardo?" asked Lord Maxwell.

"Well, I don't really care who the person is. All I know is, my son has to work harder to compete with so many rivals," said Lord Leonardo, watching his son talking to the blond soldier in the garden. Wolfram looked away each time the prince was trying to approach him. Greta was there to block the prince from approaching her idol. "Impressive. Lord von Bielefeld is not an 'easy-to-get' type after all."

The nobles smiled in relief to see the blue haired prince being rejected. Looked like they still had a chance! Lord William spoke, "Yuuri Heika. May I ask what is your relationship with Lord von Bielefeld?"

"We are merely friends, why?"

"Friends? I heard that you pulled Lord von Bielefeld out of the room before the competition started. Despite I wasn't there on that time, my bodyguard told me that you looked so pissed off… so pissed off…. like you just found out that you lover cheating on you!"

_*What, am I really like that?*_ Yuuri blinked in disbelief.

"That reminds me and many competitors can be witnesses to this. Really, Yuuri Heika. You look like you wanna kill someone!" said Lord Alexander.

_*You must be kidding!* _Yuuri blanched and soon he heard his other self bursting into laughter. The king tried to recall the incident and he was shocked to see why he behaved like that when he found the blond on top of the blue haired guy! He didn't understand why. All he knew, there were something stinging in his chest and he could hardly breathe. There were mixed of feelings inside him and he couldn't identify them.

Maybe he was surprised to see two guys lying on the floor together? He shook his head, no.

Maybe he was feared as he noticed there were some broken glasses on floor and someone might get injured? He shook his head, no.

Maybe he was annoyed to see the blond on top of Lord Lorans? He shook his head, no… then nodded a little, maybe yes.

Maybe he was angry to see Lord Lorans touching Wolfram? Yes, he was definitely furious when he noticed the blue haired prince's arms wrapping Wolf's body. But he didn't understand why. All he knew was he wanted to scream at the prince on the spot for being so intimated with his blond friend. What, did he just say 'intimate'? So would that mean he was jealous? Oh Shinou, no, no, no, he couldn't be jealous… he's a damn, straight guy!

"Yuuri Heika, your relationship with Lord von Bielefeld seemed very complicated. Initially he is one of the candidates to be the Prince Consort of Shin Makoku, then for whatsoever reason, he gave up the title and was going to return back to his land but suddenly you appointed him as your personal trainer?" Lord Maxwell sipped his wine.

_*Why do you care? It's none of your business anyway.* _Yuuri was already very confused and frustrated about his feelings towards the blond. Now, the whole conversation ended up talking about Wolfram which annoyed him even more. He felt like being interrogated like a prisoner and it really suffocated him. He heard his other self chuckling again. _*Shut up!*_

_*I can't help it. It's funny to see them indirectly confessing towards my love. You don't look good. Need any help?*_

Yuuri nodded. _*Maou Heika?*_

_*Yes?*_

_*Let's switch!*_

"Yuuri?" Conrad called when the king was quiet again. "I think it's better to return back to your room early." The king finally gave a few nods. "My apology. My king needs to rest early as we're returning back to Shin Makoku early in the morning. Please excuse us."

Some nobles were hesitated to give way until Lord Leonardo spoke, "Very well, Yuuri Heika. I'm pleased to finally meet you in person. See you again." He leaned forward, whispering to the king's ear. "Lienette has told me everything about you and your other self. I'm glad you've finally chosen my daughter and I hope you will let Lord von Bielefeld go. My son really loves him. Being a father, of course I want the best for my children. I hope you can understand." The ruler was expecting for a positive reply however when he saw the demon king's innocent, round, black eyes which already turned into slits, he gasped.

"We shall see and it's nice to meet you too."

… In the Caloria, guest room …

_Murata shouted, "Maou Heika, if Shibuya found out that Lady Tania was killed in his own hands, he'll regret for the rest of his life! He'll choose to commit suicide and that time you'll never see Lord von Bielefeld ever again! Don't forget the oath you made to Shinou Heika when you sold your soul!" The water dragon dissipated, making Lady Tania fell from the sky. She was breathing hard, gasping for air when Gwendal's soldiers captured her._

_Suddenly Conrad shouted, "Wolfram! No… don't die!" The Maou dashed towards him, pushing everyone who blocked his way. "He could hardly breathe… He didn't drink the potion at all!" explained Conrad to the Maou, trying to hold his tears. The Maou snatched the purple bottle from the brunette soldier and poured the content into his mouth. "Heika, what are you…" before Conrad managed to finish, the Maou placed his lips onto the blond's, transferring the content to him…_

Yuuri squirmed uncomfortably in his bed and he could hardly sleep as he saw another Maou Heika's memories again. Each time he tried to shut his eyes, he remembered how his other self saved the blond by transferring the potion into his mouth! _*Damn, why he keep using my body to do such inappropriate stuff!* _

Yuuri pulled the blanket up to cover until his shoulders. He forced himself to sleep however each time he closed his eyes, his mind went straight for 'the pair of emerald gems'! His heart was pounding fast. _*Damn! What's wrong with me? Stop thinking of those eyes!*_ The confusion was swelling inside him and he could feel his brain almost bursting out!_ *I admit his eyes are beautiful. Don't tell me that I'm attracted to them that belong to a guy?*_ His eyes shot opened, staring at the ceiling. Feeling the air around him was suffocating, the king kicked off his blanket for he was starting to sweat.

_*Can't sleep? Do you need a lullaby song then? I'm not good at singing but I can hum.*_ The Maou teased and Yuuri could hear his other self laughing. Receiving no reply, the Maou continued, *_Feeling guilty about interrupting the competition? Come on, you have no intention to do that. You're just mad when the bunch of idiots flirting about my love. This means you care for him. I believe my love wouldn't mind.* _Yuuri chose to ignore again. _*It can't be helped. My love's beauty is too beautiful, everyone can't take their eyes away from him.*_

"Can you please shut up? I'm trying to sleep!"

_*Come on, I know you can't sleep. So, shall we visit him again tonight?*_

The king quickly got off from the bed. "As if I will let you come out and do something inappropriate again!" He put on a robe and walked out of the room. It was already in the middle of the night and the castle was dark and silent. Walking along the lonely corridor, Yuuri silently passed several rooms until he reached the main entrance. The king walked down the stairs and continued to walk until he stopped at a fountain for a short rest. Looking around the beautiful scenery around him, Yuuri smiled remembering the first time he arrived in this world, how he found out that he was the 27th Maou and was in deep shock to know that the Mazokus and humans were against at each other. In order to create peace between them, he agreed to be the king and started to travel around the world to make friends, signing peace treaties and a broad smile soon spread over his face when he felt he had almost achieved his goal. He was enjoying the fresh, cool air when he heard waves. "Well, I guess it should be safe walking over there alone."

Yuuri watched the waves gently breaking on the shore. He wished to walk nearer for a better look, however he was surprised to notice he was not alone; someone was already there! Despite the shape of the moon was only half of it showing and it was the only source of light, shining the surrounding area, the king recognized that person as his blond hair was glowing under the moonlight.

Being his usual self, Yuuri would've already tapped that person's shoulder and greeted him. However this time he chose not to do so as he was afraid the blond would yell at him for causing him to lose in the competition. The wimpy king decided to walk away, leaving him alone when suddenly he saw Wolfram slowly taking off his blue vest and boots. "What is he doing?"

Wolfram stepped into the salty water. The king frowned in confusion watching the blond kept walking until the water reached his waist. "What is he doing? I know these days are hot but don't tell me that he needs a night swim that bad!" The blond stopped. "What is he up to now?" He wondered to see the blond standing still, his head was tilted down, doing nothing but staring at the ocean for a moment before… … … "Splash!"

"What!" Yuuri gaped in shock when Wolfram suddenly submerged into the salty water. Initially he thought his friend would emerge after a few seconds. However, failing to see the blond's appearance after some time, he quickly dashed towards the ocean, screaming out his name. As there was still no sign of the blond, the king got panicked and without second thought, he immediately dived into the water, swimming to the exact spot the blond was standing a while ago. Unfortunately, his attempt was in vain.

"WOLFRRAAAMMMM!" Yuuri let out a scream of terror.

Someone shrieked from behind and the king quickly turned only to see his friend was lifted upside down in the sky. He had unintentionally summoned his water dragon and Wolfram let out a scream of shock for suddenly being picked up by some unknown creature in the sea. He too could hardly protect himself for he was unable to summon his maryoku in human territory! However once the blond realized it was a water dragon, he started to curse, "Let me go, you stupid dragon!" Watching his friend was safe and struggling to get free, Yuuri felt a huge surge of relief and happiness. He smiled which earned him a yell from the blond. "What are you smiling at? What the hell are you summoning the creature suddenly? Put me down at once! Are you deaf? I say, put me down! How dare you hanging me up in the sky again! Twice!"

Yuuri swung his hand. The blond screamed, falling from the sky as the dragon vanished into the ocean. Wolfram emerged, "Y… You…" Coughing up some water, the blond shivered in anger, "Y… You fo…" How he wished he could yell 'you foolish wimp!" at the very annoying person in front of him however a sudden thought struck him! *_He's Maou Heika! Despite he likes me, I still can't say something insolent for he's the king. Damn!*_ Wolfram huffed annoyingly before looking away. _*Fine, my bad luck! I'm going back to the shore!*_ He was going to walk away when suddenly a pair of arms embraced him protectively and he jerked in surprise.

"You really startled me," said the king. "I saw you diving into the water and you didn't get up after 'Shinou-knows-how-long!' I thought…" Wolfram noticed the king's voice was a little different. It was kind of soft and gentle. _*Yuuri? No, it can't be. The wimp surely passed into a deep slumber right now. Yes, it must be the Maou. Only he will visit me at night like this.*_ "I thought you're committing suicide! Anyway, I'm glad you're safe."

"What makes you think I'm doing that? Maou Heika?"

The king was surprised to hear the blond calling his other self. _*He thinks I'm the Maou? Oh yes, Wolf didn't know that I can summon water dragon. He too didn't' know that Maou Heika and I are merging. I don't wish to tell him yet. Why? Is it because once I told him, he will return to Bielefeld?*_ He felt a sudden pang of uneasiness feeling in his heart. Receiving no reply, the blond called, "Maou Heika?" Still receiving no reply, Wolfram slowly looked up at the king's face and noticed the eyes were not slit but round, black orbs! "Yuuri?" He was stunned in shock and soon his face grew red, pushing the king away immediately. "I'm sorry, I didn't know Maou Heika has already left so soon."

Yuuri was awakened from his deep thought. Then, his face too grew red, realizing what he had just done! _*I just hugged Wolf?*_ Scratching the back of his head, a way to pretend nothing happened, he softly spoke, "You would prefer to see him a little longer?"

"No, of course not. Who would like to see that pervert…" Wolfram covered his mouth.

Yuuri smiled. Deep in his heart, he teased his other self, _*Don't worry, Maou Heika doesn't mind if you insult him directly, right?* _

_*Oh yes, I don't mind at all. My love always says things the other way round. This is what we called love quarrel. By the way, hate is also another way of caring! That means I'm important to him.*_

The blond who did not notice the two kings having an 'inner' conversation, walking a few steps towards the shore until he realized the king did not move a single muscle. "Hey wimp, let's go back!"

"You're unbelievable!"

Wolfram blinked in confusion when the king gave him a strange reply. "Excuse me?"

"That's one stupid explanation I've ever heard before!" Yuuri felt a pair of angry, emerald eyes staring directly at him and turned to see the blond crossing his arms. A very confused expression marred on his beautiful face. "Wolf, I'm sorry. I'm not talking to you!"

"Oh really? Do you think I'm a fool? As you can see, there is no one else but the two of us! I'm sorry if my concern to ask a king to return to the shore is considered… stupid?"

"Wolf, I'm sorry. I wasn't talking to you! It's true. Trust me!"

"Then you must be crazy talking to yourself!" He turned around when he felt something amiss. "Only two of us? Wimp, where is Conrad?"

"Sleeping, of course. What else can he do at this hour?"

Wolfram gasped. "You what! You walk here alone!"

"You just realized? After we've been talking for so long and you're calling me a wimp?"

The king's innocent reply astonished the blond soldier. "Do you know you're now exposing yourself to danger? You're the king, you're not supposed to be alone! Bring someone along with you each time you wish to go out. If not, don't anywhere. Just stay in the castle!"

"I'm not a kid. I don't need protection. I know how to take care of myself, okay?" Yuuri raked his wet hair through the fingers.

"Oh really?" Wolfram's hand was placed on his hip. "Someone who always attract troubles, can protect himself? Someone who's a wimp can take care of himself? Well, I'm impressed!" Wolfram mocked.

"Hey, I'm not a wimp!" Yuuri retorted and "ACHOO!" suddenly he sneezed.

"See, you've caught a cold! Hurry and get back to the shore before you… ACHOO!" Wolfram too sneezed. "Oh my."

Yuuri laughed. "See, you've caught a cold too!"

"Fine, have it your way! I don't care!" Wolfram stomped angrily, fighting against the wave. "Who cares a wimpy king like you!" Yuuri was following behind however after a few steps, the king fell into the water. "Look, a clumsy little wimp who can't even walk properly and what did he just say now? Need no protection?" Yuuri coughed out some water. "How's it? Tasty?" Wolfram offered a hand to help the king, and Yuuri accepted it. However he pulled the blond into the water and both of them were soaking wet. "Why you, are you crazy?"

Yuuri laughed and then splashed water onto the blond. "Wolf, it has been a while since we both get wet! It's so much fun!"

"We'll surely get sick if we don't get back to the shore." Wolfram groaned. The king ignored and continued to splash onto the blond until he sneezed. "See, you really catch a cold. Let's go back, Yuuri."

"Okay." The king sighed in defeat.

"Yuuri?"

"Huh?"

"Thanks!"

"For what?"

"You shouted at the perverted idiots in the competition. I heard what they said about me and despite it's not the first time I encounter this, anyway thanks for yelling at them." Wolfram smiled, looking away to hide his blush.

"You're not mad at me?" Yuuri asked. Wolfram shook his head. "Thanks Shinou, I'm so relieved to hear that. I thought you'll be very angry at me for causing you to lose the competition. You know, you always care for your pride."

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry. Hey, Wolf, talking back about the competition, if there is an opportunity, I will bring you to my world to see how the people in my world perform the game. We call it competitive archery. Okay?"

"Okay." They turned, heading towards the shore, when suddenly the ground shook uncontrollably. Wolfram fell on his knees as he could hardly steady himself. He noticed the wave flowing over the land, breaking the shore angrily. "What's going on here?"

"This is not my doing!"

"Of course it's not. You can't even summon a worm!" Wolfram shouted. Before they could react, a very powerful tidal wave struck onto them. The two screamed as the tidal away flushed them away.

Meanwhile, someone who was sitting not far away, had watched the whole scene. He wished he could help before the tidal struck but he was too late. "Yosak!" He turned to look at two people running towards him. They were Murata and Conrad.

"Conrad, Geika!" the orange haired spy greeted. "Why are you…"

"Geika has the feeling Yuuri will be transported back to Earth and we rushed here to check on it."

"Then you're late. They're already gone to Earth."

"They?" asked Conrad.

"Your baby brother and kiddo."

Conrad gaped. "What?" The brunette soldier turned to the Great Sage. He had some uneasy feelings about this. "Why Wolfram is being dragged along to Earth?"

Murata adjusted his glasses. "I guess Shinou Heika's just looking for something enjoyable to pass his free time?"

Yosak shook his head. "Shinou Heika really enjoys playing pranks on his Chosen One and his favourite descendant."

… On earth, Shibuya's bathroom …

"I'm back on earth?" Yuuri looked around to see he was in the bath tub. Heavy footsteps were soon heard and a brown haired woman barged into the room.

"Yuu-chan, Ken-chan! You two are back earlier than expected!" exclaimed Miko, opening the bathroom door. "So nice of you to return so early for Sho-chan's wedding preparation."

"Ouch, it's hurt!" Yuuri rubbed his head. He turned to his mother only to see the woman staring at something beside him with opened mouth and eyes. "What's wrong, mom?"

"It's m…ma…mama, Yuu-chan. Chibi Cheri-sama?"

"What?" Yuuri felt his shoulder was heavy. He turned to see the blond draping unconsciously onto him, screamed, "WOLFRAM!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Princess Wolfram?**

Chapter 14 – Wolfram's First Day on Earth

"Oh, it hurts! Where am I?" A soft groan was heard and Wolfram massaged his temples. Slowly forced his eyes to open, the blond boy pushed himself up and realized he was in a bed, clad in unfamiliar attire. Looking at the surroundings, he blinked for several times, afraid that his eyes were playing trick on him when he saw weird furniture and arrangements in the room. _*Where the hell am I?*_ he spoke to himself until he spotted a huge pair of brown eyes staring at him in return.

"You're finally awake!" said the woman in delight. Wolfram was taken by surprise to see a stranger, too dressed in unfamiliar clothes standing in front of him. Just like a well-trained soldier, the blond's hand quickly moved to the waist to get his sword for protection however there was no scabbard tying around his waist!

_*Damn, where is my sword?* _Wolfram cursed under his breath. Seeing the stranger approaching, the blond shouted, "Back off!" and tried to summon his fireball but he failed. _*What, I'm in human territory?*_

"No, no, no. Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you!" said the woman. Wolfram grabbed a pillow to throw at her but he missed it.

"Calm down. I won't hurt you! I just want to ensure you're okay."

Wolfram frowned in confusion when he realized the stranger was speaking foreign language and he could not even understand a single word she said. Seeing the woman trying to approach again, he yelled in panic. "I say back off!" He looked around, hoping to grab anything as a weapon to scare the woman away until he saw 'something' on the bedside table. Wondering what it was, he reached for it but seeing 'the thing' had a thick, black string connected to a wall, he cursed, _*Damn! Hopeless thing!*_

"Relax! Stay here and I get Yuu-chan to come over."

Wolfram sighed in relief when the woman immediately rushed out of the room. Seeing there was no one else in the room, he quickly got off from the bed to the window and noticed the sky was getting dark as the sun almost set into the horizon. Looking at the weird buildings, he thought, _*What place is this? Where am I? Whatever, there's no time to think about it. I need to escape!* _Without hesitation, Wolfram tried to open the window but it was locked! _*How to open this stupid, damn thing? Oh Shinou! I was trapped! What am I supposed to do?* _Heavy footsteps were heard and Wolfram was thinking of breaking the window to escape when the door suddenly barged open!

"Wolf!" The blond stopped when he heard the familiar voice. He turned and gasped to see a certain double black standing by the door, breathing heavily. "I'm sorry, Wolf. I shouldn't leave you alone here. You must be in deep shock to find yourself in my house, right? I'm so sorry." Yuuri walked nearer to his friend, wondering why the blond did not response but staring at him with widened eyes as if he had grown another extra head. "Hey, are you okay?" Still, the blond did not reply. "Wolf, don't scare me. Are you not feeling well?"

The blond shook his head and "Yuuri?" finally, he spoke.

"Yes?"

"Is that really you?"

"Why yes, of course. It's me, Wolf." Yuuri started to get worry as his friend was asking a very weird question. "Hey, are you okay? You can tell me if you don't. Don't scare me."

"I'm fine but…" Wolfram paused, watching the king from head to toe. "But…" and soon a confused expression marred on his beautiful face.

Yuuri noticed the expression and too looked at himself in wonder. "But what?"

"Why are you wearing like this?"

There was a brief pause before Yuuri smiled in relief as he finally understood what confused the blond. "Wolf, we are now in my house. That's why I'm wearing normal clothes. Well, Gunter loves to refer these as Earth clothing." The blond looked at him and seemed puzzled about what the sentence meant. "Wolf, you and I have been transported back to Earth."

"Earth? What? But how, I don't understand."

"Do you still remember the tidal?" and the king started to explain everything.

.

.

.

… Shibuya's home, in the dining room …

"Mom!"

"It's mama, Sho-chan! Oh, you've returned from work earlier than usual. Don't tell me that you miss my curry that much just like Shoma?" said Miko.

"Uhh? Dad has already returned?" asked Shori, taking off his formal shoes and then putting on the home slippers. He walked in and placed the car key into a key box.

"Yes and he's having a bath now." Miko was preparing the table for dinner and Shori was surprised to see Sawako in the house, walking out from the kitchen with a bowl of curry.

"Sawako, why are you here? Aren't you working today?" asked Shori in surprise. "I was thinking of giving you a call to pick you up after work and join us for dinner."

"I took a day off," replied Sawako. "And I was thinking of calling you too to tell you about it but sorry, I've totally forgotten. I'm busy going out with mom for shopping, buying a new toothbrush, some new clothes for Wolfram and now… I'm helping her in the kitchen."

"Wolfram?" Shori thought for a while as the name was quite familiar. He knew he heard it somewhere before and a second later, he gasped. "You already knew about the boy who suddenly transported here with Yuu-chan so soon?"

"Yes. Mama called me when Yuuri came home all of a sudden with a blond boy. She's very happy to finally meet Wolfram and she wanted to buy some new clothes for him because Yuuri's clothes are a bit 'old-fashioned'. Since I'm eager to meet him in person as well, I decided to take a day off."

_*An emergency leave for an unknown boy from Shin Makoku?*_ Shori thought, pouted in jealousy.

"I'm glad that Sawako is here. Today it's a total mess as Yuu-chan arrived home suddenly with Wolf-chan and it shocked me that the pretty boy was unconscious!" explained Miko, while taking off the apron. _*Wolf-chan? Unconscious? What the hell is going on here?*_ Shori thought. "After I've taken care of the pretty boy, Sawako helped me with the shopping and cooking." The brown haired woman then returned to the kitchen.

Sawako turned to her fiancé. "What about you? What makes you coming home earlier than usual? Aren't you having some projects to be completed before the deadline?"

"Well, yes."

"So, you've finished all of them?"

"No."

"Then, why are you returning home so early? You always say that you can't work at home and you rather stay in the office working late to finish them right?" Sawako walked nearer to her fiancé. Wrapping her arms around the man's neck, her lips soon formed into a self-satisfied smirk. "I understand the real reason Dad came home early. So, is your reason the same as Dad? You're impatient to meet him as well, huh?"

"No, of course not. Mom has been nagging at me for working too late in the office. So, this time, I try to make an exception and bring some work back home to do." Shori lied. "The files are still in my car and I need some help to bring them into my room."

Miko who was walking out of the kitchen again, overheard the conversation. "I didn't nag at you about that, Sho-chan and I would never do nagging at my children! Remember, it's Mama! Have you taken your bath yet? The dinner will be ready anytime!"

"Okay, I'm going now," replied Shori in return. "Oops, she heard us!"

Sawako chuckled. "Serve you right to speak ill about Mama. Go and take a bath. I get the files and put them in your room."

"Thanks, honey. I love you." Shori planted a soft kiss on his fiancée's lips. "So, where is the boy?"

"Upstairs, in Yuuri's room." Seeing Shori nodded, the woman asked again. "That's all you want to know? Don't you concern what does he look like?"

"I already knew that he's the only son who inherited Cheri-sama's beautiful blond hair and green emerald eyes on the last dinner we had with Yuu-chan. He doesn't look like his two elder brothers," explained Shori. Sawako nodded in agreement. She was going to walk away to get the car key when the Maou of Earth spoke. "Hey, is it true that he's an exact replica of Cheri-sama?" Sawako turned to her fiancé and shrugged nonchalantly. "So, he's not?"

"No, that's not what I mean. I've never met Cheri-sama real person before, so I can't give any comment. But Mama claimed that he's more beautiful than his mother!" Sawako smiled to see Shori's eyes widened when he heard the remark. "Even though he's still unconscious when I met him, seeing his golden, sunshine coloured hair and feminine looks, I can assure you that this boy is much more beautiful than I've ever expected."

"A real bishonen? You must be kidding!"

.

.

.

"Yuu-chan, come down now. The dinner is ready!" shouted Miko from downstairs. "Bring Wolf-chan along!"

"We'll come down in a minute!" shouted Yuuri in return.

Shoma, Shori and Sawako were already seated at the dining table waiting for the two young boys. While waiting, they watched Miko pouring green tea into the glasses, humming a soft tune to herself. Shoma spoke, "Honey, you're in a very good mood today."

"Of course, our goddaughter is joining us for dinner."

"Goddaughter?" asked Shoma. _*Since when we have a goddaughter?*_

Shori turned to his father. _*Is Mom talking about the boy from Shin Makoku? If yes, how did he turn up to be a girl… and become her goddaughter?* _

"Honey, are you referring to Wolfram, the boy with Yuu-chan?" Shoma asked his wife.

"Yes."

"How did he end up being our goddaughter? Isn't he… a boy?" Miko did not reply to her husband and continued to hum her little tune.

Sawako chuckled to see the confused look marred on their faces. She then whispered softly to Shori. "When I first laid my eyes on him, I thought I saw a beautiful angel, sleeping peacefully in Yuuri's bed. Believe me, you could've mistaken him for a girl like I do because he really looks like one until Yuuri swore to us that he's a boy! Like I said earlier, his hair is golden, sunshine coloured and it's so soft to touch. His skin is as fair as snow and he has little pink cheeks, pointed nose and… oh yes, oh yes, his eyelashes are long! Knowing Mom's weird hobby, she insisted to buy girly clothes for Wolfram but Yuuri demanded her not to!"

Shori groaned. "I won't fall for that trick, Sawako. You're just too exaggerating his beauty! Where can a boy look that feminine?"

The bedroom's door opened and closed followed by Yuuri's voice in weird language. "Come, Wolf. Join us for dinner. You must be hungry."

Sawako pouted. "Humph! Don't believe me? See it for yourself then."

Shori watched his baby brother talking to the blond boy while walking towards the dining table. "Wolf, since you've seen my mom, I'll introduce you to the rest of my family." Wolfram recognized the brown eyes woman, waving smilingly at him and he gulped in guilt for screaming at her as she was the king's mother after all! "This is my Dad, Shori and Sawako." The blond gave a slight nod as a greeting to the two taller, bigger sized men and a young woman in the dining table. "Everyone, this is Wolfram von Bielefeld, the youngest son of Cheri-sama!" After the short introduction, Yuuri pulled out an empty chair. "You sit beside me." Wolfram silently complied. "Mom, did you manage to find the translator device?"

"It's mama, Yuu-chan. Err… I'm sorry. I misplaced it somewhere and I don't remember where I put it but don't worry, I'll search for it again after this," explained Miko.

Yuuri nodded. "Thanks. Wolf really needs it to understand us."

"For the time being, Yuuri, you can be our translator," said Sawako. "Mama, the curry smells really good. I'm already starving and I can't wait to eat!"

"Of course you are. You've been helping me all day! Have some, don't be shy! Come, let me help you!" Miko was scooping the curry for her future daughter-in-law when she realized the two men did not move a muscle. She nudged her stunned husband who then pretended to cough a little and picked up his chopsticks. Sawako too nudged her stunned fiancé but it did not work! She nudged him for the second time and again, Shori did not move at all. The Maou of Earth was staring at the blond in awe and admiration until… someone kicked him hard on the leg!

"Ouch!" Shori uttered a sudden scream which surprised everyone included Wolfram in the table. "Sawako?" He whispered.

"It's not me." The woman whispered in return. Shori then noticed his baby brother sending him a deadly glare. So, it was Yuuri who presented him the kick!

"Quit staring at my friend so openly!" Yuuri warned his brother. "Or else…" He felt a surge of uneasiness and jealousy.

"Or else, what?" Shori groaned. "What will you do?"

"Or else, I'll damage your PC!"

"I'm not staring at him!" Shori denied. "And stay away from my PC!" Miko smiled to see her two boys bickering over small issues…again but this time was something new; it was about the beautiful Mazoku boy from a foreign world!

"Okay, you two. Stop quarreling and let's eat! The dinner is getting cold," said Shoma. Everyone complied and slowly soft, little chat was heard around the table. Miko asked her youngest son about Shin Makoku and Yuuri was not in the mood to update her about what had recently happened. But having an overprotective brother who insisted to know everything about his baby brother, he had no choice but to oblige. Of course the young demon king would not tell his family in detail as it would take days and nights. He also decided to skip some crucial part such as the merging process with Maou Heika, the Maou Heika's real identity and his maryoku power which he thought were his privacy and his family did not deserve to know. Since Wolfram did not understand their Earth language, the blond was as quiet as a mouse, trying to insert the food into his mouth using the weird utensil; chopsticks!

"Wolf-chan quit?" Miko was surprised to hear when she found out that Wolfram had requested to take out his name from the candidates' list. "So, the only left is Lady Lienette? The blue haired princess?"

Yuuri nodded. "She's my girlfriend and we've been dating for the past several weeks." His face turned pink in embarrassment.

"Several weeks?" Shori shouted. "Why didn't you tell us that you've already picked one?"

"Hey, don't forget that the time in Shin Makoku is five times faster than our Earth, which means Lienette and I've been dating for the past twenty days only on Earth," explained Yuuri.

"Oh my, my Yuu-chan has grown up and he's falling in love. I'm so happy! I guess your wedding is soon to come and I can't wait for that day." Miko squealed in delight and gave her youngest son a big hug.

"Mom, we're only dating. Our relationship is still unstable and I haven't decided to marry yet!" said Yuuri trying to speak in the woman's huge embrace. "Can you let me go now? You're suffocating me!"

"It's mama, Yuu-chan," said Miko. Wolfram watched the king gasping for breath when his mother let go of him. Even though the blond had no idea what was going on, he shook his head, sighed, having the thought that all mothers were the same.

"Mom, Yuu-chan is too young for that. He's too young to marry! Yuu-chan, you should've brought your girlfriend to see us and not the blond!" said Shori. Wolfram frowned in confusion when he saw the Maou of Earth pointed at him angrily all of a sudden.

"Hey, I've nothing to do with this! Being transported here is out of my control… and DON'T YOU POINT AT MY FRIEND!" Yuuri shouted at his brother.

"Sho-chan, why are you so mad at? I'm glad Wolf-chan is here. I've been wanting to meet my goddaughter and finally my wish comes true." Miko smiled. "You can meet Lienette-chan when Yuu-chan brings her next time, right?"

"Mom, how many times have I told you that he is a boy! B-O-Y!" shouted Yuuri and this time, it was HE who pointed at the blond.

Wolfram stood up abruptly, surprised all the people in the room. "Despite I don't understand your language, I can feel that you're complaining about me and it's seriously a very bad thing." He slowly pushed his chair behind. "I think I better get out of here."

Yuuri held the blond's wrist, stopped him. "No, Wolf. They are not!" But the blond did not believe and insisted to walk away. "Wolf, trust me. Okay, there is a little misunderstanding here and I promise to tell you everything later. So, please sit down, okay?"

Wolfram shook his head. "No, I'm already full. I want to go back to the room…your room."

The king looked at the blond's food. "What? But you didn't touch it at all." Yuuri looked at the food again and it seemed like the blond was not eating but playing with it. Finally he realized his friend was having some problems with the chopsticks and he blamed himself for being not attentive enough to know about this. "Come, let me help you."

Wolfram sighed. "No thanks. I'm not hungry anyway."

"Wolf, you didn't eat anything since we arrived here." Yuuri knew his friend did not know how to use the chopsticks and he was too prideful to ask for help.

"I don't have the appetite."

"Is there something wrong, Yuu-chan?" asked Miko, seeing there was an awkward moment among the two boys. "Is Wolf-chan okay? He seemed like he's unhappy. He doesn't like the food?"

"No, mom. He's fine." Yuuri pulled the blond, back to the seat. He then picked up his own chopsticks, "Come, let me help you" and made the food into smaller pieces. "Wolf, you need to eat and I'm going to ensure you to take proper meal. I think I did say before that you're light but now there is one more thing I need to add about you! YOU'RE SKINNY!" Wolfram was amazed to see the wimpy king able to cut the food into half easily with the two unusual sticks. "I go get a fork for you."

"Fork?" Wolfram watched the king dashing into a room and walking out with another weird silver utensil. "What is this?"

"This is a fork. Even though it looks like a spork, but the prongs are sharper. So, be careful."

Wolfram held the fork, staring at the food in his plate. He let out a depressed sigh. "Yuuri, can we go back after this?"

Yuuri bit his lips. There was a brief silence before the king spoke, "Are you that eager to go back?"

Wolfram frowned at the stupid question. "What? Of course I'm eager to return. We're here without Brother Gwendal's permission and everyone must be thinking that we're lost! No, they must be thinking that the Maou of Shin Makoku has been kidnapped!" The blond corrected himself. _*Why can't everyone think we're eloped?*_ Yuuri choked when he heard his other self blurted. "Who knows he might send search armies, looking for you everywhere! So, do you understand now why I'm so eager to go back?"

Yuuri kept silent and Miko took the opportunity to interrupt, "Is there something wrong, Yuu-chan? Wolf-chan sounds worried."

"Wolf wants to return after the dinner," replied Yuuri softly.

"Whoa, I'm glad to hear that!" said Shori which earned him a kick from his fiancée under the table. "Ouch!"

"So soon? But both of you were here not more than a day." Miko said.

"Honey, they arrived unexpectedly. I bet the people in the castle will be worried when they found out that the king and ex-prince are missing!" explained Shoma.

Miko nodded understandingly. "If that's the case, go back Yuu-chan. Tell Mr. Cool Ponytail that you'll come back for Shori's wedding. Take Wolf-chan and Lienette-chan along!" The brown haired woman was curious when she noticed her beloved youngest son looked so troubled."Yuu-chan?"

Shoma too sensed something was wrong, he asked, "Something wrong?"

"I failed to open the portal."

Everyone gasped to hear the boy except Miko who exclaimed cheerfully. "Well, it's not a bad idea after all. Wolf-chan can stay here a bit longer until you can open the portal. I can bring my goddaughter for a shopping and dress him up like a girl. I'm sure he'll turn out to be very beautiful. We can have extra hands to help for the wedding's preparation too! Don't you agree, Shoma?"

"Honey, it's not something you should be happy about," said Shoma. "Can't you tell that, this is the thing Yuu-chan is worrying at?"

Miko seemed puzzled to understand what the problem was. Yuuri explained, "Mom, Wolf wished to be in Shin Makoku right now! Can you imagine what will happen if he finds out that we can't go back yet? I'm sure our house will be burnt into ashes! Glad he's on Earth!"

"Nonsense, don't ever describe Wolf-chan like a terrifying fire creature! Someone who looks like an angel will never do such horrible thing." Yuuri rolled his eyes to hear the remark. "Just tell him honestly. Tell him that you failed to open the portal. Tell him to stay until you're able to open it! I'm sure he'll understand."

"As if he will." Yuuri groaned.

Miko turned to Shoma. "You tell Wolf-chan then!"

"Honey, I'm afraid I can't help as I've forgotten how to speak in Mazoku language. I've not used it for a very long time."

"You're hopeless!" Miko looked at her youngest son. "Yuu-chan?" Before Yuuri could utter another word to protest, the brown haired woman exclaimed, "Oh yes, don't forget you still owe me a present! Tell him everything and ask him to stay or you can start calling me mama from now onwards! Make a choice, boy!"

_*Oh great, she is threatening me!* _Yuuri thought for a while before he sighed in defeat. Turning to the blond, he stammered, "Wolf, I think you don't have to worry much. You see, we were in Caloria before we came here. Conrad surely will be the first to know our disappearance, and he's smart, he will know what to do. Well, don't forget Murata can seek for Ulrike's assistance to search for us and eventually everyone will find out that we're on Earth." He gulped when the blond glared at him. He knew it was a lousy explanation and of course, Wolfram would not buy it. But he still continued. "I promised to bring you to visit our Earth's archery, right? So this is the opportunity that we're here!"

"I want to go back, Yuuri!" said Wolfram in a stern voice.

"Wolf? I… I…"

"You wanna stay for a night? Very well, then we'll leave tomorrow morning."

"No, actually I would like to stay here for several days!"

"Oh, then you can do it once you send me back to Shin Makoku and tell Brother Gwendal about your intention."

"No, Wolf. I would like YOU to stay here with me! Right now! We're not going back yet!"

"What?" shouted Wolfram. "Yuuri, are you crazy? I came here unprepared. I don't understand them and I feel like a total alien in this world! I feel insecure!"

"That's not a big issue. All you need is just a translation device and we have one here but it was misplaced somewhere in the house. My mom is searching for it. When you have it, you can understand us perfectly like normal Japanese!"

"The one that Lady Anissina's invented?"

"Yes!"

"The one that Conrad used when he came into this world?"

"Yes!" Yuuri smiled when the blond was getting interested to know about the device and he might agree to stay but...

"No, thanks! I insist to go home!"

"Why?"

"I can't bear to stay here more than a day!

"Huh?"

"I've a strong feeling that they don't like me especially the brother of yours! He has been glaring at me since the introduction!" Wolfram pointed at the Maou of Earth. "I DON'T LIKE HERE!"

Yuuri glared at his brother in return. "Just ignores him. Wolf, actually it was my mom who requests you to stay. She likes you very much."

"She likes me?" Wolfram turned to the brown haired woman. "But we just know each other not more than a day? Besides, I screamed at her just now and she's not even mad at me?"

"My mom is a weirdo. I bet she doesn't mind if being strangled to death by a person like you!" Yuuri was glad that the rest of the family members did not understand the Mazoku language. "She already treats you like a godson. She even bought you some Earth clothes and wishes to bring you around the town for a visit. So, please agree to her and stay for a few days?" Wolfram bit his lips, still hesitated to agree until the king started to whine. "Honestly speaking, Wolf. My mom said if you don't agree to stay, I… I will…"

"What?"

"I will have to call her… call her…" Yuuri could hardly find his voice to speak out that word. "Whatever! Please, Wolf. Anything you want me to do as long as you agree to stay! Pleeease….." The king begged.

Watching the demon king pleaded with cute, innocent black eyes, Wolfram's cheeks turned pink, blushed. He coughed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Anything you said?" The king nodded. "Don't run away when I chase you with fireballs!"

"Huh?" Yuuri's face turned as white as sheet.

The blond burst into laughter. "I'm just joking. Fine. I stay." Yuuri sighed in relief. "Jeez, you really don't learn, do you? A king shouldn't beg to the subjects. Remember, I'm a subject of yours. Just give a command."

"Commanding people is not my style especially when the person is you!" Yuuri blurted out suddenly which made Wolfram's face grew red. The king took notice, quickly corrected himself. "It… It is because you're my best friend!"

"I know." Wolfram picked up a sushi with the fork and inserted to his mouth. "Then how long am I going to stay here?"

"Well, maybe three days… or five…" Yuuri scratched his temple. "Maybe a week?

"You can't expect me to stay in this weird world that damn long?"

"Well, I'm not sure when we can go back!"

"What the heck you're talking about? You can travel back and forth whenever you like! Just fix the day!"

"BECAUSE I FAILED TO OPEN THE PORTAL!" shouted Yuuri. _*Oops!*_ He covered his mouth.

"What did you say?"

Yuuri stared at the huge emerald eyes, feeling a sense of guilt for trying to hide from the blond the truth. A minute passed and finally the king spoke, "I tried to open the portal when you're unconscious several times but I failed. It seems that something block the entrance."

"How could it happen?" Wolfram gasped in shock.

"I don't know." Yuuri shrugged. "I used to travel back and forth whenever I like after I defeated Soushu and this is the first time I encounter the problem. Maybe… my power ran out?"

Wolfram shook his head. "I think it must be Shinou Heika's doing. You know, the tidal was quite sudden. He must be playing a prank on his descendants again."

"I'll try again tomorrow and if I failed, Wolf, you won't be mad at me to stay here until I find another solution, right?"

Wolfram huffed in annoyance. "I can't expect much from you when Shinou Heika is meddling with our lives. I wonder will he ever quit since he has been doing the same for the past millenniums."

"Let's have a private 'talk' with his babysitter when we return." Yuuri gladly smiled when the blond did not yell at him. He silently watched the blond inserting the food into his mouth with the fork without any difficulties.

"You do that 'talking' because when I return, I'm going to burn down that temple and YOU stay out of my way!"

"Be my guest!" Yuuri turned to his mother and smiled in victory. Wolfram saw the woman showed a thumb up in return at her son.

"Care to tell me what you have to call her if I don't agree to stay."

Yuuri whispered. "M…ma… mama."

Wolfram tried to resist the temptation to laugh. "Well, I guess calling her that won't hurt since she's kind of cute."

"You're wrong. Calling her that, hurts me a lot!" replied Yuuri. He heard his other self chuckling. _*My other self would prefer being burned than calling his mother, mama!*_

"It's because you're a wimp!"

"I'm not!" Yuuri retorted. A second later, both of the young boys laughed. The other occupants were looking at each other, wondering what was so funny about. "Hey, there's something on your face!" Wolfram blushed when the king's fingers took away the rice from his cheek. "Now who's a wimp, huh? You can't even eat properly with fork!"

Sawako who was watching the whole scene, smiled. She noticed the little brother of her fiancé seemed so at ease when he 'cleaned' the pretty boy's face. "Something tell me that Yuuri has certain affections towards Wolfram! See how he treats him with cares and attention?"

"You must be kidding and I wonder where did you get the idea from?"

"Woman's instinct!"

"Yeah, right." Shori said sarcastically.

"Woman's instinct will never go wrong."

.

.

.

… Shibuya's home, in the bedroom …

Yuuri was preparing the floor mattress, when he heard his other self speaking, _*Hey, never let my love to sleep on the floor!*_

"Huh? Then where is he supposed to sleep?"

_*On your bed, of course!*_

"What?" Yuuri exclaimed. He gasped in surprise when he heard knocks before a certain blond walked in.

"I heard some noise and I thought there is someone else in the room." Wolfram looked around to see the king was alone.

"You heard it wrongly." The king watched the blond drying up his hair. "So, you knew how to use the shower?"

"Yes. It's really funny to see the water coming out from the apparatus." Wolfram walked to the desk, mumbling to himself. Yuuri had introduced him some objects in the house and he was memorizing them. "There are many weird objects in this world and come to think of the designs and usage, they're unique!"

Yuuri decided to test the blond. "Hey, Wolf. What is the thing that looks like a box receiving and sending pictures with sounds?

"A television?" answered Wolfram promptly.

"Whoa, you learn really fast. It's amazing. Yes, or you can refer it as TV!"

"I remember that's the thing Lady Roxanne wishes to invent!"

Yuuri got up, walking to the desk and grabbed an object. "Well, Lady Roxanne wishes to invent this too. Can you tell me what this is?" He passed the object to the blond. Watching Wolfram frowned indicating the blond was thinking hard, he gave a hint. "It shows us the time."

"A clock?"

"Ta-da. You're right!"

"But it's so small, compared to the one hanging on the wall in the living room!" Wolfram inspected the clock.

"Yes. The one in the living room is called a wall clock. This one you're holding is an alarm clock. When you fix the time, it can ring to wake a person up," explained Yuuri. "Put it near to your ear. You can hear the ticking sound." The blond obeyed what he was told and soon a smile appeared on his face.

Wolfram returned the clock to Yuuri. He then saw the 'thing' on the bedside table and picked it up. "Yuuri, what is this?"

"That's a lamp! It's an apparatus that gives us light using electricity."

"Lamp? But it looks different." Wolfram was examining the bed-lamp when he spoke again, "It seems like something is missing."

Yuuri snickered as he understood what the blond meant. "Well, it doesn't have the light bulb."

"What is a light bulb?"

"You know, the glass case for an electric light? Every lamp should come together with one light bulb." Yuuri started to sketch on a piece of paper and showed it to the blond.

"So this is a light bulb. Where is it?"

"Actually the lamp was not functioning when I was transported to Shin Makoku. Since it was a present from my grandfather, I asked my mom not to dispose it. I want to treat it as a memorial item." Wolfram listened to the king while pulling the black string. "Hey, don't pull it. That's the wire which supplies the current to the lamp." The blond's mouth formed an O. "I wonder what makes you so interested in that lamp?"

Wolfram gulped. He returned the lamp back to its original position. "Initially I intended to throw it at your mother."

"What?"

"I just want to scare her away but thanks to the wire, I didn't do it eventually!"

Yuuri sighed in relief. "I'm glad. Otherwise my grandfather's memorial item becomes a murderer tool!" The king heard soft knocks. "Come in."

"Hi, Wolf-chan. I bring you a blanket." Yuuri helped his mother placing the blanket on the floor mattress. "Yuu-chan, I bought Wolf-chan a new pyjamas. It's in your closet! Since it's already quite late, hurry change it and go to sleep. Wolf-chan looks very tired."

_*Why didn't you concern about me? I look exhausted too!*_ Yuuri pouted at the moment. The Maou chuckled.

Wolfram showed a smile of appreciation when Miko waved at him. "Good night, Wolf-chan. Have a sweet dream and see you tomorrow." She sent him a wink which made the blond blushed before walking out of the room.

"I guess all mothers are the same, right?" said Wolfram.

Yuuri shook his head in defeat. "Mom said she bought you new pyjamas. Change it and then we go to bed." He opened the closet and… "What the…"

"What?"

"Oh my, mom bought this for you." Yuuri took out the pink pyjamas and showed it to the blond.

"The colour is so girly!" Wolfram groaned.

"Oh my, it's full of 'Hello Kitty' too. Mom is serious to dress you up as a girl." Yuuri placed the pink pyjamas on Wolfram and started to laugh. "Hey, you look cute in pink!" The blond blushed when he heard the king's compliment however being naïve, Yuuri did not realize what he had just said. He tossed the pyjamas into the closet and grabbed a blue one. "You wear mine as I still have a spare." He handed his blue pyjamas to the blond. "I change in the bathroom."

Wolfram watched the king walking out of the room. _*Come to think of it, who change my uniform this morning? It can't be Yuuri, right? But he did mentioned that I'm skinny?*_ After finish changing, Yuuri offered the blond to sleep on the bed but the blond refused as it was inappropriate for the king to sleep on the floor. Both of them were arguing for 30 minutes until...

"I would never let a king to sleep on the floor and that's it!" Wolfram collapsed onto the floor mattress, said "Good night, wimp!" and quickly shut his eyes.

"I'm not a wimp!" Yuuri sighed in defeat. He climbed up onto the bed, pulling the blanket until his shoulders, he heard his other self, _*Wimp!*_

_*Not you too!*_ Yuuri pouted.

.

.

.

The day was just dawning and Wolfram who was not a morning person, had no choice but to force himself to get up when he felt his stomach growling. Yawning, he slowly climbed off the bed when he realized something amiss. _*Why am I here? Didn't I sleep on the floor last night?* _He looked around only to realize there was no one in the room, _*Where's the wimp?* _and decided to walk out searching for the king. He was walking down the stairs to the living room when he heard 'clink' sounds coming from the kitchen.He took a peek and was surprised to see it was the wimp, walking to the refrigerator! Being his usual self, the blond would've greeted the double black. However this time, he felt some familiar powerful aura and he knew it was the Maou!

_*Hey, don't treat like this is your home!* _Yuuri warned his other self who opened the refrigerator.

"What nonsense are you talking about? This is my home too! Remember, we share the same body!" replied the Maou. "Besides, I already did! See, I just made chocolate pancakes for our family! Mama will be happy!" Yuuri shivered when the word 'mama' coming out from his mouth. He watched his hands moving on their own, taking out some oranges. "Now, I'm making orange juice!"

_*I never thought in my life that I will be standing in the kitchen, preparing breakfast. All I know is how to wash the dishes.*_

The Maou chuckled. "Then, you should be glad to have a loving mother who takes good care of you whereas I'm in the opposite, running the tavern all by myself when I'm only thirties."

_*Yes, I knew about your story and I'm very clear about it!*_ Yuuri watched his hands cutting the oranges into halves. _*Why do you have to go so much trouble, making it yourself? Mom already bought __Sunkist__!*_

"Because… my love likes it fresh!" The Maou exclaimed. Wolfram had been hiding behind a wall, watching the king squeezing the orange. He too noticed the king's mouth was mumbling at something but he could hardly hear it. _*Is he talking to himself? Why? Has he gone mad?*_

Yuuri stifled a yawn occasionally, thanks to his other self who switched and got up before dawn just to prepare breakfast for a certain blond. The Maou continued, "My love doesn't used to eat Earth's food yet. I bet he'll wake up soon as he's starving."

_*He'll never wake up so early. Remember, he's not a morning person.*_ Yuuri groaned.

The Maou put some ice cubes into the orange juice. "All done!" He placed the juice and a piece of pancake on a tray, immediately walking out of the kitchen only to see the blond turning on his heel. "Good morning, my love. I hope I don't keep you waiting."

_*Wolf?*_ Yuuri was surprised to see his blond friend early in the morning.

"Good morning, Maou Heika. How did you know I'm here?"

"It's simple. Your blond hair and a rather flamboyant appearance!" The Maou said fondly, then he added in a strange tone. "And it's because I can smell you too." Wolfram blushed at the comment and huffed to hide his embarrassment. The Maou beckoned him to sit at the dining table and pushed the tray to him. "A specially made breakfast just for you, my love. You must be hungry. Here's the fork." The blond wondered how the king knew about it and wished to ask but he was interrupted. "Be careful, its prongs are sharper than the spork's."

_*Hey, don't copy me!* _Yuuri screamed.

Wolfram felt like he heard the sentence before. He stared at the slit eyes and said, "Thank you." He dug a small piece of the pancake and inserted into his mouth. "It's delicious."

"I'm glad you like it." The Maou smiled, watching his love having another bite.

"You didn't eat?" Wolfram asked and the Maou shook his head. "Why? You're not hungry?"

"This is the one and only pancake I made for you. But if you want to share, I'm willing to have some." Before Wolfram could react, the Maou immediately gripped his hand to lift up a small piece into his mouth! "Mmmhp, it tastes really good and sweet. Could it be we're sharing an indirect kiss?"

_*Yuck, your words are so disgusting. I want to vomit!*_ Yuuri spoke, hearing the blatant confession again. Wolfram bit his lips in annoyance. He was not offering to share the food and he felt regret to speak to him at the first place. He knew it was the Maou who carried him to bed last night and now the perverted king was flirting with him so openly in the morning!

"If you still continue with your so-called sweet talk, I'm leaving as I seem to have lost my appetite." Wolfram slowly got up. "Thanks for the breakfast. I'm going back to the room."

The Maou heard Yuuri laughing and teasing in his mind. "Hey I'm sorry. I've no intention to make you mad. Okay, I promise I keep my mouth shut." Wolfram sat down. "You know, I really admire your temper. It suits with your fire maryoku!"

Wolfram felt uneasy when the powerful demon king watching him eating. "Go get another fork if you want to share!" and the Maou gladly complied. Both of them finished the pancake together until Miko returned.

"Oh, both of you woke up so early?" The brown haired woman paused for a moment when she smelled something delicious in the room. "What did you have just now? It smells good."

"Pancakes," replied Yuuri. Wolfram was stunned a little to see the king's eyes turned back into normal in a flash!

"Where did you get them? I didn't buy pancakes." A second later, the brown haired woman realized something. "Oh, Yuu-chan since when do you know how to cook? Is there some extra for me? I'm quite hungry now."

Yuuri lied, "Oh, I learnt it quite some time ago. Sangria taught me. There are still some in the kitchen. I take them out." He went into the kitchen.

"Wolf-chan, good morning," Miko greeted the blond and Wolfram smiled in return. The brown haired woman saw her son walking out with the pancakes and Wolfram frowned to see them placing on the dining table. Miko noticed the blond was wearing Yuuri's pyjamas. "You don't like the pyjamas I bought you?"

"Mom, it's too girly!" Yuuri replied on behalf of the blond. "He prefers to wear mine instead."

"But I think it looks good on him. Well, why don't you two join me for a shopping later? We can buy some new clothes."

"No, thanks!" Yuuri protested. "He can wear mine! Besides, I'll be taking him to walk around the town. We won't join you for shopping. Don't worry, we'll be back for lunch!" The king turned to the blond. "Wolf, quick and get change. Otherwise, we'll have to follow mom for shopping!"

Without any protest, Wolfram silently followed Yuuri back to the room but with anger. _*Damn Maou Heika! He just wants to… share the food with me and his sweet talk!*_ Watching the king's back, he was wondering how the wimp could react so normal like he knew what was happening when he's in Maou mode. _*How did he know that Maou Heika have extra pancakes in the kitchen? Why didn't he feel surprised? This is weird.*_


	15. Chapter 15

**Princess Wolfram?**

Chapter 15 – Yuuri Got Rival!

_Day 2 on Earth…_

"Wimp, where are we going?"

"Can you please stop calling me that?" Yuuri groaned, hearing his pet name again. "Let me see." He looked at the shoes, picking up the white pair and handed them to the blond which matched his earth outfit. "Wolf, try them." Wolfram complied and walked a few steps forward and back. "How is it?"

"They are comfy."

"Of course, those are sneakers!" Yuuri tied his blue sport shoes laces. "And they're very expensive one!"

"Cheapskate wimp!" Yuuri was about to retort when the blond added, "What are sneakers?"

"If you stop calling me a wimp, I'll tell you what they are!"

"Oh, so there is a condition?" Wolfram raised his brow at the black haired boy whose smile turned into a mischievous one.

"Hmm… hmm…" Yuuri nodded. Not long after, he heard an angry humph and saw Wolfram opened the door, immediately walked out. "Hey! Don't you want to know what they are?"

"Not anymore!"

"Why?"

"Not interested!"

Yuuri could notice there was a little anger in the blond's tone. He knew this friend loved to learn new things however due to his pride, he would choose to give up rather than being 'threatened' for something exchange. He sighed in defeat and finally explained about the Earth shoes.

"It's your willing to tell, I never force you to," said Wolfram crossing his arms over his chest.

"Alright, I'm sorry. Don't be mad, okay." Yuuri shook his head, amused to see the blond could be quite immature sometimes despite his age. A smile of satisfaction shown in Wolfram's lips and the black haired boy was pleased to see that smile… each and every time… and he wondered.

"So where do you intend to take me to?"

"Anywhere…" Yuuri looked around the house yard, "as long as we don't have to follow mom. Any place you wish to visit apparently?"

"You promised to show me the archery competition."

"Oh yes, but there is no such competition at this moment. I can bring you to the practice arena, but not today as the place is quite far away. How about visiting my school?"

"Hmm?" Wolfram pondered about the suggestion. "Sounds interesting. Gunter said that you're a high school graduate! But I wonder how a wimp like you with poor swordsmanship and horse riding skill could be able to graduate. Guess, I need to check that place out."

"Hey, we don't learn swords and ride horses in school."

"I know. But what about History? Don't tell me that you don't study it here? You know your history is awful!"

"That's my worst subject…"

"A wimp is always giving himself an excuse."

"Hey!"

Wolfram walked to the main gate, standing still. A road diverted into two. He was looking left and right. "So, which way?"

"I'll tell you if you stop calling me a wimp!" The blond let out another humph and chose the right turn when he heard the familiar voice shouting behind. "Hey, not there!" Wolfram stopped abruptly and turned around facing the king. "You'll never give up calling me that, don't you?" The blond shrugged nonchalantly. "Fine, you win. Call whatever you want. Come, my school is in this direction!"

The two boys walked past some buildings and Yuuri acted as a tour guide, introducing them to the blond. Despite Wolfram already hid his sunshine, golden hair under the hood, his fair appearance was so influential that many passersby who happened to walk past them, stopped at whatever they were doing to glance at the so-damn-good-looking 'foreigner'. Some were even gaped with opened eyes and mouths while some were giggling, whispering with one another. Yuuri had already predicted that this would happen and that's the main reason he chose a shirt with hood for the blond. However it failed to avoid the public's attention as no one could resist the blond's fair beauty. Fortunately it was still early in the morning and the street was not really busy. But what happened when they needed to walk back home? Yuuri blanched at the thought. He prayed to Shinou that the incident which was occurred when Conrad was on Earth would not happen again. He shivered, recalling how he was pushed away like a ragdoll by the females in order to approach his handsome godfather each time they were out to town.

… Outside Yuuri's school …

"Are you sure this is your school?" Wolfram asked, standing in front of the school entrance. "It seems like it has been abandoned for quite some time. Could it be haunted?"

"What nonsense are you talking about? It's a holiday break. Of course there is no one in the school and…" Wolfram could hardly listen to the other boy as Yuuri's voice got softer and softer. "That's the reason I suggest to come here. I don't want to be the ragdoll."

"How am I supposed to know? I'm not from this world. And what are you mumbling about just now?"

"Nothing. Let's not wasting time. Since the guard is not here, let's go in."

"What? You mean there is someone taking care of the place?" Yuuri nodded. "So, are you saying we're sneaking in without his permission?" The boy was opening the small door when he gave another nod. Wolfram gasped. "Why you? You break the rule?"

"Don't worry! I used to do this all the time. Let's go in. Quick!"

"What the…" Wolfram was shocked to realize the king of Shin Makoku was actually not innocent as they knew. Before he could utter another word of protest, a great force pulled him past the door and the two entered the school until they reached the school compound. Yuuri started from the ground floor, showing the classrooms, science lab, hall before moving to the next floor. He even took the opportunity to play some musical instruments when they visited the music room in the second floor.

"Stop it, wimp," said Wolfram, covering his ears. "The guard may hear you!" Yuuri laughed and they headed towards another room.

Yuuri too told how he was dragged into the girls' restroom in order to save Murata and eventually flushed into another world when they were in the restroom. Wolfram burst into laughter. "Hey, quit laughing. I shouldn't have told you about it."

"No one asked you to." Wolfram laughed again. "Would it help to transport us back to Shin Makoku when I push you into the bowl? Want to give it a try?" He smirked and Yuuri immediately ran out of the toilet.

_Two hours later… in the school canteen_

"Thirsty?" asked Yuuri. Wolfram nodded and they walked to the vending machine. Yuuri inserted some coins and pressed a button. Wolfram was amazed to see a can drink popping out. The two sat on the bench for a rest while enjoying the drink. "I'm starting to feel hungry. Come to think of it, I don't really eat much during breakfast. Maybe there is still some pancake left if we go home now." Wolfram remembered and yes, he and Maou Heika were sharing the same pancake and he blushed, recalling the sweet talk and indirect kiss. He watched the other boy when the thought of the powerful demon king would appear, suddenly popped up in his mind. He shook his head. _*Why am I thinking of that perverted Maou? Don't think that making me breakfast, I'll appreciate it! * _He took a sip. _*But the wimp spoke so casually like he knew what was happening when he was in the Maou mode. Could he be…* _

"A-choo!" Yuuri sneezed which awakened Wolfram from the deep thought. "Oh man," He was rubbing his nose when he groaned, "Don't say that I'm going to fall sick. I don't really sleep enough these days."

"Let's hurry home. Grab something to eat and take some sleep," said Wolfram but deep inside his heart, he blamed on the Maou for paying him frequent night visit and even made him breakfast. _*I'll talk to him when he appears again.*_

They were walking towards the gate and there, they met with a tall man sitting in the security house. Yuuri was talking to the guard and Wolfram crossed his arms when the man looked at him for a while before signaled them to leave. Yuuri laughed. "Beauty really has its advantage!" Wolfram huffed in annoyance as he knew the wimp used him as an excuse to escape!

They walked past a field and Wolfram felt it looked so familiar… like the one they had built in Shin Makoku. "So, this is the place where you play the Earth ball game?"

Yuuri nodded, stopped for a while to look at the place. "I kind of miss here, you know."

"Yeah, right…" said Wolfram with a sigh and suddenly he hit Yuuri's head with his fist.

P-o-n-k!

"Ouch, what's that for?"

"Yes, you miss it so much until it totally distracts your concentration in our training! I don't understand why it's so nice about hitting a ball with a stick and then chase after it? It's a total waste of time! And now, you're standing here like a statue! Didn't you just mention hungry and sleepy? I'm not going to carry you back if you collapse, okay?" Yuuri was rubbing his head when he suddenly chuckled. "Why are you laughing?"

"You look cute when you're mad!" Wolfram blushed at the sudden remark and quickly looked away to hide his red face. "I know you're concerning about me despite you scold me… hit me... yell at me…"

"You're sick!" Wolfram huffed in anger.

"Thanks!"

"What?"

"I say, thank you!"

"B… But what for?"

"For always being patient with me and… be there for me anytime and always!" said Yuuri with a smile. A gently breeze of wind blew, touching their faces and Wolfram remained silence, watching the smiling black haired boy.

A minute had passed and finally Wolfram spoke, breaking the silence. He crossed his arms. "What to do? You're a wimpy king who needs to be babysitting, just like Shinou Heika and Geika! Tell you what, I won't be like Geika, babysitting the childish Shinou Heika for millenniums!"

Yuuri laughed. "I don't think we'll live that long!"

Wolfram gently tapped the black haired boy's shoulder, "I know you'll hate to hear this again. It's part of my duty as a subject and… like you always say, we're best friend!" Yuuri stopped laughing abruptly. "Let's go home!"

_*Best friend, huh?* _Yuuri felt something stinging in his heart at those words.

"Hey, stop dreaming! We're going home!" exclaimed Wolfram, already walking a few steps ahead from him.

"Wolf, wait for me!"

"Wimp, it's hot! Why do I have to put this on again?" Wolfram groaned when Yuuri covered his head with the hood.

"You attract too much attention! Look, the street is getting busy. Come, let's go before they notice you!"

_In the evening… Shibuya's house_

"We're back, mom!" greeted Shori. "Where is everyone? Dad, Yuu-chan and the blondie brat?"

"It's mama, Sho-chan! Welcome home!" greeted Miko from the kitchen. "And don't ever call Wolf-chan that rude name again," she warned. "Dad will be late today. He has a sudden meeting to attend. Yuu-chan is having a bath and Wolf-chan…" Miko suddenly giggled girlishly before she continued, "I think he's still in Yuu-chan's room, changing clothes."

_*Why is the sudden giggle?*_ Shori thought.

The brown haired woman was cooking her delicious curry, humming her favourite song when she heard someone approaching. "Need a little help?" Sawako offered when she watched her future mother-in-law stirring the curry.

"Oh yes. That's so nice of you. That's the reason why I always insist on having daughters rather than sons. Boys are boring!" Shori groaned. He was about to protest when he heard his baby brother's screams and heavy footsteps running down the stairs!

"Mom!" Yuuri shouted.

"It's mama, Yuu-chan. Yes, what is it?"

"Why… why…?" the boy asked, panting heavily. His wet hair was still dripping and he was too busy to take care of it.

"Yes, Yuu-chan?"

"Why did you change the clothes which I placed on the bed?" asked Yuuri.

"Your clothes are boring. Wolf-chan is a beautiful boy and he deserves to wear something beautiful which suits him."

"B… But…"

Shori sighed as he finally understood what the giggle meant. "Mom, you replaced Yuu-chan's clothes with girl's clothes?" Sawako chuckled. "The one Wolfram is going to wear?"

"Exactly!" Miko giggled happily.

"How many times have I told you that Wolf is a boy! You can't let him wear girl's clothes!" Yuuri felt his head was about to burst anytime.

"But Wolf-chan will look very beautiful in them…" Miko bit her lips, felt miserable.

"He's a boy!" Yuuri yelled.

"I know, but please understand that I wish to have a girl... " Miko wished to continue but soon replaced with a gasp when she saw something dripping out from her youngest son's nostril. "Yuu-chan?"

"What?" Yuuri blinked in confusion when he noticed his mother staring at him in shock. Shori and Sawako too gave him the same expression. Then, he felt it. Slowly he raised his hand and wiped his nose…

"Yuu-chan, you got nosebleed!" Shori screamed.

"Oh no, not again!" Yuuri covered his nose in panic and hurried to the bathroom.

_After dinner, in the bedroom …_

"What were you two talking about during the dinner?"

"Nothing. He asked where we have been today and what we were doing in the room for hours, that's all." Yuuri pulled out a box under his bed.

"You need to report whatever you've done in a day to him? What, playing cards, chatting, taking a nap also need his permission?" Wolfram crossed his arms over his chest.

"Just ignore him."

"But he was glaring at me the whole time as if he wants to kill me! Are you sure he's only asking about what we were doing today and nothing else? I've a feeling there is something else, you know maybe something about the clothes I'm wearing!" Yuuri blushed all of a sudden but the blond did not notice as he hid his face, busy searching something from the box. "I can't believe you too have an overprotective brother, huh? Well, at least you're luckier than me, I got two! By the way, what are you looking for, wimp?"

"Er…er…" Yuuri stuttered and finally he found the book. "There you are! Ta-da!" He took out a blue book and showed it to the blond. "I'm showing you Earth clothing! So that, you can differentiate male and female clothes and you won't wear the wrong one!"

"So it's true, huh? It has something to do with the clothes," Wolfram said. The two were lying together on the bed and Yuuri explained the Earth clothes one by one in pictures when the blond uttered in surprise. "Oh Shinou, I almost wore a baby-T and hot pants!"

"I'm sorry. My mom loves to do this kind of stuff! She used to dress me up like a girl when I was little and now it's your turn."

"Mother used to do that to me too when I was little." Wolfram huffed. "Guess all mothers are the same." The two laughed until there was an idea suddenly popped out in Wolfram's mind. "Now I understand why that brother of yours glaring at me! He must be thinking I'm seducing you with those girlie clothes!" Yuuri's face turned pale at the remark and he soon felt something 'coming' out from his nostril again. "He must be crazy if he thinks that! Do I look that cheap?" The black haired boy got up and walked towards the door. "Yuuri, where are you going?"

"I need to go out for a while," replied Yuuri, "Wolf, sleep first. Don't wait for me and take the bed," and immediately walked out of the room to attend his problem.

_A few minutes later…_

Yuuri returned from the bathroom. Slowly opened the door, he heard soft snore and knew the blond had already fallen asleep. Wolfram, being stubborn again, refused to sleep on the bed. Looking at the sleeping figure on the mattress, the powerful demon king spoke, _*He's attractive in those sexy pants, showing long legs and fair, smooth skin. Couldn't imagine how he would look in Hello Kitty, huh?_* Yuuri blushed as he too started to imagine how the blond looked in those girlie pyjamas. He slowly lifted up his friend, _*Maou Heika, please don't appear tonight. I'd a long, tiring day. I'll do the 'switching job' for you*_ and gently placed the blond on the bed.

_*Fine, but give my love a goodnight kiss.* _Yuuri gulped in panic. _*A small peck will do… or I'll appear! You know what I'll do if I appear, right? You won't be allowed to rest until dawn.*_

Yuuri pondered. _*A kiss exchanges for a good night sleep?*_ He stared at the blond's lips and hesitated for a while. _*Since I could see and feel what he's been doing to Wolf for the past few days, fine…I do it!*_ He leaned forwards and pressed his lips on the blond's.

_Day 3 on Earth…_

Yuuri let out a yawn and slowly sat up. Noticing the familiar blond, lying on the bed while reading the same blue book, he smiled. "Good morning, Wolf!"

"Good morning, wimp! Glad you already awake otherwise I'll have to greet you 'Good afternoon'! You really can sleep, considering you've taken nap yesterday. Guess what, you're a good sleeper, just like me!"

The black haired boy smiled that he indeed had a very good sleep and he was pleased that his other self kept his promise. When he turned to look at the clock on the desk, he screamed. "What! It's already 11:45a.m!"

"Don't shout, wimp! Despite I don't know what time it is now but I knew it's very late! And I'm hungry for not having breakfast yet!"

"What? Why don't you wake me up? I won't punch or kick you for disturbing my sleep!" Yuuri understood that the blond had difficulties in communicating with his family, so he chose to stay in the room. "I'm sorry. Come, let's see what we can have in the kitchen!"

There was nothing left when the two walked to the kitchen. As it was noon soon, Yuuri and Wolfram watched television in the living room while Miko prepared lunch.

.

.

.

Yuuri brought Wolfram out to town in order to buy books for his precious Greta. As the blond too was a book worm, he decided to choose book store as the next visit place. As usual, Wolfram wore a shirt with hood to cover his blond hair. However the news about a beautiful foreigner in neighborhood spread wide when they visited the school, Wolfram was surrounded by many people; men and women, boys and girls when they were on the way to the nearest bus stop. Seeing the circumstances, Yuuri grabbed the blond's hand and ran away from the crowd as quickly as possible.

"I'm sorry." Wolfram apologized.

Yuuri shook his head. "It's okay. It happen the same when Conrad was on Earth."

"Really?"

"Yes, but yours is worse. Much worse. Conrad only attracts women but you… you even attract men as well." Yuuri sighed. "I agreed with Cheri-sama. Men are all over you! No one could resist your beauty." Wolfram blushed. He then noticed the other boy was still holding his hand, he pulled it off. Yuuri noticed too and he coughed a little to hide his embarrassment.

"Then what are we going to do now? Where are we?"

"This is a park. People come here for jogging, exercising, playing and running… and… and… many other activities! Now it's already late afternoon and there won't be many people passing here. Guess I need to call a cab to get us to the book store." Yuuri took out a device from his pocket and Wolfram watched him pressing the weird buttons. The blond started to look around when he heard the boy talking on the weird device when he saw an old lady picking something from the ground. He walked over and saw the lady picking some apples. He picked one up and stared in confusion at the weird-colored fruit. "Isn't this apple? But the colour is so different."

"Hey, don't walk around! What happen if you got lost! What are you doing here?" asked Yuuri in concern and Wolfram handed him the apple. The black haired boy saw the old lady and quickly helped her picking up all the fruits.

"I'm such a careless old lady. Look, I can't even grip the bag properly and now the fruits were rolling everywhere." She smiled. "Thank you very much, boy and your girlfriend. It's been a great help!"

"You're welcome, grandmamma. By the way, he's not my girlfriend and he's a boy," Yuuri replied.

The old lady approached Wolfram and smiled. "A very beautiful foreign girl. Are you American?" Wolfram raised his brow in confusion as he could not understand the old lady. "Oh my, she has a pair of wonderful emerald eyes."

"Grandmamma, he's a boy. So, the word 'she' seems inappropriate and he doesn't understand Japanese!" Yuuri chuckled to himself as he was repeating the same thing for the old lady might not hear him.

"You're lucky to have such a beautiful girlfriend."

"What?" Yuuri gasped in shock. He had been saying that Wolfram was a boy for twice but this old lady seemed did not get it and he was not going to repeat for the third time. "So, where are you going, grandmamma? Are you going home now?"

"Well… I was actually," before the old lady could finish, someone called and everyone turned to see a brown haired young man approaching.

"Grandma! I was searching you everywhere! I thought you've been eaten by wild animals since you've not returned till now." The boy laughed at his lame joke. "What took you so long?"

"Is that you, Daisuke?" Yuuri asked and the boy turned to look at him. His eyes widened. "Is that really you? Oh my, I can't recognize you. You dyed your hair!"

"Shibuya?" the boy asked in return. Yuuri nodded. "Oh man, you've returned. I was told that you're in Switzerland and… are you coming back for a holiday?"

"Err… Switzerland?" Yuuri scratched the back of his head. He wondered who told this old friend from the baseball team that he was there. Could it be mom or Shori? Wolfram watched a stranger was chatting with the wimp and he wondered why this boy was not a double black! "So, she's your grandmother?"

"Yes." Daisuke approached his grandmother's ear. "Grandma, this is a friend of mine from the baseball team. SHIBUYA YUURI!"

_*You don't have to say my name that loud, Daisuke!*_ Yuuri chuckled when his friend yelled his name to the old lady.

"Oh I see. Daisuke, please thank him for me. He and his girlfriend helped me picking up the apples just now," replied the old lady.

"Girlfriend? Shibuya, you already got a girlfriend?" Daisuke already noticed a blond haired angel behind his friend when he arrived. He nudged Yuuri's arm. "Hey, is he from Switzerland too? You know, he's hot!"

"Daisuke, he's a boy! W... wait a minute, you can tell he's a boy?"

"Of course. Despite he looks feminine, I can tell he's a boy! A real bishonen!"

"I'm glad. I've told your grandma about that countless times but she seems doesn't get it," said Yuuri.

"Well, she has hearing problem..." Daisuke paused. "Hey! I never thought you're into this kind of stuff. How long have you two been dating, huh?"

"What! There's nothing between us, okay? We're just friends!"

"Really?" Daisuke smiled. Wolfram glared at him for staring so openly. "He's so damn gorgeous! Care to introduce him to me? I can speak good English."

"Daisuke, he doesn't speak English."

"Huh? Then what language? Spanish? German?"

"I'm afraid you haven't heard it before."

"Erm… interesting! By the way, we haven't kept in touch since graduation! Care to have a drink?"

"Great! But we're going to the book store now and we've called a cab," explained Yuuri. "Oh, the cab arrives!"

"Okay, that's not a problem! I bring my grandma home now and then I join you later! Are you still holding the same number? I text you!"

Yuuri nodded. "Bye and see you later! Wolf, let's go!" The blond followed and the two entered the cab, leaving a speechless boy behind.

_*Did they just speak demon language?*_ Daisuke thought.

***Special note: The bold words means the characters are speaking in Mazoku language!**

_In Starbuck Cafe …_

"You what?" Yuuri shouted. All people in the cafe turned to look at him in surprise.

"Quiet, Shibuya!" said Daisuke. "I've no intention to let the whole world know about my background!"

"**Another descendant from ****the ****Christel Wincott****?"** said Wolfram.

Daisuke nodded, sipping his ice-blended Mocha. **"I thought I heard wrongly but when you introduce him to me, I was right!"** He smiled. **"You Wolf? Cool name!"**

"**Actually, it's Wolfram von Bielefeld!"** answered Wolfram. **"That wimp calls me that because he couldn't pronounce my name right!"**

"**Wimp?"** Daisuke uttered the word in surprise.

"**Hey, not a wimp!" **Yuuri retorted. **"Well, you can call him Wolfram!" **Daisuke nodded.

Wolfram asked while playing with the straw.** "So, you're a half mazoku?"**

"Huh, half mazoku?" Daisuke looked at his friend as he did not understand the meaning of the word.

"It means demon!" answered Yuuri.

"**Yes! I look young, but I almost thirties! I can work at my father's company but don't like work early. So transfer schools to hide my identity,"** explained Daisuke. **"You too a half demon?"**

"**Half demon?"** It was Wolfram's turn to look at the black haired boy.

"**It means mazoku!"** answered Yuuri.

"**No, I'm a full blooded one!" **answered Wolfram.

"**Whoa… you got magic?"** asked Daisuke with full curiosity.

Wolfram looked at Yuuri who let out a sigh,** "He means majutsu!"** and answered on the blond's behalf,"Yes, Wolf is a full blooded fire demon!"

"Hmm… the element I like the most!" said Daisuke with a sly smile.

Yuuri whispered to himself. "Oh yeah, once you've been chased by his fireball, I wonder will you still say the same thing?" The black haired boy was imagining his friend being chased by the fireball, shouting for help… and grinned evilly.

Wolfram frowned when he saw the grin. He had a feeling of uneasiness that the wimp might have spoken ill of him. He cleared his throat. **"Can you two speak in mazoku language so that I can understand you?"**

"**Shibuya said you fire demon! The element I love best! It suits your personality! Hot, sexy, beautiful…" **said Daisuke. Yuuri was astonished at the blatant confession. Wolfram blushed.

"Daisuke, don't joke around!" said Yuuri. He turned to the blond. **"He's just joking! Don't mind him."**

"**I know. He's lucky that I'm unable to summon any fireball on Earth! Otherwise, he'll toast!"** Wolfram groaned.

"**Me…no joke! I'm serious in every word I said. So, you how old?" **Daisuke sipped his drink.

"**Eighty-five!" **

The brown haired boy was about to spill the content out of his mouth, **"Holy shit! This is joke! You look very, very young, younger than us!"**

"**Why should I be joking around with my age?" **said Wolfram. He cut the chocolate cake into smaller piece and inserted into his mouth.** "I've told you I'm a mazoku, right?"**

"**I no meet one until today! Don't know how they aged… how they look…" **said Daisuke.** "But you're beautiful! Look, all people stare at you!"**

Yuuri let out a few coughs. "Daisuke, stop that! I don't want to be a ragdoll, okay?"

"Okay!" Daisuke sat still.

"So, you've some family relationship with Sawako?" asked Yuuri.

"Well, apparently she's considered as my aunty even though her age is younger than me as she happens to be my mother's cousin. We're not very close and we don't really keep in touch as her family moved to America until she came to study here, alone. Oh man, she's your future sister-in-law? So, we're going to meet in their wedding ceremony! Great!"

"**Mazoku language please?" **said Wolfram.

Daisuke smiled. **"Ooops, sorry, beautiful. You see, I no good speaking demon language. Despite I learnt it from very young, I still don't know how to say much."** Wolfram rolled his eyes. He really got a headache when he tried to understand the brown haired boy. **"Oh my, your eyes are beautiful. It takes my heart away."**

Yuuri warned. "Daisuke!" The brown haired boy laughed. "Stop teasing him! You sound like flirting with him!"

"Of course I'm flirting with him, what do you think I'm doing? A beauty stands right in front of my eyes, what am I to do besides courting him?" Daisuke blurted out. Yuuri huffed, thinking it was another joke. "By the way, where do you learn demon language? As far as I know, most of us are no longer speaking this language anymore. But you can speak it so fluently! Did you learn it from your dad?"

"Well, erm…." Yuuri thought, _*Dad already forgot his own mother tongue and I don't want to tell him about my real identity.*_ Wolfram stood up abruptly. **"Wolf, what's wrong?"** asked Yuuri in concern.

"**I'm going to the restroom." **Every people in the café glanced at the Wolfram when he walked past them. Some even squealed in delight.

"Oh my, he must be mad at us for ignoring him!" said Yuuri.

"He really got the fire!" Daisuke's eyes watched the blond's back until he entered the restroom. "Shibuya, when will you be going back to Switzerland?" asked Daisuke.

"Erm… I'm not so sure. Maybe until Shori's wedding ceremony?"

"Great! Would it be okay if we hang out again? This time, we call Taichi, Hiro and Shinichi along… and don't forget to bring Wolfram!"

"Sure! I miss all of them very much and maybe we can play baseball one day! But do they know your identity?" asked Yuuri. Daisuke shook his head. "Then it would be our secret!"

"Yes, our secret!"

_In the evening… Shibuya's dining room_

"Daisuke? I know him!" said Sawako. "He always calls me 'Old Aunty' despite my age is so much younger than him!" Shori laughed. "Don't laugh! One day, he'll call you 'Old Uncle' too!" Everyone in the table, burst into laughter. "Why? You met him?"

"Yes. I bumped on him this afternoon while waiting for a cab to a book store. He really changes a lot…" replied Yuuri.

"Such as?"

"His hairstyle! He dyes it brown and gel it up a little. Hmm…. He's smartly dressed and loves to smile." Yuuri inserted some food into his mouth. "And he loves to do the 'sweet talk'! You know, like he's flirting."

"So, he's flirting with Wolfram?" asked Sawako.

"Sort of. But it's only a joke."

"Well, I'm afraid he's not!" said Sawako and everyone looked at her except Wolfram who was busy eating as he couldn't understand a word they said. "You see, Daisuke is a bisexual!"

Yuuri laughed. "Sawako, you really have sense of humor. No wonder Shori loves you very much."

"I'm not! Daisuke has been dating several times either with a boy or a girl and the last one named James who happened to be my colleague's cousin. They just broke up last month. Since Wolfram is so beautiful, he will be his next target," said Sawako in a very serious manner.

_*No way!*_ Yuuri thought and turned to look at the blond.

_Day 4 on Earth…_

_In the afternoon … at the baseball field_

"**Don't hurt yourself, wimp!" **said Wolfram.

"**Hey! I'm not a wimp and don't call me that especially in front of my friends!" **Yuuri retorted.

"**No one understands us!" **

"**Daisuke does!" **Yuuri shouted and stomped away, joining his other friends for warming up.

"**Why are you calling him that? As far as I know, wimp refers to someone who has no determination, no courage! Someone who is weak!" **asked Daisuke, leading Wolfram to sit at one of the bleachers.

"**Exactly! That's the impression he gave me when we first met… and still he is until today!"**

"**But he's the best batter in our group!" **

"**What?" **Wolfram turned to look at the brown haired boy with opened mouth and eyes.** "That wimp is the best batter?"**

"**Stop calling me a wimp! Or else, I'm going to hit you with this!"** Yuuri pointed his bat to the blond. His friends shrugged when Yuuri shouted aloud in a language they didn't understand. Wolfram stuck out his tongue. **"You'll pay when we're at home!"**

Daisukewatched the two bickering. _*I wonder how close they are!*_ He spoke to the blond again, **"No like the game? Can't stand the sun? You know, you've fair and smooth skin."**

"**You must be kidding! I'm a soldier and I used to train my troops in this kind of weather. I don't like this game because I feel it's stupid. One throw… another hit… then you chase after the ball. Who's the fool creating this game anyway?" **

"**Sorry. Didn't know you're a soldier… Who could've thought someone beautiful like you, is a soldier?" **The blond looked away to hide his embarrassment. Yuuri glanced at the two and noticed Wolfram blushing. Daisuke then purposely brushed the blond's hair which made Wolfram gasped in surprise.

"**What the hell are you doing?" **Wolfram yelled and in a second they heard someone screaming.

"Shibuya!" shouted Hiro. Wolfram noticed someone was squatting and covering his face. **"Yuuri!"** he shouted and immediately ran down the bleacher.

"Are you okay?" Taichi asked.

"Ouch, it hurts!"Yuuri cried in pain, rubbing his forehead. His friends suggested bringing him to the hospital but he refused. "I'm fine!"

"**What's wrong with you? Are you really the best batter? You can't even see the ball coming! What a wimp you're!" **asked Wolfram arrogantly, a hand on his hip. Seeing the boy's bruise, the blond asked in concern, **"Are you okay? It still hurts?" **

Yuuri noticed Daisuke staring directly at them. He mocked in pain. **"It hurts… but compares to your punches and kicks, this is nothing!"**

"**You what?"** the blond shouted and Yuuri earned a hit straight on the head which surprised his friends.

_After the baseball game, in a restaurant …_

The group of friends decided to have lunch after the baseball game at a nearby restaurant, less than a kilometer walk from the baseball field. However, because of Wolfram, they took more than forty-five minutes to reach their destination.

"Whoa… I'm so damn hungry! Glad that finally we're here!" exclaimed Taichi.

"I can't believe nowadays the people could be so aggressive when they see a beauty walking with us. I was squeezed like a sponge," said Hiro.

Daisuke laughed. "What to do, they thought Wolfram is a superstar. Even though he's covered under the hood, people still notice him. Come to think of it, that's the reason a superstar needs plenty of bodyguards around and we're the bodyguards!" Yuuri whispered to the blond, translating every word his friends had just said and Wolfram felt a little guilty.

"I've never thought that you two can speak German! I'm so jealous that you can communicate directly with him," said Taichi. Yuuri and Daisuke looked at each other, smiling as they lied to their friends that Wolfram could only understand German. A waitress approached them and she glanced at the blond angel often while taking their order. Then she hesitated for a while before walking away.

"Too bad that Shinichi couldn't join us today," said Hiro. "He sounds a little upset when he called me and he really wants to hang out with us especially you, Shibuya! We can't contact you at all since graduation. Who knows, you've 'disappeared' to Switzerland!" Yuuri laughed. "Don't worry, guess what? Shinichi invites us to his new house tonight!"

"He what?" asked Yuuri.

"That rich fellow has moved to a new bungalow. He has just been awarded as the youngest and most professional top sales agent," said Hiro. "I'm so envy!"

"Come on, you're not that bad. You're going to be a dentist in a couple of years soon!" said Daisuke. "Remember to give me a discount when I visit you, okay?"

"Sure, Mr. IT guy but before that, please take good care of my 'baby' and clean up all her mess. Can I get her back by this week? I need her urgently," said Hiro. Yuuri chuckled when his friend referred his personal laptop as his baby and the mess was the virus! He turned to Taichi and knew the boy was helping his father to run the home business. He smiled as he was truly happy for his friends when they achieved successfully in their career.

"What about you, Shibuya? What are you doing in Switzerland? Where is Ken? Do you keep in touch with him?" asked Hiro.

"Er… err…" Yuuri stammered before he blurted out. "I do paperwork! Yes, paperwork!"

"What? Paperwork?" asked Taichi.

"Yes, I check documents, typing, sorting… all kind of work related to paper! Daisuke's aunty happens to be my soon-to-be sister in law. So, she recommends me to one of her granduncle's companies." Yuuri started to lie, "I'm not as good as you all. You know, my results are just average and about Murata, I haven't seen him since the graduation," and he lied again.

"So, you met Wolfram there?" asked Taichi.

"Yes." Yuuri smiled, looking at the blond. "And he's here for a holiday." But his smile soon faded when he noticed Daisuke was chatting with him. He was going to interrupt them when the food finally arrived!

Wolfram was surprised when his food was served in front of him. It was grilled chicken chop in Italian style with some salads and fries. **"Yuuri, I can't finish them."**

"**Don't worry. Eat as much as you can, I'll finish the rest for you. I'm very hungry each time baseball practice ends." **Yuuri watched Daisuke passing the fork and knife to the blond. He groaned.

Wolfram sipped his latte. He grimaced. **"It tastes weird."**

"**Don't like it? Let's order again," **suggested Daisuke. He raised his hand, calling for the waitress but was stopped by Yuuri.

"**Wolf, you can have mine. It's chocolate!" **said Yuuri, exchanging their drinks.

Wolfram sipped it and smiled.** "Thank you."**

"Then what about you?" asked Daisuke.

"I can drink his!" said Yuuri, taking a sip of the latte and let out a satisfactory sigh. "You see, we used to share food all the times."

_Day 5 on Earth…_

"Mom?" Yuuri called, slowly walking down the stairs.

"Oh Yuu-chan, you awake? Are you okay?" asked Miko, coming out of the kitchen. "Here, I've prepared this for you. Drink it. It can help you to reduce your headache." The boy obediently obeyed. "You shouldn't drink so much if you can't take alcohol. You gave lots of trouble to everyone, Sho-chan and Daisuke-chan carried you back here." Yuuri gulped in embarrassment. He returned the empty mug to his mother. "Why were you drinking so much until you drunk?"

_*Yes, why?*_ Yuuri asked himself and he started to recall. They were chatting while having steamboat in Shinichi's house and that 'agent friend' opened two bottles of red wine. Then they played some card games together and Yuuri watched Daisuke helping Wolfram with the cards in such close proximity. He felt something stinging inside his heart seeing the two and Daisuke even toasted with Wolfram when they won the game. He then drank and drank and drank…

"Yuu-chan?" Yuuri looked at his mother. "Don't do it again especially in Shin Makoku. You won't know what happen when you're drunk."

"I'm sorry." Noticing no one else in the house, he asked, "Where's the others?"

"Today is Sunday. Shoma went out to his friend's house. Sho-chan and Sawako-chan went to check on their new bungalow and buy things for the wedding preparation. They will be back soon."

"What about Wolf? I didn't see him in the room…"

"Daisuke brought him out for breakfast, then they will go to the golf course."

"He what?" Yuuri screamed.

_About forty-five minutes later…_

Wolfram and Daisuke returned, soaking in wet. "Quick and dry yourself. Otherwise, you'll get sick!" Miko offered dry towels to the two.

The brown haired boy spoke, "The weather forecast said today's a sunny day. How come, it's raining like cats and dogs. It's weird." He greeted Shori and Sawako who were in the dining room with checklists and papers on the table.

The blond saw the familiar black haired boy in the living room, watching the baseball program. He approached. "Yuuri, are you okay?'' But the boy didn't reply, switched the television off and walked upstairs, to the room. Wolfram turned to the whole family who pretended to concentrate on their task.

_Days passed…_

Yuuri's family was checking on the wedding list again to ensure Shori had prepared everything! Shori even brought them to his new bungalow for a short tour. As they thought Wolfram would not be able to return for the time being, Miko bought him a coat for the wedding party. Initially the brown haired woman purposely asked the blond to try a girl's dress but was stopped by Yuuri. As usual, many people approached Wolfram and Yuuri had no choice but to bring Wolfram out of the mall.

Daisuke came to his house very often and requested to bring Wolfram out to town. Yuuri groaned and despite he tried to make excuses to decline the offer, the brown haired boy insisted to stay at his house at the very least. There were times when he brought Wolfram out without Yuuri's knowledge such as dinner or movie, it would turn out to be heavy downpour even though the weather forecast said it was a good day! The rain would never fall only when Yuuri was around with them. Wolfram highlighted the matter to the black haired boy before they slept and he indirectly hinted that it might cause by the jealous Maou Heika but the other boy only shrugged nonchalantly.

One night, Daisuke received a message from Shibuya Yuuri!

"_Stop getting near Wolf. If you wish to pursue him, forget about it! He'll never be yours!"_

The boy chuckled and then he replied, _"We shall see…."_

_Day 10 on earth…_

_In the archery practice arena…_

As promised by Yuuri, he requested Shori to bring Wolfram to the practice arena. Sawako wished to join as well, took leave and the two soon-to-be-wed couples watched the beautiful blond guiding Yuuri to use the equipment.

"**Hold it like this, stretch the arrow…" **Yuuri's face turned pink when Wolfram stood behind him, holding his hands to guide the process. **"Hey, wimp! What were you thinking? Watch your stance and concentrate!" **scolded the blond which awakened his thought. **"Aim it to the bull's-eye and…. SHOOT!" **The arrow flew and easily hit the target.

"**Yes! I got it! Look!" **Yuuri squealed with delight, jumping like a kid.

"**Don't get so happy easily, wimp! This happens only because of my help. The next one, you got to do it on your own."**

"**I know and thanks!"**

Sawako whispered, "They're getting close… and intimate."

"What are you trying to imply?" asked Shori.

"Do you still remember my instinct?" the woman returned the question. She noticed other archers who stopped at their practice, watching the blond hitting the target so easily like eating a piece of cake. Some were absolutely amazed at the his skills which did not miss a single shot and approached him for advice. Of course, Yuuri would be the translator for the blond. But when he felt those people started to 'flirt' with his blond, a feeling of unhappy and angry were soon shown on his face and he would 'shoo' them away.

.

.

.

"**Aren't we going back yet?"**

"**Not yet."** Yuuri smiled. **"I'm taking you to a place you'll definitely love it!**

"**Where?"**

_An hour later…_

"I'll call you when to pick us up!" said Yuuri and Shori drove away.

Yuuri led Wolfram into the field and the blond soon heard some neigh sounds coming out of nowhere. Then he saw some people riding horses and he gasped. "Oh… don't tell me that this is…"

"Exactly. This is the place where people who ride horses." Yuuri led the blond to the stable. They were looking at the horses and decided to pick one when they heard a horse neighing annoyingly.

The dark brown horse shook his head and tried to avoid when a tall, muscular man fed him with dry grass. "Come, you stubborn fool! Eat… eat!" He was pulling the rein at force when Wolfram shouted.

"**Hey, stop! You're hurting her!"**

The stable man frowned. "What the hell are you talking about, pretty boy?" Yuuri translated the words and the man glared at them. "What do you know about horses? Don't pretend that you understand how they feel!" He was shocked when Wolfram snatched the rein! "Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

Yuuri calmed him. "You just want to feed the horse, right? Let him help you."

The man laughed, watching Wolfram whispering to the horse's ear. "Don't think that you can persuade her. You'll never succeed. She's stubborn and wild." Yuuri ignored at the grunt. "You, tell your friend that I will bear no responsibility if anything happen to him!"

"Okay!" Yuuri answered.

After a few minutes, Wolfram fed the horse some of the grass and she obediently chewed, leaving the man's mouth opened wide. The blond tapped her gently, then mounted her and offered his hand to the black haired boy. Yuuri accepted and they rode away to the barren field.

"She's so amazing! I love her."

"No, you're more amazing," said Yuuri, holding the blond's waist.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. I was saying maybe I can present this horse to Greta for her coming birthday."

"Really?"

"Let me talk to that guy." Yuuri's heart skipped a beat to see the blond's beautiful smile.

_Back home, in Shibuya' house…_

"What are you doing here?" asked Yuuri, when he and Wolfram entered the house.

"I'm sorry. I've tried to call your cell phone but it left to voice mails. So I call directly to your house and Aunty Miko said both of you were already out!" explained Daisuke.

"Yes, we're having wonderful time together… going to archery practice arena and horse riding." Yuuri smirked. "I asked again, what are you doing here?"

"**I intend to take Wolfram out to theme park."** Daisuke purposely spoke in demon language. He looked at Wolfram. **"It's a very fun and interesting place. I'm sure you'll love it!" **Yuuri insisted to follow them to the said destination.

Wolfram was amazed at the place with beautiful designs, huge 'machines' and sparkling lightings. They reached there in the evening and the place looked more attractive when the sky was getting dark. As the place was full of crowds, Yuuri ensured that Wolfram would always be by his side otherwise he wouldn't know what to do if the blond went missing.

The three played many games and most of them were thrill rides as Wolfram enjoyed the speed spin and the exciting feeling being thrown around which suited his daring personality. They even entered the ghost house but it was surprised that Wolfram was afraid of ghost! Yuuri kept telling him that they were all fake but the blond still shivered in fear, gripping his arm so hard that the boy could hardly walk. Daisuke who noticed it, intended to cuddle him but was glared by his friend.

Finally they walked out of the ghost house. Wolfram sighed in relief and scolded Yuuri for suggesting the ghost house. He forfeited the boy to buy some drinks as an apology. Daisuke smiled and brought the blond to the side stalls while waiting for Yuuri's return. They stopped at a stall where Wolfram noticed there were guns and a row of toys moving accordingly to the left.

"Let's start with this game!" said Daisuke. He paid some money to the person and held the gun.

"We have to shoot all the toys in order to win?" asked Wolfram.

"Yes! I'm good at this. What do you want, Wolfram? I get you one!" said Daisuke. He insisted when Wolfram refused. The blond gave up and purposely pointed the biggest plush toy. "Okay! Here we go!"

Yuuri returned with the drinks and he noticed Wolfram received a huge plush toy from his friend. Daisuke was saying something to him and the blond's face slowly turned pink. He had the feeling that his friend was confessing to him and that toy was a confession gift. Feeling miserable and defeat, he slowly approached them. They tried on every game at the stalls such as hoopla, ball-in-the-basket and basketball-shooting before Daisuke sent them home.

_Day 11 on earth…_

The whole house of Shibuya silenced as Shoma and Shori went to work as usual and Miko went to the sundry shop to replenish her goods. Daisuke came to his house and invited Wolfram to the shopping mall but this time, it was a surprise that Yuuri didn't follow them.

The black haired boy gently declined the offer and wished them to have fun. Wolfram frowned in confusion at the unusual reaction and was hesitated to enter the car until Daisuke convinced him.

Yuuri was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling, recalling the incident when Daisuke presented the plush toy to the blond and Wolfram accepted it gladly. He too brought up the topic before they went to bed and Wolfram's answers seemed very positive about the boy.

_*Am I too late?*_

Recently, he saw one of his other self's memories where the Maou confessed to the blond. Even though, the powerful demon king did not have the opportunity to go out of the castle, Yuuri smiled that He was so smart to choose 'Gakuran' button as the confession gift as he well understood of the hidden meaning. Slowly close his eyes, he felt the sensation when the Maou kissed the blond until he was pushed away, saying 'You're not Yuuri!'

"_Why? You've fallen for my other self which means you love me as well."_

"_That's ridiculous! I don't love you… and I don't love Yuuri."_

"_Call it whatever you wish. You're mine after all." The king claimed his lips once again and Wolfram who was struggling, starting to relax in the powerful king's arms. _

Yuuri sat up. He looked at his hands and touched his lips, thinking they had been hugging, kissing and cuddling for so many times. He couldn't believe that the blond would forget all these so easily when his friend came to interfere. He groaned, _*I'm sorry. I've been ignoring the feelings for you… and guess I'm too late!* _He blamed for his stupidity and wimpiness when suddenly his cell phone rang.

He groaned when he saw the caller and answered it. "What's the matter, Daisuke? Having fun with Wolfram and decided to show off?"

"Shibuya, I lost Wolfram! Come, quick!"

"What?" He shouted, eyes bulging wide in shock.

.

.

.

Yuuri finally reached the mall and yelled at his friend for the negligence like a low-life servant! "I seek assistance from the customer service and security guards to find him but there is no news yet. I'm sorry, Shibuya," Daisuke apologized.

"He's not here!" said the black haired boy.

"What? How do you know that?"

"I could not sense him around here, in the mall!" Daisuke was astonished at the remark. "He's somewhere out there!" Yuuri ran out of the mall, looking around the crowds like a madman. There were plenty of dangerous thoughts popped up in his mind that might fall into the blond if he failed to find him quick. Wolfram was too beautiful for his own good! He might bump into bad guys and was kidnapped for ransom. Worst of all, the blond might…. might be…

"Aaargh!" Yuuri screamed aloud and slowly the beautiful, bright sky turned dark followed by lightning and thunder. Everyone was taken by a surprise at the sudden change of the weather and soon heavy downpour began to fall. He had no choice but to reveal his power to locate the missing blond and finally, yes he sensed him in front of a nearby boutique, soaking in wet.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram hugged the boy in relief before he fainted. Seeing the blond safe and sound, Daisuke too sighed in relief and he didn't wish to ask his friend further about how he able to locate the blond but he had the feeling that Shibuya Yuuri had something connection with the changing weather. He was definitely not an ordinary person!

.

.

.

Yuuri caressed the sleeping figure who's now running a fever. He blamed himself for the illness as he purposely changed the weather each time Daisuke went out with the blond.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram softly called his name. Slowly opening his emerald eyes, the blond gasped and immediately sat up.

Yuuri was surprised at the sudden reaction. "Hey, don't get up. You're still sick." He placed a pillow on his friend's back for comfort. "Feeling better?"

The blond nodded, smilingly. "I'm sorry to worry you, Maou Heika."

"It's okay, as long as you're alright," answered Yuuri when he felt something amiss. "What did you just call me?"

"Maou Heika, why?"

"I'm not, Wolf. I'm Yuuri." The boy chuckled. "You must be too sick, mistakenly me for him."

"Don't play, your eyes betray you." Yuuri looked skeptical at the reply. "Well, since you're here, don't visit me so often, okay? The wimp is tired and he needs a good rest." Wolfram lay down again, greeted, "Good night" before he closed his eyes.

Yuuri shook his head in wonder. He then walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth, ready for bed when he noticed his eyes in slit from the reflection of the mirror!

"Oh my!"


	16. Chapter 16

Princess Wolfram?

Chapter 16 – Confession!

_Day 12 on earth…_

… _In the optical shop, in town…_

"Shibuya!"

Yuuri gasped in surprise when someone called his name. He turned around, groaned to see a familiar boy, gripping a few bags in each hand, clumsily entering the shop. _*Oh my, what an unfortunate to meet a friend here!*_ The black haired boy had been praying not to bump into anyone for he was not ready to reveal his 'little secret' yet. Forcing a smile, he waved to his friend. "Hi, what a coincident to see you here! Whoa, you sure bought many things. What are those?"

Hiro put down the bags and looked around the shop. He then walked to the unoccupied seats and grabbed one, placing it next to his friend. He was acting so naturally like the shop belonged to his father. "Oh, some cooking ingredients like meat, tomatoes, sauce, noodles... Looks like Mom intend to make spaghetti for lunch today."

"Aunt Tomoko wants to what? Didn't you say she ever hold a knife before?" Yuuri was surprised as he knew the woman was not a housewife type who could enter a kitchen as she's a full-time successful businesswoman. "I remember she even fail to make boiled eggs."

"Yes and she can't do those things till now."

"Then what makes her want to make… spaghetti?"

"Oh, it's some influence from her friends saying it's important for a woman to know how to cook, especially those who has already married. So, mom started to learn from them the basic cooking skills for the past several months, trying to make some home dish for us but they always turned out…" Hiro shivered in disgust. "Yucks! She would never make good food like your mother." Yuuri chuckled, watching his friend's expression. "Okay, stop talking about me. Let's talk about you!"

"About me? What?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Erm… Buy something." Yuuri had no intention to tell what he purchased but there were some colored contact lenses on the counter and his friend saw them.

"Contact lenses?" Seeing the black haired boy replied with a nod, he gasped. "I never knew you got eyesight problem. So, what colour did you choose? Blue?" He picked up the item.

"No!"

"Brown?"

"No!"

"Okay, so what colour? By the way, why are you wearing those?"

Yuuri frowned in confusion when his friend pointing at his face. Realizing what the question meant, he pushed the sunglasses up on the nose before he spoke, "The weather is hot. I just want to protect our eyes from the bright sun."

"Really? Initially, I thought you're trying to look like a 'bodyguard', protecting your beautiful friend from the crowd." Hiro joked. Yuuri mocked a laugh. "Hey, where is Wolfram? Is he in the restroom?"

_*Why do you always say people go to the restroom when you can't find them?*_ Yuuri thought, shaking his head. "No, he's not with me. He's at home."

"What is he doing at your home? Why didn't he come out?"

_*He's not feeling well.*_ Yuuri intended to tell him but realizing his friend was unaware about the incident that happened to the blond in the shopping mall, he replied with a shrug. A beautiful, smiling young lady was then approaching. "Sorry to keep you waiting, sir. Here are your items." Hiro returned the smile and watched the lady passing a small bag to his friend.

"Let's see what colour you chose! Could it be green like Wolfram's eyes?" Hiro took the opportunity to check on the items when Yuuri handed some money to the lady. When he took out the lenses, he frowned. "Black?"

"Hey!" Yuuri quickly snatched away the bag.

"You chose black?"

"Yes and what's wrong with that?"

"You asked, what's wrong? Your eyes are already black, in fact very, very black and you still choose that midnight colour? Why don't you try other colours, for instance brown? I believe brown suits you well."

"Thanks but I don't like it!"

"Or is it your eyes were actually not black in colour and you hid them with these lenses? How long have you been wearing them? How could you hide it from us? We're friends!"

Yuuri rolled his eyes. This friend really had overactive imagination like Gunter! "Hiro, I'm in a hurry, so see you around. Bye!" and the black haired boy immediately ran out of the shop without waiting for his friend who was busy collecting his belongings.

.

.

.

… _In the bath room…_

_*Fine, I like him the exact way of how you feel for him but… why do I have to 'carry' your eyes?* _Yuuri grumbled at his own reflection from the mirror. Rubbing his eyes a little, blinking them to adjust to the comfort, the black haired boy groaned. _*Oh my. This irritates me. Contact lenses! Thing I hate the most!*_ He checked his eyes again to ensure the lenses did a good job.

Letting out a deep sigh, the black haired boy turned on the tap. Watching the water filling up the sink, he recalled the first time he wore those 'plastic items' together with a brown wig. It was Conrad's suggestion as a disguise whenever he wished to travel into the human world. After Soushu was defeated and Shin Makoku made acquaintances with the human countries, he was happy that he no longer had to disguise until… today and now it was different! He had to wear contact lenses every single day and every single time in order to hide his 'new appearance' from his family and friends. Unless he was prepared to tell the whole world about the merging and his feelings towards a boy! He grumbled again for he would never thought merging would cause him so much trouble!

Yuuri splashed some water onto his face in frustration. _*Oh my, I couldn't believe this is happening to me!* _Staring at the water, a water dragon slowly emerged from the sink. While he was admiring his ability to control the power, suddenly there was a knock!

"Yuu-chan, what are you doing in there for so long?" A woman's voice spoke.

_*Oh my, I didn't look the door!* _Yuuri gasped. Seeing the door slowly opened and a foot stepped into the room, he snapped his fingers and the dragon dispersed everywhere!

"Oh my god!" Miko felt some water spurted on her when she entered. "What are you doing? Are you playing with water…." She gaped in surprise to see the room was completely wet. Water was dripping from the basin, walls, mirror and the floor... "What just happened here?"

Yuuri scratched the back of his head, chuckled. "I just want to help… washing the bathroom?"

.

.

.

After cleaning the bathroom, Yuuri was awfully tired and thirsty! Before he planned to grab a cold drink from the fridge, he decided to check on the blond. Slowly turning the knob, he opened the door and walked into the room to see the blond in his bed, sleeping soundly. He approached closer and was shocked to see the sleeping figure, holding the 'confession gift' given by Daisuke!

"Why is he holding that ugly bear? Stupid!" Yuuri grumbled, glaring at the toy under the blond's arm. Suddenly hot blood of jealousy rushed into his head and the boy's hand started to approach the toy.

Yuuri was initially transported into Shin Makoku, a foreign world where the demon and human were enemies! He then realized he was throne to be the 27th Maou by the Original King and with the status, he aimed to build a peaceful world without wars. Living there for three years, he was trained in swordsmanship, horse riding, maryoku, the world's different cultures and other extraordinary things which he was never exposed before in his life on Earth.

According to the custom, he was old enough to choose a queen and there, he met four candidates who came from different countries! Knowing he was too young to marry, the black haired boy took it as an opportunity to make new friends and finally he met Lady Cecilie's youngest son, Wolfram von Bielefeld! Even though they seldom spent time together and always bickered over small matter, Yuuri felt something special towards the blond until he realized this friend of his, was the past reincarnation of his other self's fiancée when Murata revealed the Maou's past identity! Yes, he was in shock when he found out the truth but what really shocked him more was in order to merge with his other self, he had to be in love with the blond and the thought of loving a boy shivered him until Daisuke came into their friendship!

Remembering how the blond's response when his friend handed him the gift at the theme park, he felt miserable and upset! His heart was about to burst as if there were thousands, no, millions of needles piercing and stabbing into it! He blamed himself for not realizing the true feelings and knowing it was too late, he still wished to make the blond his again and the first thing that came into his mind was to 'get rid' of the rival's gift. Yuuri finally touched the plush bear! He tried to pull it out but Wolfram was embracing it protectively.

_*Oh, come on! Let it go!*_ Yuuri thought. _*Damn it! Don't hug it so protectively as if he's your lover!*_ He then moved to the blond's arm.

Wolfram grimaced and squirmed a little when he felt his sleep being interrupted. He started to mumble and without hesitation, he smacked it hard when someone lifting his arm with force. Unfortunately, Yuuri who was too concentrated in completing his mission, didn't see a blow was coming!

"What the…" Wolfram awoke in surprise when he heard a sudden yelp. He looked around the room and saw someone sitting on the floor. "Yuuri, oh it's you," said the blond who was ruffling his hair, yawning. "You know what, I had a dream. I dreamt of a monster trying to kidnap me and…"

"And you hit it?"

"Yes, how do you know that?" Wolfram let out a few chuckles when he noticed the black haired boy's cheek was a little swollen. "Yuuri, your face?"

"Because I'm the monster," said Yuuri before he collapsed on the floor, fainted.

… _In the dining room…_

Shoma and Sawako burst into laughter when Miko told them about the 'smack' incident except three persons; Shori, Yuuri and Wolfram.

Shori: He was furious because nobody in the world ever laid a finger on his precious baby brother until today and he glared at the blond for being such a violent sleeper.

Yuuri: He pouted in embarrassment as the whole world knew about the incident.

Wolfram: Despite he did not understand the Earth language, he knew they were talking about the incident and how bad sleeper he was. Feeling guilty, he was as quiet as a mouse, trying to finish the porridge in front of him as fast as possible.

"Since you already knew he's a dead sleeper and he'll smack, punch, kick anything while sleeping, why do you still share the same room with me? Why do you still get near to him? There must be a reason, tell me Yuu-chan! Tell me!" asked Shori. The overprotective brother had been throwing the same questions, demanding the boy to tell him the truth but Yuuri refused. "For your safety, he shouldn't be allowed to sleep with you. Prepare a mattress in the living room, he'll sleep there from now on."

"No way! Like I said earlier, it was an accident. He doesn't mean to hurt me! Fine, I'm not talking about this subject anymore." Yuuri drank his fruit juice to cool down. "I'm not a little boy and please don't act so overprotective. I can handle this myself."

"Handle yourself?" Shori stood up abruptly, "YOU!" pointing at Wolfram. "How could you hurt my Yuu-chan!"

Yuuri too stood up, "No, it's not Wolf's fault! It was an accident. How many times do I've to tell you? You, stubborn head!"

"What did you just say?" Shori gaped. The rest of the occupants looked at each other and sensed something was not right. "You called me stubborn? Look at your face! It's swollen and he's the one who caused you the injury! Unbelievable, who could've thought an angel bishonen can turn into hell demon when he's asleep!"

"Hey, that's enough! Stop talking bad thing about him!" Yuuri yelled at his brother. "I warn you!"

"You raised your voice at me because of him?"

"Yes, so what?" Yuuri yelled again.

The rest quickly got up when they noticed Shori clenching his fits and Yuuri grimaced in anger. Shoma spoke, "You two, sit down. Now! Can't you see, we're having a dinner? Since you're not talking nicely, I want all of you to sit down and finish your meal!" Sawako held her fiancé, calming him.

"Sho-chan, Yuu-chan. Listen to father. Quick, take a seat," said Miko holding her younger son. At first she thought telling the incident was just for fun but seemed like it turned out bad.

"I'm not hungry!" Yuuri spoke in a softer tone. "I'm sorry, everyone." He then turned to the blond who had stopped eating. **"Wolf, come with me."**

"**Where are we going?" **asked the blond, following the other boy obediently towards the door.

"Yuu-chan, where are you going?" asked Miko. "You haven't eaten your dinner! And we're going to talk about the party tomorrow."

"Take a stroll. Please discuss without me and we'll be back shortly," replied Yuuri and the two walked out of the house.

Miko was about to chase but was stopped by her husband. "Let him be," said Shoma and the woman sat down without another protest. Shoma picked up the chopsticks. _*Yuu-chan would never be so daring, yelling at Sho-chan. Something must had happened and I wonder could it be anything to do with the blond mazoku?*_

.

.

.

The two boys were walking at the park. After a while, Yuuri invited the blond to have a seat and they sat next to each other without uttering a word for the past thirty minutes. Wolfram occasionally turned to look at the black haired boy who was staring at the sun setting into the horizon.

"**You shouldn't yell at your brother just now. He just concerns about you and you shouldn't walk out of the house just like that. It's kind of rude, you know,"** said Wolfram, breaking the silence. Yuuri chuckled. **"What are you laughing at? I'm serious."**

"**What about you? Conrad said you used to do that when you lost to him during swords training. You accused him of being unfair and just walked out of the training field. Are you lecturing yourself at the same time?"**

"**Oh, that busybody!" **The blond huffed in annoyance. **"That was a long time ago. I knew I would lose for he's more skillful and stronger… that's the fact and I really hate it! So, to make me feel better, I shouted at him and stomped away. But you can't compare that case with this one." **Wolfram let out a sigh. **"Yuuri, I know you're trying to cover me but you don't have to. It's my fault for being a heavy sleeper. Come to think of it, this is the second time I've hurt you in my sleep."**

"**Hey, I said it's okay. I'm fine and about the punishment… "** Wolfram gulped in fear and prepared to receive the punishment when suddenly something knocked his head.

"**Promise me not to sleep like a dead person. It's dangerous." **He smiled and turned to look at the sunset again. Wolfram blinked in shock. He received a light punishment again!

"**But Yuuri, that wasn't a punishment. You should give a severe one… not just knocking on my head?" **

"**Who has the right to judge whether the punishment is a severe one or not? Me or you?" **asked Yuuri. **"I'm the king, I can decide any punishment I want and who said that knocking your head is a punishment?" **

Wolfram raised his brow in confusion. **"I don't understand."**

"**I want you to promise not to sleep like a dead person! That was the punishment! Can you do that?"**

"**I… erm…" **Wolfram started to fidget.

"**See, it's hard for you, right? Heavy sleeper!"** Yuuri laughed.

"**Alright, I'll change and I'll stay vigilant when I'm asleep!"** Wolfram smiled. **"I promise and thank you."**

Yuuri nodded in agreement. _*How can I punish you when you're more than just a friend?*_

"**Yuuri?" **Black eyes turned to look at emerald eyes. **"About the slap on your cheek?"** Wolfram bit his lips.

Yuuri rubbed his face.** "Yes?"**

"**It doesn't mean anything! Do you understand what I'm saying?"** Yuuri looked up at the blond and seemed puzzled about what the question meant. Seeing the black haired boy staring at him with blank expression, the blond explained, **"Didn't Gunter teach you about a slap in our country means proposal? I just asked for your hand in marriage."**

"**M…Ma…Marriage?"** Yuuri stammered in shock. He then remembered it as that was the first lesson Gunter taught him. **"Oh yes, the slap!" **

"**Well, since it was done by accident, you can easily reject it. All you have to do is to say 'no'. That's all." **

_*Reject the proposal?*_ Yuuri was stunned at the remark. Staring at the emerald eyes, the black haired boy thought, _*But I don't want to.*_

"**Yuuri?" **Wolfram waited for the reply patiently when suddenly he heard stomach growling. **"What's that sound?"**

"**Ooops, ****I'm starving. Didn't take dinner just now. Come, let's go and grab something to eat. I know there is a food stall nearby and the food is yummy."** Yuuri quickly walked further ahead to avoid the subject.

.

.

.

Wolfram stared at his own reflection from the mirror. _*Why is he always avoiding the subject when I asked him to reject the proposal? Wait a minute, could it be… could it be… he doesn't want to end it? Could he be, he has fallen in love with me?*_ The blond mocked a laugh. _*Yeah, keep dreaming Wolfram! This couldn't be happening. He already had Lady Lienette. He's just a wimp who's afraid to hurt other people's feelings.*_

Wolfram stared at the bathtub. _*Fine, I need to talk to him again and settle this before we go back! If he tries to change the subject, I'll 'force' him!*_

The blond entered the bedroom.** "Yuuri? It's your turn to take a bath…"** but what greeted him was a soft snore. _*Don't tell me, he's…*_ He hurried to the bed and saw the black haired boy sprawling on the floor mattress with an opened book above his face. _*How dare he sleep before taking a bath! Euwww… he's disgusting.*_

_Day 13 on earth…_

… _Shibuya's house, at the yard…_

Miko had told the family that she planned to organize a small party before her eldest son's actual wedding day and called all of the relatives and friends of Shibuyas to join the fun! As the 'close buddies' of the future Maou of Earth thought it was also a so-called bachelor party, all of them especially those who hadn't married, came! Shoma and Shori went out to buy extra groceries as they were afraid the food might not enough to cater the guests while Miko was cooking her infamous curry. They suggested the garden yard to hold the party and the two young boys were setting up the place with some decorations and organize the food.

_*He's not really been talking to me since yesterday… why? Did I make him mad?* _Wolfram thought. He remembered he had just spoken to the boy in the morning but only a few words. He approached the boy again and created some conversation but Yuuri was not in the mood to chat. Wolfram watched the black haired boy grabbing chairs and placed each of them under the table. Checking on the boy whose face tilted down to see whether there was any bruise on the face, the blond thought. _*I didn't punch him when I'm asleep, right?*_

"**Wolf, pass me those."** Wolfram was awakened from the thought and saw Yuuri pointing at the eating utensils. He did as was told.** "Thank you." **After finishing the task, Yuuri walked past the blond, heading towards the house when Wolfram stopped him.

"**Yuuri! What's wrong with you? Why don't you talk to me? You seem like trying to avoid me! Have I done anything wrong to make you mad?"**

"**No, you didn't and I'm fine. Just busy preparing the party. Excuse me, I need to go to the restroom."** Yuuri quickly entered the house.

"**What the…" **Wolfram huffed in annoyance. **"Fine!"**

.

.

.

Yuuri was talking with his friends when he saw his brother approaching. He then introduced them one by one when Daisuke appeared.

"Hi everyone! Sorry, I'm late!" the brown haired boy apologized.

Yuuri greeted his 'rival' with a forced smile. "Better late than never. Shori, this is Daisuke."

"Oh, so you're Daisuke. Hi, nice to meet you." Shori looked at the boy from top to toe in humiliation. *_Gay boy? What a waste!*_

Daisuke recognized the stare. Sending a mischievous smile, he greeted, "Nice to meet you too. So, am I going to start calling you… Old Uncle?"

"Why you, bastard!" shouted Shori.

"Stop it, Shori!" Yuuri quickly pushed his brother away. "This is your party, behave! Look, people may watch at you!" Yuuri returned to his friends who were still laughing. He knew the brown haired boy purposely made his brother mad, so he glared, "You shouldn't call him that!"

"What, this is how I call his future wife. It's called a respect," said Daisuke, ignoring the glare.

Yuuri was about to retort when Hiro interrupted, "Hey, where's Wolfram? I haven't seen him till now."

Taichi pointed to the spot where many tall men and women gathered around, answered, "Did you realize that area is more crowded with people?" Hiro nodded. "Wolfram must be there… surrounding by them."

"He really can't escape from being the centre of attention," said Hiro. "Come to think of it, I just realized quite a number of people around here understand German. Lucky for Wolfram! Otherwise he'll bored to death. Hey, who's that old man by the way? He's good in German."

Yuuri recognized the grey haired man who was wearing sunglasses. "That's Uncle Bob. Sawako is his grandniece. Yes, he can speak German very fluently." He and Daisuke looked at each other. They knew the true fact that those guests could understand Wolfram for they were descendents from Christel Wincott! Since Sawako told them the youngest son of the 26th Maou of Shin Makoku was too in the party, they came to greet the full-blooded mazoku!

"Come, let's go there and join them. Maybe I can make new friends which can help me with my business," said Shinichi.

"Sounds like you're 'hiring' Uncle Bob as your translator," said Taichi. "Shibuya, Daisuke, you two are coming?"

Yuuri and Daisuke shook his head. The black haired boy turned to his friend, "Why don't you join them? They're your relatives too, right?"

"No, thanks. I rather stay here." Daisuke finished his drink in one gulp. "I could've guessed what they talked about. This is the first time they approach Wolfram, a full-blooded mazoku and I believe they asked him about Shin Makoku. Of course, some of them may have other personal reasons." Yuuri was oblivious when the brown haired boy emphasized the word _'personal reasons'_. "So, I don't want to interrupt." Daisuke let out a soft sigh. "Shibuya, I'm so sorry about just now and… that day."

"Huh?" Yuuri understood that 'just now' where his friend made his brother mad, calling him 'Old Uncle' but 'that day' was a little confusing.

"I didn't mean to… lose him."

"Oh, that day… in the mall." Yuuri finally understood.

"We bumped into my ex when suddenly he pulled me away!"

"James?"

"Err… you know him?" Daisuke was surprised when Yuuri spoke his name.

"Sawako told me a little about him." There was a brief pause when the black haired boy continued, "Well, I'm sorry about that too. I shouldn't yell at you so rude…It's not your entire fault anyway. Wolf shouldn't walk around when he's in a foreign place." He remembered shouting at his friend like a low-life servant and it was really embarrassing as many people were watching. "You've been trying to help, getting assistance from customer service and guards…"

"But it doesn't help as Wolfram doesn't understand Japanese!"

"Yes, I know but we found him at last and he's safe right now! Despite he has some fever after the incident, but he's already recovered!" said Yuuri. "It's all ended well apparently."

"I'm glad." Daisuke sighed in relief, "So, are we still friends?" and offered a handshake with a sincere smile.

Looking at the hand for a while, Yuuri's lips turned into a slight curve, smiled a little. "Of course, we're friends!" Deep in his heart, he scolded himself for shaking hands with his own rival.

Daisuke watched the crowd. He spoke, "So, you know that I'm a gay from the beginning?" Yuuri said nothing but replied with a nod. Seeing Wolfram chatting happily with the people, he continued, "He's beautiful… especially when he smiles!"

Yuuri knew his friend was referring to the blond. He knew this friend of his had been flirting with the blond for quite some time, unfortunately he just realized. Now, there was one thing he needed to find out. Did Wolfram accept him when he received the bear? Did Wolfram say yes? Controlling the jealousy raging inside him, he called the brown haired boy, "Daisuke?" and the boy faced him. "That day when we were at the theme park, I saw you giving a bear to Wolf." Seeing Daisuke blushed in embarrassment, Yuuri felt his heart pumping fast as the outcome might not be a positive one. _*Did Wolf really accept him? They were together? Am I too late?* _There were questions appearing in his mind._ *No, I need to hear the answer. I need to hear it straight from his mouth!*_

"You saw that?" asked Daisuke, looking away, smiling shyly.

Yuuri nodded. "So, you and Wolf? Are you two really started to…" The black haired boy gulped and waited patiently for the reply. He felt he could hardly breathe, watching his friend's mouth slowly opened and was about to speak when suddenly someone tapped their shoulders which made the two boys yelped in surprise. "MOM! Why are you here?" Yuuri groaned, sending glares at his mother for appearing out of nowhere at an inappropriate time.

"It's mama!" The woman retorted. "To get some assistance. How rude of you of not helping me in the kitchen." Looking at the brown haired boy, she smiled. "Hi, Daisuke-chan. So, you're already here."

"Hello, Aunty Miko. Yes, just arrived," replied Daisuke.

"Well, sorry to interfere. I need Yuu-chan for a little help. Do you mind if I borrow him for a while?" Miko asked, sending a wink. A soft groan was soon heard from the black haired boy.

"Of course not. I could help too if you need me," Daisuke offered.

"Oh no, you're a guest. Have fun." Miko pulled her youngest son who was struggling to get free from entering the house.

.

.

.

"Oh man, my hands still stink!" Yuuri grimaced when he smelled his hands despite washing them after a few times. "Why she asked me to chop onions all of a sudden?" He sighed in regret when his mother found out that he was able to cook. _*Merging with Maou Heika is nothing good!*_

Yuuri walked out of the house, looking for his friends. "Yuu-chan? Where have you been? Hiro and the others were looking for you," said Shoma walking towards his son.

"Mom suddenly asked me to help in the kitchen. Daisuke knew it too. Didn't he tell them about it?" Yuuri looked around. "Where are they?"

Shoma pointed at the table where some boys were cheering and toasting. "There! They're playing poker cards. Whoever loses, drink! Your friends especially Shinichi are good at playing cards."

Yuuri rolled his eyes. "What about Daisuke?"

"I saw him walking towards the front gate with someone. I can't really see who he is but his height and body size looks like you. Oh yes he's blond! Could it be the Wolfram?"

_*No way…* _Yuuri searched around the yard for Wolfram but there was no sign of the blond. _*Could it be that person was really Wolf?*_ The black haired boy quickly ran towards the gate. _*Is Daisuke going to take Wolf out for a walk? No way, this time I'll stop him!*_

Yuuri saw a Silver Toyota Vios parking outside in front of the gate. He saw the back of the driver and confirmed it was the size body of a boy but what made him shocked was the colour of his hair! It was blond! Blond hair! He approached nearer but what happened next, shocked him!

Daisuke and the boy were kissing… no, to be exact, they were making out!

_*He's kissing with Wolf? No, that couldn't be happening! It must not be Wolf!* _Yuuri's heart shattered into million pieces, watching at the scene. He stood there frozen still until the couple broke the kiss.

Daisuke opened his eyes, smiling at his lover when he noticed someone was watching at them. "Shibuya?" He came out of the car, walking to his friend, smiling shyly. "You saw it? It's kind of embarrassing. I know we shouldn't do it here but… " The blond haired guy too came out but Yuuri's eyes widened when he noticed the guy was not Wolfram! "Oh, let me introduce. He's James. James, this is Shibuya Yuuri, one of my friends from the baseball team."

The boy offered his hand as a greeting handshake. Yuuri did not shake it but staring at the man while clenching his fists in anger. Slowly his brows furrowed in anger. "What is all this about?" Yuuri asked.

Daisuke smiled, holding the blond's arm. "We're making up. James is finally returning to me and we're back for good."

"WHAT!" Yuuri shouted which surprised the other two. "So, what's about Wolf?"

"Huh, what's about him? What's wrong with him? Is there anything happened to Wolfram?" asked Daisuke.

"You two were making up… leaving Wolfram behind? How could you!" Yuuri pointed at his friend. "How dare you to call his name like there's nothing happened when you're cheating on him?"

"What? Cheating on him? Shibuya, I don't understand!" Daisuke puzzled.

"You gave him the gift, you've confessed to him and now you're with this guy! You cheater!" Yuuri screamed. "I hate cheaters and I hate when they cheat on Wolfram! Now I'm going to punish those cheaters like you!" A lightning struck followed by a loud thunder and soon heavy downpour began to fall. Even though there were many lamp posts at the area, the place was still dark and gloomy as thick clouds covered the moon.

Everyone in the party was taken by surprise at the sudden change of the weather. Some men and women were starting to scream, running into the house as a shelter. Bob looked at the sky, "This is not good! Get everybody in the house! Shoma, Miko, guard them and don't let anyone comes out! Is that clear?" Shoma and Miko nodded. "Where is Yuuri?" he asked and hurried towards the gate when Shoma told him.

"Holy shit!" Shori saw lightning struck continuously and they seemed like preparing to strike its prey anytime! "Yuu-chan! What's going on here?"

Daisuke and James were trembling in fear and they could hardly stand still as they were watching the very person in front of them, slowly transformed! Yuuri's hair started to grow until it reached the shoulders and there was a dark blue aura surrounding him like a barrier. "He's not a human! Your friend is not a human! We're dying!" James cursed.

_*Shibuya, who are you actually?*_ Daisuke thought.

"Cheating on Wolf, I will strike you to death!" Yuuri raised his hand above the sky. "Punishment!"

"No, Yuu-chan!" shouted Shori.

Bob used his wind majutsu to dodge away the lightning when it aimed at Daisuke and his boyfriend! Another was coming and the Maou of Earth dodged it again. "Stop that! You'll kill innocent people!"

"Cheaters are not innocent!" Yuuri stretched his arms, summoning a few lightning, preparing to strike.

"**NNNOOOOO…." **Wolfram screamed and hugged the black haired boy from behind. **"Stop it, stop it right now, Maou Heika! You're scaring everyone!" **The lightning vanished and downpour stopped instantly. Daisuke and the others panted in relief to see the dark, calm sky. **"Please don't!" **Wolfram who was still mumbling slowly released the grip. Yuuri turned around and saw the blond's teary eyes. **"What's wrong with you? This is not you, this is so not you. Please stop, M… Maou Heika!"**

"**Daisuke cheated on you! He's no good."**

"**What?" **Wolfram frowned in confusion. He looked up. Staring into the black orbs, he gasped. What greeted him were not slit eyes but round. **"Y… Yu… Yuuri?"**

_._

_._

_._

… _In Shin Makoku …_

"Why are you packing, Geika?" asked Conrad.

"I'm going back to the Earth... tomorrow when the sun rises."

"Why now?" Conrad wondered the king was away back to his hometown for weeks since the incident and the Great Sage did not say anything about returning at all until today.

"I'm attending the brother of my friend's wedding and I've the feeling something interesting is happening. So I don't want to miss it!" said Murata with a smile. "Want to come along? I believe Shinou Heika still has some power left to take us there!"

"No, thanks. Gwendal needs me here since Yuuri isn't around handling the paperwork. Gunter is unable to help much as he's busy running and hiding from Lady Anissina."

.

.

.

… _On Earth, Shibuya's living room…_

Bob collapsed onto the couch, panting heavily. "Those who aren't descendents of Christel Wincott, I've used most of my power to erase their memory."

"You're able to do that?" asked Shori. He was amazed to find out another special power of the Maou of Earth.

"Of course I can. Otherwise, how did the descendents of Christel Wincott able to survive in this human world?" Bob retorted.

"What about those who are?" asked Miko. "Will they spread the incident to everyone?" The brown haired woman was worried as the guests who were half-blooded mazoku eventually found out that her son was the Maou of Shin Makoku!

"I can assure you that they won't for we've sworn in our life not to disclose our identity or else, it creates havoc! Don't worry, everyone would never able to find out what was going on today. So, the case is closed."

"Thank you very much, Bob. I'm so sorry for troubling you so much," said Miko.

"The case hasn't fully closed!" Shori spoke. Looking at every person in the room, Bob, Shoma, Miko, Yuuri, Wolfram and returned to Yuuri, staring his baby brother, he spoke again, "What is going on here? Yuu-chan, explain!"

"I'm sorry," Yuuri apologized.

"Sorry you say? You're acting wild like a madman, terrifying everyone and fortunately, no one got hurt. What happens if you act crazy again tomorrow? You'll ruin my wedding party!"

"Yuu-chan, we don't want you to say sorry. We want to hear your explanation. Why did you suddenly transform and attack Daisuke-chan? Aren't you two friends?" said Miko in a more comfort voice. Yuuri stared at the floor.

"Speak!" shouted Shori.

"Daisuke is cheating on Wolf," Yuuri answered. Everyone gasped to hear the remark. "I got angry so I transform." Wolfram looked at every people in the room, frowning in confusion as he could not understand a word they said. He hoped someone would volunteer to translate but Bob was too tired to do the job, so he just stood quietly.

"What?" Shori shook his head. "Is about that blondie again? Why is he always causing so much trouble?"

"What is it has anything to do with Wolf-chan?" Miko asked. Tilting her son's head up, black eyes staring at brown eyes, she asked, "Tell me, baby." Yuuri said nothing but biting his lips.

"He loves Wolfram!" said Shoma. Yuuri stared at his father in shock, wondering how he knew. "I lied to you, Yuu-chan. I already knew Wolfram was in your room when Daisuke's friend arrived at the party. I had a feeling that you like the blond so I tested you and looks like I'm correct!"

"Is it true, Yuu-chan?" asked Miko and finally Yuuri nodded. Touching his eye, he took off the lenses and soft gasps were heard.

"What are you doing?" asked Shori.

Yuuri took off another lense. He planned to tell his family the truth. "I've been wearing lenses to hide it from you!" Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes, revealing the real, snake eyes to his family!

"Oh my god! Your eyes, Yuu-chan!" The rest gasped in shock.

"I've merged with my other self. This is my new appearance from now on!" Yuuri said and started to tell the whole story. "Yes, I'm in love with Wolf!" He then walked towards the blond. Wolfram was stunned, staring at the slit eyes. Yuuri caressed the soft cheek, he smiled **"Wolf, I'm in love with you!" **and closed the gap between them.


	17. Chapter 17

Princess Wolfram?

Chapter 17 – Love War (part 1)

***Special note: The bold words means the characters are speaking in Mazoku language!**

"**What were you doing!? Kissing me in front of the wimp's family like that!"** Wolfram yelled at the black haired boy, after pulling him with force into the room which they had been sharing for days on Earth. Being trapped against the wall with furious, emerald eyes staring angrily at him, Yuuri did nothing but smiled. Wolfram was indeed beautiful despite he looked annoyed. So annoyed. **"Maou Heika, I didn't mean to be rude and I know I'm not supposed to raise my voice but… but I would never think in my life you're just exactly the same like Shinou Heika who loves to pull pranks on others! You even pulled pranks on your other self!"**

_*It's normal that Wolfram thought I'm the Maou.*_ Yuuri thought. _*Since he hasn't known we've merged. But to think that I'm the same like Shinou Heika, he must be kidding.*_

"**Now I understand, why you treat me so nice and gentle all these days? Taking me to horse riding, shopping mall, restaurant…Urrgh!"** Wolfram stomped away, groaning and grumbling. **"What a fool I am for trusting that wimp to do those sweet things! I should've known it was you who behind this!" **The blond returned to face the boy. **"Whatever! So, you've been disguising as the wimp all the while with… with… with those contact lenses!"**

"**Wolf, calm down will you?"** Yuuri spoke. **"And I'm not a wimp,"** he added.

"**You just kissed me in front of Yuuri's family and now you're asking me to be calm? Why would they think about me… and the wimp? By the way, what did you say to them? That tall black haired bespectacled guy doesn't look good when you talked to them in the language I don't understand!"**

"**Well, nothing much. I just confessed that I love you!" **replied Yuuri nonchalantly.

Wolfram gasped in shock. **"You did what!"**

"**They wondered why I got mad and transformed, so I told them about Daisuke cheating on you, well, of course after that I found out it's just a little misunderstanding."**

"**Daisuke's cheating on me? What nonsense are you talking about? Since when did we start our relationship?"**

Yuuri pointed at the plush toy on the bed. An expression of jealousy was clearly shown on the face.** "Since you received the teddy bear!"**

Wolfram looked at the toy. **"I've rejected him but he insisted me to keep it. Sort of like a friend gift."**

"**That's why I said it's all a misunderstanding and…" **Yuuri paused for a while.** "Since when there is a 'friend gift' in your custom? Mazokus don't simply accept gifts from anyone except for certain occasion or purpose."**

"**We don't, but in your custom there is. That's why there is a birthday gift, valentine gift, wedding gift, souvenirs and whatsoever in your world! I refused no more when he asked me to keep it like a gift from a friend." **After hearing from the blond, Yuuri gave his infamous goofy smile only the different was the slit eyes when he noticed the blond grimaced in anger. **"Plus I hate cheaters! In the event, he's my boyfriend and I found him cheating on me, I'll make sure he dies in my fireball!" **The blond huffed in annoyance._*Damn, I can't use my majutsu here!* _**"I'll make sure he pays for it!" **Seeing the blond clenched his both fists, Yuuri gulped in fear, sweats appeared on his forehead.** "You! I forgive you for the wimp did not realize what his other self is doing! Otherwise…"**

Wiping the sweats, the black haired boy stammered,** "Wolf, you still mad?"**

"**Of course I do! What a big ruckus you just did out there! And it's all because of a toy! You want it, take it!" **Wolfram threw the toy directly on the black haired boy's face.

"**Ouch, it hurts!" **Yuuri rubbed his nose, holding the toy in his arm.

Bowing to the other boy with a hand on his chest, Wolfram spoke in a gentle tone, **"Maou Heika, my apology for yelling and being rude to you. I'm ready for any punishment you'll impose. But please, I want to see the wimp tomorrow. Can you switch back?"**

"**Well, you see, it's a little kind of complicated here..."** The black haired boy spoke, still gripping onto the toy. Wolfram looked up, frowned in confusion. **"Wolf, I'm Yuuri. I know you won't believe this but it's true. I'm Yuuri. How am I to switch back when both of us have merged?"**

"**Heika?"** Wolfram called.

There was a brief silence when the black haired boy answered him in return. **"Yes?"**

"**I say switch!"**

"**Wolf, you don't believe me? This is the truth. I'm Yuuri." **Yuuri watched his friend heading towards the bed, tidying it up, getting ready to sleep. **"Wolf, don't sleep first. How am I to convince you that I'm Yuuri? Maou Heika and I were already merged!" **Without hesitation, Wolfram grabbed a pillow and pummeled the king.** "What are you doing?"**

"**Why do you love pestering me so much?" **The blond kept smacking his king repeatedly. **"I'm not a patient type of person. When I say switch means switch. Don't make me repeat it and don't call me Wolf! Only the wimp calls me that!"** Wolfram hopped onto the bed, throwing a blanket onto him.

"**Alright! Alright! I'll make sure you'll see the other me tomorrow morning! The wimp, okay?"**

… Shori's Wedding Ceremony …

"Shibuya!" The black haired boy heard his name being called. Recognizing the voice of the owner, Yuuri did not turn to look at the person. His pair of black orbs did not leave the sight of the blond boy with emerald eyes chatting with the descendants of Christel Wincott. "Or shall I call you Maou Heika?" Murata softly whispered.

"You can tell?" said Yuuri, this time turning to face his friend.

"Shibuya oh Shibuya. Do you know who you're talking to right now?"

Yuuri knew what the sentence meant. Murata was boasting himself as the legendary Great Sage who knew everything in the world again. "Despite I wore contact lenses?" He asked to confirm.

"Contact lenses won't hide your disguise from me." Murata smirked. "Finally I'm able to get out from Taichi and the rest. We've been talking and laughing for hours and now I felt my throat went dry."

"What to do, you're the Genius one in school. Everyone's eager to know about your whereabouts. Anyway, glad to hear that, Murata. It has been years since the graduation, all of us now have the opportunity to gather here in my brother's wedding, keeping in touch," Yuuri said with a smile. Murata nodded. "I wonder what did you tell them about where have you been these years. My family told them that I've gone to Switzerland, working!"

"THAT'S A LIE!"

"Hey, keep your voice down. Of course it's a lie. I don't believe that you won't lie to them about your disappearance all these years."

"No, I won't!"

"Then what did you say to them?"

"Travelling around the world!" blurted Murata.

"That's bullshit!" Yuuri yelled.

"What bullshit?! I'm a rich guy okay? Everyone knows about that! I almost travel all places in the world. England, U.S., Spain, Korea, Japan, Singapore, Brunei… " Yuuri rolled his eyes in defect which made the bespectacled boy chuckled.

"So how is everything in Shin Makoku?" Yuuri asked. "Since you're here, I guess I can go back to Shin Makoku once this is over. I think I'll first go meet Shinou Heika and…"

"Thank him for making you realize your true feelings towards Lord von Bielefeld? Oh you don't have to trouble yourself for that. I'm sure he got the message!" Murata mocked.

"It's not about that! I almost got killed by him, thanks Shinou Heika for 'blocking' my power to transport! I want to burn his temple down!"

"But you still alive!" Yuuri glared when his friend still made jokes of him. Murata continued, "Why do you insist going back so soon? Don't you feel happy being alone with Lord von Bielefeld? "

"Will you stop that?"

"Care to tell me how intimate you two are now?" Murata laughed watching his friend's face turned to pink in embarrassment.

"Shut up!" Yuuri looked away, hiding his expression. "You've not answered my question yet!"

"Okay. Okay." Trying to resist his laughter, the bespectacled boy returned to the king's question. "Everyone is good and they just like usual running the daily life. Of course they miss you too. Everyone in the castle, the people of Shin Makoku and your allies from other countries misses you because their most beloved, admired Maou has gone to his world but they also got worried at the same time as until today there is no sign of the king's return." Yuuri nodded in silence. Murata continued, "Princess Greta is learning how to bake."

"Lienette taught her?"

"No. She learnt from the maids. Lady Lienette is often not seen in the castle when you're away." Receiving a blank expression from his friend, the bespectacled boy frowned. "You don't seem surprised. Guess something I've missed here."

"Greta has told me about this. She said Lienette was always busy at something when she asked for her accompany. She feels like Lienette only attends her while I'm around," replied Yuuri and this time it was Murata who showed the expression.

"I never knew that Lady Lienette is also the same like others. What to do, Shibuya. Everyone wish to impress the king." Yuuri smiled in disappointment at the remark. "Err… Not everyone. You still have some true friends. Lady Flurin, King Antoine, Queen Laila…"

"…Conrad, Gwendal, Gunter and you!" The boy added and his smile returned. "Anyway, you sure everyone misses me?"

"There is one who doesn't wish for your return… yet."

"And let me guess… is that Gwendal?"

"Bingo!" Murata cheered. "I never thought when both of you merged would turn our cute, naïve and innocent Shibuya into a smart person. I'm impressed."

"Hey, I'm smart as always." Yuuri pouted. "Gwendal has no ill intention. He must be telling Lady Anissina that he needs to take care of my place an excuse to avoid being used as a guinea pig. Poor Gunter."

"Of course I know. So, I bet you haven't informed Lord von Bielefeld about your merge."

Yuuri sighed. "I told him yesterday but he doesn't believe me."

"That's bad. However, hint my advice, my dear friend. Be quick to convince him."

"Why?"

"Do you remember Lord Lorans?" asked Murata. Yuuri nodded. "He came to our castle and approached Cheri-sama about his intention to propose Lord von Bielefeld's hand in marriage. And you know our ex-Maou, she is surely happy about the news."

"What!? That bastard wants to marry Wolf?" Murata blinked in surprise when rude words came out from the innocent friend he knew since secondary school. "Wolf would never agree to it."

"How do you know?"

"Because he can't!"

"Why he can't?"

"B… Because… he is my…"

"My what?"

"Whatever, it's not of your business. As I say, I'm sure Wolf would never agree to it. Trust me!"

"What makes me to trust you? What if he agrees?"

"Alright, if Wolf agrees to it, I will make sure their wedding would never succeed! Happy?" Yuuri was confused when Murata slowly walking away from him all of a sudden. Looking at Wolfram who stared at him in return, the black haired boy too realized he received stares from his family and all the people around in the ceremony for he had just raised his voice too loud.

_*Murata, I'm going to kill you!*_ Yuuri thought.

… Shibuya's home, in the bathroom…

Yuuri turned on the tap, preparing to depart for Shin Makoku. Despite his eyes were gazing at the water filling up the tub, his mind wandered off, thinking about the way to solve the predicament he would soon be facing once he returned to his second home.

I've confessed to Lienette before I realized she's not the one I truly love. Therefore, to annul the relationship requires both parties to agree. I need to talk to her once I reach there. What if she doesn't agree?

I'm not so worry when Lord Lorans proposed to marry Wolfram as he's already my fiancé even though that was an accidental slap. As long as I don't reject him, we're still engaged. But what if Wolf agrees to marry the damn bastard? He has been trying to hint me rejecting the proposal. Why? He doesn't love me anymore? Shall I stop it then? Shall I fight for him then? Would Wolf hate me more if I ask for a duel with Lord Lorans?

My other self, the Maou confessed to Wolfram without my knowledge and finally we merged for we shared the same feeling towards the blond. Therefore, if I get 'too close' with him in Shin Makoku would make him think I'm a cheater who loves two persons (Wolf and Lienette) at the same time. The blond sure casts fireballs onto me! Thinking I'm a cheater is not too bad after all. What if people think that Wolfram is the one seducing me? Gossips would spread around about the love triangle between the king of Shin Makoku, princess of Caloria and the youngest prince of the ex-Maou! Since the blond cared so much about his pride, would he kill them to shut their mouth and eventually end up a war between Shin Makoku, land of Caloria and land of Bielefeld?

_*A war?* _Yuuri sighed in depress. _*I don't want it to happen. Why is this happening? Please… don't tell me that after all these years I've been trying hard to create peace in that world and finally it was me who destroyed it?*_

Yuuri thought again. _*In Japan, it's normal to break the relationship if two people realize they don't love each other anymore. Even those couples who have married and stayed together for years, they could just divorce after signing on a piece of white paper! It's true that some might take it in negative way where they commit suicide, jumping from tall buildings or taking pills… that's what he read on papers, watch on television but those won't happen in Shin Makoku! Any state of disagreement would end up in war! _

_War?_

_War! _

_A war between Shin Makoku, Bielefeld and Caloria!_

_No way! _

"Yuu-chan? Are you done? What takes you so long? Open the door, Yuu-chan!" Miko called outside the bathroom, knocking on the door.

"Oh my," Yuuri was awakened by the sudden call, noticed the water spilt out of the tub. "I'm alright, mom."

Turning on the doorknob but the woman failed to open it. "Why are you locking the door?"

"Coming out now!" Yuuri quickly opened the door, standing in front of his mother.

"Are you okay?" asked Miko. Noticing the floor was wet, she added, "Don't say you washed the bathroom again?" Yuuri smiled. "Ken-chan is already here." The youngest son nodded. Walking towards the bedroom, followed by his mother, Miko spoke, "Yuu-chan, you really want to leave now? Why so soon? Can't you wait until dinner time? We can have curry together."

"Mom, I've been here for days which mean several weeks in Shin Makoku. I bet my table is already occupied by stacks of paperwork as high as a mountain and if I don't return soon, Gwendal will kill me for sure." Yuuri tied the waterproof bag and carried it to the bathroom.

"I don't think that's the reason. Didn't Lord von Voltaire help you with the paperwork?" Murata showed up. "You're just afraid your overprotective brother will follow you back to Shin Makoku. Since he's still at the office, he won't have enough time to rush back home."

"You're so smart. Thanks for being honest," Yuuri mocked his friend. Scurrying down the stairs, Yuuri looked around the house searching for the blond and the black haired boy finally found him in the yard. Wolfram's eyes shut, enjoying the gentle wind blowing his face and soft, golden hair. He paused for a while, watching the person in front of him in his normal blue, military uniform before he took a step forward.

_*I shouldn't think so much just now. Maybe everything would be fine…* _Yuuri smiled, approaching the blond.

"**Finish packing?"** Wolfram spoke. Scratching the back of his head, Yuuri's cheeks turned pink to see the beautiful smile. Wolfram looked sweet when he was not angry.

"**Yes."**

"**As expected from a wimp. Taking more than an hour to do a simple job."**

"**Hey, I'm not a wimp!" **_*I miss him calling me that.*_ He thought. **"The tub is ready and we'll be leaving shortly."** Yuuri walked another step ahead, closer towards the blond. How he wished he could hug him, smelling the sweet sunflower scent emitting from the soft, blond hair. But it was not the right time. Wolfram sure spanked him, thinking he was the perverted Maou and there were two 'spotlights' in the house. **"Do you have anything to bring back?"**

"**No, but I'm thinking about Greta's pony. How do we bring it back?"**

"**I sure have a plan. Promise me not to tell Greta. Come, let's go. Murata is waiting for us upstairs.**"

"**Yuuri?"** Wolfram called. The boy stopped. **"About that incident, can you pretend it as nothing happened?"**

_*Not again.* _Yuuri thought.

"**Yuuri?"** The blond called again. **"I wish to end this before we reach Shin Makoku."**

"**If that's what you want…" **Yuuri spoke.

"SHIBUYA!" The two heard the call and turned to look at the bespectacled boy, running towards them."Mama wants you to bring something back to Lord von Voltaire, Weller-kyo and the rest. The bag is gigantic like Santa's. Quick!"

"Oh no!" Yuuri ran away looking for his mother. "Mom!"

.

.

.

Wolfram looked at Yuuri in confusion when the boy wore some gadgets. **"They're goggles. To protect my eyes from the current," **replied the boy.

"**I don't remember you're wearing them…" **The blond gasped when he received sudden pecks from the brown haired woman. **"What the…"**

"Oh Wolf-chan. I'm sure I'll miss you very much."

"Mom, mom, mom! That's enough." Yuuri pulled his mother away. "You're killing him!" After he too received kisses from his mother, he held his friend's hand. Offering the other hand to the blond, Wolfram did nothing but only stared at it. **"Hold it, Lord von Bielefeld. The current is very strong. Shibuya needs to take care of the bag and us." **Miko insisted her son to take the bag and now, the black haired boy was carrying it like a Santa. **"We don't want to lose you in the process." **Wolfram reluctantly accepted it. Yuuri smiled, feeling the warm of his lover's hand. Seeing his friend holding it tight, Murata started to tease. **"No one can separate the both of you!"**

"**You better stop talking nonsense. Once I reach there, you're the first I'll throw fireballs at!" **warned Wolfram.

"**Looks like you haven't changed at all. Still so feisty…"** Murata wished to tease again but once he saw the deadly glares from his friend, he kept silenced. _*Two against one! Unfair.*_

The three jumped into the tub.

… Back to Shin Makoku…

_*** everyone is speaking in demon language_

"Hello, everyone! We're home," Murata waved at Conrad and Gwendal who were already standing there to welcome them with dry towels. Lady Lienette was there too with a content smile on her face. However her smile turned into a jealous one when she watched Yuuri's hand held onto Wolfram's, getting out of the fountain.

"Heika, I mean Yuuri. You're finally back!" greeted Conrad, passing the king a towel. "Wolfram, I'm glad you're safely home too." He too handed his brother the towel.

"Happy to hear you call my name!" Yuuri smiled, taking off the goggles and dropped the bag onto the ground. Drying himself, he greeted everyone. "So the punishment works effectively!" The king noticed the blue haired princess. "Lienette, it has been a while. How are you?"

"I'm good, Yuuri. I miss you." Lady Lienette offered to wipe the wet hair but gently declined by the king. "What is in the bag? It looks heavy."

"Some gifts from my mother to everyone!" Yuuri looked around. "Where is everybody? Greta and the others?"

"Cheri-sama took Princess Greta and the maids out to town. Knowing your return, they wish to cook your favourite food for dinner tonight," answered Lady Lienette. "My brother came and he too will join us for dinner."

Yuuri said nothing but a nod. He was not interested to hear about the prince. Walking towards the grey haired mazoku, he spoke, "I was told you're not happy to see me return so early."

Gwendal was taken by surprise. He coughed a little. "Of course it's not true. I've been wishing for your safe return and thank you for bringing Wolfram back home safely. Is everything fine in the world of yours, Heika?"

"Everything's perfect! So as my brother's wedding ceremony. Oh yes, I forgot. Thank you for taking care of my place while I'm not around. I believe you've cleared all the paperwork on my table, right?"

"Yes, Heika. It's my duty and responsibility to serve you," Gwendal bowed.

"You're such a responsible person. No wonder mom gave you the biggest present among them all."

Gwendal blushed when he heard the compliment. However his expression soon turned into pale, when he heard the red haired inventor called his name. "Gwendal!" Lady Anissina ran towards them with gadgets on her hands. Curtsying in front of the king, the inventor smiled happily, "Heika, you look fine. I'm very happy to see you back home safely."

"Thank you, Lady Anissina. You look energetic as always. Are these your new invention?"

"Yes, Heika." The inventor turned to Gwendal. "Since Heika has returned. I want you to test on my new invention. Gunter is already out of maryoku! I need stronger maryoku!"

Gwendal was about to be pulled by the red haired inventor when Yuuri stopped her. "My apology, Lady Anissina. Gwendal and Gunter are my loyal subjects whom I need them to run important errands for me. I would never allow their maryoku to be spent on your invention! Therefore, from today onwards, you're prohibited to take them away as your test subject. Please feel free to look for other mazokus who you think eligible for your invention and I repeat, not Gwendal, Gunter…!" Everyone gasped in surprise at the serious remark. Lady Anissina later turned to Wolfram. "and that includes Wolfram too! Do I make myself clear?"

Lady Anissina realized it was not a request but a command from the king! Backing a few steps, she curtsied, "I obey your command, Heika. I still got something to do in the lab, would like to excuse myself," and immediately walked away in disappointment or maybe a fear.

Yuuri looked at everyone who was stunned after the incident except Murata, continued to wipe his glasses with a smile on his face. "Everyone, we shall meet again in the office two hours later. Gwendal, report to me any updates while I'm not around. Murata, are you returning to the temple?"

"Yes. But I'll join you for dinner." The bespectacled boy thought. _*Something interesting must be happening in dinner later.*_

"Wolf, you?"

"I'm going back to my room for a change. I'm all wet."

"I want to change too. Let's go together then. Gwendal, take the bag to the office. Lienette, I'll see you after my meeting with them. Alone." The princess nodded happily. "See you later, two of you," Yuuri waved, showing his goofy smile at Gwendal and Conrad who looked at each other, speechless.

"Did Wolfram train Yuuri on earth?" asked Gwendal, watching the king and his brother disappearing from their view.

"Maybe… but I sense something weird about Yuuri. He's like another person, having two characters," Conrad replied.

"I agree. Remember how Heika commands Lady Anissina? He would never say that to the crazy inventor. None of us dare to do that." Gwendal continued, "His attitude, style, way of speaking and his aura are becoming like a…"

"A real Maou…" Conrad added.

…At dinner, Shin Makoku…

"Daddy Yuuri, I miss you very much," said Greta hoping onto her father, hugging him tightly. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course I miss you. You're my precious daughter after all. Let me see, you've grown more and more beautiful each day. And… a little gain weight too." Greta stared at her father for a while. "Yes, Greta? Why are you staring at me? Is my face dirty?"

"Your eyes are a little red."

"Oh, I hurt them when I washed my hair. The new shampoo…" Yuuri lied.

The little princess chuckled. "And I feel that your shoulders have grown wider when I hug you. Your hair is getting longer. Wanna get a haircut later?"

"Guess I really have been away for a long time since you've noticed so much of my changes."

"Daddy Yuuri, while you're not around, Doria, Sangria and Lasagna taught me how to bake a cake. I made a chocolate cake just now. Later we eat it for dessert, okay?"

"How sweet of you, Greta. My daughter already knows how to be independent. Sure, we have the cake for dessert." Watching the three maids busy serving food on the table, the king looked around for the certain blond. "Where are the rest? Conrad, didn't Wolf follow you after we had discussion in the office?"

"No, Yuuri. Mother pulled him away for some mother and son conversation. But they will be joining us for dinner."

"Mother hasn't seen Wolfram for a while. Surely she misses him a lot," said Gwendal. "I've asked Gunter to call them."

The door opened and came in the beautiful ex-Maou wearing a long black gown, revealing her sexy leg, Wolfram in his usual blue military uniform but this time, carrying a scabbard on his waist and Gunter. "Good evening, everyone. Oh, Maou Heika. I miss you so much. I thought you would never want to see me again." Lady Cecilie gave her infamous ample bosom embrace. The king tried to get out of the embrace with the help from Gunter. The maids laughed, watching them. The three brothers did nothing but watched. A wrinkle was popped out on Gwendal's forehead.

"Cheri-sama, please." Yuuri finally able to catch some breath when the woman released him. "No more. It's inappropriate and I'm not pleased with being embraced in a place like this!"

"Uh!" Lady Cecilie was surprised at the remark.

"What?!" Yuuri asked.

"You sound like my Wolfie. Guess you must be influenced by him when both of you were in your world."

"Heika, I miss you too," Gunter wailed out loud. "If I'm allowed, I would like to hug you just like Cheri-sama!"

"Err… Gunter, you've told that numerous times in the office," said Yuuri.

"Thanks so much for trusting me as your loyal subject and releasing me from being Lady Anissina's torture! I've been suffering a lot while you're not around, Heika!" Gunter continued to wail despite receiving glares from the red haired inventor.

"Gunter, you've been thanking that many times too and please stop crying, I'm losing appetite." The lilac haired mazoku immediately silenced, wiping his tears and heading towards the seat.

"Cry baby!" Wolfram groaned.

Watching the food already served, Yuuri could hear his stomach growling. "So since everyone is here, let's eat. I'm starving!" The king quickly grabbed the eating utensils when Lady Cecilie asked for the blue haired princess. "She's not joining us," said Yuuri.

"Not feeling well? Alright if that's the case, my apology, Heika. We still need to wait for a guest."

"A guest?" asked Yuuri.

"Lord Lorans, Yuuri. I've told you," said Conrad.

_*I remember but who cares about him! He's late!*_ The king groaned and soon the door opened. The familiar young blue haired prince walked into the room.

"There you are!" said Lady Cecilie approaching the prince.

"Good evening, Cheri-sama. My apology for being late," said Lorans to the ex-Maou. He beckoned his guards to place the gifts on the nearby table. "I've just returned to buy you some gifts."

"That's so sweet of you."

The prince walked towards the king, offering his hand for a handshake and Yuuri reluctantly accepted with a faint smile. "Good evening, Heika. My apology for being late." The king felt Lord Lorans gripped his hand hard, so he retaliated it. A few seconds passed, Yuuri spoke, "You're strong."

"Likewise, Heika." Lord Lorans released the hand and turned to the Great Sage. "Good evening, Geika. It has been a while since the last time we met."

"Come, Lord Lorans. We've been waiting for you. Come and sit next to my Wolfie," said Lady Cecilie pushing the man next to the blond.

"Good evening, Lord von Voltaire and Weller-kyo," greeted Lord Lorans and took a seat. "Lord von Bielefeld, good evening. I'm glad you've returned from the other world. How are you?"

"Good evening, Lord Lorans. I'm fine, thank you." Wolfram greeted in return.

"Just to tell you that this dinner was specially prepared by our Princess Greta and of course me. Please enjoy and I wish to tell you that I've not cooking for some time. If the food does not taste good, don't complain otherwise… try my whip," said Lady Cecilie in a serious tone. "I'm just joking."

"Mother, the steak is a little… How long have you not been in cooking anyway?" asked Wolfram trying to chew the meat.

"Ho, ho, ho… A century, I guess?" The blond haired woman replied in embarrassment.

"Try the spaghetti. It tastes good," said Lorans, placing the food on the plate.

Yuuri watched how passion and sweet the prince treated his love until someone kicked him under the table. "You're gripping the fork too hard," whispered Murata. Feeling jealousy, he looked away, watching his daughter who was drinking soup.

Wolfram asked, "Lord Lorans, may I ask, what you are doing here?"

Realizing the ex-Maou had not him about the intention, he spoke, "I'll tell you after the dinner."

"I need to catch up a lot of things with my soldiers later. I would not be free for some time. What's so secret anyway?" asked Wolfram. "Can't you tell now?"

The prince put down the utensils and cleaned his mouth. "Lord von Bielefeld, I'm asking for your hand in marriage!" The blond's fork dropped.

Lady Cecilie giggled girlishly. Gwendal and Conrad seemed not surprised at all for they knew that the prince came for their brother since their visit in Caloria. What they could do was to threaten or frighten him away, like how they did to the previous suitors that confessed to their brother.

"I know this is shocking news to you since you're just returning here but I don't need an immediate answer. I just want to let you know about my intention and I'm openly flirt you." The man took out a velvet box from his pocket. "This is the confession gift I specially chose for you. It's the golden brooch with an emerald on it, matching your eyes. I'm not asking you to wear it now but please receive it. Of course I'm hoping you could wear it when you're ready to return my feelings."

Everyone was silenced, waiting for Wolfram's answer. A minute has passed and still the blond had not given any response.

"Wolfie?" Lady Cecilie called.

"Lord Lorans, whoa. You don't know me and I don't know you. I don't understand what makes you fall for me." Wolfram shook his head. "I'm sorry, Lord Lorans," he apologized and everyone gasped in surprise. "I can't accept your love and the gift, I can't receive it at all."

"Wolfie, Lord Lorans is a nice guy."

"I know Mother, but I can't."

"Why?"

"Because of him!" Lord Lorans spoke, pointing at the black haired king. Everyone gasped again. Yuuri crossed his arms on the chest. He hated being pointing at especially the guy confessed to his love. However deep in his heart, he was cheering for joy as Wolfram did not accept him. "You broke my sister's heart! You annulled the relationship! I don't know what you did and how until my sister obediently annul the relationship!"

"What!?" The occupants in the room, looked at each other.

"Yuuri Heika and Lady Lienette, no more?" the maids stared to whisper each other.

"Did you threaten her? Do you know how much my sister loves you? Is this how you treat her after you came back from the world of yours?" Lord Lorans demanded an answer.

"I don't need to explain it to you. Since Wolf has rejected you, I hope you can respect his choice." Yuuri stood up. "Gwendal, Conrad. I'm leaving them to you. Greta, come. Let's go. The little princess obediently obeyed her father.

- CLANG! –

The cutlery on the table was discarded on the floor!

"Yuuri Heika, I challenge you for a duel!"


End file.
